Because You Left
by ashly815
Summary: She was drowning again. Everything she built was slowly being taken away and as she closed her eyes she just wanted it to stop. She felt the need to run take over and as she opened her eyes all she saw was him. He just wouldn’t go away. Naley!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****One Tree Hill****. I wish I did (more Naley :). It belongs to Mark and the CW. I also wouldn't mind owning James Lafferty! Let's just say that he wouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt…**_**ever!**_

**AN: So this is my new story. It's not AU, so I tried to make the characters the same as the show. Haley and Nathan will be a little different, of course. And you'll see why. I think you'll understand what happened between them pretty early on. It really isn't something major but clearly it is to Haley. This is just my take on what could have happened. I hope you like it.**

Summary: She was drowning again. Everything she built was slowly being taken away and as she closed her eyes she just wanted it to stop. She felt the need to run take over and as she opened her eyes all she saw was _him_. He just wouldn't go away. Being betrayed by the two people that meant the most to her, Haley left Tree Hill. She took off running and hasn't looked back since. Nathan's content with his life until Haley suddenly reappears back into his world. With this second chance, will he make things right? Major Naley. All friendships with Haley will be a big part of the story.

**Prologue **

Haley James drove carefully down the highway. The sun had just risen in the sky and it was shining down bright. She reached for her sunglasses and placed them on before turning her attention back towards the road. She had always hated driving. It didn't help matters that she had been in the car since yesterday. She had only stopped for gas and food along the way. If she stopped to rest then she knew that she would have found an excuse to turn and run away _again_.

She was done with running. Well, at least for the moment.

The journey to this point in her life had been pretty damn hard. In fact, when she thought about it, it pretty much pissed her off. She wanted to look up and scream at the universe or whoever the hell was in charge of things. She wanted to know why this had to happen to her. But more importantly she wanted to know why she couldn't have just been left alone. She had been just fine up until eight weeks ago. Her life had been going just _fine_.

Karma, fate, destiny. She hated those words now more than ever. They all meant the same damn thing. It meant that you didn't have a choice. And there was nothing more than she hated than to not have a choice. Destiny might have had a big part of where she was headed to now but there was no way in hell that she was going to let it decide her life for her. She had tried that once and it ended with her running away for the very first time. She was letting it call the shots now. It's the only reason why she returned here in the first place. There was no way in hell that it was keeping her here. Destiny could kiss her ass!

It all started with a sign. Her life had been going just fine and then _boom_, everything changed once _again._

Same old story, different time.

This wasn't the first time that she had to start over. In fact, she was pretty used to running by now. Another town, another story. Only now she was going back to someplace she really didn't want to be. Ok, so no one was forcing her to go back home. But the signs had been pretty damn _clear_ and she knew what they were pointing at. She was going home alright but for one thing and _one_ thing only. She was going back to face her past and make things right. And then with a little help from one of them maybe she would be right on her way out of town again. If that didn't work, then she was just going to leave. There was no way that she was getting stuck in that town _again_. No freakin' way!

She turned off the main highway and made it down the long stretch that led into town. Tree branches were moving back and forth with the wind and it made her smile. She had missed living here. It was a very beautiful place. It was the memories that she hated and couldn't live with. That's what bothered her about this place. This place had been her home for most of her life. It was where she grew up and became the person she was. Sure that person had been naïve back then. But now she was all grown up and she wasn't that _stupid _little girl.

Looking to her right she noticed the water sparkling as the sun hit it. She could feel the weight on her chest being lifted just at the sight of it. Taylor shifted in her sleep and her head fell until it hit the pillow pushed between her body and the window. Haley laughed softly before looking back at the road. Taylor insisted on coming with her.

Two months ago her life had been normal. She knew exactly who she was and exactly who she wanted to be. Now she wasn't so sure. In one stupid day –yet _again_ –her life changed. She couldn't help but think about how she got here to this moment.

_Haley sat quietly as she glanced around the room. Quinn was cleaning the living room, Vivian was putting all of the food out, and Taylor was pretending to help Quinn but really she was just looking at the pictures on Vivian's wall. Typical Taylor._

_Her mother walked into the living room a second later. She glanced around making sure that everything was right before looking over at Haley and smiling. She couldn't help but notice how everyone had been extra nice to her today. Taylor hadn't even teased her at all today which was weird considering that she always did. She crossed her legs as Brad walked into the living room with his wife Carmen. She watched as he told Carmen where to sit and wait for the other guests to arrive. It was so like her brother to stay by his wife's side until he had to absolutely leave. Her brother had always been a happily married man. _

_Getting up from her seat, she walked into the large kitchen. This was her favorite part of Vivian's house. It had everything in it. She stood in front of the little island and glanced down at the invitation. Her fingers brushed over the letters as she read over it for the millionth time. She felt her nerves give away and soon her heart was pounding. How did she get here, she didn't know. She took long deep breaths as she tried to calm herself._

_Up until now she never really believed in signs. They were in a sense, unreasonable. People just happened to be in the right place at the right time to see them. They had always been a joke to her. But standing in her sister's very nice kitchen, her brother walked up and although she didn't know it then, he changed her life. How was he supposed to know that he started a chain of events that was going to rock her world?_

_Up until that moment she had been so sure of everything. Even as a child she had always been more developed than the other kids. She always thought outside of the box. Her mother had called her an old soul. Her whole life she had been a straight A student. She graduated Valedictorian and got a full ride to Stanford on an academic scholarship. She double majored in English and in Music. She graduated from college with honors. Since then she had been writing and composing music. She sold a few of her songs but not that many yet. She loved her job. She loved music and most importantly she loved her life. All of her family and friends were in town and this was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. _

_She couldn't shake the nerves as Brad sent her a goofy grin as he held the small white box in his hands. He took out a cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth. He was the oldest and was always nice to her. In his own words which he told her often were, "If anyone messes with you, they mess with me." That mantra had been an old one for him. She would have laughed, and often times she did, but one look at him and you knew he meant business. He was a beautiful man and Haley loved him but the boy looked like a huge linebacker. He scared half the people that she knew and she felt sorry for his wife Carmen. She was shorter than Haley and looked like she was twelve. Their sizes just didn't match up. _

"_Not getting cold feet are you, little sis?" Brad smiled as he placed the small box in front of her._

_She laughed nervously. "What? No. Why would you say that?" _

"_You got the look in your eyes," Brad stated as he pointed a finger at her. A second later he was reaching down and picking up a sandwich off of the tray in front of them. She watched as he tossed it in his mouth and then it was gone. God, he brother could eat. _

"_What look?" Haley asked making a face. Did she have a look? Was he the only one to see it? Her nerves were getting worse by the second and she wanted to slap him for keeping the smile on his face. Didn't he know what he was doing to her? _

"_Don't get mad at me," Brad chuckled._

_She rolled her eyes. "I didn't –I didn't even say anything!" _

"_But you were thinking it," Brad pointed out. "Look, it happens to all of us. The night before Carmen and I got married, I freaked out. I'm talking bad. Dad and Mark had to talk to me for hours before I was ok. Quinn almost ran out on her wedding. Don't sweat it. Just wait until tomorrow. You'll feel differently once you see him waiting for you. Once I saw Carmen that was it for me. With one look you just know that you're doing the right thing. I promise." _

"_I'm not getting cold feet. God, you're such a geek," Haley laughed before looking down. _

"_You can talk to me, you know. I don't have to leave until the rest of the women get here and then I'm out. Taylor told me what would happen if I stayed a minute later and lets just say that Carmen and I both want more kids," Brad smiled before shrugging his shoulders. _

"_Where is Michael?" Haley asked. Ok, so she was trying to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about this and she especially didn't want to talk about this with Brad! Quinn or Vivian maybe, but not Brad. _

"_With his grandmother," Brad answered. "She took him for the weekend. Don't worry he'll be at the wedding tomorrow. He was angry with me for not letting him come with us tonight. He wouldn't let go of Carmen when we dropped him off. Boy is getting big." _

"_I wonder where he gets it."_

_He laughed. "Oh, because I'm huge, right? I expect this from Taylor but not from you, Haley-bop. Now, seriously tell your big brother what's on your mind. You look anxious." _

"_Well, I'm not," Haley mumbled. "Look, Brad, I just –I…" _

"_Uh-huh. Almost there, just a few more words, you can do it," Brad teased. _

"_You're such a jerk," Haley stated as she glared at him. He laughed loudly before making his way around the island and hugging her from behind. His head rested on her back and he continued to laugh. _

"_I guess I should get going. I don't want to be late for the stripper," Brad announced. _

_She turned and glared at him. "Funny. I take it Carmen gave you some ones?" _

"_She doesn't know about the stripper. Mark told all the guys if they tell anyone he'll hurt them. He'll die if Beth finds out and you know that Beth and Carmen are like this," Brad smiled as he twisted two of his fingers together. "Don't worry. I'll watch your boy. We already gave him the speech!" _

"_The speech?" Haley laughed. _

"_Yeah, the speech. Mark was the one that wanted to be mean. You know him. I was the nice one. I told him that if he hurts you, I hurt him," Brad said with a straight face. She wanted to laugh but with the look on his face she knew that he was dead serious. _

"_You did not," Haley scolded. _

"_Oh, I did," Brad nodded. "Plus, you should be angry with Mark. Don't worry with the words the Mark told him, I can promise that your boy will be walking a fine line. I don't even know what Dad told him but I'm sure it wasn't better than Mark. Although, they were laughing when they were finished talking. I'll have to remember to ask them tonight." _

"_After you watch the stripper?" Haley asked raising her eyebrows. _

_He held a hand over his heart. "You know me so well." _

"_Whatever just make sure that everyone gets home ok afterward. I don't want anyone running late tomorrow. And I can't believe that I'm going to say this but have fun," Haley muttered before closing her eyes._

"_I will. You, too. I'm sure this bachelorette party won't be too much of a snooze fest."_

"_Taylor did plan it," Haley stated looking around. _

"_I'm surprised that there aren't shirtless men walking around," Brad joked._

"_Oh, she wanted that," Haley nodded. "But it's my party and I didn't want anything like that. Just a nice night with them and a few friends. Taylor's still mad at me. But like I said, it's my party!" _

"_And you'll cry if you want to?" Brad chuckled. "Tay will get over it!" _

"_Brad," Haley started. "I'll be fine tomorrow, right?" _

"_Of course you will," Brad smiled. "Just do what you've always done, follow your heart. It'll lead you to the right place. Getting cold feet, it happens. It doesn't mean that this isn't meant to be. You're happy, I can see that. Don't let these temporary feelings scare you. It'll pass. Now, smile, baby sis. You're getting married tomorrow." _

"_I am," Haley nodded confidently. _

"_See you tomorrow, Hales," Brad smiled. _

_She felt her heart stop beating. Her whole body got cold. She wasn't even breathing and Brad was looking at her funny now. She searched for words but there were none. Her head was empty and she tried her best to push that word out of it. Hales. She hadn't been called that in years. Closing her eyes, she finally took a deep breath. She would be fine. All she had to do was stop thinking about that word. _

"_Everything ok?" Brad asked carefully as he placed his hand on her shoulder. _

_She nodded. "My name is Haley. Please don't call me that. I hate being called that!" _

"_Sorry," Brad stated making a face. He held up his hands. "See you tomorrow, Haley-bop." He corrected himself before smiling at her. He kissed her forehead before rushing out of the kitchen. She turned facing the island again still trying to breathe normal. She hated signs and soon she would hate them more. She didn't know it then, but that sign was the first of many. _

_~***~_

_All the women sat in the living room talking. She was opening presents now. She handed the open box to Quinn before Vivian gave her another. She glanced down at the white and pink wrapping paper. It was pretty and she looked up to see Bonnie, her college roommate, smiling at her. _

"_Open it," Bonnie urged. _

_She laughed before ripping open the box. She pulled out a beautiful white satin nighty. She couldn't help but blush as a few of the women started making noises and a few were clapping. _

"_Bonnie, this is really nice," Haley muttered while still looking at it._

"_And totally naughty," Taylor smiled in approval. "Besides, you'll need something to wear tomorrow night. How you've held out for this long, I'll never know." Taylor laughed along with a few other women.  
_

"_Taylor," Lydia scolded. _

_Her face only got redder as a few of the women laughed still. It was no secret that she was still a virgin. Taylor had made it a point to bring it up often and since the room was filled with only Aunts and cousins, this wasn't new news. Still she couldn't help but be embarrassed. So much for Taylor laying off for the day!_

"_Well, I think it's amazing," Vivian smiled at her. "I waited and I'm happy that I did."_

"_Oh, please," Quinn laughed._

"_Girls," Lydia stated looking around the room. Haley sent her mother a thankful look as a few of her Aunts' started whispering. She glanced back over at Bonnie and noticed that she was still smiling at her. _

"_Thank you," Haley smiled._

_Quinn reached for it. "Yeah, it's nice. Where did you get this?" _

"_Oh," Bonnie smiled. "Clothes over Bros. They have the best clothes over there. It's where I get everything. They just built one in LA. You guys should definitely check it out. That designer Brooke Davis is amazing."_

_Haley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked down as her sisters started asking Bonnie all kinds of questions. Sure she had heard of Clothes over Bros. She had seen the first one in New York last year. She had almost gone inside to check it out but her nerves got the best of her and she took off leaving the store behind her. It wasn't the store or the clothes that terrified her, it was the owner. With the thought of Brooke Davis she felt her heart pound. It was weird. This was a girl that she barely knew and still the thought of her had her head spinning. Before she could get sucked further in, another present was placed in her lap. _

_That was how the night continued. She would open up a present and of course, it was something that embarrassed her. The worse had been Taylor's. She had gotten her handcuffs and Aunt Judith almost chocked when she seen them. It was hours later when all the women were gone and she was left lying on the sofa with Quinn rubbing her feet._

"_Well, that was a success," Vivian smiled as she took a seat in one of the chairs. _

"_You did get a lot of things, Haley-bop," Lydia smiled as she glanced over at all the boxes on the table. It was full of things. Half were from the people that showed up and the other half were mailed in from family that couldn't make it. When it came to family, she had a big one. _

"_I pray that you use them tomorrow night," Taylor commented. _

"_Lay off, Tay," Quinn mumbled. "Tomorrow, Haley won't be a virgin anymore and thank god that we don't have to hear you talking about it!"_

_Haley laughed, she couldn't help it. When it came to her sisters it was always like this. Quinn and Taylor were bold and truthful. They spoke their mind no matter what, and with them it was what you see is what you get. She and Vivian had been the opposite. They kept to themselves. _

"_I'm just saying," Taylor shrugged. "How do you marry a guy if you don't even know what he's like in bed? I mean, what if he's horrible. Or what if he can't get it up?"_

"_Please stop," Haley groaned and closed her eyes. She didn't want them talking about him that way, especially in front of her mother. Her mother was laughing along with Quinn. Opening her eyes, Vivian sent her an apologetic look. _

"_You're twenty five, Haley. How have you held out for so long?" Taylor questioned before stuffing a piece of cake into her mouth. _

"_You don't have to answer that, Sweetie," Lydia smiled._

"_Just ignore her," Vivian added. "I know I do. She's annoying!" _

"_Oh, Viv," Taylor smiled. "Don't be so dramatic. Not all of us are proper as you and Haley-bop here." _

"_She held out for marriage, big deal. Leave her alone," Vivian stated while glaring at Taylor. _

"_I can't tell you guys how amazing today was," Haley lied. "I mean from all the presents and then embarrassing me in front of Aunt Judith and Rose. And to top all of that off you're talking about my virginity in front of Mom. Thanks." She turned to her side and hid her face into a pillow. _

"_Ah, Sweetie, they didn't mean it," Lydia said holding in her laugher as Vivian threw a pillow at Taylor. _

"_Ouch," Taylor muttered. _

"_Yeah, Haley-bop. Don't mind us," Quinn smiled while tickling her feet. "We're all proud of you. And Taylor is just jealous is all." _

"_Why would she be jealous of me?" Haley asked while looking up at Quinn._

"_Because you got to come and live with me and she didn't," Quinn smiled. "I remember the day I picked you up at the airport. You were so sad and I knew you wanted to go straight back home. I wanted to call mom but you wouldn't let me. You told me that this was something that you had to do. You said that you couldn't live there anymore and you wanted to start over. Taylor never got to do that and now she's jealous of you." _

"_Whatever," Taylor rolled her eyes. _

"_And you did start over, Haley-bop," Vivian added. "You were just seventeen but you started this whole other life for yourself. You were depressed for a long time and I remember Quinn calling me and telling me that she didn't know what to do with you." _

"_You wouldn't eat that much. You slept a lot and you never really left but to go to school," Quinn stated. _

"_It was a hard time. We know that. But the point your sisters are trying to make is that you came back to us. You started your life over and not everyone gets to do that," Lydia stated before looking over at Taylor and then back at Haley. "I think you were brave to reevaluate who you were." _

"_I'm jealous! She gets it," Taylor shouted before resting her head back. "I had to wait until I was eighteen to leave home! What I would've given to leave at seventeen!" _

"_Just as long as you get it, Tay," Quinn teased. _

"_Whatever," Taylor snorted. "Her life is too fast for me anyway." They all looked at her shaking their heads and she laughed. "I'm serious. What she moved out at seventeen and moved right in with Quinn. After she graduated she went straight to Stanford and once she was done with school she went straight to New York. The girl hasn't stopped running since she left home." _

"_I'm not running," Haley commented. _

"_Sure. I'm just saying that you haven't slowed down at all. You're always on the move doing something. You can't just be in one place," Taylor shrugged. "Sounds like running to me." _

"_This is officially the worst party ever. I sure hope the guys are having fun," Haley mumbled before closing her eyes. _

"_Now look what you did," Vivian mumbled over to Taylor._

"_Oh, she knows I love her," Taylor smiled as she rolled her eyes. _

"_It's getting late," Lydia pointed out as she glanced at the clock._

"_Let me drive you back to your hotel," Quinn said before moving Haley's legs off of her. She stood up and stretched. "You need to get some rest. It's a big day for you tomorrow." _

_She got up and said goodbyes to her mother and sisters. It wasn't long until Quinn was pulling up to the fancy hotel that she had been staying in all week. Vivian lived in Richmond and it's where they decided to get married. The city was beautiful and she made sure to notice every thing. She didn't come here often but when she did, they always did a lot of stuff. _

_They pulled up to the hotel and after saying goodbye she got out of the car and walked into the lobby of the hotel. She waved at a few of the workers before making her way to the elevator. Once she was on the top floor she walked quickly to her hotel room. She could hear the bed calling her name, she was so tired. She pulled out the card to the room before swiping it and then walking inside. She stopped once she noticed all the red roses all over the large room. They were everywhere and she jumped as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. _

"_You like?"_

"_They're beautiful," Haley smiled. "You didn't –"_

"_I know I'm not supposed to see you and Quinn would kill me if she knew I was here, but I just wanted to leave these for you. I was about to leave when you opened the door and I couldn't resist." _

"_Quinn would kill you," Haley pointed out. She felt his lips on her cheek as he started laughing. She closed her eyes and smiled. She didn't know why she was so nervous before. It all seemed silly now. She was doing the right thing and this is where she wanted to be. She turned in his arms and then they were kissing._

_They had met a year ago in New York. He worked at a record store and was a struggling musician. She had gone in to sell some old records and they met. She had hated him at first. He was obnoxious and egotistical. He asked her out and she nicely told him to go to hell. It was a month later when Taylor took her out that they met up again. He was performing at a local bar and she watched amazed, as the pig she thought she knew, made her whole body tremble with his lyrics. They had gotten drinks after and he asked her out again. This time she didn't say no. They had gone on several dates and before she knew it he had stopped talking as himself in the third person._

_He opened up to her and they got along great. They wrote music together and that was that. They were together._

"_I'm nervous, are you?"_

"_Chris," Haley started. _

"_Does it feel like we're rushing things?" Chris asked looking down at her._

"_I don't know," Haley shrugged. "It's just the next step for us. The nerves, they'll pass." _

_He nodded. "Ok. I'll let you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, see you tomorrow," Haley nodded with a smile. "Thanks for the flowers. This is really sweet, Chris."_

"_Don't say I never gave you anything," Chris smiled before leaving the room. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been splashed on her. _

_She felt the life she had built for the last nine years come crashing down around her. Her heart was pounding at his words and as far as signs go, that was a big one. She quickly pushed them out of her head. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her head. _That didn't happen. That didn't happen._ She repeated it over and over in her head. _This wasn't happening_, she told herself. They were just words and they meant nothing! She was where she was meant to be. There was no going back._

_~***~_

_The morning had gone by in a blur. Her sisters had dressed her and put on her makeup. Her mother had fixed her hair and made sure that everyone was doing ok while they waited. Her brothers took turns coming in and making sure of all the stuff that they needed to do. Lydia had to keep reminding them of their jobs. _

_It didn't rain and that was a good thing. She had wanted a May wedding and the weather was perfect. _

_She stood quietly in front of the mirror looking at her dress. It had taken forever to find the perfect one. This one was huge and beautiful. _

_She hadn't slept at all last night. How could she after what he had told her? She had been disturbed the whole night. She could feel her life slipping away from her –the one she had built to protect her. With one sentence Chris had shattered her composed life. Sure, he hadn't known what those words meant to her and he didn't know the effect that they would have on her. But still he said them. He had opened that part of her that hid all of those things long ago. The signs were just making it worse. They were everywhere now and she had been quiet all morning. She didn't know why the hell this was happening now!_

_She knew what they were pointing to and she wasn't about to give into them. This was her life now and there was no going back. She left all of that stuff back in Tree Hill and it was over. It _had_ been over for nine years. This was her life now. She was going to marry Chris and they were going to make music together. They would live in New York until they were ready to have kids and then she wanted to move here. Well, at least some place quiet and nice to raise children. _This is your life! Get it together._ Damn it, she was living_ _in the here and now and she wasn't about to let her past ruin that._

"_Everything is coming along right on time," Vivian announced. "It won't be long, Haley-bop." _

_She felt like she couldn't breathe. It was like the walls in the small church room were closing it on her. Her heart was pounding and her mind was reeling from the signs. They had shaken her to her very core and she couldn't stop thinking about them. In a flood of memories she let her life flash before her eyes –the one that she had walked away from._

_She looked around the room at her sisters and mother. Someone was missing and because she ran away they weren't here. He should be here for this day. She needed him here. But he wasn't in her life now. That had ended a long time ago. Why was she thinking about him now? Their friendship was over. It was in the past. There were other people too. A flash of blonde curls and Brooke laughing filled her mind. Why was this happening? _

"_I –I can't," Haley whispered. It felt like the dress around her was getting tighter by the second. It was squeezing the life out of her and she couldn't breathe._

"_Yes, you can," Taylor soothed as she ran her hand over Haley's back. "It's just nerves." _

_She shook her head. "What if this is a mistake? What if he's –"_

_Taylor, who was the closest thing she had to a friend these days, was looking intently at her through the mirror. It was seconds later when Taylor's face changed with a knowing look. _

"_Please, tell me that you're not thinking about _him_," Taylor snapped as she glared at her sister through the mirror. "After what he did to you, please tell me that this isn't about_ him?"

_She looked in the mirror and all she saw was_ him.

_She quickly closed her eyes and willed him to go away but he wasn't leaving. She could feel the tears leaving her eyes. She didn't want to think about him. In fact, she hadn't allowed herself to think about him in all these years. Now the image of him wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't stop crying and it was a second later that she felt her mother beside her. Her sisters were fighting and it was minutes later when Brad knocked softly on the door before walking in._

"_Is it time already? Will be right out, son," Lydia said glancing back at him._

_Haley opened her eyes and noticed her brother through the mirror. In all her life she had never seen her big brother cry but as she glanced at him now his eyes were watery. She couldn't turn to face him but he walked quietly across the small room passing Vivian and Quinn along the way. Once he reached her, he held out the small white paper. Her hands were shaking as she took it._

"_I'm so sorry, Haley," Brad whispered before looking away._

_Her breathing was ragged as she opened the small folded paper. As she read the words she felt like her heart fell out of her completely and there was nothing left. It's not like it had been whole before this._

_Haley, I'm sorry but I can't do this. I thought that I would be fine once I got here but I'm not. We rushed into this and I'm not ready. Please forgive me. I love you. Chris_

"_Oh, no," Lydia whispered as she took the letter from Haley's hands._

"_I should probably go looking for Mark," Brad muttered. "He took off looking for him. Let's just pray that he doesn't find him. He was here one minute and then the next…" _

"_Or that I don't get to him first," Quinn declared as she took off following Brad out of the dressing room. _

_She felt the dress still sucking the life out of her. One look in the mirror at her tearstained face and she was pulling on the straps. "Get me out of this, Mom." _

_She felt her mother and her sisters working fast to free her. Once the dress was off it felt like she was free. She could finally breathe again and when she opened her eyes she saw the heartbreaking looks that they were sending her. She hated it and she knew in that moment that she wanted to be anywhere but here. She wanted to be somebody else. She never wanted to run more than she ever had before in her life. The only problem now is that everything in her was pulling towards a place that she left long ago –a place she swore she would never return. She couldn't go back. Leaving was one of the hardest things she ever had to do and going back wouldn't help. _

Getting dumped on her wedding day had sucked. In fact, it was horrible. It's not that she had planned on running and he did it first. It was that she had to tell all their family and friends. Well, Quinn and Vivian had told them while holding her hand. That was humiliating. The worse part was the looks she received. Those had been the worse. She hated them. They all felt sorry for her and she wanted to shout that just seconds before she knew that he had left that she was about to run herself and he just beat her to it.

Stupid Chris, she hadn't heard from him since. She was sure that he was back in New York trying to get his music career started. He had always thought that he was better than her and that he was going to make it. She was going to show him. She was going to make it and be huge and then he would realize how great she really was. She was going to put all of her energy into her music and prove, to not only him but herself, that she was worthy and that she didn't need him to do it.

After that god-awful day, her mother had made her see a therapist. Yeah, it was absolutely ridiculous but her mother wouldn't leave it alone when she had been held up in one of Vivian's spare rooms for two straight weeks. She had eventually agreed and had gone. First two sessions she hadn't said a word. The hour on the clock had ticked slowly by as she sat there. She had agreed to go but she never agreed to pour her heart out. But in the third and final session she did talk and that was why she was going back to Tree Hill now. Sometimes in order to move forward, you just have to go back to where you started, or so her therapist had said.

If he was right or wrong was still a very good question.

She didn't know and as she drove past the Welcome to Tree Hill sign, her chest began to tighten. _Too late to turn back now. _


	2. Chapter One

_**AN: I'm so happy that you guys like this story. Most of your questions will be answered pretty quickly. Here is the next chapter. I really hope you guys like it.**_

_Chapter One –Making the Best of This Life _

Nathan Scott took one good look around and braced himself. Coming at him full speed were Jordan and Brennan. Sure they were only six and seemed small. But Nathan knew better. When they hit, they hit hard and last time he was in pain for a week. Getting hit by one of them was enough, but _two_, well, that was just something that down right hurt. As he braced himself he smiled as he noticed Hayden running up from behind him. It was a second later when Hayden hit Brennan hard and both boys fell to the ground. Jordan, always the fighter, didn't stop until he slammed into Nathan. The football fell out of Nathan's hands and Jordan covered his body over the ball.

"Baker ball!" Brennan grinned as he stood up.

Nathan sat up and watched Hayden as he stood slowly up and walked over to him. He held out his little hand and Nathan laughed as he took it. The kid was five years old and small. His blonde hair was sticking up and his blue eyes matched Nathan's. Unlike, Jordan and Brennan, naturally Hayden preferred basketball. Nathan pulled himself up and wiped some of the dirt off of his shorts. He had _wanted _to play flag football. He had even suggested it several times but the twins wouldn't allow it.

Jordan smiled wickedly. "Our ball, Nate. I told you Bakers' are better than Scotts'."

Nathan laughed as Hayden looked the other way shaking his head. The twins were competitive to say the least. They were completely aggressive in any sport that they played in and almost always more than not, they won. Nathan knew one thing. They were just like their mother. They were identical twins and the only reason he could tell them apart is because Jordan was a little bigger than Brennan. Jordan also wore his hair spiky like Hayden and Brennan liked his brushed down.

He walked a few feet back until he was standing next to Hayden. He was out of breath, tired, and ready to call it a day. They had been playing for over an hour now and getting their asses kicked. It didn't help matters that the twins loved to rub it in. Sure, he was playing with three kids but he _hated_ to lose. It was getting darker by the second and he knew that dinner would be ready soon.

"This is what we're going to do," Nathan started.

Hayden held up his hands. "Let's just give up. They won. What else is new?" He kicked the grass before looking back up at Nathan with a scowl on his face. He wasn't happy.

"What did I tell you about giving up?" Nathan asked as he bent down.

"But their _beating_ us," Hayden complained as he looked the other way. "I _hate_ this stupid game anyway! Let's go play basketball. You promised." He smiled hopefully with eager eyes.

He had promised and he knew that right when they were finished with this game he would go out front and play with Hayden for a little while. It was only fair that he keep his promises.

"Scott men _don't _quit! So let's show these two how it's done," Nathan smiled as he stood up. "You just keep Jordan out of my way and I'll get the ball back." This was ridiculous. It was bad enough that he promised that he wouldn't use all of his talents. He was used to holding back when he played with the boys. But it was times like these when he wanted to play to his full potential. It would make Hayden happy if they won. He _wanted _Hayden to be happy.

"I wish Daddy would come play," Hayden stated before walking away. "Then we would win!"

Nathan laughed as he glanced over towards the house. His brother was still grilling the steaks while everyone else was sitting on the deck talking. Hayden thought that Lucas was Superman and he worshipped his father. He noticed Brooke waving to him and he waved back before going stand by the three kids. It was a second later when he was running and then carefully pinning Brennan to the ground. The game continued until the twins scored another touchdown. If Lucas hadn't of called them in for dinner, Nathan was sure that the kids would have stayed playing all night. He didn't know how they had so much energy.

He walked back slowly as the kids ran. How they were doing it he didn't know. He was sweating and out of breath. Once he was in the house he went straight to the bathroom and washed his hands. The dining room was filled with talking and laughing and he quickly took his seat. The wooden chair was cold against his skin that touched it. He relaxed himself as he reached for his glass of water.

"So, Nate…that was a pretty hard hit," Brooke commented as she fixed her plate of food.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't hit them hard. I told you I would be careful, didn't I?"

"She was talking about Jordan hitting _you_," Julian chuckled. "My little man is a linebacker in the making. But don't sweat it, Nathan. He hits everyone hard. He almost pulled out my back last week." Julian reached behind him and rubbed his sore back.

"What about me, Daddy?" Brennan mumbled looking up from his plate.

"Definitely a quarterback," Julian smiled as he disheveled Brennan's hair. The little boy smiled satisfied before looking back down at his plate. Before he started eating he moved his little hand over the top of his head and brushed down his hair. Nathan held in his laughter before quickly looking away.

Hayden was looking up at him from across the table as he pushed his food around. He glanced down at his plate before making sure that his mother wasn't looking. "We're still going to play basketball, huh, Uncle Nate?" He had that hopeful look in his eyes again. How could he say no to that?

"Sure –"

"Not tonight, Sweetie," Peyton cut him off. "It's too late. Maybe, tomorrow. Now eat your dinner." She squeezed his arm as he looked down angry at his plate.

Nathan sent Hayden an apologetic look before he started eating. Dinner went as it always did when they got together on Sunday nights. The kids ate quickly before running off to play. The grownups talked about their week and anything new they heard around town. None of this was new to Nathan. So like every week he sat there and listened and talked when he had to. Once the kids were gone he noticed both Brooke and Peyton looking at him. _Why am I not surprised? You would swear that I'm one of their husbands. _

"So…?"

He should have known that Brooke would go first. It didn't surprise him that Peyton followed right behind her. They were always on his back. Luckily the guys tried to help him out most of the times. This wasn't one of those times. _Traitors_, he thought.

"Just spit it out," Lucas chuckled.

"How are things with Kelly?" Peyton asked with a smile.

Brooke clapped her hands. "Good I hope. It's been two weeks, so tell us!"

It was killing her. Nathan could see it in her eyes. She hated not knowing things and he loved watching her like this. It took everything in him not to laugh. It was bad enough that Julian and Lucas were laughing already. He moved his fork over the food in his plate before looking up again. It looked like Brooke was about to burst with anticipation. She wondered why he called her the _Gossip Queen_ of Tree Hill.

"I broke up with her," Nathan admitted. _Here it comes_. He cringed at the look on their faces. It didn't help matters that they guys started laughing. Some friends they were.

"You what?" Peyton asked loudly.

Brooke glowered at him. "Damn it, Nathan!"

"What was wrong with this one?" Julian laughed.

"Oh, leave him alone," Lucas chuckled. "You can't expect him to marry a girl after two weeks. Besides, you guys remember Kelly don't you? Wasn't she the one that corrected Brennan at the café last week? I think it was you, _Brooke_, who told Nathan that you would kill her if she ever talked to your kid like that again?" He eyed Brooke with a knowing look and she rolled her eyes in defeated.

"She _was_ a bitch."

Nathan glanced next to Brooke and noticed Sam smiling. All eyes were on her and Nathan held in his laughter at the look on Brooke's face. Sam looked quickly to Julian for help. He laughed then.

"Samantha," Brooke scolded.

"What…she _was,_" Sam shrugged. "Not like this is news."

"Still," Brooke mumbled while glaring at her. "I wish you wouldn't use those words, especially while your brothers are around."

Sam glanced around before looking back at Brooke and smiling. "They're in Hayden's room, remember?" She laughed softly before placing in her earphones. She stood up and walked away from the table.

"Gotta love teenage rebellion," Peyton smiled before standing up.

"Well, you should know, you were the _queen_ of it," Nathan retorted. She rolled her eyes before she started picking up the plates around the table. Nathan smiled as Lucas and Julian started laughing.

"More like covered head to toe in issues," Lucas added.

"Hey," Peyton laughed.

"Wow, P. Sawyer. First your brother-in-law and then your husband," Brooke smiled before looking over at Julian. She kissed him before standing up and picking up their plates. She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you ran a tight ship around here?"

"I do!" Peyton rolled her eyes. "Plus, I wasn't that bad."

"You were pretty messed up," Nathan continued.

Peyton slapped him on the head as she walked by. "Maybe, that was because my boyfriend was a jackass!" She smiled at him before sticking out her tongue.

"So true," Lucas chuckled. Nathan glared at him. "What you were? You treated Peyton like crap back then. Everyone knows it."

"In the words of my daughter 'it's not like this is news'," Julian smiled brightly with air quotes. Nathan watched as Brooke smiled at Julian as he mentioned Sam as their daughter. They had been getting more comfortable with that lately. He even noticed that Sam had called them Mom and Dad at times. It was really nice to watch.

"Luckily you're not the guy anymore," Peyton smiled at him comfortingly.

He wasn't, he knew that. Still, it hurt to hear about the guy he used to be. That was such a long time ago and that guy was long gone. He hadn't been that guy in years and he never wanted to be him again. This is who he was now. The people around him were his family and they pretty much did everything together. He was an Uncle to all four of the kids, five if you included Brooke and Julian's adoptive daughter Sam. He loved all of them and to them he was cool Uncle Nathan. Whenever Mom and Dad said no, they would come to him. He loved being cool Uncle Nathan.

The Nathan now was a changed man. Where it happened –_when_ it happened –_how_ it happened –they all knew. Because they knew him, they understood how _it_ had changed him. It was something that he didn't want to think about right now.

Let's just say that _it_ was during his junior year. His parents had been fighting constantly and it was then that they had told him about the divorce. Everything else in his life fell apart. It was at the end of his junior year when his Dad had a heart attack. It had changed their family. His parents had decided to save their marriage and things had gotten better over the summer. His father was a changed man and instead of pushing him about basketball he only encouraged him. He hadn't been the same man. It was at that time that Dan wanted to finally get to know Lucas. At this point Nathan and Lucas were friends because of something that had happened to both of them. Nathan didn't need to get to know Lucas. They had already been hanging out and talking. It was before this happened that they had become brothers.

So when Dan tired to have a relationship with Lucas it was hard at first. Lucas was really the only person that understood him and he didn't want Dan to take that away. He didn't want Dan to change Lucas like he had changed him. But again his father was different and eventually Nathan got used to seeing Lucas over at his house for dinner. They even did things together like going to basketball games, playing golf, and before Nathan knew it his Uncle Keith and his father were on good terms. They were a family. It was weird but also nice.

Before their senior year had started, Keith and Karen had finally gotten married. Nathan had been happy for them. They both seemed really happy and he knew it made his brother happy that they were together now. Dan might be in Lucas's life now but Keith was Lucas's father. Even now Lucas called Keith Dad. At first it was weird for Nathan to hear but now he was used to it. To Lucas Dan was still Dan and that's what he called him. He wondered what Dan would do if he called him by his first name. Probably knock the daylights out of him. He laughed at the thought.

Because their relationship got better, that meant basketball got better. Senior year they won the State Championship and both got scholarships to the colleges they wanted. Nathan went to his dream school Duke and Lucas went off to UNC.

Rewind back to junior year and that's when Peyton had left him for his brother. He still couldn't believe that Lucas got the girl but he did. They had started dating officially after a time that Nathan didn't want to think about. After that they had been joined at the hip. Peyton followed Lucas to UNC and when she was twenty she had Hayden. They got married right before she found out she was pregnant. Nathan's godchild was born nine months later. Nathan didn't know who Hayden looked like more, his mother or his father. You could see both of them in him, from his blonde hair to his blue eyes. When Hayden was just two, Peyton had gotten pregnant again. His sister-in-law/ex-girlfriend was certainly fertile. Then came Anna Karen Scott with her little blonde curls and that smile to die for. Peyton often teased him about Anna having him wrapped around her little finger. It was true. He couldn't resist the little girl. Anything she wanted was hers. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her.

After they all graduated, they all returned home to Tree Hill.

Playing in the NBA had always been his dream. It _still_ was his dream. But after a car accident, that didn't happen. He was supposed to be tenth pick in the draft but his knee was too messed up to play. He had to have surgery and then rehab was a bitch. After that it just seemed like too much work. He couldn't play like he used to and no team would want him now. Now, he spent his time coaching the Ravens. Ever since Whitey had made him assistant coach he enjoyed helping out. Last year Whitey finally retired and Nathan became head coach along with Lucas. They shared the responsibility together. It wasn't so bad.

Brooke had finally returned to Tree Hill last year. She had left during their junior year when her father got transferred to Los Angeles. Nathan hadn't seen her since then. That was until she returned to Tree Hill again. With her, was her husband and their two kids. Nathan had been shocked to find out Brooke Davis was not only a wife but a mom. She was a good one too. Julian and Brooke had adopted Sam right after they moved here…

"Earth to Nathan!"

Brooke's hand was moving back and forth in front of his face. He slapped it away before turning and focusing on her face. She was looking at him like he had a third eye. Her attention turned to Peyton and she shrugged.

"What the hell were you daydreaming about?" Peyton laughed.

"Just about how we all got here," Nathan answered as best as he could. It seemed like only yesterday they were graduating. He was twenty five now. Time seems to move fast when you're not really there.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well, how about we talk about what went wrong with Kelly?"

"Look," Nathan mumbled looking down. "I really appreciate you guys trying to hook me up. But just stop, ok. I feel like you're auditioning wives for me." Which they were. He knew that. Every new date always had a string attached to it. He couldn't just go out and have fun. No, he had to wonder if this lady of the week was the one for him, which they never were and they would never be. Didn't they know that?

"We just want you to be happy," Brooke explained with a soft smile.

He looked away. "I ruined the chances for that a long time ago." With that he stood up and went to meet the guys in the living room. The guys must have left while he was daydreaming. He walked into the living room and took a seat on the sofa next to Julian. The guys were watching an old football game and he instantly started watching with them. It was a few seconds later when Julian handed him a beer.

"Want to talk about it?" Lucas asked as he glanced at his brother.

He shook his head. "Not really. Kelly was just Kelly. Things were going great and then the other night we were having dinner and she starts laughing. That was the end of it."

"Because she _laughed_?" Julian chuckled. "You're _unbelievable_!"

"It was the first time I ever _really_ heard her laugh," Nathan shrugged. "I mean, she didn't stop. It was like this piercing loud noise and I found myself wanting to hit her to make it stop. Like I said, it was just over."

"Glad you didn't hit her," Lucas grinned.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it won't be long until they set me up with another crazy one. I'm just sick of the whole dating thing. I'm tired of it. I'm done." Both of them looked at him like he was crazy and he smiled. It had been the truth, he was tired of looking. He wanted what they both had. He wanted someone in his life that loved him. He wanted his kids to be able to play with Hayden and Anna. He wanted to have a son that would beat Jordan and Brennan in football and soccer. He wanted something that he could never have. He blew his chances for _that_ years ago.

It was when the game was almost finished that Anna came walking into the living room. The two and a half year old walked perfectly past her father and smiled as she made it in front of him. She held out her arms for Nathan.

"Up."

Sam laughed as she followed right behind her before taking a seat in between Julian and Nathan. Nathan lifted Anna in his arms and watched as the little girl sat in his lap before turning to face the TV. She placed her head back on Nathan's chest and clapped her hands together.

"What are the boys doing?" Julian asked Sam.

She laughed. "Well, when I followed Anna Banana out…" Nathan chuckled as Anna started laughing at the mention of her nickname. Sam smiled over at Anna before pinching Anna's fat little cheek. "…Jordan was trying to convince Brennan and Hayden that they could fly."

"You told them they couldn't, right?" Julian asked quickly. "_Right_, Sam?"

"I tried _but _Jordan swore that they could. They were climbing to the top of bunk beds when I left," Sam said nonchalantly. Before Julian could say anything they heard a loud noise coming from upstairs. Julian jumped up and took off for the hallway.

"Are you going to go?" Nathan asked Lucas.

He shook his head. "Hayden jumped off the hood of the car last week. He didn't fly then. I'm pretty sure he knows that he can't fly now. He might wear that cape but he knows what's what. I'm sure Jordan talked Brennan into it, though."

"Yep," Sam agreed.

"Those boys," Nathan chuckled.

"Spon-bob, Daddy," Anna mumbled pointing to the TV.

Lucas groaned. "_SpongeBob_, Daddy. It's all I hear. You're lucky I love you, Princess." He begrudgingly changed the channel and as soon as SpongeBob appeared on screen Anna laughed and pointed towards the TV. Nathan chuckled as he watched her before she settled down and started watching the show. This was the only show that she just had to watch. It was the only one that kept her still.

"So you excited about school starting, Sam?" Nathan asked glancing over at her.

She shrugged. "It's starting if I like it or not. Plus, Brooke is really excited about it. We went school shopping last weekend. You know Brooke and shopping. It's high school. Jocks and Cheerleaders…wait, weren't you guys _the_ jocks? And I'm sure that Peyton and Brooke ran the whole high school hierarchy. Am I right?"

"No, they didn't," Nathan mumbled shaking his head.

"Yeah, he _did,_" Lucas smiled as he pointed to him.

"So, I had a lot of friends," Nathan shrugged. "Big deal."

Sam laughed. "And this is when you two weren't brothers yet?"

"We weren't even friends," Lucas nodded. "Nathan did everything he could to make my life hell back then. But that was a long time ago. A different lifetime ago." Lucas smiled at Sam and Nathan.

"You guys really didn't get along? It's a little hard to believe. I've only even known you guys as best friends," Sam stated while looking between the two.

"Hated his guts," Nathan replied with a smirk.

"_Mutual_ hatred sounds about right," Lucas agreed.

She glanced at them intriguingly. "So…then, what happened? What changed your mind about hating each other? How did you guys become brothers?"

Nathan felt his heart pound hard in his chest. He could feel Lucas' eyes on him and he held onto Anna tighter. He briefly closed his eyes before looking up. Sam was still waiting for an answer. How do you tell someone the most single important memory of your life? How do you capture the pain and put it into words? How do you explain that it was heartbreak that brought them together?

"It was a pretty difficult time for us back then," Lucas answered. All of his attention was on Sam and Nathan watched as his smile faded and his eyes became sad. Nathan didn't need to ask why. He already knew. It was something that they didn't talk about. _Ever_.

"We just realized that we had a lot more in common than we thought we did. We became friends first and then somewhere along the way the brothers' thing just kicked in. Kind of like with you and your new family. I'm sure you didn't consider the twins your brothers' right when you moved in with Brooke and Julian, huh?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Those little monsters are…my brothers now," Sam laughed. "But you're right. They were just Brooke and Julian's kids back then. I get it. I just wish my brothers would be old enough to come to high school with me. The kids are so mean. I bet if Jordan were there he would give them one look and they would know not to mess with me."

"So true," Lucas agreed.

"It won't be that bad," Nathan laughed. "Besides, I'll be there if you need me. And hey, you might even end up being in one of Luke's classes. Easy A." Nathan smirked as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I hope," Sam laughed.

"My class isn't that easy," Lucas stated firmly.

"Whatever," Sam chuckled. "You'll have us reading the whole time. I can't wait." Her voice was nothing but sarcastic as she smiled at the both of them. It didn't surprise Nathan how easy it was to get along with Sam. She was a really bright kid who got dealt a bad life before Brooke and Julian found her. Now, she wanted for nothing and she was really loved by all of them. She was apart of their family. Blood or no blood she was his niece and the same went for the twins. Some people were just family.

Julian walked into the living room with Brennan hanging over his shoulder. The little boy looked up and smiled and Nathan noticed the Band-Aid across his forehead.

"Couldn't fly, huh?" Nathan chuckled.

"I fly." Anna went to stand up and Nathan quickly put his arms around her as Lucas jumped up to stop her. Peyton would kill both of them if something happened to her baby girl. He made her sit still in his lap as he kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Since none of you look like a Superhero I suggest that you stop saying the word _fly_," Julian suggested. He sat down and pulled Brennan onto his lap before he examined the little boys face. "Your mom is going to mad."

That was true. Brooke had loved a lot of things in her life but her three kids meant the world to her. Nathan never really knew Brooke until he knew her as a mother. This was a different girl than he once had gone to high school with. And once she saw the cut on Brennan's head she was going to be pissed.

"How about you? You ready for school, little man?" Nathan asked glancing over at Brennan. The little boy nodded with a smile. He loved school, Jordan not so much.

"He said he wants a _cute_ teacher this year," Julian teased as he glanced down at his son.

Brennan glowered at his father. "I-did-_not_!" The words were rushed out.

"You did, _too_," Sam added.

"Girls are _gross_," Brennan mumbled while sticking his tongue out at Sam.

"Are you saying your sister is gross?" Julian chuckled.

"No," Brennan shook his head. "And not Mommy, but all the other ones are!"

"Thanks, kid," Sam laughed. "But what about Anna Banana over here?"

Anna started laughing and Nathan couldn't help but laugh along with her. She slammed her little fists into Nathan's legs before looking back at him and giggling some more. It was a second later when she pulled herself up and placed her hands on his face. She touched his eyes before reaching for his hair. She pulled a fist full and Nathan bent his head down so that she wouldn't fall.

"She only loves you because of your hair," Lucas smirked as he watched her. "It's why I cut mine. She likes to pull. I couldn't take it." He ran a hand over his shaved head before laughing.

"A little help," Nathan called out as she started pulling harder.

Lucas stood and took Anna's hands out of Nathan's hair. He then took her in his arms and started kissing her face. She giggled loudly as she squirmed in his arms. They all laughed before they started watching SpongeBob again.

It was a few hours later when Nathan finally arrived home. Once he was in the door he went straight to his answering machine. As he listened to his messages he took off his shoes and opened a bottle of beer. He sat there listening to his mother tell him all about Mexico and how much fun they were having. The last one was from Peyton wanting to make sure that he got home ok and to remind him to pick up Anna from daycare tomorrow. _Like I would forget._

He took a long hot shower before making it to his bed. He wasn't surprised at how tired he was at the moment. After being around the kids that much he had gotten used to it. Being fun Uncle Nathan did have a lot of advantages. At least now he didn't have to lay in bed thinking about the past. On nights like these he fell asleep instantly and with a smile on his face. It was nights like these when he couldn't wait to wake up and do it all over again.

~***~

The week had gone by in a haze. At least for Nathan it did. He had spent most of his time going over tapes of last years games over and over again. School would be starting in just a few short weeks and he needed to be ready. Most of the team would be returning and his varsity team was ready for another season. He wanted them to be great this year. Some of the kids were really talented.

When he wasn't working he was spending time with the kids and his brother.

Of course, Peyton and Brooke had set him up on yet _another _blind date. This one wasn't so bad. Courtney was nice. She was really pretty and very interesting. On their first date a few nights ago she told him all about how she became the librarian in Tree Hill. He didn't even know Tree Hill _had_ a library, much less a _librarian_, but he didn't tell her that. They had gotten along great and despite not wanting to, he really liked her. He couldn't find anything wrong with her and he had tried. They were going out again on Sunday for lunch. Brooke and Peyton would be pleased that he liked this one.

He stood at the bar waiting for Owen to return with the three drinks he ordered. Tric was very busy and considering it was Friday he wasn't surprised that there was a line outside. He never had that problem here. It helped that his mother and Lucas's mother owned the place. His name was always on the list and he never had to wait in line to get in. The perks of a small town, he thought amused.

Since high school, Tric had been _the_ place to be in Tree Hill.

Everyone who was anyone knew about this place. Over the years Peyton had managed the place for his mother and Karen. She was really good at it to. She had gotten some really amazing musical performers to play here. He had been surprised at some of the artist that she had gotten. In one of the back dressing rooms they had this huge wall where Peyton had made them sign. It was actually really cool to see their names and pictures on the wall. If he had liked a girl a lot, he would take her back there and show her. They would always flip out and smile at him. All the girls loved it.

He glanced up at the stage and noticed one of the local bands. They were getting ready to play. It was five guys that went to high school and he often seen them in the quad just sitting on one of the tables and looking at people. They all dressed in black and at least three of them, he noticed, wore makeup. It was pretty funny. He watched as the lead singer started playing his guitar. Across his shirt was F U and Nathan shook his head. These guys were weird, but the drummer Jack was one of Sam's friends and so Peyton couldn't tell Sam no when she asked. Thank god, Jack didn't wear makeup like the other ones. Kid was still weird though.

He couldn't help but glance at the lady a few feet down from him. She was leaning over the bar trying to get Owens' attention. Her rack was huge and they were hanging out. Nathan couldn't help but look. She looked over and smiled at him and he quickly looked away. There was nothing more embarrassing than a girl catching you looking at her breasts. He tapped his fingers on the bar and kept his eyes on the stage.

"Sorry about the wait," Owen said placing three beer bottles right in front of them. "Not five tonight?"

"Peyton and Lucas are staying in for the night," Nathan answered.

"Married people," Owen chuckled. "Let me know if I can get you guys anything else."

"Sure thing man," Nathan nodded. He walked back to the table with a smile on his face. He hadn't got caught checking someone out in a long time. Back in high school he would have been all over that girl and she would have been begging him to take her home. The old him would have been all over her and she would have been another good time –one in a string of one-night-stands –it was the way of the popular jock he once was. Yeah, he had been shallow and a dick. Like most guys all he wanted was to get laid and not have to deal with the girl in the morning. He was definitely shallow.

He brushed past a few people that were listening to the band. Most of them were still in high school. Once he was close enough to their table, he couldn't help but start his story. Brooke would just love this one. He didn't care that Brooke was currently talking to girl standing in front of their table.

"Man you should see this blonde at the bar. She had this huge rack…"

His words died on his lips as the girl turned slightly to see his face. It was one of those moments where he felt everything stop around him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest but it sounded like it was in slow motion. The beats of his heart and the sounds every few seconds weren't matching. As on cue his stomach started doing flip-flops. Those brown eyes were looking at him and it was enough to send his heart pounding out of his chest. How long had it been since he had seen those soulful brown eyes?

The girl before him wasn't the girl he once knew all those year ago. This wasn't a girl at all. This was a woman. A _beautiful_ woman. Back in high school she had auburn short hair and now it was long, wavy, and golden blonde. She had filled out in all the right places and now she had curves. This wasn't shy Haley James the girl next door. This was beautiful grown up Haley James with the same beautiful chocolate eyes that he always lost himself in. Her face looked the same but he could tell that she was older. She was more beautiful than ever.

His mouth was suddenly dry, his breathing ragged.

What was she doing to him?

He searched for words. Any words would have been good. But he was too busy replaying what he had said as he walked up and he knew that it had came out wrong and she had heard it wrong. She didn't know that he was making fun of the girl.

"You should go for it," Haley encouraged him.

His words came crashing around him. He wanted to tell her it wasn't like that. He wanted to tell her everything but he was still in shock that she was standing before him. Haley James was standing right in front of him and he wanted to reach out and make sure that she was real. But she quickly looked away from him and went back to talking to Brooke.

"So it was good seeing you," Haley smiled.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "I'll give Peyton the message, Tutor girl."

As soon as Brooke called her that, Nathan felt a sharp pain in his heart as Haley closed her eyes and looked down. The name had made her cringe and Nathan wanted to glare at Brooke but he couldn't take his eyes off of _her_. _Damn it, Brooke! _

"Thanks," Haley nodded. Without even one glance at him she turned and walked away. He stood there like an idiot watching her go. Every part of him was pulling for him to follow her. But he knew in his heart that he didn't deserve to be around her at all. Not after what he had done. His eyes followed her until she was out of the door. Even with her out of the room, his heart beat didn't return to normal, neither did his breathing.

"And who was that?" Julian asked Brooke.

"Haley James," Brooke answered simply. "_The_ love of Nathan's life."

"That looks like nothing from the girl in the pictures," Julian mumbled. "But she's beautiful, Nate."

It was then that he found his voice. Sure, she had thrown him off balance. She had always done that in the past. He wasn't surprised by this. What surprised him was that she was even here in Tree Hill at all. He felt this information shake him to his very core.

"Haley's always been beautiful," Nathan muttered as his heart thudded wildly in his chest. Even as he recovered from her return, his feet still felt the need to follow her. The constant pounding of his heart was faster than it had been in years. The memory of her was running wild in his head and if Brooke and Julian hadn't been here with him to notice her presence, then he wouldn't be sure if she was _really_ here. It wouldn't be the first time that his subconscious gave him what he wanted more than anything.

He felt everything in him wanting to burst out of the shell he built around himself. Then with the happiness flowing through him from her return that surely meant that he would feel more. And he did. He felt the pain of her leaving taking over until he was numb again.


	3. Chapter Two

_**AN: Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I really love reading what you guys think. Like I said in the beginning, this is a Haley and Nathan story so it'll be a big part of the story. But Haley's friendships with everyone else will be a big part of the story as well. You'll get a little more of the past from this chapter and I think you'll all understand what happened. Like I said before, it really wasn't something huge but it was enough to make Haley run away from Tree Hill. I hope you like this chapter! **_

_**Quote of the Day:**_

_**Edward: Bella. Would you please stop trying to take your clothes off?**_

_Chapter Two –Coming Back Is Never Easy_

Her childhood home had been just as she remembered it. Since they had gotten home yesterday, Taylor had managed to already bring someone home last night. In fact, it was Taylor that had dragged her to Tric last night. She had found out a few years ago that Karen had opened the place after she had left. She had also known that Peyton managed the place and it was one of the reason's she let Taylor drag her there last night. That was a huge mistake.

She walked around the living room looking at all of the pictures her mother had up. Most of them were just of the kids growing up. A few were of the grandchildren and a few were of her parents when they were younger. It had been so long since she had stepped a foot in this house that she loved so much. She only wished her parents were here to help her through this.

It was _so _like her parents to buy an RV and hit the road. That was three years ago and they loved it. They claimed that all their _offspring_ had grown up and it was time to do something that they wanted for a change. She did laugh when they told her that. As much as she wanted to be angry with them she couldn't. She was the one that left them all alone and went to live with Quinn. It was nice to know that the house was still there when they needed a place to stay. It was comforting to be in the house now. She had missed it.

It had been hard when they arrived yesterday. _Really_ hard. She had held her tears in as they walked around downstairs and Taylor commented on and pointed out all of the old furniture. Taylor hated just about everything in the house. Once she made it to her room and noticed that everything was just as she left it, she lost it. She had cried for over an hour just walking around looking at all of her stuff that she left behind. The pictures were the worse. Everything was right where she left it and it was hard after all of these years to see it all again.

Taylor had _made_ her go to Tric right after her break down.

She didn't know what she expected when she got there. Tric was a nice enough place but it was nothing like the clubs in New York or Los Angeles. But for Tree Hill she had to admit that it was kind of perfect. She had been surprised to run into Brooke Davis and who she assumed was Brooke's boyfriend. She didn't know. They both had been wearing rings. She hadn't really got to talk to Brooke that much with _him_ showing up. If she had known…lets just say that she would have stayed away from Tric. She had made a mental note to not go there again at all costs. If she wasn't careful he would suck her back in. She couldn't have that.

It was while she was in the kitchen that Taylor walked in with a huge smile on her face. Haley rolled her eyes as she continued to make a list of all the things that she needed at the grocery store. The place was empty.

"Well, last night was fun," Taylor beamed.

She couldn't help but glower at her sister. "Yeah, I heard. Or did you forget that your room is right down the hall from mine?"

"Sorry," Taylor giggled. "I thought you were sleeping. My bad, Hay."

"If Mom and Dad knew what you were doing in their house –"

"They would laugh," Taylor pointed out. "This isn't the first time I've had company over. They know what's up. Well, at least Mom does. Besides, J.B. lives with two other guys. Here was just the better choice. I told you that I would be here for you but I've got to have my fun." She had her hands on her hips and a bright smile on her face. It had been one of Taylor's conditions. She wanted to be here for Haley but she also needed _'Taylor Time'_ as she put it. Haley still thought the same thing when Taylor mentioned it, _whatever!_

"You've made that quite clear last night," Haley muttered as she went over the list in her hands again. She needed to make sure that she was getting enough stuff.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous of _you_," Haley retorted. "It's always been my dream to hook up with a random stranger and have sex all night long. Did I mention that he was a _stranger_? Seriously, Tay, at least wait until maybe the second date. You should be required to wear a shirt that says _Easy!"_ Normally, this would sound mean to someone else but not her sister. Taylor didn't take anything seriously.

"Harsh," Taylor giggled. "But really be quiet, he's still asleep." She pointed up and Haley frowned before nodding.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled. She continued walking around the kitchen writing things down. If she left Taylor in charge with buying the food they would be eating take out every night of the week. She glanced up and noticed Taylor fixing herself a cup of coffee. She then glanced at Haley for a few seconds before finally talking.

"So?"

"What?"

"You left last night without telling me. I thought maybe you hooked up yourself."

"Really?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"No," Taylor grinned. "I figured you got bored and took off early. Was I right?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, sort of."

"What happened?" Taylor asked carefully as she placed her coffee cup down on the counter. She walked around the kitchen until she was standing a few feet away from Haley. "Did you see someone?"

She nodded. "Brooke…and N…Nathan." It was still a struggle to say his name. All it did was bring unwanted pain back. She didn't want to feel it. She cringed at the look Taylor gave her. Telling Taylor had been a mistake. The girl always took everything the wrong way.

"Together?" Taylor shouted.

Haley pointed up and Taylor quickly placed a hand over her mouth before shaking her head. Haley held in her laughter as Taylor waited a few seconds before looking back at her.

"No –maybe, I don't know," Haley answered. "They were there together but with this other guy. I thought –he seemed like he was with Brooke. I don't really know and I _don't _really care." She glanced away so that Taylor couldn't see her face.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded. "Just for a few seconds. I asked about Peyton but she said that she wasn't there. Then Nathan walked up and I kind of just left."

"Did you talk to him?" Taylor added eagerly.

She quickly turned around from Taylor's intense gaze. "No, not really."

"Perfect," Taylor smiled. "Not only did he see how unbelievably _amazing_ you look now but you walked away. Did he drool? _Please_, tell me that he drooled? Was he speechless? Haley, tell me. I've waited years for that idiot to realize the biggest mistake of his life." She seemed like she was high as she smiled eagerly.

"You don't even know him," Haley muttered.

Taylor laughed. "I know how much he hurt you, I know what an idiot he is for letting you go, and I know that if he seen you then he knows it too. God, him seeing you looking as _sexy_ as you are now must be killing him! This is like the _ultimate_ revenge! I couldn't have planned it better. That's what he gets for letting you go, Haley-bop! I'm hungry for some pie!" Taylor often called _pie_ the best revenge food in the world. It was actually pretty funny.

"He didn't let me go," Haley replied hesitantly. "I was never his."

"Whatever," Taylor continued. "I hope he hates himself right about now. In fact, I'm going to give Quinn a call. She's going to _love _this. If you're going get food, make sure to get beer. Thanks, Haley-bop." She reached for the phone and her coffee cup before making her way out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Haley got a hold of herself. She hated when Taylor talked like she knew _exactly _what happened. She didn't know _anything_. Well, she didn't know everything. At least, she hadn't told anyone what happened between her and Nathan...but Taylor. Leaving was hard enough. She didn't need to talk about it. Before she could lose herself in her thoughts she reached for the grocery list and took off out of the house.

~***~

She was on her way home when the car started running crazy. It started getting harder to shift and before she knew it, smoke was coming from under the hood. She quickly pulled over and got out of the car cursing. She glanced down the long road both ways and saw no one coming. If she hadn't taken the long way home she would be there by now but of course she hadn't. She pulled out her cell phone and asked for a towing service.

It was an hour later when the tow truck pulled up. She waited as he backed up until he was right in front of her car. When he got out, Haley felt a smile forming on her face.

"Well, look who it is."

"Keith," Haley smiled genuinely. He was wiping his hands as he made it in front of her and a second later he was holding out his arms and she was walking into his embrace. She had missed Keith Scott _a lot._ He had been like a second father to her growing up. He was always over at Lucas's and he was always playing with them. They had done so much fun things together and it was really nice seeing him again. She had missed him more than she realized. They hugged for minutes before she pulled away.

"How have you been?"

"Good," Haley answered with a smile. "You?"

"Pretty damn good myself," Keith nodded. "I'm sure you heard that Karen and I finally got together." He held up his hand showing her his wedding ring with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I, uh, I heard. Congrats. I always knew that you two belonged together. Luke and I –we uh…" at the mention of Lucas she felt her heart pound, "…we always pretended that you guys were married when we were younger. It was pretty funny actually." She glanced down embarrassed.

"I'll bet," Keith smiled. "Wow, look at you."

She blushed and quickly looked down again. "I guess I look different."

"I barely recognized you," Keith chuckled. "You're certainly all grown up, Little Miss Haley James. We've certainly missed you around here. We thought you left for good." His eyes studied her and she found herself looking away. Keith knew her too well.

"I did," Haley replied. "I mean, I am. I'm not staying for long. I just have something that I need to do here."

"Well, a lot of people will be upset to hear that," Keith smiled softly.

She glanced away, blushing _again_. "I don't know about that."

"I do," Keith added. "You made a pretty big return last night. Everyone knows your home by now. In fact, when Bruce told me the name of the young lady with the broken down car I just had to come see for myself. And here you are." His arm motioned towards her for dramatic effect and she smiled softly.

"It's not really a big deal," Haley shrugged.

"Maybe not to you but…you know what. Let me keep my mouth shut for once," Keith smiled. He took a few steps towards the car and lifted the hood. It stopped smoking a while ago and she waited as he took a look around. "What happened?"

"I guess it overheated," Haley answered glancing over at him. She didn't know a thing about cars. In fact, she didn't even own one. This was something that would never interest her.

"How long have you had it?"

"Oh, it's not mine," Haley muttered looking at the beat up car. "It's for my sister. She's had it for a few years, I guess. I actually don't own a car. I live in New York so…" her words trailed off. It was just mostly walking or a cab ride in the Big Apple.

"I see," Keith nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Looks like the belt and I don't know, maybe the transmission," Keith observed.

"Can you fix it? Taylor was hoping to head home at the end of the week, I don't want her to have to stay longer than she wants to." She shut her mouth as he stuck his head back under the hood once again. It was minutes later when he closed the hood and wiped his hands with the red rag in his hands. "What's the verdict?"

"I can do it on one condition," Keith held up one finger and smiled.

"What?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"Dinner with my family," Keith replied.

"Keith," Haley shook her head.

"Just say yes and the car is as good as fixed," Keith pressed. "He misses you, Haley. They all do. Don't you think that's at least worth one dinner? It's been a really long time. You're not kids anymore. Don't you think it's time to get over whatever's kept you away all these years?"

What choice did she have? Keith was the only mechanic in town. If she didn't agree to this then they would have to get someone from the town over.

"You're right," Haley eventually nodded. "But just one dinner. That's it."

He held up his hands. "Deal."

"And a ride home," Haley added as she pointed to the car.

"Of course," Keith smiled.

As he went to get the car hooked up, she popped the trunk and gathered the bags in her hands. She made a few trips and once she was done she sat in the front seat waiting for him to finish. While sitting there she thought of what she was going to tell Taylor. She was going to be pissed.

The car ride to her house was silent and Keith only asked if she was still living in her old house. Once they arrived to her house, he parked up front. She instantly went to pull out her check book.

"How much do I –"

"Don't be serious," Keith smiled. "You're family. It's on me. Plus, don't forget that you promised dinner." His grin only seemed to widen with each word.

"Ok," Haley nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Keith asked pointing to the bags at her feet.

Before she could say yes, J.B. was walking out of the front of the house. He made it to the tow truck and Haley shyly opened the door and let him get most of the bags. Without a word he was gone. She glanced up at Keith and noticed his disapproving face. J.B. wasn't bad looking but the guy was covered head to toe in tattoos. He just wasn't her type of guy.

"No," Haley instantly shook her head as if reading his mind. "Like, not in a million years." She blushed while shaking her head repeatedly.

He laughed. "Let me guess, Hurricane Taylor?"

"Of course," Haley nodded. "Thanks again, Keith. I, uh, I feel like I should pay you. Please, let me. It's not a big deal. I want to pay you." She held out the check book but he pushed it away.

"You're money is no good here," Keith replied.

She hesitantly looked at him. "Keith about dinner…"

"I'll pick you up at six," Keith cut her off.

She blinked in shock. "T –tonight?"

"Yep," Keith nodded. "It'll be fun. I'll see you later."

It was minutes later when she gathered the bags and took off walking towards her house. He drove away and once she made it inside she still couldn't gather her thoughts. Once she heard Taylor yelling they quickly snapped back into place. Her insides cringed at the horrified sound of her sister's voice.

"What the hell happened to my car?!"

~***~

She got dressed as slowly as she could. What did Keith mean when he said his family? That question didn't leave her mind the whole time she was getting ready. Was it just going to be Keith and Karen or was it everybody else, too? She prayed that it was just Keith and Karen. She had begged Taylor to come with her but that fell through when J.B. mentioned a huge party down on the beach. They had left earlier. _Traitor!_

Once again she was left all alone. The fear of seeing everyone again was kicking into overdrive. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her head wouldn't stop spinning. She didn't know why? It's not like she didn't know these people. She knew them. She knew them really well. She had considered them all family at one point. _But that was so long ago_, she reminded herself. Now, she didn't know who they were. She barely knew who she was. How was she supposed to know people she hadn't seen in over nine years?

She found herself taking long deep breaths as the time approached for Keith to pick her up. Her nerves were always getting the best of her and she hated it. She was fine for so many things but with the talk of Tree Hill and her past then that was it. They got her every time. It's why she never allowed herself to think about this place or the people. It's why she kept all of it hidden deep inside of her. The pain of remembering and the memories of it were too much sometimes. In fact, even now it hurt to think about it.

Living here and being "Tutor girl" had defined her for so long. When she left she didn't know how to be anything else. She didn't know _how_ to be someone else. But with time that got easy. She had left for the simple reason she wanted to be someone else –_anyone_ else. The Haley James that lived here was no more. She hated being that girl that no one knew, the girl that Nathan had been embarrassed to be seen with, and she hated that the person that knew her better than anyone didn't trust her enough with the truth. She was tired of being _that _Haley James. No one cared about that girl. She was never like loveable Brooke Davis or perfect Peyton Sawyer. She was just Haley. Plain and simple Haley. She didn't want to be that girl anymore.

At college she had been fun. Parties, games, and school spirit, she had done all of it. In fact, Bonnie had been the shy one. Bonnie had wanted to stay home and study all of the time. Not Haley. No. She had made Bonnie have fun. They had done things that Haley never dreamed of. From going up to guys and asking them out, to staying up all hours of the night drinking, and also skipping class. She had done it all. Of course, she let none of this effect her grades. She might have been the new fun Haley James but failing anything just wasn't in the cards for her. She had still been "Tutor girl" at heart in a way.

As she glanced on her bed at the different clothes she picked out, she realized that none of them would do. Going back into her closet, she quickly took out a few more dresses. She tried each of them on and took the time looking at each of them carefully. Being roommates with Bonnie had been great. Bonnie was a fashion freak despite her shyness. She had taught her all about what and what not to wear. She had never really been the one to think about things like this but living with Bonnie had changed that. Now, she couldn't get out of the house without a double take in the mirror. It's not that she cared what other people thought –she didn't care about that –it only mattered what she thought.

She found herself with two different dresses in her hand. One was white with blue designs on it and the other was yellow. In the end she picked the yellow one. Once she decided to wear her hair up, she pinned it up in a messy bun before placing on a white headband. She put on a little makeup and once she was done she waited in her room.

She sat nervously on her bed.

The thought of tonight had her stomach doing unnecessary flip flops.

Her hands were shaking.

It wasn't long before she heard the door bell ring. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sound of it and she quickly stood up and grabbed her purse. The walk downstairs felt like the longest walk in her life. Thankfully she had the car ride to their house to think before she saw anyone else. Keith was good. Keith was safe. She couldn't handle anyone else. As she made it to the door, she took a deep breath before opening it slowly.

Her whole body froze when she saw Lucas Scott standing there –_her_ Lucas –the boy that she had loved with all of her heart since she was eight years old. It was a love that was completely innocent and platonic.

Fragments of images flooded her mind of their past. He had been the one person that she knew better than anyone or at least she thought she did. Up until then she had a pretty good idea of the person he was. That all changed in one moment. Now, she didn't know the man standing before her and it was easy to hold herself back from wanting to jump into his arms. She had craved the comfort of those arms but he didn't need to know that. That'd be her little secret. She hoped her face didn't say otherwise.

She felt almost shy standing in front of him and she quickly glanced down before looking back up again. He shoved his hands in his pockets and she took the time to take in the sight of him. This Lucas looked so much different from the seventeen year old version she remembered. His head was shaved, he had a beard, and he looked older. He seemed taller, more built, and yet he still looked the same –his eyes, his smile.

It felt like forever that they stood there in silence. It was one of the things that she used to love about their friendship –they could sit there for hours without a word and it was comfortable –this was _not._ She didn't like it. Although, this man looked like her former bestfriend, he was not. This was someone that she didn't know. Still, he was looking at her like he was seeing a ghost. It was uncomfortable.

"Hi, Luke," Haley smiled softly. "Uh, how long has it been?" _Stupid question. You know!_

"Heh…nine years…I hope you don't mind. When Keith told me that you agreed to have dinner with us, I was really happy, Haley. I've missed you." He removed on hand out of his pocket before bringing it up and running it over his shaved head. It looked like he wanted to take a step closer but he was holding himself back, she could tell.

She glanced down. "I thought Keith was coming to pick me up." With each second it felt like her heart was ready to jump out of her chest.

"Sorry about that," Lucas mumbled shyly. "I kind of…I told him…I wanted to see you first. I came last night actually but uh…"

"You did?" Haley asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "Of course. Haley, when Brooke told me that she seen you…I came here as fast as I could. I made it all the way up to your door and before I could knock, I don't know I just kind of froze. I know you didn't want to see me and so I left. I just didn't want to overwhelm you, but when Keith told me about tonight, you have to know, I…"

She closed her eyes for a brief second.

He glanced away shaking his head before looking at her. "You just left."

She nodded. Yeah, she had just left.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Lucas added. "I just came over one day and you were gone. The worse part is that you told them not to tell me where you went. Why? Didn't our friendship mean anything to you?" He didn't seem angry, just hurt. It was making it harder not to care. His eyes held nothing but saddness and it was making it harder for her to breathe.

"Of course it did," Haley whispered closing her eyes. Didn't he know that? If their friendship hadn't meant so much then none of this would have happened. She wished she didn't care. Not now and not then. But she did.

"You just left," Lucas repeated.

"I know, ok," Haley whispered before looking up. She wasn't going to cry. She _wasn't_ going to cry. Not in front of him. She held her tears in. This Lucas –_her_ Lucas –they were both the same and she had missed him. She had missed him so much. She craved those arms around her more than ever. Looking up she knew he wasn't going to let this one go.

"Why did you leave? We have one fight and I know that I was a jackass. And when you came over that night I was just in a really bad mood. But I didn't mean what I said, ok. I was just angry with the whole situation. I didn't want to hurt Brooke but I was in love with Peyton and I couldn't control it. And I know you saw us –"

"Lucas," Haley cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it!" It came out meaner than she intended it to but it looked like he got the point.

"Why did you leave?"

_Or not._

"Because he broke my _heart_," Haley answered dryly. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That you were right about him? Do you want to know how much he hurt me? Both of you? Do you want to know that it hurt so much that I couldn't stand it? Being here, knowing that I was nothing, that I –"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it," Haley answered calmly before looking away.

"Hales –"

"Lucas, I said no. Ok. I didn't come back here for that and if you keep on talking about it then I'm going back inside," Haley stated while looking up at him. He held up his hands and nodded his head.

"Fine," Lucas muttered. She watched as he fought with himself. She could see in his eyes how much he wanted to talk about it. It's all he wanted. Answers. It was written all over his face. She watched as his resolve slipped away. She had no doubt in her mind that he believed that she would turn and leave him standing here. "You ready to go?"

She nodded before closing the door. He started walking down the walkway and she followed a few feet behind. It was few seconds later when they reached the sidewalk. She glanced around and didn't see his car. He noticed her looking and he shrugged.

"I sort of walked here," Lucas said looking down at her. "I figured we could catch up on the way to my Moms. But since you don't want to talk we can just walk. Whatever you want?"

They started walking in silence. The tension was thick and it was making her uncomfortable. It had never been this way with Lucas before but now somehow it was. She kept her eyes straight ahead but every few seconds she could feel his eyes on her. She held her hands nervously together. She didn't know why he was looking at her so much.

"You look beautiful, Hales," Lucas commented.

She closed her eyes momentarily at the mention of her old nickname. He had said it before earlier but it was easy to ignore while he was being angry with her for leaving. Now, it was hard. The sincerity in his voice made it harder for her to ignore. He had been the one to first call her that.

"Thank you," Haley responded while looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Did you get the letters that I sent?" Lucas asked while she was looking at him.

She glanced away. "Yes."

"I didn't know which of your sisters that you moved in with, I knew it wouldn't have been with Mark or Brad, so I sent the same letter to Quinn and Vivian's."

"Luke –"

"If you read it then you know how sorry I am," Lucas pointed out.

She sighed. "I didn't read them."

"Why?" Lucas questioned hurt.

"Because," Haley shrugged. "I knew that it would have just made me want to come home and I didn't want that. Not then –not now. I didn't want to be here anymore, Lucas. And I knew that if I read what you had to say then I would have come back and nothing would have changed. I'd still be the same girl I was back then and I didn't like her."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Lucas declared.

"Not anymore," Haley stated matter-of-factly. "I'm more guarded now. Before I would just let anyone in and I would always try to see the good in everyone when now I know that it's not always the case. Some people just aren't good. I learned how to protect me, Luke."

"You're compassionate, there's nothing wrong with that," Lucas stated. By the look on his face she could tell that he was getting angrier by the second. His whole body was tense.

"I was stupid," Haley corrected.

He shook his head. "You see the good in people because that's who you are. That's the person you are and you can't convince me for one second that you've changed. I know you better than you know yourself. No amount of time apart will change that."

The determination in his voice was unsettling. He seemed so sure of everything. He always had. It was one of the things that she used to admire about him. Lucas always knew who he was. Now he was just pissing her off. He _didn't_ know her!

"I'm not that girl anymore," Haley protested.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Lucas muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't know me."

"_Sure _I don't," Lucas retorted.

She glowered. "You don't," she insisted.

"Ok," Lucas chuckled. "Look at us already back to normal."

"No we're not," Haley gritted out. "We're fighting. This is _not_ normal and you don't know me. Not anymore." Her hands were balled up in fists now. She didn't know why, but anger filled her whole being.

"Whatever you say," Lucas chuckled. "But you say fighting, I say disagreement."

"Can we just _not_ talk?"

He laughed for a few more minutes before being quiet. She walked faster in frustration. Lucas didn't know her and it pissed her off that he assumed he still did. She was a few steps in front of him and if it would have been up to her she would have turned and ran home. But she had promised Keith dinner and she couldn't back out on her promise.

Somewhere along the way Lucas had made it in front of her. It was only then that she slowed down. She let him walk ahead and she stayed back to clear her head.

Once she saw the house, she noticed Lucas already making it up the steps. She took her time walking towards the porch. A flood of memories of her and Luke playing in this very yard came rushing to her and she quickly pushed them out. Once she made it on the porch she noticed Lucas talking to someone.

Her heart started hammering in her chest.

"I'm sure you remember my brother," Lucas stated while pointing to Nathan beside him.

It felt like someone had hit her. She almost took a step back from the two of them. Almost. She had known that they were brothers now. Her mother had told her that a long time ago. It's not like she expected them to still hate each others guts. But to see them standing here together –like brothers –it was enough to send her mind in a million different directions all at once. She could remember a time when they couldn't even be in the same room as each other. Now, here they were standing side-by-side. Against her.

A sharp pain in her chest took over and it made her angry. Why was she letting them have this effect on her? She was pissed. The anger fueled her and her eyes sought out _his_.

"Looks like your plan backfired," Haley seethed.

Nathan went to open his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it before looking down away from her eyes.

"Hales –" Lucas started.

"Don't," Haley muttered closing her eyes. "Don't call me that. My name is Haley."

"Ok, Haley," Lucas corrected. "Can we please just –"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I don't want to get into this with either of you. I didn't come back here for that. I'm only here because Keith asked me to. So please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to either of you." With that she turned away from them abruptly and went inside without even knocking. _This night just got way more complicated!_ With each step she took she didn't know why her stupid heart wouldn't stop pounding. For the first time, in a long time, it felt whole again. Somehow that didn't stop the pain.


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. It seems that most of you are pissed at Haley. I can honestly say as of now my girl is in denial and as the story moves along you'll see that too. She came back for a reason and sooner or later she'll realize what's been missing in her life. As you can tell last chapter, Haley was disappointed in Lucas for cheating on Brooke, but she didn't run because of that. She ran because of Nathan. The whole argument with Lucas just made it all too much for her. But now she's back and she won't be able to resist the Scott Bros for too long...I know I wouldn't be able to! LOL!**

**Last night episode was good. No Naley but still it was good. The promo was freaking amazing! If only we didn't have to wait three weeks for the next episode...damn it! Brooke broke my heart last night but I'm not giving up just yet. I really want Julian and Brooke together! I know that Brooke is just giving Sam a stable home and I think she's amazing to sacrifice her love for Sam. I just hope that Julian moves his fine ass to Tree Hill for good! I felt like Haley's the one that made Brooke realize what an amazing Mom she's becoming to Sam and what an awesome job she's been doing, which led to Brooke wanting to keep doing good for Sam. Haley was awesome this episode like always! ****Peyton drawing her history with Lucas for the baby was sweet. It looks like she thinks something might happen to her which makes me sad. She's not my favorite but I don't want anything to happen to her. The Scott boys talking about Keith was great. It's good that they showed Jamie that he was a good man and I loved how Jamie compared Lucas to Keith. Lucas is Keith now and that was really sweet that Jamie got to know a little about him. Now bring on that hot Naley restroom scene...are they at Tric? It looks like it. Hot!**

**This chapter is all Nathan and the dinner will be next chapter. Please read and let me know what you think.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Jacob: Does my being half-naked bother you?**

_Chapter Three –Searching For a Former Clarity_

Nathan sat on the cool marble countertop in Lucas and Peyton's kitchen. It was early on Saturday morning and Nathan had come over as soon as he knew his brother was up. It's not like he had gotten any sleep last night. Not even a little sleep. After leaving Tric he had drove straight to Chestnut Street and parked his car a little ways from her house. He turned off the lights and then sat in his truck. He rested his head back against his seat as his eyes stayed glued to her house. He had stayed there all night until Lucas had called him.

It was only then that he had gone home and changed before coming over.

His eyes were glued to his brother as Lucas paced back and forth in the kitchen. Peyton stood a few inches away from him with her coffee cup in her hands. She was still wearing her robe and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Lucas was still in his flannel sleep pants and grey shirt.

He was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself. It wouldn't help if started freaking out like Lucas. That would only make things worse. He needed to stay calm. Peyton was already worried about the both of them. It was seconds later when Lucas finally stopped and turned towards his wife. Then his eyes turned to Nathan and he threw up his hands.

"How are you so calm?" Lucas shouted.

"Luke, the kids," Peyton said while holding a finger over her mouth. "I don't want to wake them this early. Just keep it down. Everything is going to be ok. Just relax. Breathe. This can't be good for your heart." She shook her head in worry.

Lucas mumbled something incoherent and was back to pacing.

Nathan looked to Peyton. He needed her to say those things to him. He needed her to tell him that everything was going to be ok. He really needed that. Last night, Haley James walked back into his world and he didn't know what to do. Things were already changing now that she was back.

"Why is she back?"

Peyton shrugged while keeping her eyes on Lucas. "I don't know, babe."

"It's been nine years," Lucas added in a shaky voice.

_Yep,_ Nathan thought, _nine years_. Nine years of not seeing that beautiful perfect face, not hearing that perfect voice, not seeing those beautiful brown eyes, not touching her soft creamy skin, not feeling the softness of her lips, not having the taste of her, and not having her gentleness. He had missed her. God, he had missed her. He thought about her often. The goodness that surrounded her, he missed the most. She had changed him.

Before her he had been the bad guy. He had been the guy that cheated on Peyton night after night. He hadn't cared about a soul but himself. He had hated his brother with a burning passion that nothing ever measured to before. That was before her. It was before she had touched his life.

Before her he had been nothing.

She had changed him so much. She reached into his soul and pulled that hateful guy out and left only the Nathan that she knew he could be. He would have done anything for her. He became a better guy because of her. She just never really got to see it.

The look that she gave him last night let him know that. She still thought he was the same guy as he was before her. That was far from it. He hadn't been that guy since her and he never wanted to be him again. He hated that she still thought that of him. That had hurt.

Didn't she know what she was to him?

Didn't she know that she saved him?

She didn't, he realized. She never had the chance to know because of him. She would never see the change she made in him –in all of them. Her leaving had devastated him. It was the end of his life as he knew it, or so he thought. Lucas had brought him back from the darkness that filled his life when she left. Through their love for _her_ they found common ground. She had brought them together. She had given him his brother. She just didn't know it. She didn't know all the good things that she did to him. She saved his life.

"Lucas, you're shaking," Peyton muttered. One look at his brother and he noticed it to. His brother was just as surprised she was here as he was. It didn't surprise him that after he had parked his car and watched her house that Lucas had showed up to her door. He didn't know why but Lucas stood there for minutes without knocking. He left right after and by the look on Lucas's face, he knew his brother had been really frustrated. It's not every day that your bestfriend reappears back into your life suddenly after being gone for nine years.

"She's back," Lucas stated while stopping to look at the two of them. "She's back!"

"How did she look?"

He smiled nervously while looking at Peyton. "Different."

"Good different?" Peyton questioned as her brows knit together.

_Like you wouldn't believe_, he thought. Haley had always been beautiful to him. But seeing her last night, she had been, uh…sexy. _Yes, sexy_, he thought. That was the word. He had never wanted her more in his life than in that moment. It wasn't because she had looked amazing –she always had –she just looked different. It was because after not seeing her for so long, his desire for her had been building. Seeing her had released it last night. He had felt it in every part of him. Every part of him had been buzzing with excitement. It had been spilling out of him it was so much. He had to fight the urge deep inside of him that wanted her right there in Tric, with everyone watching as he made her his. Just thinking about it now, it felt like he was floating.

"Well…?"

"Haley's beautiful," Lucas interrupted. "That'll never change."

"I know that," Peyton said looking at him for a second before looking back at Nathan. He knew what she wanted. She wanted to know what _he_ thought. She wanted to know his reaction. He couldn't help but smirk.

"She was gorgeous," Nathan finally answered.

"What exactly happened?" Lucas asked while placing both of his hands on the snack bar.

Peyton giggled. "Brooke was yelling into the phone so loud that I barely got to understand a word. Haley's home was about it. Why didn't you call us? This is like huge news. We've been waiting for this, well…since she left."

And they all had been.

"I was in shock," Nathan shrugged.

"I'll bet," Lucas nodded. "So, what happened?"

"I was at the bar getting drinks for us. When I walked back to the table I started talking and then she just looked at me. I didn't know it was her but she heard anyway. I was so stupid. I was talking about some girls huge boobs when I walked up. She heard and the way she was looking at me…she told me to go for it," Nathan muttered closing his eyes.

"Way to make an entrance," Peyton chuckled as she hit his leg.

Lucas shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"I know," Nathan mumbled looking down. "I didn't know it was her and she totally got the wrong idea. She just ignored me after that and she was asking Brooke about you Peyton and then she just left. Oh, but not before Brooke got a chance to call her _tutor girl_! You should have seen how hurt she looked. She practically ran out of the club…away from me." He couldn't help but look down in shame.

"I'm sure that wasn't it," Peyton tried to soothe him.

He glowered. "It was. I know it. She hates me."

"What would she want with Peyton?" Lucas asked while squinting his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she wants to kill me," Peyton replied with a playful smile.

"She hates us _not_ you," Lucas pointed out.

Peyton's smile faded. "In that case she hates me, too. We did what we did together, Luke. It's not just your fault. We both knew what we were doing. It was wrong and we know that. But she has…she hates me, too."

"What are we going to do?" Nathan asked nervously.

"I have to talk to her."

"Guys, I don't want you to get your hopes up. She might not being staying," Peyton said carefully. Both boys looked down as she glanced between the both of them. It was both on their minds. Nathan knew that.

"I have to make things right."

"So do I," Lucas agreed.

"What are you guys going to do?" Peyton questioned. It was a second later that Anna came running into the kitchen with Hayden chasing her. She held her baby doll in her hands and when she saw Peyton she dropped it before holding up her arms. She smiled brightly and looked up.

"Up, Mommy. Up."

Peyton gathered Anna in her arms and showered her face with kisses before placing her in her highchair. Peyton quickly moved around the kitchen fixing the kids breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy head," Lucas said lifting Hayden up and placing him on at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Daddy," Hayden yawned. His hair was sticking up in every direction and he rubbed his eyes before looking over at Nathan. "Want to play basketball, Uncle Nate?"

Peyton laughed before placing a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Let's eat breakfast first, ok. Then you can go play." She then put a small bowl of Cheerios in front of Anna. It wasn't long before he sat down at the table next to his brother and ate a little cereal himself. After breakfast was done he sat in the living room alone as Lucas and Peyton went up to change their kids for the day.

While he was alone he sat there with his thoughts about _her_.

When they finally came down, Lucas sat in his chair as Peyton placed Anna into the playpen by the sofa before she took a seat. Nathan glanced around for Hayden but he was nowhere in sight.

"He'll be down after he finishes his game," Peyton told him before she relaxed herself.

"We should go over there," Lucas stated while looking at Nathan.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Peyton offered.

"Why?"

"Because she just got back. You don't want to overwhelm her. Just give her sometime."

"And what if she leaves again. Then what?" Lucas asked aggravated.

"Well, she won't. At least, not until she sees me," Peyton mumbled.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to us?" Nathan asked fearfully. That would be bad. He needed to tell her how sorry he was. He needed her to know. What if he didn't get the chance to tell her? What if she wouldn't listen? What if she just left again without so much as a goodbye like before?

"We'll make her," Lucas replied.

"Lucas," Peyton whispered shaking her head. "You can't make her."

"Yes, I can," Lucas nodded. "She just left, Peyton. She didn't leave because of you she left because of _us_. We have to make things right with her. She has to talk to us. She belongs here in Tree Hill. I can't just let her leave here again."

It's like Lucas had taken the words out of his mouth. The fear of her leaving again was too much. He hated that feeling. It was taking over everything in him. What if he never saw her again? What if last night was it? What if that's all he got and now she was gone again? He should have followed her.

His body was shaking with anticipation. He didn't know what was going to happen but he couldn't let her go again. Not now –not ever. She did belong here with them. Didn't she know that? The sound of the phone ringing broke him out of his thoughts. He watched as Peyton answered it and he listened.

"Hello…oh hey…Really? I see. It sounds perfect. The guys and I were just talking about it. Yeah, sorry Lucas woke you guys so early this morning. He was sort of freaking out. Yeah, I know he's a drama queen. I'll be sure to tell him that. We'll see you tonight. We love you, too." She hung up the phone.

"Well…?"

"That was your Dad," Peyton announced.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I know that. What did he want? What did he say?"

"Oh, that he had an interesting run in with Haley this morning," Peyton stated casually.

Nathan stood up quickly. "He talked to her?"

"Uh-huh," Peyton nodded. "He said that she broke down on the side of the road and she called the shop. He talked her into dinner at their place tonight. He said be there by six and don't mess this up."

"Dinner tonight?" Lucas asked quickly.

"With us?" Nathan added hesitantly.

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "She doesn't know that we'll be there but Keith just told her his family. She has to know that we'll all be there. Keith said she agreed."

"She doesn't think we'll be there then," Nathan stated shaking his head.

"She's still going."

"This is prefect," Lucas announced. "This will be our chance to talk to her."

"I don't think I should go," Nathan muttered before taking a seat.

"What? You have to," Lucas urged.

"Yeah, Nathan. You're family. You have to be there. Don't you want to see her?"

"You know I do," Nathan nodded. "I just don't think that she would want me there."

"In that case, then I can't go either."

"Both of you stop," Peyton protested. "We're going and that's final. Who knows maybe she came back to make things right with the both of you. There's always a chance."

"I don't think so," Nathan shook his head.

"Ready," Hayden declared as he stood in the hallway with his favorite basketball jersey on. It was Lucas's old Raven's jersey and Karen had made so that it could fit him. He had the ball in his hands and a goofy grin on his face.

"Alright, kiddo," Nathan said standing up. He made his way out of the living room, ignoring the stares from Peyton and Lucas. Hayden ran to the door and opened it before running out of the house and into the driveway. He started bouncing the ball when he made it by the basketball goal. With a smile on his face, Nathan joined him.

~***~

It felt like time had seriously slowed as he waited impatiently on Keith and Karen's sofa. Some stupid movie was playing and he wasn't even paying attention. Lucas had left minutes before to pick Haley up and he wondered if he was there yet. Why did Lucas be the one to go get her? He could have. Sure, she probably wouldn't come if that was the case, but still.

His fingers steadily drummed against his legs as he waited. He was nervous. Really nervous. He had never been so nervous in his life.

"What's taking him so long? They should be here by now!"

"It's been five minutes," Keith pointed out with a chuckle. "Relax, she'll be here soon."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I'm just anxious. Sorry."

"S'okay," Keith grinned. "So you nervous, huh? It'll be fine."

That was Keith for you. His Uncle was just so laid back and calm all the time. Nothing ever got to him anymore. When he was younger the only time he had seen his Uncle Keith upset was when his father was around. Now Keith was always calm and collected. It was like he didn't have a care in the world. Nathan wished he felt like that.

"How do you know?"

"I believe it," Keith answered easily.

Nathan sighed. "I wish I shared your faith then."

"You're welcome to borrow some of mine," Keith teased.

"You know what I meant," Nathan muttered while shaking his head. "Besides, she doesn't hate you, remember? She hates me! And now Peyton made me come and she doesn't want me here, I know it. And I –"

"Just relax, knuckle head," Keith smiled.

"You want me to relax?" Nathan asked in disbelief. "The girl that changed my life is finally here! I can't relax, especially knowing that she hates me! I won't be able to relax until she finally forgives me and I can promise that it won't be any time soon, if ever!"

"What exactly did you do that was so bad?" Keith asked intrigued.

"If I tell you then you'll just hate me," Nathan muttered ashamed. Only two people knew exactly what happened between him and Haley James. Well, three if you included Brooke because knowing Peyton she told her. They told each other everything and that meant that when he confided in Peyton that was telling Brooke as well. It was why both girls were so damn nosy when it came to his life. But telling Keith wouldn't help things.

"No, I won't."

"Yes. Yes, you will."

"You're wrong. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You mean, because she didn't leave town because of it? Oh wait. She did! Look, I know you're just trying to help but it won't make me feel better. I did a horrible thing and I'm playing for it. I've _been _paying for it," Nathan stated bitterly.

"Maybe, it's time _you_ forgive yourself," Keith suggested.

He shook his head. "If you knew how I treated her then you wouldn't be saying that. You wouldn't want me anywhere near her…I need some fresh air." He stood up and made his way towards the door. Once he was on the porch he took a seat on the swing. He sat there nervously and his fingers started drumming on his legs again. He didn't know how to make them stop. This is what happened when he was anxious.

Every part of him was unraveling.

He was filled with tension. Everything today had reminded him of _her._ It had been a while since he had a day like that. But playing basketball with Hayden earlier had just reminded him that Lucas had named him after Haley. Nathan had smiled when they first showed him Hayden James Scott at the hospital. In fact, he had to fight back the tears.

There was no doubt in his mind how much his brother loved Haley.

Lucas and Haley had been best friends their whole lives. He envied their relationship for so long. When Haley had first started tutoring him he hated the fact that she was only doing it for Lucas. But just like Haley's love for Lucas ran deep, it was the same for his brother. After she had left Lucas had been a mess. He had been too, but he was better at hiding it, Lucas not so much.

_He walked slowly towards the Rivercourt with his hands in his pockets. He could already make out the outline of Lucas standing on the court with the ball in his hands. Instead of turning and going home, he kept going. He had left because his parents had been fighting again and he didn't have anywhere else to go. Sure he could go over to Tim's but he didn't feel like hanging out with the guys._

_Lucas didn't even acknowledge him as he sat on the picnic table by the court. _

_He sat there and glanced out at Lucas holding the ball in his hands looking up at the basketball goal. It was minutes later when Lucas finally shot the ball from the free throw line. It hit the back board before bouncing back out to him. Lucas caught it angrily before throwing the ball as hard as he could. The ball landed in the river and Nathan watched it for a few seconds before looking back at Lucas. He was making his way towards the table. He took a seat on the side of Nathan. They sat there in silence for minutes until Nathan couldn't take it anymore._

"_She called you?" _

"_No. You?" _

_He shook his head no. "I went by today, asked when she was coming back." _

"_She's not," Lucas muttered painfully._

_Even though he knew Lucas was only telling the truth it still hurt. "I know." _

_Haley had left two weeks ago. He had gone over to apologize and explain things to her but her mother told him that she had moved. When he asked where, she told him that she was sorry but she had to respect her daughter's wishes. She didn't want him to know where she was so he couldn't call. He had wanted to call. But call where? He didn't know where the hell she was._

"_Do you know where she is?" _

"_They won't tell me. I think she might be a Vivian's. But then again she might be at with Quinn. I don't know. I don't think she would go to her brothers for something like this," Lucas stated while holding his hands together. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because we would be dead," Lucas answered. _

_Nathan chuckled. "Seriously?" _

"_You don't know Mark," Lucas replied hesitantly. "And then there's Brad. He could crush us with one hand tied behind his back. This is of course, if Taylor doesn't find us first and kill us. She's crazy. I don't even want to think about what Quinn would do to us." _

"_Haley mentioned her," Nathan smiled. Every part of him believed Lucas. Haley was the baby of the family and with that many brothers and sisters he knew at least a few of them would want to hurt him. _

"_Did you know she was leaving?" Lucas asked after a few minutes of silence. _

_Nathan closed his eyes. "No. I just went over to see her and she was just gone. She didn't even say goodbye." That had been like a slap in the face. No note, no goodbye. Just her gone._

"_I know what you mean."_

_This was only making him angrier with himself. This was his fault. And now because of him she was gone –because of what he had told her. He closed his eyes before breathing hard._

"_I noticed Brooke fighting with you the other day. Did you guys break up are something? She's been in a bad mood all week and extra bitchy. She slapped Peyton the other day after practice," Nathan commented. "I was a little worried so I asked her if she was ok. Then she slapped me because she said my brother was a dick." He held his face where her small hand had hit him. The girl was all kinds of pissed at Lucas._

"_We broke up," Lucas nodded._

"_Oh, sorry. What happened? You guys looked happy," Nathan pointed out. _

_Lucas sighed before placing his hands behind his head. "We were. It's just complicated…Brooke's amazing…she's just not…Peyton."_

"_Oh," Nathan muttered._

"_If this is weird then –"_

"_No," Nathan assured him. "Not at all. Peyton and I are just friends now. Plus, I was never in love with Peyton. What happened?" He didn't know why but it felt good to hear someone else's problems than worrying about his own._

"_I told her…we told her about us. A couple of weeks ago we sort of almost had sex. I mean, we stopped but still. Peyton wanted to stop because of Brooke and I don't know what happened but I couldn't. I knew it was wrong but it didn't really seem to matter when she was around. Haley saw me kissing Peyton and we had this huge fight."_

"_She told me," Nathan nodded._

"_She did?"_

"_Yep," Nathan answered. "That was the last time I saw her." _

"_I can't believe she's gone," Lucas said closing his eyes. Nathan could tell in his voice that he was hurting. He felt the need to comfort him but he didn't know how. This was all new. He and Lucas just didn't get along. That's how it always had been. But not they were talking and it was weird. But good weird. _

"_So, you and Peyton together now?"_

"_She won't talk to me," Lucas shook his head. "She said her friendship with Brooke means too much to her and Brooke is clearly not ok with us being together. She hates us both now. Peyton's trying to mend their friendship. Besides, I can't date Peyton. Haley wouldn't want me to."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we hurt Brooke. You should have heard how disappointed in me she was," Lucas muttered regretfully. _

"_She means that much to you?" Nathan asked carefully. If Lucas would stay away from Peyton just because he thought that Haley wouldn't approve, then that had to mean something. "You would keep away from Peyton because you think she won't be ok with it?" _

"_She means more to me." _

"_Look, Lucas, I think Haley was just disappointed in the cheating. I'm sure she wouldn't care that you dated Peyton. In fact, I know she wouldn't. She knows that you're in love with Peyton. She told me so. That's why she felt so bad for Brooke when you first started dating."_

"_Even if you're right, Peyton won't talk to me," Lucas muttered._

"_Do you think she's ever going to come back?" Nathan asked fearfully._

"_I sure hope so. She has to. I just want her to know that I'm sorry and that I love her," Lucas said._

"_I just want her to know that I'm in love with her." It was the first time that he had said that out loud but he had been feeling it for a while now. He loved her. God, he loved her with everything in him. She had to come back!_

"_You know this is the first time we've actually talked," Lucas pointed out._

_Nathan made a face. "Yeah, I guess it is."_

"_It wasn't so bad," Lucas commented._

_Nathan chuckled. "Not bad at all. Since she left I really don't have anyone to talk to. I think my parents are getting a divorce." _

"_That sucks," Lucas whispered. "I think Uncle Keith finally got the courage to go after my Mom. They went on a date the other night. They're acting like to goofy ass teenagers. It's actually kind of cute. I wish Haley were here. She's been wanting them together…forever now. She'd be happy."_

"_Uncle Keith and your Mom," Nathan chuckled._

"_I'm starved," Lucas stated while standing up. "I'm going to the café. You want to come?" _

"_Uh, sure," Nathan nodded._

"_It'll give us a chance to talk more. You know, she was right about you," Lucas smiled. _

"_Right about what?"_

"_You're not so bad," Lucas smirked._

"_Yeah," Nathan nodded. "You're not so bad either."_

He was broke out of his thoughts by someone walking up the steps on the porch. He looked up quickly and noticed Lucas walking towards him. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest. He looked around and noticed Haley walking up the driveway.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Lucas stated while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it softly before shaking his head. "It might be best if we keep quiet tonight. She's still pretty pissed."

She made it up the stairs a second later and he felt his heart thud loudly in his chest. She noticed the two of them and Lucas let his shoulder go. She looked angry at the sight of them together. Her eyes locked with his and he braced himself mentally for what was to come.

"Looks like your plan backfired," Haley seethed.

_Ouch._ That hurt. He went to say something but he couldn't find words.

"Hales –" Lucas started.

"Don't," Haley muttered closing her eyes. "Don't call me that. My name is Haley."

"Ok, Haley," Lucas corrected. "Can we please just –"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I don't want to get into this with either of you. I didn't come back here for that. I'm only here because Keith asked me to. So please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to either of you." With that she turned away from them abruptly and went inside without even knocking.

"Just breathe," Lucas instructed.

Nathan let out the breath that he had been holding in. He felt Lucas's hand on his back a second later, pushing him towards the door.

"This is what we wanted, remember that," Lucas reminded with a smile.

He nodded before slowly walking into the house. All he had to do was keep quiet, which wouldn't be hard with her around hating him. Once the door was closed he noticed Lucas walking further into the house calling for Hayden. Nathan stood back and watched.

She was standing there nervously. He could tell by the way she held her hands together. She was biting her bottom lip and he sighed as he watched her. He could feel his lips aching to touch hers. She was so beautiful and that dress…it was killing him to be this far away from. He _wanted _her. Every part of him was dying to touch her. His eyes stayed glued to her and she didn't even look his way once.

Hayden ran out of the hallway a second later and stopped next to his father. Lucas smiled before bending down and placing a hand on Hayden's shoulder. He then looked up at Haley with a proud smile on his face. This was Lucas's moment, he knew that. Lucas had been waiting for this for a long time. His brother's eyes were shining with love as he finally introduced Haley to his son. His son that he had named after her.

"Buddy, this is my very bestfriend Haley James," Lucas smiled genuinely.

Nathan watched as Haley's body seemed to tense before him. He wanted nothing more than to march up behind her and comfort her. He held himself back as Haley finally smiled and waved.

"And you are?" Haley asked nicely.

"Hayden James Scott," Hayden smiled brightly. "Can I go play now? I just beat Grandpa at Chess and he said that we can play again!"

"Go on," Lucas chuckled. "What do you say first?"

Hayden looked at his father confused and Nathan held in his laughter.

"Uh…it was really nice meeting you?" Hayden muttered looking from his father to Haley. Nathan couldn't help but laugh as Lucas shook his head as his son smiled brightly.

Haley smiled and Nathan could tell something was holding her back. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

Then Hayden did something that surprised him. He walked straight up to Haley and held out his tiny little hand for her. Then he asked her something that he _never_ asked anyone. This was for the simple fact that he always won and he never had someone to challenge him. His Grandpa Larry, Peyton's father, had taught him how to play Chess six months ago. Nathan didn't know how but the kid was good. No, great. He _was_ great. The only person that Hayden liked playing Chess with was any three of his Grandfathers. He had played once with him but Hayden beat him so quickly that he didn't want to do that again. Chess was stupid anyway. _Stupid!_

He didn't know why but his body was bursting with excitement once again. It was flowing inside of him at the thought of Hayden liking her. The kid asked her to play Chess. He had to like her. This made Nathan feel so much better.

"Want to play Chess with me, Haley James? I'm just saying your name because my daddy thinks that I don't remember it but I _do_. You're the lady from all the pictures!" He rolled his eyes playfully before sticking his tongue out at his father.

"I never said you didn't remember," Lucas muttered.

Hayden shook his head slightly. "But you were thinking it, huh, Daddy?"

"Was not," Lucas stated while standing up and smiling. Hayden smiled up at a still Haley.

"He was, too," Hayden nodded. "So, do you want to play?"

Haley nodded silently before taking his hand and Nathan almost jumped for joy. He was so busy smiling at the two of them that he didn't see Anna walking towards them, and he didn't see the look in Haley's eyes when she saw her. If he would have then he would have seen her smile lovingly at the beautiful little girl. He didn't know why he didn't want to come tonight. This was a good thing. A really good thing.

This was right.


	5. Chapter Four

**Quote of the Day:**

**Haley: I'm usually one of those people who likes the first day of school. You know, new pens; new book; new backpack.  
Brooke: _A nerd.  
_Haley: Exactly!**

_Chapter Four–The Ones You Left Behind _

Her eyes were glued down to her plate. She moved the fork slowly over her food as she listened to Keith and Karen talk about the café. She fought the urge to glance on the side of her and see Peyton and Lucas. It was even harder to keep her eyes off of their two beautiful children. The boy had Lucas's eyes and hair, while he had Peyton's smile and nose. The little girl looked just like Peyton. She had almost cried when she first seen them. She didn't though. Her tears were for her and her alone. She didn't want anyone else to see them.

She didn't get a chance to play Chess with the little boy Hayden. Karen had called them into dinner before they got the chance to play. But now they were all in the same room together and she was nervous.

It was bad enough that she already decided that she needed to see a therapist _again._ It didn't matter who it was as long as it was someone that didn't know her. It would be the only way that she could pour her heart out. Sitting here now with these people, that's exactly what she needed.

"So where did you go?" Karen asked nicely.

All eyes were on her and she looked up from her plate hesitantly. Thankfully the kids were at a small table a few feet away eating. Keith, Karen, Lucas, Peyton, all of their eyes –_his_ eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I moved in with Quinn," Haley answered, "…in Dallas."

"How was school there?" Keith asked next.

She looked down at her plate. "Good. It was kind of a big switch. It was more about football than basketball. It was actually kind of nice. And the people were nice."

"Football?" Keith laughed making a face.

"It wasn't so bad," Haley shrugged.

"Well, we missed you, kiddo," Karen smiled sweetly. Haley glanced up and noticed Karen's motherly look. "How about college? I need to be filled in on everything. I feel like I missed so much of your life. You're a big part of this family."

She could still fill all eyes on her and it was unnerving. She felt like everything in her was coming undone and it wouldn't stop. She avoided all pairs of eyes on her. It would only make her more nervous. She felt like she was on display.

"Stanford," Haley answered.

"I knew you'd get in," Lucas smiled proudly.

"That's great, Haley," Karen beamed. "It's always been your dream school. How was it?"

"Great," Haley nodded. "I loved it, actually. It was everything that I hoped it would be. I didn't want to leave. I think I could have stayed there forever taking classes and I would have been fine with it."

"Well, I couldn't wait to leave," Peyton muttered with a smile.

Lucas chuckled. "I was ready to come home."

Peyton hit his shoulder. "Don't let him fool you. I had to pull him out of the library on the day that we moved back home. You should have seen him. It was like making the kids leave the park." Everyone started laughing.

"They do love the park," Keith chuckled.

"Where did you go after college?" Karen asked.

"New York," Haley answered. "I've been living there."

"What brings you back here?"

She could still feel his eyes on her and she glanced up and caught _his_ gaze for a second before looking over at Karen. She shrugged once and smiled. "I don't really know yet."

She really didn't. Sure she had come back because of the therapist, the signs, and stupid Chris. If he wouldn't have run out on their wedding day then maybe she wouldn't be here now with all these people staring at her. What was she supposed to tell Karen? That on the day of her wedding she noticed all kinds of signs pointing to her old life –the life with the people in this very room –they would think that she was crazy. Which she wasn't ruling out just yet, crazy was ok with her.

Why was she here? She could have told Keith no. He would have eventually stopped asking. She didn't have to be here in this room with all these people. She didn't have to look at Lucas and wonder what kind of man he was now. She didn't have to think about why Peyton hadn't stopped smiling all night. She didn't have to be thinking about what their kids were like. And she really didn't have to wonder why Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off of her all night, and why he hadn't said so much as a word. But still, she _was_ thinking these things. These questions flooded around her mind as she tired to pay attention to Karen. Focusing all her energy on Karen was good. It was safe.

She didn't have to worry about getting angry with Karen. She had been the same just as Haley remembered her. Beautiful. Warm. Caring. Motherly. Karen Roe…Scott now, was all those things. When she was little Karen represented all good things to her. Karen had been a strong independent single mother trying to make a good life for her and Lucas. When Lucas had invited her over for the first time, she took one good look around and told them that they needed her more than her family did. Karen and Lucas had been all alone and it was then that she decided to join their family. At eight years old it didn't matter if they wanted her or not. They had been stuck with her. She had decided it.

One look at Karen and she knew that the woman hadn't changed a bit. Well, except for the part where Keith was concerned. She glanced at the beautiful wedding ring on Karen's finger and smiled. The fact that Keith and Karen were happily married sent nothing but good tranquilizing feelings all over. It only saddened her that she hadn't been there for them.

"I'll be right out with dessert," Karen stated as she stood up.

Keith stood up as well and started picking up the plates. The two left the room and she could still feel three sets of eyes on her. She lifted her glass of water and took a sip before looking over at the kids. The little boy was coloring and the little girl was making a mess with her food. She smiled at the sight.

"So, Brooke said that you were asking for me?"

She glanced over at Peyton. "Uh-huh."

"What did you want, Haley?" Peyton asked carefully as she looked away from Lucas's gaze. She looked down before glancing up at Haley, a huge smile on her face.

She sighed. "It's actually kind of personal. Can we maybe talk about this later?"

"Like when we're _not_ around?" Lucas muttered.

"Lucas," Peyton mumbled glaring at him.

"It's just private," Haley added while looking at Peyton.

"Sure," Peyton nodded. "Why don't we have lunch Monday at the café?"

"That would be good," Haley smiled.

"Uncle Nate, can we go shoot now?"

Haley turned her attention over to the little blue eyed boy looking up over that the table. He had a hopeful look on his face as he smiled. One look at him and all she saw was Lucas. It was enough to have her heart hammering in her chest.

"_My Nat-han._"

The little girl held up her hands and looked at Nathan. Her little fists clenched open and then closed before smiling at him. She was covered in ketchup and mashed potatoes. Her little pink dress was completely dirty and she had food smeared all over her face.

"I should probably take her a bath," Peyton laughed as she went to stand up.

Nathan was standing up a second later. "I'll do it." His eyes went from Peyton to Anna and it wasn't a minute later that he was standing in front of the little girl. She laughed loudly as he went to lift her up and once she was fully in his arms she hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled at Haley before Nathan started walking them out of the room.

"Bye-bye, Mommy."

Lucas huffed. "I don't get a goodbye?"

"I guess not," Peyton smiled while shaking her head. She went to reach for his hand and Haley noticed that she looked up at her first and it was then that she quickly pulled her hand away and put it back next to her glass of wine.

_Weird,_ she thought.

"She's beautiful," Haley commented. "I don't know who she looks like more?"

"It's all Peyton," Lucas smiled genuinely.

Peyton laughed loudly and Haley couldn't help but smile. "Luke, she has your eyes."

"Fine," Lucas shrugged. "It's almost all Peyton. Minus the eyes. Better?"

"It'll do," Peyton smiled.

They were smiling lovingly at each other. It was such a private and intimate moment that Haley had no choice but to look away.

"We're back," Keith declared as he walked with two plates of chocolate cake in his hands. He placed one plate in front of Haley before putting the other one in front of Karen's empty place. He left for a few seconds and returned with two more placing them in front of Peyton and Lucas. Karen placed one in front of Keith and then one in front of the place where Nathan was sitting. She then walked over to the table and placed the last piece in front of Hayden.

"My favorite," Hayden smiled up at her. "With gummy warms! Thanks, Grandma."

"_Extra_ gummy worms," Karen smiled before kissing the top of Hayden's head. She ran her fingers through his thick spiky hair before walking back over to the table. She sat down and smiled.

"I was pulling for ya kid," Keith smirked as he glanced back.

Haley looked over and noticed the little boy smiling with a little chocolate around his mouth. He smiled at her for a second before shoving a fork full into his mouth. She laughed quietly before looking down at her plate. Karen had always been an amazing cook. In fact, the best. It took forever to get used to Quinn's cooking. She had really missed not only Karen but her cooking as well.

"This looks really good," Haley commented.

"It's yummy, Grandma," Hayden grinned.

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, Ma, it's good."

"Eat up then," Karen smiled. "Where are Nathan and Anna? Did they have another SpongeBob emergency? Those two can't keep still for nothing." She shook her head and laughed.

"Let's just say that there was a mashed potatoes and ketchup explosion," Lucas chuckled.

"I had to make her favorite," Karen shrugged innocently.

Peyton glanced over at Haley. "I swear she wears more food than she eats."

They all laughed and it wasn't long before Nathan walked back into the kitchen with Anna on top of his shoulders. Her hands were holding fists full of his hair as his hands held her. Before he made it to his seat he flipped her down and she giggled loudly. He took a seat and placed her on his lap. Her hair was brushed back and wet and she wore nothing but a diaper.

"I have a feeling that the bath before dessert was a bad idea," Lucas commented.

Before Nathan could say anything Anna reached into the plate and took a huge piece of cake into her hands. Everyone laughed and she smiled brightly looking around the table before holding her hand up to Nathan's mouth.

"You eat," Anna giggled.

Nathan shook his head no. "I'm full. You eat."

"You don't want it?" Anna asked looking at her hand.

"You eat it, Sweetie," Peyton stated as she glanced at her daughter. She reached over and placed her hand on Anna's back and she rubbed her hand up and down slowly. "Uncle Nathan is full. That's for you."

She turned her head and looked at her mother for a few seconds before bringing her hand to her mouth. She shoved it into her face and when she pulled away her face was covered in chocolate cake.

"So much for that bath, huh?"

She held up her hand to Nathan's face. "You eat."

Nathan chuckled before bringing his mouth down and eating a little piece out the little girls' hand. She giggled loudly before clapping her hands together sending cake flying all over Nathan and herself. Haley couldn't help but laugh and when Nathan quickly looked up at her she felt a shiver run up her spine. She quickly glanced away.

"And you thought that dessert wouldn't be a hit?" Keith teased.

Karen rolled her eyes. "I'm just shocked. It's usually you with the mess."

"Hey."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Karen's side on this," Peyton smiled at him.

"Me too, Dad," Lucas chuckled.

"You should see him when we're out to eat. He spills on himself every single time. It's actually pretty funny. We've learned to bring an extra change of clothes."

"She's being dramatic. I'm not that bad," Keith explained before shaking his head.

"Uh, Keith?" Haley muttered with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You have cake on your shirt," Haley pointed out. She smiled and everyone started laughing. For the first time that night she felt really happy and excited. It was as if she hadn't left at all. With the way they were looking at her –the way _he_ was looking at her –it was like they wanted her here. She felt like she belonged. They all finished their dessert and once Karen stood up to pick up the dirty dishes she did the same. She lifted her plate and then Keith's.

"Can we please go play now, Uncle Nate?" Hayden asked again.

He smirked and she felt her heart pound hard in her chest. "Sure thing, little man."

She shook her head and glanced away. What was she doing? _Getting sucked back in again. _She blocked all thoughts of him as she made her way into the kitchen. Karen and Peyton walked in a second later and soon all thoughts of Nathan Scott were forgotten.

~***~

She was sitting in the living room listening to Karen talk about how good things had been at the café. She was telling her how a few people wanted her to put a few other Karen Café's around a few of the surrounding towns. She was in the middle of explaining to her why she didn't think that was a good idea by saying that the café was one of a kind and if they built more than it wouldn't be. Haley agreed completely and told her so. It was just her and Karen and everyone else was outside playing basketball. She along with Karen had decided not to go. She was sure that they had their different reasons.

As they were sitting there talking, Anna came walking in. She took one good look around the room before walking over to the sofa. She smiled at Haley doing her best to try and climb up. She made a little noise as she pulled on the edge and jumped up a little. Haley laughed and Karen smiled before trying to get up to help her. Haley quickly helped the little girl up. Without knowing what to do, Haley placed Anna on the spot next to her and let the little girl go.

"Hello, Anna," Haley smiled as she reached out and tickled Anna's stomach. The little girl giggled loudly as she moved from side to side.

"Tell Haley hi. Go ahead. Say Haley. Haley," Karen coached.

She removed her hands from Anna's stomach and watched as the little girl looked from her grandmother to her. She stuck her finger in her mouth for a second before pointing her finger at Haley.

"Hay-wee."

Haley nodded and smiled.

"She's got the talking thing down," Karen pointed out. "She knows exactly what she wants and she makes sure that everyone knows it. She's got us all wrapped around her pretty little finger. Don't you, Princess?"

Anna clapped her hands and her little blonde curls started to bounce. "Hay-wee." Karen laughed and when Anna noticed she started laughing along with her. She crawled the distance until she was pushing herself up on Haley's body. It was a few seconds later and Anna was standing on Haley's legs as her hands moved to Haley's face. She pointed and smiled.

"Eye. Nose."

Her finger landed on Haley's nose and she giggled.

"That's right," Karen commented sweetly. "Who is that?"

"My Hay-wee," Anna giggled as she smiled at her. Without even a second thought, Haley realized that she loved the little girl. It hadn't been something that she planned, but just like that it had happened. She loved Anna. She smiled at the beautiful little girl in her arms as Anna started on her eyes and nose again. Those soft beautiful innocent ocean blue eyes were shining into hers and her heart couldn't help but thump loudly in her chest. Things continued like this for minutes until Karen finally took Anna in her arms.

Haley stood up quickly and pushed down on her dress. It fell to her knees and she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Karen place Anna in her playpen. Before she even realized it, she was hugging Karen.

"I've missed you so much," Haley whispered.

Karen laughed softly. "We've certainly missed you, too, kiddo."

"Are you mad at me?" Haley asked hesitantly.

Her eyes were still closed as she held Karen. It felt good. Comforting. Karen's hands were rubbing her back soothingly and it worked. Everything in her just faded away as she let Karen comfort her. It felt amazing. Karen was Superwoman.

"I can never be mad at you, kiddo," Karen answered. "I do wish that you had said goodbye before you left but I know why you felt the need to leave. I can't be mad at you for that. I just hope that you'll say goodbye before you leave again."

"Thank you so much for tonight," Haley muttered.

"Nothing to thank me for," Karen said smiling. "It was nice seeing you again. You look amazing Haley James. Don't be a stranger. You come over anytime you like."

"I guess I should be going," Haley commented.

"Leaving already?"

"Uh-huh. I've got things to do. Taylor is waiting for me." She held onto the older woman for a second longer before letting her go. "Thanks for dinner. It was really nice seeing you, Karen. I did miss you."

Karen smiled. "_Promise _you won't leave without saying goodbye this time?"

"I won't," Haley agreed. "I'll see you later. Bye-bye, Cutie." She blew the baby a kiss before reaching for her purse and walking out of the house. She found Peyton sitting on the porch swing and she hesitated for a second before walking slowly over to her.

"Have a seat," Peyton offered.

She shook her head. "I've got to get going. But it was really good seeing you, Peyton. I uh, I…your kids are beautiful. Are we still on for lunch Monday?"

"Of course," Peyton nodded. "See ya then."

She nodded before walking away. Once she was down the steps she noticed the four guys playing basketball. Keith and Hayden against Lucas and Nathan. She waved as she started down the walkway. Keith was the one with the ball in his hands and he instantly stopped bouncing it.

"Let me drive you," Keith said tossing the ball to Hayden.

"No thanks, I'm good. You guys have a great night. Nice meeting you Hayden." The little boy grinned as he waved at her.

Keith sighed. "You can't be serious, Haley. It's late. I'll drive you. It's no problem. I don't want you walking home all alone."

"Yeah, Haley," Lucas agreed.

"I'm a big girl," Haley pointed out. "I can take care of myself. I'll talk to you later Keith."

Before any of them could object again she took off walking down the sidewalk. It was ten minutes later when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped walking for a second and listened before walking again. She walked faster this time as panic started to kick in. It was dark and she was scared and it sounded like someone was following her. She walked faster as she crossed the street. It was only then that she glanced back slightly and saw who it was.

"You jerk!" Haley snarled. "I thought I was being followed by a serial killer!"

Nathan walked faster until he was beside her. She hadn't stopped walking. "You very well could have been, walking home _alone _at this late hour."

"And what you followed me to protect me? _Please,"_ Haley laughed bitterly.

"What's so funny about that?" Nathan asked curiously.

She stopped laughing and glared at him. Was he serious?

"Go home, Nathan."

"I will as soon as you're home safe."

"As soon as I'm away from _you_," Haley muttered while crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She tried walking faster but he had no problem keeping up with her. She kept her eyes focused on everything in front of her. She could feel his eyes on her every few seconds and she fought the urge to yell at him. He had no right to look at her now and she wanted him to know it. But she didn't want to fight with him and saying anything would lead to a fight with him, she knew.

When they finally reached her house, she wanted to jump up and down, she was so happy. She didn't bother looking at him as she rushed up the walkway and onto the porch. It was while she was fishing her keys out of her purse that she heard him behind her. Glancing back she noticed him leaning against the post next to the stairs. True to his form, he was checking her out and she rolled her eyes. Her hand moved more forcefully inside of the small purse. The sooner she found them, the sooner she could be free of _him_.

"Can we please just talk," Nathan asked nicely.

She snorted. "Not a chance in hell!"

"I just want a –"

She found her keys and then turned abruptly to face him. "I don't give a damn about what _you_ want and I sure as hell don't want to talk to you! Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to see and I sure as hell don't care about what you have to say! Just leave me the hell alone! You got that?"

"Haley," Nathan started as he looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I just…I…fine. If that's what you really want." He shrugged before looking up.

"It's what I want," Haley nodded.

"Is there any chance…" his words trailed off as he looked away. "This isn't fair."

_"Fair?"_ Haley laughed.

"What I meant was –"

"Fair?" Haley repeated in bitter laughter. "Don't talk to me about fair, Nathan. Nothing about this whole fucked up situation is _fair_. You making me feel like _nothing _wasn't fair! Don't talk to me about fair!"

"I made a mistake," Nathan tried to explain. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Haley replied looking away. "And if you followed me tonight thinking that I would listen to a word you have to say then you made another one. I didn't come back here for you." His eyes closed and his body tensed up like she hit him. _Good. _

He sighed. "I know you didn't."

"Good. We're on the same page. Things can go back to the way they were before. You know when it was all about Nathan and screw everybody else because _King Nathan_ is the only thing that matters."

"I'm not that guy anymore," Nathan stated confidently. "You _know_ that I'm not that guy anymore."

"I don't," Haley shook her head. "I don't know you. I never did."

He looked down at his feet and she took the time to really look at him for the first time. She wanted nothing more than to turn and walk inside but something was holding her out here. She was pissed at him and at the world, but still she took in every inch of him. He stood there looking more sexy than ever with his blue buttoned up shirt, dark jeans, and his always perfect hair. He wasn't the same boy that she had remembered. He was a man now. A nice built –muscles everywhere –kind of man. God, she hated him!

And he was just standing there. Not moving at all. Just standing there looking at the ground like she wanted him there or something! She wanted him gone. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to know him. She didn't want to stand here and have some deep part of her want to hug him. What was she thinking? This was the guy that made her feel like _nothing_. He was the whole reason she ran away from her life. He had no right to make her feel anything! She found herself getting angrier with him by the second.

But with that anger, there was also a yearning. She hated it, but it was sure as hell still there when she looked at him.

"I'm glad you're home," Nathan said timidly.

She closed her eyes. "Tree Hill is _not _my home anymore."

"Either way I'm happy you're back. We all are," Nathan said with a half smile.

"I'm not," Haley stated brazenly. "And I'm _not_ staying."

"How long?" Nathan asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Not that it's any of your business but not long," Haley answered brusquely. Without waiting for him to answer she quickly turned to face the door. She pushed the key inside and unlocked the door before walking inside and slamming the door. She didn't glance back once to see his face. Once she was inside she leaned against the door and slowly slid down until she was sitting with her head resting on the door. It was only then that the tears came. Why did she come back and why did he have this effect on her were the only things on her mind. She would think about everything else in her bed later when she was ready for bed. Peyton, Lucas, and their kids. Keith and Karen. _Him_.

It was going to be a long night. She didn't know it then, but it was going to be the first of many. Coming back was just the beginning.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Quote of the Day:**_

__

_**Dean: I'm Batman!**_

_**Sam: Yeah. You're Batman.** _

_Chapter Five –Off Balance_

Nathan was looking at her and smiling. They were currently at a restaurant downtown. She mentioned that it was her favorite and it was why he wanted to bring her here. The conversations of the tables surrounding them were like a buzzing in his ear as he tried his best to listen to only her. She was talking, telling him a story, he couldn't remember.

He didn't know why it was so hard to focus on her. If this had been a week ago we would have been listening to everything that she said. He would be paying attention, he would even talk a little, and at least act interested. Even then he knew in his mind all he would be thinking about was going back to her place. Get a good fix and then be done with her. She was nice enough but things would never be more between them. If he was being honest he could never really care for her. She would never have his heart and he didn't want hers. His was taken.

Now, sitting across from her, he wasn't thinking about sex. The thought alone had his stomach aching with pain. He couldn't have sex with her much less think about it. It was too much now that _she_ was finally home. The only reason why he was here was because Courtney had been nice and kind. He didn't want to come off as a bastard to her. As he was getting ready for their…date...he hated that word now…he had told himself that he would give her this one good date and then that would be it. He wasn't going to lead her on and the thought of touching another woman now sent his heart dropping to his feet.

He really couldn't stomach the thought.

How could he touch someone else when all he saw was _her_ face? How could he kiss this beautiful woman before him, when all he wanted was _her_ lips? Settling for anything else was wrong and using someone was wrong as well. In his mind he knew that. Even being here now was wrong when all he was doing was thinking about _her_. He wanted to see her more than anything.

Just the thought alone had his heart hammering.

After last night he knew that he couldn't just show up. She had made it more than clear how she felt about him. She hated him. That thought couldn't help but make him sad. His eyes dropped down to his plate as his fists balled up under the table. He let it all in for a second before bring his hand up and lifting his fork. He took a quick bite of the chicken in his plate. Did it matter if he ate or not? Not really. He couldn't taste the chicken rolling around in his mouth. He knew that he should, but just like when she left the first time, nothing had a taste to it.

God, she looked so beautiful last night. It had driven him crazy to sit right across from her and not say anything. He had hated it! His eyes had stayed glued to her all during dinner as he watched her with fascination. He had to admit that a part of him was afraid that she would disappear again. That thought alone was enough to make him stand guard in front of her house making sure that she couldn't leave again. He wouldn't survive it.

_But she was leaving!_ She had told him so last night. She had made it clear that she wasn't staying in Tree Hill long. _How long_, he wondered? It didn't matter. It would never be long enough for him. He wanted her here forever.

She had been so kind and sweet to Karen and Keith. Even with the kids. When she had first met them he knew in his heart that if they weren't around she would have cried. She had tried to hide her emotions well but he knew how to read her. It had pained her to see what she missed and in noticing _her _pain to this it had only pained him. He had been the one to make her leave, had he not? _This is your fault!_

He could hear the roar in his mind as he fought with himself. The pain and the anger were mixing in with the relief that she was finally home, the hope that she would say, and the faith that he had in her –that he always had in her. Whether she knew it or not he had always believed in her and that she would eventually find her way home. This was where she belonged and seeing her here now after soon long, felt great. To see his brother with the same relief had made him feel pride –pride that he and his brother were so much alike.

They both _loved_ her.

_She's _what brought them togeher.

The image of her walking away last night flashed in his mind and it angered him. What had she been thinking wanting to walk home alone? Didn't she know the creeps that were out there? Keith had been the one to say that he was going to follow her home but Nathan quickly told him to stay. Something was pulling him to her and even with knowing that she wouldn't like it, he still followed. How could he not?

She had been everything he knew she would be. Angry. Hateful. Hurt. Pissed. Enraged. You name it. He had never seen such a tiny person display so many emotions at once. It had frightened him standing on her porch with her. If looks could kill then he would have been dead. It's not like he would have had a choice, if it's what she wanted.

Hearing her yell at him after so long of not hearing her at all, felt great. He knew that it was crazy but at least she was something at him. He wanted her anger. He welcomed it. He deserved it and so much more. He would never be able to make up for what he did to her.

Out of all the emotions that she felt last night her pain had hurt him the most. It was like a whip of stinging on his skin every second he stood there with her and even after she slammed the door on him, and long after he had gotten home. The pain had burned his skin as if someone were literally hitting him. It was justified but he could hardly stand it. He wanted to be freed of this pain that he knew he never would be free off. He didn't want to feel it. But he knew that it would always be with him. It was his punishment for losing the only good thing in his life –_her._

He glanced up from his plate and noticed Courtney still talking and smiling. Her short blonde hair pushing towards her face as her bangs dangled just above her eyes. Her light blue eyes were sparkling as she talked about…her brother…that was it! The red lipstick was shining on her lips as the words flowed out of her mouth easily. She was beautiful and still it did nothing for him now. When they had first met he couldn't wait to get her into bed and now…it was killing him sitting here. He hated himself for it. Why couldn't he want her? _This was going to be as good as it gets for me!_ He wanted to want her. He wanted that badly.

He wanted something inside of him to click and then turn the switch inside of him. She would be good for him. It would please both Brooke and Peyton. She wanted children and that was a big plus. She was nice to look at. He didn't mind her stories. She made him smile and laugh. Why wasn't this enough?

"Do I have something on my face?"

He hadn't noticed her staring with wide eyes at him. When he didn't answer right away her hands flew up and she started wiping her mouth quickly with the napkin on her lap. _Say something idiot!_

"No," Nathan answered with a smile.

She laughed before dropping the napkin back in her lap. "You were looking at me…like…?"

"You're beautiful. Can't a guy admire that?" Nathan challenged playfully. This seemed to please her and she smiled before reaching for his hand across the table. It felt weird but still he couldn't bring himself to pull it away. This was so wrong. What the hell was he doing?

"I don't know, can you?"

"Touché," Nathan smirked.

She released his hand a second later and brought it back to her side. "Are you ok?"

"Yup," Nathan nodded with a smile.

"You seem…" she hesitated for a few seconds, "…like a million miles away. Am I boring you? Because if I am then please tell me to stop. I tend to talk a lot and if you don't stop me then I won't know. I'm not really good at reading people."

Had he been that obvious? He searched back on lunch and how he had been when he had gotten here. He did nothing out of the ordinary. Ok, so technically he hadn't been listening, but the girl did talk a lot. Had he been the quiet throughout lunch? He sat back in his chair and quickly took a sip of his beer. The cool liquid felt amazing in his mouth and he savored the taste. What the hell was he supposed to say?

"I see," Courtney mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered ashamed. His eyes were down on his plate again. "It's not you it's –"

"Please, not _that _line," Country laughed as she shook her head. "Anyone but that one."

He laughed before looking up. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

She wanted the truth. What was he supposed to say? He was an idiot? He already knew that. Any guy would kill to be with someone as cool as her. He just wasn't the one for her and he knew that, just like she couldn't be the one for him. He could see them being friends but he knew that would never happen. They were both looking for something and he knew he couldn't give her what she wanted or deserved.

"This girl I used to date, uh…she came back," Nathan muttered.

Courtney nodded. "An old flame."

"Something like that. I'm just still trying to process everything that's happened in the last day and it's hard. I mean, she's been gone forever and now all of sudden she's back and it's killing me to be…away from her…I'm sorry you don't want to hear this." He gave her an apologetic look.

"This girl," Courtney started, "she means a lot to you, huh?"

"She's _the_ one for me," Nathan answered honestly.

"Oh, I see," Courtney smiled.

She didn't seem hurt by this. Nothing serious had happened between them yet and he was glad. He loved the fact that she was unaffected by his words. But he also felt the need to explain. "…she doesn't want me the same way I want her."

"But you do want her?"

He could only nod. As much as he wanted Haley, she had hated more. After what he had done he didn't deserve to want her. But he also couldn't help it either. The desire he felt for her was always there. He saved it deep inside of him, never releasing it. It was for her and her only. It would always be a part of him.

"Well, I should go," Courtney stated before standing up. She reached for her purse before placing it on her shoulder. Taking a few steps closer to him, she bent down and kissed his cheeks softly. "I hope it works out for you." Then she was gone and he couldn't help but pray that everything worked out.

He sat there for a long time until the check came. He paid for it and tipped the waitress before leaving. He was happy to be inside of his truck as he drove away. He knew it was wrong to have hope, especially since he knew how much Haley hated him, but he still felt it in him. He wanted her too much not to have any.

~***~

He parked his Ford F150 right next to Brooke and Julian's Lincoln Navigator. He noticed the guys playing basketball and he smiled. It was just another Sunday afternoon. Getting out off his truck, he took his time as he made his way through the cars. He walked up just in time to see Hayden make a basket. Lucas took the ball and shot it before it hit the backboard and bounced away. He knew they were playing horse because Jordan was teasing Brennan about having fewer letters than him.

"That's an R, Daddy," Hayden smiled.

Lucas groaned. "Why am I after him?"

"We shot for it, remember?" Julian teased as he shot the ball.

"You want to play, Nate?" Brennan smiled.

Nathan shook his head. "Maybe, later."

"Scared?" Jordan teased smugly.

"Uncle Nathan's not scared of _anything_," Hayden defended him.

"Right," Jordan laughed before smirking at him. "What's the matter, Nate? Chicken?"

"Ignore him," Julian chuckled. "He had sugar for lunch!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "That's your excuse for this little monster?"

"I'll get you later kid," Nathan chuckled.

Jordan nodded. "That is if you're still not chicken!"

"Remember that time he jumped over you and dunked?" Brennan grinned. "That was _awesome!_ Do you think he'll do it again? Huh, Daddy?"

He chuckled as he continued walking.

He wasn't in the mood for basketball right now. That would only make him happy and he didn't want that right now. He watched the game for a few seconds before slowly making his way into the house. He could feel his brother's eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. He made his way inside of the house and instantly heard music. He smelt something good.

He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

He wasn't surprised when he walked in and noticed the girls cooking. Well, Peyton was cooking as Brooke played with Anna at the table. Anna held up a piece of her sliced banana and smiled at him. Brooke wiped her mouth before looking up at him.

"How'd it go?"

_Figures_, he thought. _What I wouldn't give to be invisible._

Instead of answering, he walked fully into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Both girls were looking at him intently and he searched for words that could help him. In the end he found none and could only shrug.

"What was wrong with this one?" Peyton wondered before tossing the vegetables into the large pot. Once she was done she glanced over at him and waited for his answer.

Why did he come inside again?

"Nothing."

Brooke smirked. "So you're seeing her again?"

"No," Nathan muttered looking down.

"Yes!" Peyton shouted happily.

He glanced up and noticed Brooke glowering as Peyton made it to the table. The girls glared at each other for a minute, Peyton smiling and Brooke with a scowl, before Brooke handed over some money folded up in her hand. Peyton took it with a huge smile before shaking it in Brooke's face and walking back towards the stove.

"You're betting on me now?" Nathan asked while glancing between the two. This should have angered him but he couldn't find the energy to be mad at them. If it had been the other way around he would have bet on one of them just for the fun of it. It wouldn't be fair to be angry at something that he would do himself.

Peyton shrugged. "Well, _now _we are. Brooke thought that you would continue to see Courtney now. I tried to tell her you wouldn't but you know Brooke. She thought she was right." She rolled her eyes while Brooke continued to glare at her.

"I knew I should have cut you in," Brooke stated as she glared at Nathan.

Nathan smirked. "Now you're seeing how long it takes me to dump a girl?"

"Again, _now_ we are," Peyton answered.

Brooke glowered. "Since _she's _home."

"Uh, what?" Nathan asked looking at her.

"Haley. Nathan, keep up," Peyton said snapping her fingers in his face. "Jeez."

His eyes left Peyton's and went to Brooke's. Of course, he knew that Brooke wasn't angry about Haley being home, she was just angry that she lost the bet. Brooke didn't like to lose. In fact, she hated it. He smiled smugly.

"P. Sawyer was just telling me about the _infamous_ dinner."

"It was good," Nathan mumbled.

"Good? From what I hear you didn't say a word unless it was to Anna Banana here. What's wrong with you? Haven't you been waiting for this?" Brooke asked angrily.

"You weren't there," Nathan muttered frustrated. "You didn't see the way she looked at me. She didn't want me to say anything…she didn't want me there, Brooke. I wasn't going to make that worse with my own personal needs." And he meant that. He did need to talk to her, be around her, but more than that, he didn't want her to hate him.

"I told you."

"Who cares what she wants?" Brooke mumbled while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do," Nathan answered.

"Well, what about what _you_ want?"

"B. Davis has a point," Peyton stated while looking at Nathan.

Brooke smirked. "Thank you, P. Sawyer!"

"It doesn't matter what _I _want," Nathan said annoyed. "What matters is that I'm the one that pushed her into leaving the last time and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. So, if she doesn't want me around then I'm not going to be around."

"Nathan," Brooke started softly.

"Don't," Nathan muttered looking at her. "Don't try and defend me."

"Ok, one, _stop _feeling sorry for yourself," Peyton declared while nudging his arm. "And second, she's here now. Are you just going to pretend that you haven't been pining away for her all these years?"

He grimaced. "I have _not_ been pining!"

"Oh, you're the _King_ of pining," Brooke chuckled while rolling her eyes. Anna liked that very much. She smiled brightly before clapping her hands together.

They both were laughing at him and he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew they were both right, he had been "pining" over her, if that's what you wanted to call it. Still didn't make it better that they were teasing him about it now. They were still laughing and now Anna was laughing along with them. That one hurt.

He stood there and took it in.

Why did Haley James always throw him off balance?

Once they were done Brooke shook her head before turning her full attention to Anna. She played with the little girl and Peyton went back to cooking. It was like nothing happened and when Peyton started chopping the meat right next to him, he reached for a knife and helped. They were quiet as they cut the meat into tiny chunks. It wasn't long until she hit her side into his and smiled up at him.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"I know."

"Well, is there anything you want me to ask? I will, you know. For you." She beamed at him like it was a big deal.

He thought about it for a second. "Why is she back?"

"That's what you want me to ask?"

"Yeah. I just want to know why she's here all of a sudden after all these years. What could she possibly want here? I've been thinking about it…and I'm sure she's come back for Lucas…for their friendship."

"Maybe, she came back for you," Brooke stated as she placed the empty bowl in the sink.

Nathan didn't bother taking his eyes off of the cutting board. "I doubt that."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"She told him…" he took a deep breath before looking at both of them, "…she said that I broke her heart." Lucas had killed him with those words. It had been something that he didn't want to hear. In the end it only made him hurt more knowing that he hurt her. All these years he had thought the exact same thing that Lucas told him and now to know that it was true, well, it only made it a million times worse.

"He told us," Brooke nodded.

"You're not that guy anymore," Peyton stated.

"You're different. You're good now and you're sweet and kind. And don't let this go to that big ego of yours but you're kind of funny, too," Brooke added.

Peyton winked at Brooke before looking back at him. "Did we mention sexy?"

"_Very _sexy," Brooke agreed.

"I know you both want me," Nathan smirked. They both rolled their eyes before going back to what they were doing before. They had made him feel a little better. They always did. They always knew how to cheer him up. He loved that about them. These girls were too good to him.

"So she's back," Peyton mumbled.

Nathan felt his heart pound in his chest. "She's not staying long."

"I figured," Peyton mumbled to herself.

Nathan felt Brooke's hand on his back. "That doesn't give us much time!"

"Time for what?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"To get her back and to get her to stay, duh!" Brooke declared while pushing herself between the two of them.

"Don't –"

"Go on," Peyton urged.

"You do want her, don't you?" Brooke questioned while locking eyes with him.

He glanced away. "You know I do."

"Then you should fight for what you want," Brooke told him.

"She's right," Peyton agreed.

"It's not that simple," Nathan muttered before placing the chunks of meat into the pot. He lifted the big spoon in his hands and stirred it around. He watched as his actions caused everything in the pot to move in one circular motion. His eyes stayed glued to it as the girls started talking between themselves.

He knew that they just wanted him to be happy, but what about Haley's happiness. Didn't they notice how sad her eyes were now? Didn't they notice the light gone? She was so different from the girl he remembered. She wasn't the one from his dreams. This Haley was angry and cold. He didn't know how or even if he could get pass that. Would she even want him to?

No matter what, he wanted her to stay and he wanted _her._ Brooke was right. Some things are just worth fighting for. But _how?_ He could he fight for a heart that he clearly broke all those years ago? How could he get pass the wall that she built around her? How could he get in and show her just how much she meant to him? He didn't see a way.

~***~

It was right after dinner when he got the call from Owen. He had been surprised to hear from him and when Owen told him that _she_ was in Tric and really drunk, he rushed right over. He didn't even tell anyone that he was leaving he was in such a rush. It only made things worse that Owen told him that she was more than really drunk.

He parked his truck quickly. A few other cars in the parking lot looked familiar but a few others didn't. It was Sunday night which meant that the place wasn't that packed. Walking inside he noticed that there were fewer people than he expected.

He walked calmly towards the bar where Owen was wiping down the counters.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked quickly.

Owen pointed towards the back of Tric. There she was in the middle of a group of guys. They were all laughing and all clearly drunk. One of the guys touched her shoulder and he felt something stir inside of him. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it.

"She's been like that all night," Owen stated.

He turned to glare at him. "Why didn't you cut her off?"

"I tried," Owen answered. "But she told me that Lucas was her best friend and she said that she would get me fired and then she stole the bottle from over the counter when I wasn't looking. She came in alone and I would have called a cab except that you told me call you if she even comes in and so I did."

"You're right, sorry," Nathan mumbled.

Owen gave him a nod before going back to work. "Good luck."

He walked quickly across the dance floor until he made it to their little group. A few guys glared at him and he pushed his way through until he was standing right in front of her. She smiled and he could instantly smell the liquor on her breath. He reached for her arm and held it firmly in his hands.

The last time he had seen Haley like this had been on the beach a long time ago. They had skipped school and he had never seen her drunk before. They were having such a good time until his father ruined it. Haley throwing up on Dan had been one of the best moments of his life back then.

"We're leaving," Nathan stated as he tried to pull on her.

The beefy guy next to her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Relax bro. I'm giving her a ride home, ain't that right, honey?" He rubbed her cheek with his free hand.

"Don't touch her," Nathan growled before he pulled her again. This time her body jerked towards his. He pulled her close to him and she was laughing.

"Cut it out, Nathan," Haley giggled. "I'm just having a little fun!"

"Yeah, we're just having a little fun."

"Party's over," Nathan stated while glaring at them. Then without another word he pulled Haley away and dragged her out of the club. Once they were outside she started trying to fight until he let go of her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Haley said glaring at him. "I don't need your help. I was just having a little fun. Do you always have to _ruin _everything? I'll get my own ride home. I am _not_ leaving with you!"

"Yes you are," Nathan mumbled before reaching for her again. She backed away.

"Don't touch me," Haley hissed. "All you ever do is hurt me!"

He closed the distance between them and lifted her in his arms. Tossing her over his shoulder, he headed for his truck with her kicking and screaming. He placed her in the truck and put the seatbelt around her before rushing to the other side and jumping in. He took off quickly before she had a chance to try and get out. She glared at him before looking out of the passenger window.

He didn't care how angry she was. He wasn't just going to leave her with those drunken idiots back there. Who knew what they might have done to her? She clearly wasn't herself right now. This wasn't Haley.

They made it to her house ten minutes later and Nathan quickly got out and pulled her into his arms. At least she wasn't fighting him anymore. He walked them to the door and then he glanced at her. The door was locked.

"Keys?"

"In my pocket," Haley mumbled before giggling. "Why did you ruin my night? I was having fun until you showed up and pulled me away. I don't need you. She should have stayed away like I wanted!" She was glaring at him now.

"I bet you were having fun," Nathan muttered to himself as he reached into her pocket for the keys. It was seconds later when he felt them and tried to pull them out.

Then he felt her small hand on his chest. She pushed her hand into his shirt and started rubbing his chest. His eyes, which were on her hand, moved to her face. She was smiling as she rubbed his chest and he fought to keep his eyes open. What was happening?

"W-what are you doing?" Nathan stammered.

She looked at him innocently, her smile fading. "Don't you want me?"

_Fuck yes_, he thought. It was hard keeping his mind straight and his eyes open. Her soft hand was moving perfectly over his skin. Her hands were so soft and tender. They were warm and wherever she touched it suddenly made him hot. His skin was burning as soon as her hand left one spot to move to another. What was she doing? This was wrong...but it felt so good. He hadn't felt this in so long...

"Stop it," Nathan said huskily.

He turned away from her face, looking at the keys in his hand. There were at least six different keys around the small ring. Which one was the fucking house key? Before he had time to think he felt her lips on his neck. She shifted her body in his arms as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Her warm lips pressed into his skin and his eyes snapped shut. She was killing him here!

"I see the way you look at me," Haley murmured against his skin. She was leaving a small trail of wet kisses along his skin. "You want me _now_, don't you?" Her voice was a little smug.

_I always want you_, he thought. He knew it was wrong. He knew that. But it felt so fucking good. He didn't want her to stop. This is what he wanted. _Fuck it!_

"It's the way I look _now_, isn't it?" Haley taunted. "You want me now that I look like this, don't you? You're not embarrassed of me anymore, huh?"

It was like a bucket of cold water fell down on him. His eyes opened as she continued to kiss his neck. His breathing was hard and instead of answering her he tried a key into the door. It wasn't the right one. _Fuck!_

"Don't try and act noble now," Haley giggled while removing her lips from his neck. Her hand moved to his face and she pushed until he was looking at her. "I'm giving you what you want…what you've always wanted. This is what you wanted the first time, Nathan, isn't it? To sleep with me…the _ultimate _revenge." She laughed bitterly as his eyes snapped shut at her words. It was like a lash of pain again.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Nathan muttered.

"Don't I?" Haley giggled. "Come on, Nathan. We both know who you really are. Let me join the _ranks_ with every other girl in Tree Hill. I'm giving you what you want, take it! You don't even have to _pretend_ to care about me this time."

"Which one's the key, Haley?" Nathan asked holding up the keys. "This isn't you. Stop it."

"I hate you. Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" Haley whispered.

She didn't take her eyes off of his face. He couldn't look back at her. Not now. He tried each key until the last one fit perfectly into the knob. He opened the door and was thankful that Taylor wasn't home. He walked them upstairs to her room. He then placed her on the bed. She was sitting there just looking at him. He kept his eyes on her feet as he slowly removed the hills she wore. He took each one off carefully before tossing them towards the closet. Looking up he noticed her eyes closing before opening again.

She _was_ drunk. He could smell it from where he was on the ground.

He stood up and helped her until her head was resting on the pillow. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over her body, covering her. He couldn't help himself. He sat down and pushed the hair out of her face. Then it was all he could do not to look at her. She was so beautiful.

Without a word, he dragged himself unwillingly away from her. He made his way out of the house that he thought he never would see again. It was exactly as he remembered it. He locked and closed the door behind him before making his way to his truck.

Once he was inside, he slammed the door hard before his fists balled. Then he was slamming them into the steering wheel as hard as he could. Once all of his anger was out he leaned his head down. Why was the biggest mistake of his life the hardest one to let go? Why when he looked at her he still felt like a seventeen year old boy? Why did she still make him feel this way? Even with her mean words and the guilt she made him feel, he still _wanted _her. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him?

Getting _his_ Haley back would be the fight of his life. He might never get her back. Even with that knowledge, he knew that he had to try. He _had_ to. He had to try. It was the only way that the pain in his heart would stop. He didn't know how but he was going to try.


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I really love reading what you guys think. I know Haley was being a little harsh to Nathan last chapter, and all the other ones, but he has hurt her in the past. She's just protecting herself. She hasn't seen these people in over nine years so she doesn't know how they've changed because of her. Don't worry, she'll come around. I think everything comes out this chapter and you'll know what happened between the two of them all those years ago. You'll also know why she's back in Tree Hill. Please read and review! **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Lois Lane: [_to vet_] We call him Clarky.  
Clark: We do not call him Clarky.  
Lois Lane: Is it the "y" part you don't like? Because, we could always just make it "Clark." But then that would get really confusing, and, hey, maybe you should consider changing your name. You could be "Skipper."**

_Chapter Six –It's All Coming Back to Me Now_

She walked confidently into Karen's Café. After a long morning of listening to Taylor talk about J.B. and the 'awesome' party last night, she needed to get out of the house. It seemed that her sister took a liking to this Jonathan Blake. She had made the mistake of calling him that this morning and the look she got was priceless. Needless to say, the boy hated his name and preferred to be called J.B. She had agreed when Taylor glared at her. She didn't want trouble with those two. They were _both_ bad news. Hell, anyone that was friends with her "Wild Child" sister was bad news. She had made a mental note to stay away from them as much as possible. They were always all over each other.

She had a huge headache when she woke up this morning but the knowledge of how she got it was a little fuzzy. She didn't remember much about last night except that she had fun. She was just grateful that she made it home alone and that she didn't do anything stupid. It was an impulse to go out last night and she was happy that she did. Taylor and JB didn't even know that she left. It was a little overwhelming being back here again and seeing everyone.

After coffee with the two of them, her mother had called to check in. She then had filled Haley in about Utah and how much fun they were having. She had to give it to her parents. They loved to travel _anywhere_.

Now, here she was, Karen's Café. The place looked exactly the same and she smiled as she took a good long look around. Her eyes landed on the large map and she walked over to it. Her hand reached out and she traced some of the names that she had placed on their long ago. A second later she glanced at the sign that she used to find comfort in.

_Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe._

_It used to be_, she couldn't help but think. That was before everything happened. Before her life, as she knew it, was over. That was such a long time ago. Over the years she had craved the comfort of this place. It had been another home away from home. She couldn't count the hours that she spent here working or hanging out with the guys. This had been one of their favorite places to hang out. When they were younger Lucas used to chase her around here on the nights that the café had been empty. She smiled at the memory. It warmed her heart.

The look, the feel, and the smell of the place was all coming back to her. It was screaming one thing all over her body. Comfort. Comfort. Comfort.

Her eyes left the sign and she turned slowly. It was then that she caught a glimpse of Peyton and Anna. Anna was bouncing on Peyton's lap with a fry sticking out of her mouth. Peyton was holding the little girl to her but her eyes were on Haley. She was smiling brightly at her and so was Anna._ I guess they find me amusing._

She looked down nervously at Peyton's expression. The girl had just caught her enjoying herself a little too much at the sight of what? Just a café. _Way to go, Haley! As if you're not crazy enough! _

"Was that a smile?" Peyton asked playfully as Haley took a seat.

Her face flushed and she shook her head. "Just remembering this place, you know. First place I ever worked. Lots of memories here."

"I know," Peyton nodded. "I hope you don't mind." She glanced down at Anna and wiped her daughters' mouth with a napkin. Anna moved her face away from the napkin, trying to keep her eyes on Haley. She smiled brightly.

"Not at all," Haley smiled looking at the little girl.

Anna giggled.

"Hay-wee. Hay-wee."

"Luke had some things to do and Brooke is busy with work. Julian took the boys out for the day and I think Nathan went to help him," Peyton giggled. "The boys can be a hand full and then some."

"Hayden?" Haley asked tentatively. Sure she had only met the boy two nights ago but he didn't seem all that bad. He seemed very calm, in fact. Just like his father. Yep, he was just like his father.

Peyton laughed. "Um, no. You haven't met the twins yet, have you? You know their mother so just imagine where they come from. They're like equal to _ten_ children." She quickly held up her two hands and showed Haley all ten of her fingers as her eyes got big. She wiggled them around and nodded her head before smiling.

"Brooke?"

"Yup," Peyton replied with a grin.

"Brooke Davis?" Haley asked again. _A mother? What the...? _

"Brooke Baker now," Peyton corrected. "But yeah, Brooke Davis is a mother and a wife. A very good one at that. B. Davis is a freaking Superhero. Once you meet the twins you'll understand." She smiled brightly at Haley.

Confusion was written all over her face. "So the guy…Julian, is her husband?" Haley asked again. She didn't know. She had seen them together the other night, she just didn't know that they were married and she certainly didn't know that they had kids. Nathan had showed up before Brooke could introduce them. When the heck did that happen? _You miss a lot when you run! Shut up! Oh, great I'm arguing with myself. Perfect! _

Peyton nodded. "Yep. Julian and Brooke."

"Wow," Haley muttered looking down. She noticed a glass of water a few inches away from her menu and she picked it up and took a quick sip. This was a lot to take in. Back in high school Brooke Davis was known for a good time. In fact, if she remembered correctly, Brooke used to hide in the backseat of a guys car _naked _just to get his attention. Not that she needed to. She was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the halls of Tree Hill High. Brooke had been Brooke, all about partying and guys. Haley hadn't known the girl that well but that was what she was known for.

It had surprised her when Lucas started dating Brooke. It had _really_ surprised her considering that she knew how Lucas had felt about Peyton, which was Brooke's bestfriend. She even called Lucas on it and they fought about it. He went on to tell her about how much fun Brooke was, how she made him laugh, and how she was honest. In that moment he seemed really into Brooke Davis and she couldn't help but respect that. Lucas had been her bestfriend and she only wanted him to be happy. It was then that she accepted Lucas and Brooke. She got to know Brooke a little after that and she felt bad about thinking how nice and easy she was or used to be. That was before Lucas and before Brooke fell in love with him. Before it all happened…

"They're perfect for each other," Peyton said interrupting her thoughts.

She looked up and smiled. They did look good together the other night at Tric. Julian was a very cute guy. She didn't know if they were happy because she didn't know either of them. Brooke did seemed happy, though. "Yeah, I guess."

"So?"

"Yeah," Haley muttered before taking another sip of her water. This was all a lot to take in at the moment. She was still reeling from the other night at Karen's and this wasn't helping things. Being around all of them again was hard.

"You wanted to see me for…?"

"Oh," Haley laughed slightly before closing her eyes. "Right –right." She reached into her purse hanging on the side of her chair and pulled out the CD in the side pocket. She held her hand out over the small round table and handed it to Peyton.

"What's this?" Peyton asked glancing at the CD then she laughed loudly.

Haley's heart dropped. "W-What?"

"Nothing," Peyton said shaking her head, still in fits of giggles. Anna noticed her mothers enjoyment and laughed as well. "It's just…it's just that when Nathan told me that you were asking for me I thought that maybe you wanted to kill me or something." She placed one hand over her mouth to try and stop the laughter. That didn't help.

"Kill you?" Haley asked amused.

Peyton stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. It's stupid. I just thought that since you're upset with Lucas then you're still upset with me for what we did and I just –"

"I'm not upset with you, Peyton," Haley mumbled.

"You're not?" Peyton asked carefully.

"Nah," Haley smiled. "It was a long time ago and I never blamed you. I know what it's like to need Lucas in your life. I mean, it was wrong, what you did. But I'm not upset with you."

Peyton smiled slightly. "Ok, well then what is this?" She held up the CD in her hands.

"I, uh, well, I was at this concert a while back and I met someone. She started talking about how she got her start and she started describing…well you. She told me all about how you helped her, Peyton. Her name was Mia and she's really talented. She was telling me all about the tour that she was on and how much fun it was," Haley explained.

"Yeah, Mia is one of my artist," Peyton nodded. "What has that got to do with this?"

"Your record label," Haley answered. "Red Bedroom Records."

"Uh-huh. Is this of someone you know, someone you want me to sign?" Peyton asked carefully while looking at Haley intently. "Because I will."

"Sort of," Haley muttered nervously. "Uh, me."

"You?"

"Yes," Haley nodded taking a deep breath. "Just listen to it."

"You sing?" Peyton asked smiling. She didn't know Haley James could sing.

Haley nodded as her stomach turned into knots. Anna smiled at her while moving two fries around in her hands. She kept on mumbling Haley's name and she glanced at Anna for comfort. The room was starting to slowly spin and she felt herself losing control. This had been one of the main reasons why she came back. If Peyton said no and laughed in her face then that was it. Everything was depending on Peyton now. Her life.

"Um, yes," Haley answered shyly.

"Really? I don't remember ever hearing you sing," Peyton admitted while handing Anna another fry.

"That's because I didn't back then," Haley shrugged.

"And now?" Peyton questioned while raising her eyebrows.

She smiled nervously. "I had this huge fear of stage fright. I met a guy in New York and he was really into music as well. One day we're goofing around in the studio and we recorded that song. Everyone loved it. So one night were out and having fun and all of a sudden I hear our names being called. Naturally, I start to freak out. Chris…he pulls me up on stage and I start to panic. The place was packed and I start freaking out, like bad. I took one look around and I felt like I was falling. I can't explain it. I turned to Chris and he just smiles at me and says "It's now or never." And then he kisses me. I wanted to run but I didn't. The song started and I just started singing. It felt natural, like, it was right, you know. I wasn't afraid anymore."

"How did it feel up there?"

"Like nothing I've ever experienced in my life. It was amazing," Haley smiled. She remembered that night so vividly. It was one of the best moments of her life. That was the night that she knew that she could do this. She could get up on that stage night after night without the fear of singing in front of people. It felt great to be free of that feeling.

"So, you want me to sign you?"

"No," Haley stated quickly. "I mean, yes. Yes, I do. I just…I need this. I have to do this. I have to prove that I'm good enough. I have to…I need this. You don't have to say anything now just –" she hated how desperate she sounded.

"Yes," Peyton smiled brightly.

Again, she was confused. "But you haven't even heard it," Haley pointed out.

"I don't need to," Peyton answered. "I believe in you and I believe that you can do this. So my answer is yes. We can start working as soon as you want."

"Peyton," Haley started apprehensively. "Don't do me any favors. I don't want it like that. Just please listen to it. If you like it then we can go from there and if you don't then that'll be ok, too. I want this the right way. I want to do this. Just listen to it. Please."

"Ok," Peyton agreed. "But if I say no then you'll leave, won't you?"

"I've got nothing holding me here," Haley shrugged.

Peyton gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll do it."

"So, you'll listen to it?"

"Of course, Haley," Peyton smiled. "Is that what you came back to Tree Hill for?"

She glanced down. "Uh, yeah."

"Is that all?" Peyton added.

She looked up and was met with Peyton's concerned eyes. "Peyton, I –"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever the reason, I'm happy you're here. It's been a really long time, Haley James. We've missed you…_he _missed you. I'm glad you're back," Peyton said genuinely. "When you left, uh –"

"Peyton," Haley muttered closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Right, sorry," Peyton said looking away.

"I should go," Haley stated while standing up.

"Wait," Peyton asked looking up worried. "What about lunch?"

She glanced around the packed café. "I'm not really hungry. Just listen to it. You know where to find me when you're done. Take your time. No rush. Thank you for hearing me out, Peyton. I've got somewhere I have to be. I'll see you later." She waved at Peyton and Anna before walking away. She was out of the café a second later and it was only then that her breathing returned to normal. She glanced at her watch for the time. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

~***~

She sat quietly in the small office. The room was empty. She flipped through one of the magazines that were there for customers as she waited patiently. She had gotten here five minutes before her appointment and she knew that she would be called into the main office soon. Then she would have to start with someone else again. She would have to start from the beginning and tell them everything. Then they could tell her how messed up she was and maybe help her to fix it.

Right now she was pretty messed up. She wasn't sure if this person could even begin to fix her. She knew one thing. The other night at Karen's with all of them there had gotten to her. She barely slept at all that night. She needed an outlet. Talking to Taylor would do no good. The girl hated these people. Her sister was just going off by the way she had been years ago. That messed up little girl was embedded in her mind and Taylor swore to never forget how she had gotten like that. Ever since then her family had viewed her as fragile. They had been so careful around her after that. They didn't think she noticed but she did. She noticed how when she talked to her mother, her mother never mentioned Tree Hill. They never talked about Lucas her bestfriend. They never talked about anything to do with Tree Hill and she was happy about that. It was what she wanted. She had cut Tree Hill out of her life. To everyone else it seemed like this never happened. It was like she never lived here.

"Haley James."

She looked up and noticed the older woman standing halfway out of her office door. She held a folder in her hand and smiled as Haley glanced at her.

"Yes," Haley answered standing up. The lady opened the door fully and motioned for Haley to come inside. She walked right in and sat on the sofa as the woman sat across from her in a chair. She sat nervously with her hands together on her lap. The office was nice and huge.

"I'm Olivia."

"Nice to meet you," Haley stated as she stretched out her hand. Once they were done she pulled away and sat down as she was before with her hands together. Olivia took the time looking at her before looking in the folder that she held in her hands.

"Why do you want to be here?"

"I think I'm going crazy," Haley smiled with a nervous laugh.

"And why is it that you think that?" Olivia asked relaxing herself back into her seat.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Being back here, I guess."

"Back here as in?"

"Tree Hill," Haley answered. "It's been a while since I've been here. It's been over nine years. It's kind of hard being back and seeing people that I…it's just hard."

"Understandably," Olivia nodded.

"Two days ago I saw my bestfriend for the first time since I left this place. He's married now with two beautiful children. I had dinner with his family. It was weird seeing them all again after so long. I can't explain how that felt."

"Nine years is a long time."

"Yep. I became a different person from the one that left all those years ago. At least, I think I did. Just seeing him was really hard and a part of me is still angry at him for what he did. And I don't really know why I came back here. I mean, I want to get my music career started."

"You can do that anywhere. Why here?"

"I know," Haley nodded. "I just felt like I needed it to happen here. Lucas's wife has record label and from what I hear she's really good."

"But you do realize that you can get discovered anywhere? Why does it have to be here?"

"I don't know," Haley shrugged.

"Why did you come back?"

"Uh, the night before my wedding things just started happening," Haley explained.

"Like what?"

"I started seeing signs. Like things that reminded me of this place and the people…that I left. I, uh, it was just really weird because I don't allow myself to think about them and then that night these signs just kept coming and they wouldn't stop. I felt like I was being pulled back here...it was like I didn't have a choice. I _was_ being pulled back."

"Maybe you were," Olivia shrugged.

"That's why I'm going crazy," Haley laughed. "This doesn't make any sense. I don't want to be here and I don't want to see these people. These signs…they drove me to the point to where I was ready to run out on my wedding. I was going to do it."

"Did you love the man you were going to marry?"

"Yeah, I loved Chris. He was like freedom to me. With him, I felt free, like the weight of my past finally wasn't holding me down. It was refreshing. _He_ was refreshing."

"If you loved him then why did you feel the need to run out on your wedding?"

"I don't know," Haley muttered. "I loved him. I did. I loved what he represented to me. But in that room the thought of spending forever with him just got to me. I felt like I was drowning and the only people that could save me were…"

"The people here?" Olivia guessed.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess. I kept hearing their voices and seeing their faces in the mirror. You have to understand that I cut these people out of my life so long ago. Why they suddenly reappeared in my thoughts, is beyond me."

"Maybe it was your subconscious telling you that what you wanted was to come back?"

"But I didn't want to come back. I don't want to be here. It hurts," Haley stated holding a hand over her heart.

"Why?"

"Why does it hurt?"

"Yes. Why does being here hurt you?"

"Because of what happened. Because of what _they_ did. Because of how they made me feel," Haley answered.

"And how did they make you feel?"

"Like I was nothing," Haley answered in a whisper. "Like I meant nothing."

"That's why you left? Because they made you feel like nothing?"

"Yes, among other things," Haley muttered. "I don't know why I'm back."

"Why did you leave?"

She laughed nervously. This therapist was a little different from the last one. He had sat there and waited for her to say something first. Olivia had gotten right to the point. She would have smiled at her is she hadn't been so nervous. She didn't just leave Tree Hill, she ran.

"That's a long story," Haley said looking away.

"Lucky for me we've got time," Olivia smiled as she started writing in her folder. She glanced up and waited for her to start. "Whenever you're ready. No one's making you be here."

That was the truth. Before her mother had forced her to go. They didn't want her to be like she was the last time her life fell apart. It was why she hadn't wanted to talk to Mr. Stewart. She didn't want him to know her or her life. This was different. She had wanted to be here. She wanted help. Although, it was Stewart's advice to come back, it wasn't the only reason she came.

"My junior year of high school, my bestfriend Lucas joined the basketball team," Haley explained. "It's how it all started. It was all wrong. I didn't want things to change for us. It had always been just the two of us against the world. Then all of a sudden everyone knows his name and wants to be friends with him."

"He changed?"

"No, not really," Haley mumbled playing with the material on her skirt. "He was still the same Lucas that I knew and loved. At least, to me he didn't change. You have to understand for so long it had been just the two of us. I knew him better than anyone and he knew me just as well. It was hard having things change like that. But I supported him and his love for basketball. I was even proud of him. For so long he just stood there and let things happen and it was the first time that he finally did something for him. He didn't care how things would change…he just wanted to play basketball. And he was so good. He deserved that. Who was I to not want that for him? I wanted him to have it."

"You just didn't want things to change."

She nodded. "Lucas is like this warm force. You can't help but love him. I've always been drawn to him. Even when we were kids. He was just this big ball of comfort for me. I needed him so much. My love for him ran so deep that it just became part of me. I loved him more than I loved my own brothers and sisters. He was that one person that got me. He knew everything about me. He was _my_ guy." She smiled at the memory of Lucas. It was the memory that she kept close to her heart of him.

"And him playing basketball changed things?"

"Everything," Haley nodded. "We sort of started spending less time together. He was busy with practice and games and I was busy with working at his mother's café. But even then we still found time together. It was right after he joined the team when things started to change."

"How so?"

"Lucas's half brother Nathan. They shared the same father. Dan Scott. When I met Lucas and Karen they were all alone. Lucas didn't have a dad and when I asked him about it, he got mad. It was a sore subject. Lucas was sort of raised by Dan's older brother Keith. He was like a father to Lucas. He helped Karen raise Lucas. When Karen got pregnant and told Dan, he told her that he was going away to college. He just left her and Keith helped out. Right after Dan got to college he got Nathan's mother pregnant, too. He married her and raised Nathan. I guess you could say that he picked them. He picked Nathan over Lucas and no one in Tree Hill forgot that."

"So how did Nathan change things for you?" Olivia questioned.

She laughed. _How did he not?_ "Nathan Scott was like the _it_ guy in high school. Typical high school jock. God, he was arrogant and thought that everything revolved around him. Nathan is just months younger than Lucas and he always had everything handed to him, you know. He got whatever he wanted and no one dare get in his way. I hated the guy. Lucas hated him and we did our best to ignore him and his whole world. We didn't want a part of that. He could have all his popularity and Dan Scott as a father. I didn't care."

"It sounds like you do," Olivia pointed out.

"Well, I don't," Haley shook her head. "Lucas joining the team was huge because Nathan was like their basketball God. Everyone fell at his feet and when Lucas joined the team, well, Nathan couldn't have that, now could he? He started doing stuff to Lucas. Calling him names at school, getting into fights, not passing him the ball at practice. The only thing that Nathan wanted was for Lucas to quit the team. But Lucas wasn't going to do that. He couldn't let Nathan and Dan win. It only made things worse because of Peyton."

"Peyton?"

"Nathan's girlfriend and the _it _girl at school," Haley answered. "He treated her like shit and everyone knew it. They were always fighting and he was always cheating on her. I don't know what she saw in him. I used to feel sorry for her but eventually she took him back too many times for me to care. Lucas was sort of in love with her. He always had been. I didn't see it. She was like the Queen of their world and I didn't understand it. But he was in love with her and Nathan knew he was a threat. I mean, Lucas took his position on the team and then all of a sudden he's talking to Peyton. It just pissed Nathan off more. He had to get even."

"I'll bet. So where are you in all of this?"

"I should have stayed away. I wish I had. I wish I hadn't of cared. I just loved Lucas so much and I hated what Nathan was doing to him. One day I was in the tutor center filing some papers when Nathan walks in. He hands me a paper and says that I'm his tutor. I told him no right away. Lucas was my bestfriend. I couldn't tutor him. He wouldn't stop asking and he called my work and then he came back to the tutor center. He had gotten an F on an exam and he just made me feel bad about it. He said he needed my help but I couldn't betray Lucas like that."

"So you didn't help him?"

"Not at first," Haley muttered looking down at her hands. "But Nathan wouldn't stop and things were getting worse. He got his friends to trash the Rivercourt which is Luke's favorite place in the world. It was bad. They destroyed the Rivercourt without a second though. Nathan would have done anything to get Lucas off of the team. One night I was supposed to meet Lucas at the movies but he never showed. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. It was so not like him to just not show up. The next day I found out that Nathan and his friends had took him and beat him up. They left him in the field with nothing and made him walk home. I was so freaked out after Lucas told me that. I just wanted him to quit so that Nathan could leave him alone. But he swore that he wouldn't and that eventually Nathan would stop. He promised he would. He said that they were just hazing him."

"Did you believe that?"

She shook her head. She hadn't believed it. "No. That's when I knew what I had to do. I went to Nathan's house and told him that I would tutor him if he left Lucas alone. I made him promise that Lucas wouldn't find out and he agreed to lay off. So I started tutoring him."

"I see," Olivia nodded. "And did he stop."

"Not at first but eventually he did," Haley nodded. "Somewhere along the way Peyton finally broke up with him. She and Lucas had started seeing each other. They weren't exclusive but I did see them making out at one of the basketball parties. But something happened and I guess Peyton freaked. Then the next thing I know Lucas is dating Peyton's bestfriend Brooke Davis...it all just came out of nowhere."

"Were you shocked by this?"

"Yes. Yes, I was. Brooke wasn't the girlfriend type and more importantly she was Peyton's bestfriend. I don't know how that happened. But Lucas really liked her and they looked happy. I just wanted Lucas to be happy and if that was with Brooke then good for them. I thought I knew Lucas. I thought I knew him better than anyone. He was always this sweet and kind guy. I really thought that I knew him." She glanced down.

"Didn't you?"

"No," Haley muttered. "I thought I did but when I saw him…him kissing Peyton in the library it shattered that perfect view that I had of him. I was so angry…with him. This was Lucas…this was _my_ guy. And when I saw him cheating with her it just changed things for me. I was so hurt and I felt so bad for Brooke because she was in love with him and he was being a jerk by cheating on her. I didn't know that guy and it hurt me. I was so disappointed." She closed her eyes at the memory. It was hard reliving it and the agony she felt was unbearable.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"After I cooled down, I went over to call him on it. He started lying right to my face like I hadn't caught him. I told him I saw him. And I told him that he needed to stop because he had a girlfriend. He said that he couldn't and that it was complicated, which it was. I know that. I just didn't want him to be _that_ guy. I wanted him to be _my_ Lucas again. The good guy."

"You're view of Lucas was pretty high, huh?"

"Yeah, he was just this really good guy and arguing with him that night made me realize that he had changed. He wasn't my guy anymore. I told him that if he didn't realize that what he was doing was wrong then I didn't like who he was becoming. Then he just starts blaming me and started saying that I betrayed him. I just go so angry. We have never fought like that before. Never. It was weird yelling at him like that…judging him. I told him –I told him that the next time he saw me not to talk to me."

"Did you mean it?"

"At first," Haley nodded.

"When you said that he told you that you betrayed him, what did you mean?"

"I, uh…When I started tutoring Nathan, we kind of got to know each other. I didn't just tutor him. I got to know him." Her cheeks couldn't help but flush as Olivia nodded with a knowing smile.

"He wasn't the guy you thought he was?"

"No he is," Haley muttered. "But back then he did seem to change. He had stopped treating his brother like crap for…me…or at least I thought it was for me."

"Did you like the Nathan that he was turning into?"

She nodded. _No holding back now! Traitor!_ She hated giving this part of herself away for someone to analyze. These were her memories! The inner battle with herself was becoming too much. _How is she supposed to help?_ _Here goes nothing_…

"A lot. I really liked him. He was just so different with me…I can't explain it. He didn't treat me like he treated everyone else. He was real. He wasn't the guy that I thought I knew. He was just Nathan, this really sweet guy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nathan's dad was just so hard on him and it kind of made him into this hatful guy but with me he just wasn't that way at all."

Olivia was smiling and it made her stomach drop. She didn't like it. "He was different?"

"Yes," Haley nodded. "And I _really_ liked him. We had been talking so much and I was helping him with school and with Peyton. Then one night out of nowhere I dreamt that we were kissing. I woke up with the strangest feeling. _Feelings_." She quickly corrected shyly. "That's when I started liking Nathan Scott more than just a friend."

"I see. Did he feel the same?"

"Nathan doesn't care about me, he never has. He only cares about himself," Haley answered while shaking her head. "But back then I thought he did. It was naïve of me to think that he could…I thought I saw something in him but I was wrong. But that stupid little girl just had to fall for him. I'll give him this, he had me fooled. When we went on our first date and his friends walked by he totally made it a point to tell them that we weren't on a date when we were. He was embarrassed to be seen with me." A sharp pain pounded inside of her chest and it made her want to cry out it hurt so much.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Horrible," Haley answered as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I felt like nothing. I had this huge crush on him and I kept putting myself out there and he was embarrassed to be seen with me. But I guess he figured his plan wouldn't work if he didn't convince me that he really liked me so we started dating. I should have known that it was all an act." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and she hated each one of them for betraying her –for giving into him and what he did.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Oh, you know Nathan's revenge against Lucas. The whole time that I was tutoring and dating Nathan, Lucas hated it. He told me that Nathan was just using me to get to him and I didn't believe it. I just liked Nathan so much and I wanted to believe that he was a good guy but Lucas knew exactly who he was. It turns out he was right. It was all a plan to mess with Lucas. Our whole relationship was a _lie._" She felt bile at the back of her throat as she said those words.

"A lie?"

"Nathan figured the only way to get back at Lucas was for him to steal me away –to use me. I guess his plan was to make me fall in love with him and then break my heart. He knew how close Lucas and I were so he knew that it would get to Lucas. It was the perfect revenge for him. He knew how much my pain would hurt Lucas. After I had had my big argument with Lucas, Nathan came over. I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. And I told him about the fight so that he could comfort me."

"What did Nathan say?"

"He laughed," Haley answered. "I had just told him how heartbroken I was over my fight with Lucas and he _laughed_. When I asked why, he told me that it was ironic that Lucas was being a jackass because that used to be his role and then he told me that we only started because he was trying to mess with Lucas. It was all a lie!" She was angry now. All of her anger was right on the surface and she wanted to hit him. The tears were falling now and her wall was back up. The armor was protecting her.

"But your feelings were real."

_Real for a stupid teenage girl!_ "I was in love with him and he told me that I was just part of some plan to hurt…his _brother,_" Haley said loudly in frustration. "I couldn't even think I was so hurt. I was hurt so badly that I felt like I needed to be away from here. I couldn't show up to school and see him everyday knowing what he did to me. It killed me. And the fight with Lucas made things worse. I felt like nothing…like _nobody _cared. I was "tutor girl" and forever would be "tutor girl" and nothing more.

"No one would ever love me and I would be stuck in this stupid town while everyone went off to play basketball and follow their dreams. I made Nathan leave right after he told me that. I called my sister and cried on the phone for an hour with her. I begged her to let me move in with her and after all that crying she agreed. I left."

"Why?"

"Because," Haley muttered. "Because of Lucas…Nathan and _everything_. He broke my heart."

Olivia didn't say anything but smiled softly before looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok, we'll leave off right here. Same time next week?" Olivia asked smiling as she stood up. She wrote a few things down in her folder before walking over to the door.

"Same time week," Haley agreed.

"And might I suggest something," Olivia asked while holding the door open.

Haley nodded. "Of course."

"Spend sometime with Lucas. Get to know him again. Maybe the reasons why you left were wrong. He might be the same guy. That faith that you had in him might still be in your heart," Olivia smiled as she pointed to the center of her chest.

"Do I have to?"

She held up her hands. "Just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it," Haley nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you. It's easy talking to you."

"Some people find it easier to tell their problems to a complete stranger. It gives them an outside view on things. We just scratched the surface, Miss James. I'm hoping to help you."

"You sure?" Haley laughed. "I've got _a lot_ of baggage."

"I'm here for whatever you need," Olivia smiled. "I'll see you soon. I'm looking forward to our next meeting." She waved goodbye before going back into her office. Haley smiled as she walked away. It felt good to talk to Olivia. Remembering the past however, still hurt. But it wasn't so bad getting it off of her chest…_it wasn't that bad!_ She felt a little better talking about everything. That had to be a good thing. Now, she needed a drink.

**Next chapter has everyone at Tric and a new friendship starts to form!**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**Max: I'll have an alien blast!**

**Liz: (thinking about him) Me too!**

_Chapter Seven –So Close, Yet So Far _

It was getting late and Nathan was tired. He had tried his best keeping busy today with playing with the kids. Being around the kids meant that he didn't have time to think and that was a good thing. A really good thing. It meant he couldn't think about last night and about her words.

Today he was just Uncle Nathan and the boys kept him busy.

But now things were slowing down. Once he pulled up to his Lucas's house, he got out and waited for Hayden to do the same thing. They were both exhausted from the long day of playing. Hayden looked tired and Nathan reached down and lifted the little boy in his arms. His head fell on Nathan's shoulder and Nathan's hand instantly went to rub his back soothingly.

He walked them towards the house not bothering to knock. He made his way upstairs and placed Hayden in his bed before covering him and turning out the lights. Then he quickly made his way downstairs. He didn't know why he had been stupid not to eat for lunch earlier with the rest of the guys. Now his stomach was aching he was so hungry. He could hear it making a few noises as he made it downstairs.

He found Peyton and Lucas cleaning the kitchen together. The sight of it shouldn't have affected him but it did. He had seen them this way often. Why did it stir some hidden desire within him now? He quickly pushed that thought out of his head.

"You're back," Peyton smiled as she heard him from the door.

He nodded. "Sorry, it's so late. They didn't want to leave. Hayden's already asleep."

"Sounds about, right," Lucas chuckled.

"We won at football," Nathan pointed out with a smug grin. "Of course, Uncle Keith dropped by and helped us out. Hayden loved that. You should have seen his victory dance. It's as worse as yours, Luke." He grinned as Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Ha," Peyton laughed loudly.

"The twins?"

"Not so much," Nathan chuckled. "They did vow to _kill_ us this Sunday though."

"I see a little of Brooke in them everyday," Lucas smiled as he glanced at Peyton and she laughed. He shook his head before he finished saving the dishes. Nathan glanced around the kitchen.

"Your plate is in the microwave," Peyton smiled knowingly.

He couldn't help but walk up to her and lift her in his arms in a bear hug. "I _love _you."

"Hungry much?" Lucas chuckled as he glanced at the two.

He nodded before going to the microwave and getting his plate out. He sat down at the table and started eating the fried chicken right away. Lucas placed a beer in front of his plate as both of them took a seat as well. The food was good.

"When's the last time you ate?" Peyton questioned.

He looked up from his plate thinking. "When's the last time you cooked?"

"Last night," Lucas answered with a smile. "You're lucky Peyton feeds your sorry ass."

"I know," Nathan nodded with a big smile. It was nice to be taken care of. He loved his family. Everyone was always looking out for him and he needed that. It was nice to know that someone cared. If it wasn't his mom bringing food over it was Brooke or Peyton. Karen sometime called him over for dinner during the week. It was nice to know that they cared about him. At least, someone did.

He finished the food in no time and once he was done he brought his plate to the sink. He washed it quickly before making his way back over to the table. They were waiting for him. He sat down before looking at Peyton nervously.

"Well…?"

Peyton smiled. "She wants me to sign her to my label. She wants to sing."

"That's it?" Nathan asked, blinking.

Lucas chuckled. "I was in shock, too."

"That makes so much sense as to why she wanted to see _you_," Nathan mumbled.

"The point I was trying to tell your brother," Peyton eyed Lucas before looking back at him and smiling. "I don't really know why she came back _here_. I know she's saying it's because I can help her but I heard her and she can get signed anywhere. Why _here_?"

"You're going to help her though, right?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," Peyton nodded.

"She even offered to sign her right away," Lucas smiled proudly.

"She doesn't want me giving her anything. I promised that I would think about it."

"But, I mean, you're going to sign her, right?"

"Absolutely," Peyton smiled.

"Is she…good?" Lucas asked while glanced at her.

She smiled before nodding eagerly. "So good that I want to cry when I hear it. How she is not signed already, I'll never know."

"That good?" Nathan smiled proudly.

Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head as she nodded. "Amazing."

"So, that's what she meant about not staying long," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan felt a pain in his heart. "Right."

She just came back for her music, not for him. He took the words in slowly as he processed each one. She really wasn't staying. Peyton would help her become a huge star and then she would tour the country. She was going places and it wasn't here. She wouldn't give that up for a life with _him_.

"How long?" Nathan whispered.

"I don't think –"

"Peyton," Lucas mumbled looking at her. Looking up, he noticed the pain in his brother's eyes. Lucas was hurting just as much as he was right now. He felt for his brother. This was hurting them both and even though both of them wanted her to stay, he knew that neither of them would stop her from her dreams, not if it's what she wanted.

"Months," Peyton said honestly. "It all depends on her."

"And you would help her with everything?"

"Yes," Peyton nodded. "We'll be spending a lot of time together. A lot of late nights. I don't know how long it will take. It depends on where she is emotionally and how she connects with her music and then recording...writing…it could be a while."

She was giving them hope. Nathan knew that. So when Lucas smiled pleased, he did the same. She was just trying to make them feel better. He loved that about her.

"It's enough time to make things right with her," Lucas smiled.

_For you,_ Nathan thought. He still hadn't told his brother about last night. He didn't know if he even wanted to. He didn't even want to think about last night and the words she said to him…the way she looked at him.

"Don't look so depressed. Brooke's working on a plan," Peyton smiled.

"Brooke and the word plan don't go together," Lucas chuckled. "This can not be good!"

"Well, it's quite genius, if I say so myself," Peyton smirked.

Nathan placed his hands in his face before shaking his head. Brooke Davis-Baker was a force to be reckoned with. What did she have up her sleeve? What kind of plan? Would it work? So many questions rolled around in his head as he thought about it.

"I think we should celebrate," Peyton declared as she stood up.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "Celebrate for what?"

"Me signing Haley James, of course," Peyton stated before kissing his cheek. "I think I'll go get ready for some fun tonight."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll watch them," Nathan offered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Peyton laughed. "You're coming with us. It'll be fun. I'll call Brooke and then Haley to come and meet us."

"She's coming?" Nathan asked looking at her.

She smiled. "Like I said fun!"

"Oh, wife of mine," Lucas sang while standing up. "What about our children?"

"I'll call your parents," Peyton stated before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Lucas looked at his brother and shrugged before Nathan stood up. "I guess we better get ready, then."

"Going out on a Monday night, eh? And people call you boring," Nathan teased as he playfully punched his brother in the arm. Lucas chuckled before hitting him back. They started play fighting until Peyton started to yell at them to go get ready. He couldn't stop laughing as he made his way out of the house. Maybe, tonight wouldn't be so bad.

~***~

He had been wrong, tonight _sucked._ After getting dressed and then heading straight here, he found out that he was the last one. Brooke made a joke about how he spent all of his time in front of the mirror. He really didn't think that was funny, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it. When he had noticed that she wasn't at the table, he asked Peyton about it, and she told him how Haley had already been here with her sister.

She was here alright.

Looking out onto the dance floor he noticed her dancing and laughing with Taylor and a few other guys. They were clearly having fun. Nathan didn't care for the guy with his hands all over Haley. He quickly took his eyes off of them. They hadn't been there that long and everyone went to the bar to get drinks. He turned his attention next to him. His eyes landed on Julian and he couldn't help himself.

"Is that a new hat?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason. I just…"

"Am I not pulling it off?" Julian asked as he fixed the hat on his head.

"Nah, it's fine," Nathan muttered.

"No, if it was fine you wouldn't have mentioned it. It would have just blended in."

"Really, it's fine." He noticed Julian shake his head before looking away and he felt bad. The hat really didn't look that bad but with the way that Julian was acting, he had to hold in his laughter.

Julian scoffed. "I told Brooke that it was stupid."

"What was that, hubby?" Brooke asked as she walked up to the table with three beers in her hands. She placed one in front of Nathan before handing the other to Julian, before taking a seat. Her eyes stayed on Julian's the whole time.

"Nothing," Julian said pushing the hat on his head.

"Is someone making fun of your hat?" Brooke questioned before eyeing Nathan with a death glare. Julian wouldn't sell him out, would he?

His face dropped as Julian nodded. "I told you it wasn't for me, babe."

"I'll have both of you know that these are _in_ in New York," Brooke stated while glaring at each of them. "And I think that you look adorable!"

Julian smiled pleased before kissing her cheek. "The things I do for you."

When Brooke looked away, Julian grinned at Nathan. He knew that Julian really didn't like the hat but only wore it for Brooke. It was kind of sweet. Julian was like that though. He loved making Brooke happy and Nathan didn't see anything wrong with that. If Brooke asked him to wear the hat then he would have…maybe, not in public, but he would have worn it at home.

Lucas and Peyton joined them minutes later.

"Hey, what's with the hat?" Lucas asked.

Nathan instantly chuckled as Julian quickly pulled the hat off of his head before smoothing out his hair. He handed it back to Brooke and she rolled her eyes before placing it down on the table angrily.

"Men," Brooke huffed.

"Tell me about it," Peyton smiled.

"So why are we celebrating again?" Julian asked quickly to change the subject. He knew that if he let them, they could talk about how horrible men were all night. He didn't want to sit through another one of those. Nathan and Lucas both looked grateful at the change of subject.

"I'm going to sign Haley to my label?"

"Nathan's Haley?"

Nathan couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter that she wasn't his. It also didn't matter that she was having fun with another man tonight. Julian didn't know how happy his comment made him. His grin was wide as he relaxed himself into his seat. _His_ Haley. He liked the sound of that.

"Yup. That's the one," Lucas nodded. "She's going to be a huge star. I just know it."

"Go, tutor girl," Brooke smirked. "Why isn't she celebrating with us?"

"I kind of haven't told her yet. I don't think she knows that we're here."

"Well, I can change that," Brooke declared while looking out onto the dance floor.

Lucas held up his hand to stop her. "Brooke, don't –"

"Tutor girl, get over here," Brooke shouted as she waved her hand for Haley to come over to them. Nathan watched as Haley reluctantly stopped dancing, before whispering something to her sister. Nathan also noticed the death glare Taylor sent him before she turned her attention to the boy in her arms. Haley slowly made her way towards them. His heart started pounding.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with pretty little pink flowers on it. _Pretty? Really? Yep, pretty_, he thought_. Just like her._ Her hair was flowing down in waves. Her face was prefect, as always. And her legs…God, her legs looked amazing. They were tan and beautiful. He could picture himself so clearly last night touching them when he removed her hills. The way they felt…it was making him hot just thinking about it.

As she got closer he quickly looked down. Hopefully, she wasn't drunk again. He didn't need her to be mean again. That's the last thing he wanted. He was just thankful that he was here in the same room with her now.

She made it to their table and waved nervously. "Hey, guys."

"Hales…I mean…Haley," Lucas nodded.

"Hey, yourself," Brooke smirked. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"What for?" Haley asked nervously as she stood before them.

Brooke looked at her confused. "For Peyton signing you to her label, of course. You're going to be a huge rock star!"

"Brooke, I didn't tell her yet," Peyton muttered under her breath.

Haley stood there frozen before looking down at Peyton. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. I listened to the song and everything. It was amazing, Haley. I'd be honored to work with you. I can't believe that you haven't been signed by a label yet but I'm glad that you aren't. I can't wait to start. We'll sign all the paperwork tomorrow. Tonight let's just celebrate you being back in town."

"I don't know what to say," Haley mumbled still in shock.

"You don't have to –"

Lucas cut her off. "Say you'll celebrate with us."

Nathan watched as she thought about this. He could see the argument that she was having with herself and he hated that something so simple, wasn't easy for her, once again he was reminded of what he did to her. She couldn't even decide if she wanted to celebrate with them or not.

"Yeah, I will," Haley nodded finally smiling. Peyton moved over and made room for her. She took a seat right next to Peyton.

"Perfect," Brooke announced. "I'll get a round of shots!"

~***~

The night had been perfect so far. Well, as perfect as it could be. He just sat there listening to them laughing and having a good time. He didn't say a word and thankfully no one asked him anything. He understood that they knew what would happen if they did. She would leave. He was sure of it. He didn't want that. He loved being this close to her.

Every once and a while Peyton would look over and smile at him letting him know that she hadn't forgot he was there. It made him feel a little better. He just sat there listening to her.

Mostly he just listened as Haley told them about Stanford and all the cool people that she met there. Nathan also noticed how she only seemed to be talking to Peyton, Brooke, and Julian. She had spoken a few words to Lucas but nothing big. He knew that this was hurting his brother.

"Why don't you take me out on the dance floor brother-in-law?" Peyton suggested.

All eyes turned to him. _Her_ eyes. He was suddenly very nervous. "I uh…"

"I'll do it," Lucas smiled as he stood up and pulled her with him. He winked at his brother before pulling his wife to the dance floor. "You know Nathan can't dance." Everyone laughed.

Nathan had never been more grateful to his brother in his life. His heart was still pounding in his chest as he glanced across the table and noticed that she was still looking at him. He quickly looked away and went back to looking at the beer bottle in his hands.

"So your roommate from college sounds awesome," Brooke commented as she noticed the tension at the table. She focused her attention on Haley and smiled at the girl.

Haley nodded. "She was _very_ Brooke like. You would have liked her." Haley told them all about how amazing Bonnie was. She missed the girl. She made a mental note to call her soon and see how she was. She hadn't seen her since the wedding.

"You're stroking my wife's ego _again_, Haley," Julian stated in a disapproving tone.

"I know," Brooke smirked. "I'm very much falling in love with you, Haley James!"

Nathan smiled before looking over at the dance floor. What, it had been an hour since Haley came over and joined them? The whole time she had been mostly talking to Brooke and Peyton. They had been in their own little world. They were bonding and he felt bad for not liking it a little. It was only because he couldn't bond with her himself. But he was happy that Brooke seemed to really be getting along with Haley. Out of all of them, Brooke and Haley hadn't really known each other before they both left Tree Hill.

The two girls continued to giggle and talk. It wasn't long before Brooke had that look in her eye. Nathan instantly felt himself cringe when she smirked at him. What the hell was going to do?

"Babe, I think we need to show the Scotts' a thing or two on the dance floor."

"But I hate to dance," Julian complained.

Then Brooke gave him _the_ look. Nathan knew that look. It meant that her word was final so you better listen to it. Brooke had gave him the look a lot over the last year. The girl was bossy. Nathan noticed Julian out of the corner of his eye. Julian laughed nervously before correcting himself.

"I mean, I love to dance. Let's hit it."

"Let's hit it?" Brooke laughed. "Please, don't ever say that again."

"What's wrong with that?" Julian asked as he stood up.

She stood up as well shaking her head before kissing him tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in closer to him before smiling. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Haley smiling at them. He felt something warm spilling all over him. It was washing over every part of his body and making him feel great. He didn't know what it was. He just didn't want it to stop. He watched them walk away and he knew what Brooke was doing. She was trying to get them alone. That would have been perfect if she was actually talking to him.

Which she was not. She wasn't even looking at him.

_Say something you idiot_, he thought. He searched for something to say but the only words that came to his mind were I'm sorry. She was watching the two couples dancing. She was smiling and it almost looked like she was enjoying watching them. It made his heart pound in his chest. Should he ask her to dance?

"Uh, congratulations."

"Thanks," Haley mumbled sheepishly.

"You're going to do great, I know it. I always knew you were destined for something amazing."

She kept her eyes on the dance floor and when she didn't answer he didn't say anything again. He just kept watching her. It was minutes later when he noticed a guy walking towards them. It was the guy that was dancing with her from before, the guy with the flannel shirt and the cowboy hat. Nathan felt that weird feeling at the pit of his stomach again. Only now it seemed to be worse. She was smiling at the guy.

"You said you wouldn't be long."

"And you said you could dance, but hey," Haley smiled.

The guy laughed. "Ok. How about I prove you wrong?"

"Well, in that case," Haley smiled before standing up. She reached for his hat before taking it off of him and placing it on her head. He laughed at her before she pulled him onto the dance floor. Some stupid Justin song was playing in the background. He vaguely registered the words _what goes around comes back around_.

Nathan felt sick. She had been flirting with that idiot right in front of him. He wanted to throw up. Before he could even get the chance to stand up he noticed someone standing on the side of him and looking out onto the dance floor at Haley. His heart nearly dropped when he noticed it was Taylor. Even in Haley's descriptions, nothing compared to seeing Taylor up close. He was truly terrified.

"It sucks doesn't it," Taylor commented, her eyes never leaving her sister.

Nathan didn't answer. Instead, he just sat there watching her dance with that other guy and trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Why did he feel this way? He hated it. He never felt this way before. Why couldn't he look away?

"I mean, she's back and looking like that," Taylor smirked. "You've got to just be beating yourself up for letting her go."

_You have no idea_, he thought. God, she was beautiful. She was swaying to the music and laughing in that idiot's arms. He couldn't stand it. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was becoming unbearable now and his hands were shaking. Still he couldn't bring himself to look at Taylor. She was enjoying this too much.

Enjoying his pain.

_Bitch._

"She told me what you did to her," Taylor continued. "How you used her in some game against Lucas. She even told me that you were embarrassed to be seen with her. That was low, Nathan. Even for a pig like you. I couldn't believe it when she told me that. She's the best person I know. She's not like us and you ruined that. You ruined her. I've never seen someone so hurt in my life. After what you did you don't even deserve to be sitting at this table with her."

"I know." It was all he could say.

"It took her a long time but eventually she got over you," Taylor smiled. "In all these years, Nathan, she hasn't mentioned you _once._"

He felt the effect her words had on him. It had his guilt and anger mixing in with that stupid feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was only making him feel worse. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Anything would be better than this. This was torture. The pain was bubbling inside of him.

"Now, look at her," Taylor taunted. "Look how beautiful and confident she is. I guess I should be thanking you but I won't. In fact, I'm going to break my promise with myself to kick your ass. I don't need to prove anything to you. She's doing that all by herself dancing with him. Jealousy is a bitch. You nearly killed her the last time and, Nathan, if you don't leave her alone then you'll be sorry. I can promise you that. Just stay the hell away from her. She hates you. Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

She pointed out to the dance floor where Haley was laughing loudly at the guy in her arms. With that Taylor walked away and Nathan felt himself go numb. The mixture of anger, guilt, and…jealousy…no she had been wrong. He didn't get jealous. He never had been jealous before in his life. But watching her dancing with that other guy stirred something deep inside of him and it made him want to hurt that perfectly harmless guy with her. What was wrong with him?

He hated feeling this way.

The anger, guilt, and jealousy weren't having the best effect on him. He felt like he could hurt someone. Was that all this was about? Did she just want to get even with him? Hurt him like he hurt her? It was working. He never felt anything like he was feeling now. He didn't know how to deal with it.

~***~

"…so after graduation I moved to New York."

Nathan sat there listening to her continue to talk. Everyone was listening intently to her and even he was very interested. He had wanted to know what she had been up to all these years. It was over an hour later and now that that idiot left with Taylor and her friends, his jealousy was gone. Hell, he even felt happy when Taylor and the guy Ty came over and asked her to go with them. When she said that she was just going to stay here a little longer it only made him smile.

He didn't like this jealousy thing.

It was unnerving. In fact, he hated it. She continued onto her story about how much she loved New York and the thrill of the big city. It also helped matters that Brooke pushed a few extra shots on her. They all were a little drunk. And by that, he meant the girls. They were the ones that had too much to drink. They were the ones that couldn't stop laughing. He found it quite amusing. Seeing Haley this relaxed was amazing.

"…it's just an amazing city to live in. They have everything. I mean everything…"

"Excuse me."

Nathan glanced up and noticed Owen tapping Haley's shoulder with a drink in his hands. He seemed annoyed and Nathan waited to see what he wanted with Haley. He held out the drink in his hands.

"Yep."

"The guy over at the bar bought this for you," Owen mumbled before pointing to the blonde at the bar. Nathan glared at the guy and smiled triumphantly when she shook her head. She didn't even bother to look at Owen.

"No thanks," Haley muttered.

Owen nodded before walking away and Nathan smiled proudly as he continued to listen to her story. He couldn't help but notice how irritated his brother seemed to be with the whole situation as well. For all that guy knew there were three girls and three guys. Haley could have easily been with one of them. The nerve of that guy.

"…so it's four in the morning and…"

"Excuse me again," Owen muttered nervously. "He _insists_ that you take the drink."

"Well, insist back that I _don't _want it," Haley said looking up at him.

She didn't sound mean and Nathan was happy that she was standing her ground. But the second that he noticed the guy grabbing for the drink and walking towards them, he fought with everything in him not to stand up and knock the guy out. How long had it been since he actually really fought with someone? High school? He needed to take a good swing at someone. It had been a while.

He kept himself calm as the guy walked up to Haley and held out the drink. He knew that nothing good would come if he tried to help her out. She would just see it as some...jealous attempt. And he was _not_ jealous of this guy. He was just irritated that the punk wouldn't listen.

"I just wanted to buy you a drink," the guy commented. "Beautiful."

"Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals and that was a brush-off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit, let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back of to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me. Because even your fantasy of me isn't interested in you," Haley snapped.

The guy muttered something under his breath before walking away. Everyone instantly started laughing. Everyone but him, that is. He felt immensely proud at the moment. Only because he had been ready to save her and pound the guy into the ground but she didn't need his help. She didn't need him. She could handle herself. She was strong and independent. He felt himself falling more in love with her.

"I couldn't have said that better myself," Brooke declared while giving Haley a high five.

"Wow," Peyton muttered amused. "Just wow."

"You guys never told me Haley James was such a _badass,_" Julian grinned.

"I'm a little afraid of you," Lucas commented as he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes before pushing his arm playfully.

"Whatever, Luke."

He couldn't help but notice the smile on Lucas's face after that. Haley had been joking with him. They weren't even close to being like they used to be, but still this was a start. Haley had been being nice to Lucas all night long. Maybe, she did come back for their friendship. Peyton gave Lucas's arm a little squeeze and smiled at him, letting him know that she understood what just happened.

All he could be was happy for his brother. At least, she was being nice to one of them. She still hadn't glanced his way or even said anything to him. If this was her revenge then it was working. The little happiness he felt at the moment was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. How could she be so close yet so far? Emotionally she was a million miles away. What would it take for her to understand how much he _needed _her, _wanted_ her, and most importantly, _loved_ her?


	9. Chapter Eight

_AN: Thanks for the reviews for last chapter. Most of you were pissed at Haley and I get it. Nathan's hurting too. This chapter is a turning point for Haley and I think you'll see her acting different now that Peyton's agreed to sign her to her label. Loz, you didn't have an account so I couldn't email you but I just wanted to say thanks and I agree. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review._

_Chapter Eight –All Different Kinds of Love_

Haley couldn't help but notice how dark the clouds were. She was walking along the sidewalk towards Clothes over Bros to stop in and tell Brooke hi. Last night had been really fun and she wanted to make sure that she thanked Brooke for being so nice to her at Tric. She hadn't had that much fun in a long time. She smiled at the memory of last night.

She had woken up early this morning to tell Taylor bye. Her sister left Tree Hill and left her alone. Taylor did have a life to get back to. J.B. had been so depressed but her sister promised to keep in touch. Haley doubted that. But she did hope that Taylor would. Last night she had gotten to know J.B., Ty, and the rest of their friends. They weren't so bad. She had been having fun before Peyton and Brooke showed up. Ty was really funny and fun to talk to.

She couldn't help but smile when she remembered the good news that Peyton had told her last night. She, Haley James, was about to be signed to a label. And the best part, Chris Keller didn't have a thing to do with it. She couldn't help but feel happy. Things were lining up just right.

Her music career was about to take off. She had listened to her therapist and talked a little to Lucas last night. She even thought about seeing if he wanted to hang out sometime this week just the two of them. All she knew was that she was tired of feelings this way. She didn't want to look at Lucas and feel the weight of her heart pulling on her.

She noticed the building and smiled before walking in. Once she was inside she noticed that the place was empty. She glanced around at all the beautiful clothes before she stopped dead in her tracks. She held up her hands as the little boy ran right in front of her with a water gun in his hands. She could tell just by the look of him that he was Brooke's kid. He looked just like Julian.

She didn't want to get wet. It was bad enough that it was about to pour outside.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh," Haley laughed nervously. "You could not squirt me. I would really love it if you could put the water gun down. I'm looking for your Mom. Is…is she around." She glanced around nervously. Brooke was nowhere in sight. "Brooke." Still nothing.

He put the gun down. "She's in the back."

"Can I –"

"How many times do I have to tell you no running in the store? Now my new designs are wet and you've ruined a few shirts for sale," Brooke shouted as she pulled another kid from out back. Haley watched as Brooke dragged him by the arm until they were standing right in front of the other twin. She smiled. They were adorable. The other little boy noticed her and wiggled to get free of his mother's hold.

"Haley," Brooke smiled. "As you can see my hands are full with these animals."

"You're _hot._" The little boy grinned.

"Jordan," Brooke scolded before laughing. "I'm so sorry. I taught them better than this but…who am I kidding? You _are _hot." She sent a pointed look at Haley. Jordan chuckled before nodding. Haley couldn't help but blush.

The other little boy grimaced. "Mom."

"And this is my _shy_ son, Brennan," Brooke laughed.

She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Brennan." The little boy shook her hand before hiding behind Brooke. She laughed. "And you, too, Jordan."

"Can she baby-sit us?" Jordan asked hopefully.

Haley laughed loudly as the little boy continued to grin at her.

"Doubtfully," Brooke muttered. "At the rate that you guys go through babysitters, you'll run her right out of town. Every teenage girl has blocked our number. They won't walk down our street anymore." She glared at him.

"But, we'll be _good_," Jordan promised.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You promised to be good today when I brought you here and already your father is on his way to pick you animals up!"

"I told you not to tell her about the shirts," Brennan mumbled.

Jordan took off chasing him and Brennan ran as fast as he could away. Haley watched them go before she laughed softly. Brooke looked like she was about ready to pull her hair out. She shook her head before lifting the fallen shirts from the floor. She then placed them back where they belonged.

"They're so cute," Haley commented.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah, they look like their father. They're bad like him, too."

"I thought that got that from you," Julian stated as he waked up to them. He reached Brooke and kissed her on the lips. Then she had to look away. She felt like it was a private moment just between the two.

Haley hadn't even noticed him walking in until he said something. She watched as they kissed and hugged for a few minutes until Brooke pulled away and explained how bad the twins were being. All Haley understood was that they chased away two customers this morning and they wet a few girls just walking by the place. Brooke seemed pissed.

"Where are the little monsters?"

"In my office, using my desk as a shield," Brooke pointed towards the back.

"What should their punishment be? Scrubbing the floors? Cleaning the bathrooms?"

Brooke laughed. "How about the whole house?"

"And the yard, too? That'll teach them," Julian added smugly.

Haley laughed at their banter before Julian went in the back. She had not pictured this to be the life of Brooke Davis, who had been the most feared girl in high school. Not only was Brooke happily married but she was a Mom, too. Well, she had been wrong. She had pictured Brooke as a Supermodel or even an actress, but not this.

Funny thing was this was Brooke. This was Brooke Davis in her element.

Julian stepped out from the back with both the twins in each an arm. The twins were giggling and Brooke kissed each of them bye before they eventually left, but not before Jordan told her that she was hot _again._ That had made her laugh. What, they were only six? He was certainly the youngest guy to ever make her blush. Julian had also made Brooke promise to not be long. The weather was supposed to get bad.

"Sorry," Brooke smiled once they were gone. "He has my…"

"_Boldness_," Haley finished for her.

"Exactly," Brooke nodded. "So what brings you here, Tutor girl?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I had fun last night," Haley mumbled nervously.

"Yeah, well we did, too."

"Yep," Haley nodded.

"Is there something else you wanted?"

"No, not really."

"How but I order us some lunch and we can…talk?"

"That would be nice," Haley smiled.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive and once it did Brooke brought her in the back, to her office. She had showed her around while they waited for the food and the place was nice. Brooke even bagged a few things that Haley liked. She insisted on not letting Haley pay for them even though she insisted.

They ate their sandwiches quietly and once they were done. Brooke sat at her desk smiling at Haley for a few minutes before relaxing herself.

"I still can't believe you're back," Brooke mumbled.

"Me either," Haley said truthfully. "I still wake up every morning and I can't believe that I'm actually here again. In this place." She shook her head before looking down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Haley nodded. She didn't know why but she wanted to get along with Brooke. Maybe, she felt bad for judging her back in high school. She didn't know. All she knew was that Brooke Davis surprised her and she really wanted to get to know the woman before her.

"Why did you leave?"

Haley laughed nervously while sitting back in the chair that was across from the desk.

"You don't have to answer," Brooke commented.

"Brooke you know why I left," Haley mumbled looking up at her. "I spent my whole life here and I never fit in with anyone but Lucas. Then that changed when –"

"Our worlds collided?"

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I just felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe here…I had to leave. I didn't have anything to stay for."

"Sounds like the same reason I left."

"I heard about that," Haley muttered. "I'm sorry…about what happened. That must have hurt to find out about them. I was hurt by the whole thing but I can't imagine how you've must of felt about it."

"I've never felt so betrayed in my life," Brooke whispered before looking away.

"I know the feeling," Haley nodded.

"When they told me, I just lost it. I was so pissed off. I mean, my bestfriend and my boyfriend were seeing each other behind my back. I knew I couldn't stay here. She kept trying to apologize and she promised that she didn't have to be with him. In fact, they had stopped talking, I guess. I knew it was hurting her…both of them. It didn't help matters that you left. It was all that harder for Lucas."

This only made her feel worse for leaving. "Sorry."

"I wasn't at the time," Brooke pointed out. "I loved that he was hurting. What, he broke my heart and he wasn't supposed to feel anything? I was glad that he was hurting…both of them. It just made me so angry. That's all I was, Haley, this _angry_ bitter person. I didn't want to be that. My stuff was packed even before my father told me about being transferred."

"And now?"

She didn't understand how Brooke seemed ok with them now. How were they still best friends? How did they get over it? Brooke seemed happy around Lucas and Peyton and she didn't know why. She couldn't even look at Nathan and he didn't cheat on her. Well, not that she knew of. But it still hurt to be around him now.

"What changed?"

"I realized that Lucas and I were never meant to be," Brooke explained. "I knew that I couldn't hold onto all that anger and resentment because it would always hold me back. Yeah, I was still hurt but I forgave them and I forgot them. I moved on with my life and I hoped that they were happy together, but I didn't worry about it."

"But now…?"

"How are we friends now?" Brooke smiled.

Haley nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Julian," Brooke answered with a smile. "When I met Julian it changed me. It really made me realize how little I felt for Lucas Scott. He was my first love but compared to the love I felt for Julian, well, it just didn't measure. Then I thought about how I had lost my best friend over something like that…over a boy. It hardly seemed fair. Then I thought about how much I loved Julian and how he was the one for me and then I realized that that's how they felt back then –that whole destiny soul mate crap. I knew that I could never give him up like Peyton was willing to give up Lucas for me –"

"She offered that?"

"Yeah, when I told her that I was leaving," Brooke nodded. "That killed her, Haley. And it only made it worse that I was so mean to her. I called her so many bad names and slapped her before I left. But a part of me never forgot how she was willing to sacrifice her love for me."

"I didn't know that," Haley whispered.

"Love is love," Brooke shrugged. "We feel all different kinds of love. Peyton knew me better than anyone, just like I knew her. She's my sister. Julian made me realize that…he probably doesn't even know it. Men." She laughed. "It's why I wanted to move back home. I didn't want to forget my love for Peyton and I was willing to really forgive both of them for all the hurt and pain. Do you know what happened to me when I saw them as a married couple for the first time?"

"What?"

"I was happy," Brooke laughed. "To see Peyton that happy and in love, I was _so_ happy. I guess part of me was happy that it all hadn't been for nothing, you know, the pain. It was for something and for something beautiful at that. It was harder to forgive Lucas, I suppose. It was even weird at first. But eventually it just turned into a friendship that I've grown to love."

"I'm glad," Haley smiled. "You seem very happy, Brooke."

"I am," Brooke nodded. "You know all your pain wasn't for nothing, Haley."

She laughed. "It wasn't?"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "I'm sure you didn't know it but leaving them without you brought them two together. They became brothers –best friends –all because _you_ left."

"I don't know about that," Haley whispered looking down at her hands. Surely, that wasn't the case. Her tutoring Nathan nearly killed her friendship with Lucas. There was no way that they became brothers because she left. There had to be some other reason.

Brooke snorted. "Well, I do."

"Brooke…"

"I get it," Brooke stated sympathetically. "I do. You're still hurting, I can see that. But you came back, Haley. You came back for a reason."

"Yeah, for Peyton's help."

"If that's your story," Brooke shrugged. "But I know what it's like to let the anger drive you. I know what it's like to let it take over and fuel you. It won't get you anywhere. Sometimes you just need a little help, like Julian helped me. You shouldn't have to go through this alone. I'm here if you need me."

"Brooke no offense but –"

"None taken," Brooke smiled. "But I do know you, Haley James. We might not have been friends in high school but I know what you're going through now and I want to help you, so stop being stubborn and give me that chance. I feel like we could be friends."

"Ok."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I'm trying not to be stubborn here, Brooke. I can be quite realistic when I want to be."

"And I thought this was going to be hard," Brooke chuckled.

"Well, I did come back to make things right in my life," Haley muttered with a smile.

"With Nathan or with Lucas?"

"I don't know really," Haley shrugged. "Both I guess. The truth is I'm still hurting. I haven't thought about them in so long and now all that pain is coming back. Pain that I thought was long gone. I don't want to feel this way. I want to forgive them and I want to try and have some kind of relationship with Lucas."

"And Nathan?"

"Brooke," Haley said shakily. "I can't talk about this…_him._"

"Why? I want to help," Brooke said sincerely.

"Then drop it," Haley snapped before shaking her head. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You're right I could use a friend right now. We can talk about anything…just not about _him_ ok?"

"This is hurting him, Haley," Brooke muttered. "You could at least hear him out. Last night was pretty hard for him. Taylor didn't have to tell him what she did. That was pretty mean."

"Taylor? What?" Haley asked shaking her head. "She didn't."

Brooke nodded. "She did. She didn't need to do that. Nathan's been beating himself up for years, he doesn't need your sister to make him feel worse."

Taylor! What had she done? She told her sister before they came back to leave Nathan and Lucas alone. When had she had the time to talk to Nathan last night? What had she said? What did she tell him? Her stomach turned upside down at the thought. _What had she said?_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Haley whispered. "I told her to leave him alone."

"Yeah, well, she's just lucky that I wasn't around," Brooke muttered.

"What did she tell him?" Haley asked.

"Just tell me that you didn't come back just to hurt him?" Brooke questioned with a pleading look.

Haley shook her head. "Of course not. I...I don't want to hurt him, Brooke. I had no idea..."

"Then why are you ignoring him?"

"I don't know," Haley muttered shyly. "I don't mean it...it's just when he's around my walls come up and I can't help but protect myself. I'm not doing it to hurt him...can we please talk about something else?" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't like the idea of Nathan hurting. She didn't want that. Even after everything, she never wanted to cause him pain. But she also couldn't help but protect herself around him now. She couldn't afford to leave her guard down this time. She might not survive it if she did.

Brooke held up her hands and nodded. "So, besides the 'I want to be a famous rock star', why did you come back?"

"Honestly," Haley laughed. "Three months ago I was supposed to get married and –"

"Did you say married?!" Brooke shouted surprised. The shock was written all over her face. And she held a hand over her heart as Haley nodded. It only made her more intrigued and the girl placed her elbows on her desk before looking intently at Haley.

"Yep, I was getting married. His name was Chris and I loved him…at least, I thought I did. He's really into music and he made me want a career in music. He helped me fall in love with music and I guess I thought that I fell in love with him, too. It was just nice that he saw something in me. He believed in me…or so I thought." She rolled her eyes before looking away.

"What happened?"

"I just…the day of the wedding, I was freaking out. I couldn't get the nerves to leave my body. They were there and it felt like I was drowning again. And I was so nervous and so scared. I was afraid and I couldn't breathe and then I started thinking about Lucas and how he should have been there."

"Oh."

"And then I thought about you and Peyton," Haley shrugged. _And him_, she thought.

"Me?" Brooke smiled. "Really?"

"Uh, my roommate from college –"

"Bonnie," Brooke filled in with a smirk. She had been paying attention last night.

She laughed. "Yeah, Bonnie bought me some…clothes from your store for the night of the wedding…" her face turned a little pink and she looked away when Brooke smirked.

"The girl has class," Brooke smiled proudly.

"And I just thought of you and Tree Hill," Haley finished.

"So what happened with…Chris?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"I wanted to run…I had every intention of doing just that. I felt like the room was closing in on me and I just had to get out of there, you know. But before I could, my brother came to give me the note that Chris left. I guess we were more alike than I thought," Haley laughed nervously.

"He did not?"

"Well, he did," Haley replied looking away. "And now I'm here, lost, confused, and more alone than ever." Her eyes stayed glued to the wall looking at the pictures that Brooke had up. All of them were of her family. The twins were present in most of them and a teenage girl was in a lot also. Julian and Brooke's wedding picture was at the center and they looked completely happy.

It was while she was looking at that picture, when she felt two arms wrap around her and hugged her tight. Brooke was comforting her and she quickly hugged the girl back. It felt nice. Talking to Brooke Davis-Baker was easier than she thought it would be. She even enjoyed it. Something about it felt right.

It felt like Brooke's hug meant she wasn't alone.

"It sounds to me like this Chris character did you a favor," Brooke stated when she finally let go of Haley. She stayed kneeling in front of the chair and Haley looked down at her smiling. Her brows knit together.

"Enlighten me?"

"You wouldn't be here if he didn't," Brooke pointed out. "And I think you're exactly where you're meant to be."

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest again. The next thing she knew her hands were shaking. _Do what you've always done. Follow your heart. _Brad's words swirled in her head for some reason. She went to shake her head but Brooke smiled and stood up. A roll of thunder hit and both the girls jumped before laughing.

"I guess the weather is getting worse."

"I know," Haley muttered standing up. "I have to get to Peyton's office soon."

"So, I'll talk to you later," Brooke smiled before hugging her again. "It was really good talking to you, Tutor girl." It wasn't some fake hug that you give someone you feel sorry for. It was a real hug. One that comforted Haley a lot.

"I'll baby-sit those boys for you, if you'll like," Haley suggested.

"Oh, Haley," Brooke laughed before placing her hand on the girls back. "I like you way too much to let that happen."

"They can't be that bad," Haley mumbled looking at her.

Brooke just laughed. "Seriously, no. They'll eat you alive without second thought."

"They're cute little six year olds, Brooke. How bad can they be?" Haley asked.

"Bad like you wouldn't believe," Brooke answered. "It would be just wrong of me to unleash them upon you. You'd be running out of town if that happened and I don't want my _new _friend to leave. I'll keep the monsters under lock down until you've maintained a permanent residence in our home town."

"Brooke, you know I'm –"

"Not staying," Brooke finished. "I got it. Get your butt out of here before P. Sawyer thinks you're standing her up."

"Fine, I'm going," Haley laughed as she started for the door. "It was good talking to you, Brooke."

"Well, duh," Brooke teased. "Seriously, though, call if you need anything. Hurry and get home before the storm gets worse."

"You do the same," Haley smiled before waving goodbye.

~***~

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"What can I say?" Nathan chuckled.

"You've never felt _jealous_ before," Lucas shook his head as he continued to pound the hammer into the wood.

"I don't think so," Nathan answered while holding the piece of wood still in his hands. They were trying to board up the windows quickly. The storm was supposed to be a bad one.

Lucas chuckled. "I can't believe that, little brother."

"What, I'm serious," Nathan muttered. "I hated it. I just wanted to rip his head off and kick it back to his house. Did you see the way that he was touching her?"

"They were just dancing," Lucas pointed out.

He glowered. "Did it have to be so close?"

"I see what this is about," Lucas chuckled. "It's because you can't dance, isn't it?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Nathan stated while glaring at him. His brother was right. He couldn't dance to save his life. He just wasn't good at it. He never had been.

"Sure it doesn't," Lucas teased. He then changed the subject and Nathan was so very grateful for that. He didn't want to think about her dancing with that idiot any longer. It would only piss him off more. "I hope Peyton isn't much longer. It's supposed to start raining again soon." It was barely drizzling now.

"Where is she?"

"Studio."

"Why is she working today of all days?"

"I think Haley is going over to sign some paperwork," Lucas answered as he lifted another board in his hands.

"They're really doing it, huh?"

"Yup," Lucas nodded. "Peyton's excited about it."

"Good," Nathan smiled. "That's good."

"I suppose," Lucas shrugged. "Just means that she's still leaving. I'm not going to lie. I don't want that. I know I can't tell her that but I just wanted someone to know. You're the only one that knows what it feels like to lose her. I don't want to go through that _again_."

"Me either," Nathan muttered. To sum it up, it had been the worse time of his life. Lucas called it the _dark days_, the ones that followed Haley leaving Tree Hill and them. It was hard for both of them. Nathan couldn't even bring himself to attend school or basketball. It was Lucas that dragged him to school and made him attend basketball practice. As much as he wanted to give up on everything, his brother wouldn't let him.

"I guess we should be grateful that we have this time now," Lucas continued. "Give us a chance to make things right this time."

"I guess," Nathan nodded.

"Unless…never mind," Lucas muttered laughing.

"What?" Nathan asked quickly.

"It's nothing. Probably wouldn't even work," Lucas shrugged before going back to hammering in the rest of the nails. "It's just that Brooke's got this idea…"

The plan that Peyton was talking about, he quickly remembered. "What kind of idea?"

"Brooke kind of heard that we need a few new teachers over at the high school. You know how much Haley can't resist helping people. She's got a thing for lost causes. Look at your sorry ass." He glanced at his brother and smirked.

Nathan nodded. "True."

"Haley can't turn away from helping people. It's just in her. No matter how much she thinks she's changed or not, I know her. She'll take the job…maybe that'll make her stay," Lucas mumbled with a slight smile. He knew Haley James better than she knew herself.

"You're banking on a classroom full of _stupid_ teenagers?"

"Sure," Lucas nodded.

"We're screwed," Nathan muttered shaking his head.

Lucas shrugged. "I'm also hoping that _you_ can convince her to stay."

"Me?" Nathan asked confused. He did not like the idea that Lucas was putting all of this on him. Didn't he know how much she hated him? Lucas knew that. Why would he put all of his faith into something that wouldn't work? He knew it wouldn't work.

"Look I don't know much, but I know this and that's that you love her," Lucas answered with a smile.

Nathan shook his head. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can," Lucas said strongly. "You can do this. Just tell her the truth. Let her know everything. We both know that you didn't use her and it sucks that she thinks that but you need to make her realize that she's got it all wrong. It's just one huge mistake."

"She won't believe me," Nathan pointed out.

"Make her."

_Easy for you to say_, he thought. He didn't want to think about her leaving any longer.

"I should probably go and help Julian out," Nathan said as they finished up. He wiped his hands over the raincoat he wore before looking up at his brother. Lucas was drinking a cup of water. It was minutes later when Lucas glanced at him again.

"You coming back? We'll ride out the storm here," Lucas smiled. "The kids will love it."

"Nah," Nathan muttered. "I think I'll go just go home."

"You sure?" Lucas asked. "I don't want you to be alone."

"Thanks, Luke," Nathan smiled before walking towards his truck. "But I think I can handle it. I'm _big_ boy!"

"You're such a dick," Lucas muttered.

Nathan chuckled. "If I get really bored, I'll use one of those seven numbers I got last night!"

"Seven? That's it?" Lucas laughed.

"I had an off night," Nathan shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'm pretty happy right about now. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell the kids I said bye." He waved before jumping into his truck and driving off before Lucas could convince him to stay.

~***~

When she reached Peyton's office at Tric, it was raining harder and she was wet, which didn't help her mood. Talking with Brooke had been…interesting. At least, she made a new friend. She really enjoyed Brooke's company. She could easily see them becoming really good friends. She couldn't wait to get home and call Taylor. Her sister had no right to tell Nathan anything for her. She didn't want that. She was glad that Brooke told her. She really liked Brooke.

The bubbly brunette thought she knew her and Haley really didn't want to argue. Brooke was the closest thing she had to a friend at the moment since Taylor left this morning. She didn't want to be alone.

She found Peyton sitting at her desk going through some paper work. Peyton smiled when she noticed her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Peyton smiled as she stood up.

"I was talking with Brooke," Haley shrugged.

"Enough said," Peyton laughed.

"Where do I sign?"

Peyton laughed before placing all of the paper work in front of her. Then she went on to tell her everything that they were going to get accomplished and how big she thought she could be. It was a while later when everything was finally on paper. The contract was signed and the deal was made. _She_ had a contract. She couldn't believe it.

"So when do we start?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Next week," Peyton replied while getting her things ready. "Look, Haley, this might take a while, so I don't want you to think that this will be over in a week."

"I know."

"It could take months," Peyton added.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm willing to do all the work. I want this, Peyton."

"I'm happy you said that," Peyton smiled. "Might I suggest something?"

"Sure," Haley nodded. "Whatever you want me to do, you're the boss."

"You should find a job here…in Tree Hill. Just because this is going to take so long and I have a family to think about I just can't be here all the time," Peyton mumbled.

"I know that," Haley nodded. "Whenever we have time. I just don't know where I'll find work here." The café maybe?

Peyton smiled. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could help out at the high school. They're running low on their teaching staff and Lucas mentioned a spot open in the English department if you're interested. It doesn't have to be permanent of course. Just something to hold you down while you're here. It's up to you." Peyton said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure," Haley muttered. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Peyton smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

Haley stood up. "I was just going to walk actually."

"Have you been outside? It's raining hard," Peyton pointed out.

She shrugged. "I'm sure it'll pass."

"Not likely," Peyton reached for her hand and pulled her along. "There's this huge storm coming this way. It'll be hitting us in a few hours. Don't you watch the news? Everyone's ordered to stay in…I think it's like Marshall Law or something. It's been all over the news today."

"Oh."

"You can come home with us."

"No, I'm good. I have supplies at home. I'll be fine but I'll take that ride," Haley smiled as the made their way out of the office. They both ran in the rain towards Peyton's car. Haley jumped into the old Mercury Comet before slamming the door shut. They drove in silence listening to music with both girls singing along quietly.

"You're sure that you'll be ok?" Peyton asked again. "The weather is just supposed to get worse. You can stay with us, Haley. It's no big deal."

"I'm not afraid of the weather," Haley laughed softly. "But thank you. I actually really like the rain."

Peyton nodded as she continued to drive. It wasn't long before they finally made it to her house. She told Peyton goodbye and that she would see her soon. She couldn't wait to start recording as soon as possible. It was when she turned to open the door that she saw _him_. Even with the rain hitting the window hard, she could still see _him_. He was sitting on her front steps in the rain. Her heart dropped and she wanted to run. But where could she go? She was stuck. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door. The rain was pouring hard once she stepped outside. She wasn't afraid of the weather. It was the man on her steps that terrified everything in her. This storm was nothing compared to the one that was raging inside of her. What was he doing here?


	10. Chapter Nine

_**AN: Hey guys! I hope everyone had a good Easter. Thanks for the reviews. I know in the show that Haley was only mad at Nathan for like a day when she found out about how they started and part of that was because Lucas was in the hospital. That never happened in this story so she didn't get the call from Keith and then Nathan didn't make things better by trying with Lucas. So none of that happened and she just ran away from her problems. Yeah, that was wrong of her to just run but she was in love for the first time and then to find out it was all one big lie was really hard for her. She's never really dealt with all of this and it's all happening at once. And this is all really hard for her as it is for everyone else. She doesn't trust Nathan and who would if someone hurt them that badly before. She's just going by what she thinks she knows. Lets just hope that Nathan can talk some sense into her.**_

_**I hope you guys continue to read and review. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**Kyle: [_Talking to the Buddha statue_] Thank you. Now that my immortal soul has been cleansed on to more terrestrial concerns. It's been a dry couple years. Kyle needs a woman. Kyle needs her badly. Kyle needs her tonight… **

_Chapter Nine –You, Me, and the Darkness_

Nathan tried with everything in him not to feel cold. Still, the rain was hitting him hard from every direction, the wind was making it worse, and his body was shaking. The cold drops of rain were stinging his skin. He glanced up and droplets of water were rolling off of his eyelashes. He tried to wipe them away but it only seemed to produce more rolling off of his eyes.

The sky was a dark grey, the clouds almost seemed purple. A few streaks of lighting lit up the sky. It all would have been really beautiful had he not been freezing his ass off.

His body was shaking and he rubbed his hands together trying to feel some kind of warmth. It only helped a little and when a sound of thunder hit, he jumped slightly.

The storm was supposed to be bad. It had been on the news all morning and it was enough for his mother to call from her sunny vacation, to tell him to be safe. It was bad enough that in just about an hour everyone was supposed to be locked safely inside of their homes to ride out the storm. This was nothing compared to what the storm would be in the matter of hours.

He shuddered at the thought.

Where was she? He had been sitting here for the last hour waiting for her. He'd give her another hour then he was gone. No use waiting for her in one of the worst storms to ever pass through Tree Hill.

He watched carefully as her neighbor across the street quickly boarded up his windows. The old man struggled to nail the wood in and Nathan almost made his move to help when a younger man ran around the house to help. The tree in the front yard was shaking back and forth, its branches thrashing along with the wind.

Although it was only six, it somehow seemed later. The sky seemed to be getting darker by the minute as he glanced up. He tried to think of anything but how cold he was. His breath was coming out in little white puffs and it was cold enough to see it for a few seconds before it was lost in the hard rain.

The old man finally noticed him and he glanced at him for a few seconds. His expression only meant one thing. What the fuck was he doing sitting outside in a storm?

Nathan looked away down the street. He didn't know why he was here. After helping Lucas and then Julian board up their houses, he just started running and he just seemed to end up here. He left his truck at home. He just needed to make sure that she was ok. What if something happened and no one was around to help her? She couldn't be alone in something like this. As strong as she was now, she would still be scared. She had to be. At least, he hoped she was. He was. He just wanted to be there for her.

Last night hadn't been good for him.

In fact, Taylor's words kept playing in his mind over and over again.

It was why he was here now. He needed to make her understand. She needed to know that it always wasn't some game. He had tried telling her their last night together but she wouldn't hear him out. She couldn't even look at him. His heart started to pound and the memory flashed in his mind.

_He was lying sideways on her bed just looking at her. She was looking up at the ceiling and he knew something was wrong. She had barely said a word to him since he came over. He watched with fascination as she fought with herself. He knew she wanted to talk about it but she didn't want to talk first. He smiled and his heart started to thud loudly in his chest._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She finally turned to look at him. "I had a little disagreement with Lucas."_

"_About me?" Nathan asked curiously. All of Haley and Lucas' fights seemed to be about him lately. He hated him. Couldn't the punk just leave her alone for once? It wasn't like he was forcing her to date him. Lucas was a chump._

"_No, um…just the way he's been acting. He's really disappointing me."_

_She seemed hurt as she said this. It was weird for her to say something like that about her "precious" Lucas. It was usually her defending him. Not her talking like this. Maybe, Lucas wasn't as perfect as she thought. That thought made him smile and he couldn't help but laugh slightly_. Looks like big brother lost his halo_, he thought. _

_He laid himself on his back and looked up._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. It's just…kind of ironic."  
_

"_What's ironic?" _

"_Lucas being a jerk," Nathan answered while looking at her. _

"_How is that," she laughed confused. "…how is that ironic?" She glanced at him and he looked away._

"_Well, because that used to be my role, right? I mean this whole thing started just because I was trying to mess with Lucas. It's just kind of weird, is all." He was looking up but he could still feel her eyes on him. It was a minute later when she looked away and turned her face away from him._

_The silence that followed made him a little uncomfortable. Why wasn't she saying anything? Her hands were pressed together over her chest and it wasn't long before he felt the bed shift and then she was sitting up. _

"_I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Haley asked unsteadily. She was facing away from him and he quickly glanced towards her, his eyes finding nothing but her back. She seemed a little upset. Her body was suddenly tense and he couldn't help but feel nervous. _

_He swallowed the lump in his throat. "About what?" _

"_About the way that we started?" _

_He sat up quickly. "Nothing…just when I first came to you…for tutoring, I figured the easiest way to mess with Lucas was to hook up…with you." She was still looking at him confused and it was making his heart pound in his chest. Then her face became angry._

"_So everything between us has been a lie?"_

What?_ "No, that's not –"_

"_I cannot believe this. Lucas was right about you all along."_

"_No, you've got it all wrong," Nathan protested as she stood up glaring at him. He stood up as well and before he could say anything else someone was knocking on her door. It opened a second later and her mother popped her head inside of the room, smiling._

"_Dinner's almost ready. Nathan are you staying?" Lydia asked sweetly. _

"_No," Haley answered quickly glaring at him. "Nathan was just leaving." _

"_Ok," Lydia nodded. "Well, Nathan, you can use the front door now, you know. No need to climb out of the window again today." He smiled nervously as she sent him a pointed look before she closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, Haley glanced away from him._

"_You should leave," Haley whispered._

"_Hales, I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't." _

_She was shaking her head. "This whole time…everything…a lie." He could barely make out her words as he made it around her bed and towards her. He carefully reached out for her shoulder and when he finally touched it she jumped away from him, like he burned her. His whole body was tense now._

"_Don't touch me," Haley whispered._

"_Hales, you're taking this the wrong way. I didn't mean it like that…will you please just look at me so I can apologize?" Nathan asked hoarsely. She turned slowly and then he finally saw her face and his eyes dropped down to her cheeks. They were wet from the tears rolling down and the sight sent a sharp pain to his heart. What the hell was happening?_

"_You're not the person I thought you were," Haley muttered as their eyes locked._

_He looked down ashamed. "Hales, you got it all wrong." _

"_So you weren't using me to get back at your brother?" Haley shouted._

_He searched for the right words but he couldn't find any. His mouth was dry and as he looked up he noticed her looking away from him. She was still crying and he could feel the sharp pain in his heart become more painful. What could he say that would make this better? This had all started because of Lucas...He couldn't think of anything to say._

"_That's what I thought. Get out," Haley mumbled. "I can't even look at you. Just go." _

Stupidly, he had left. If he had known that it would be the last time he would see her then he would have stayed. But like an idiot he left. He didn't try to make things better. He just figured that he would the next day. He hadn't seen her again until now. The last image he had of her was of her crying. He had made her cry. That image was burned into his mind. He never forgot that moment when he ruined everything.

He had been a stupid child back then. His hate for Lucas had made the whole situation worse because he hated their relationship back then. He hated the fact that she cared more for his brother than him. It was petty now that he thought back on it, but back then it wasn't to him. He had hated Lucas with everything in him.

If he had known how much her leaving would have destroyed him, then maybe he wouldn't have laughed when she needed to talk. He wouldn't have been a jerk. He would have been there for her. Like a boyfriend should have been there for their girlfriend.

Yes, at first he was just using her. He hated to admit it but it was the truth. But somewhere along the way it became real –_they_ became real. He needed her to know that. He had to make her see. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't tell her. He didn't want her thinking that he didn't care.

It wasn't a game to him. His feelings for her were real. He hadn't faked a minute of that and just the thought that she thought _that_ made him sick. Their relationship had been anything but a lie. It had been perfect. At least, for him. She was perfect.

He was broke out of his thoughts by the sound of a car. He glanced down the road and noticed Peyton's car making its way towards Haley's house. No matter how much his brother tried, Peyton wasn't getting rid of that car. What was Peyton doing here?

If it was possible, it was raining harder than before. He tried his best to see inside the car but he couldn't see a thing. Once the door opened and she stepped out, he stood up. The car drove away. Before she even made her way towards the house, she was soaking wet. Her dress was clinging to her body. He tried to focus his eyes on her face and not on her breasts. He could almost see them perfectly. She made it in front of him, her chest heaving just as fast as his. Did she have any idea how sexy she looked wet? He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Nathan, what are you doing out here? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Haley asked looking at him like he was stupid.

"If that's what it takes," Nathan shouted over the rain.

She made a move to walk past him but he quickly blocked her. Another roll of thunder hit but he didn't move this time. He stood his ground. He wasn't going to give up that easily, not after waiting in this storm for her. Not after everything Taylor had said to him. No way.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

"I'm fine, Nathan. Now, go home." She made another move to pass him but he wasn't letting her walk away from him again. He wasn't about to let her run again. She glowered at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not until you hear me out." He stood there determined.

Her brows knit together as beads of water rolled down them. "Whatever."

The fear of her rejecting him was slowly seeping through him. And even though that's exactly what he expected her to do, it still didn't make this easy. This was hard. Standing in front of her like this was hard. Being vulnerable again was hard. He hadn't let himself be that way ever, until her. This was frustrating.

"Look, I'm sorry about…everything. I –"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Haley asked as she finally locked eyes with him. Then, before he could stop her, she pushed him out of the way before she made it up the steps and onto the porch. Her keys were in the door a second later as he rushed up the steps to meet her.

"Go home, Nathan."

"No, I want to talk," Nathan stated as he stood behind her. She quickly walked into the house and started to close the door. He panicked for a second before speaking. "I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay right here until you let me explain. I don't care if I have to stay out here all night long. I'm not going anywhere."

She glared at him, her eyes burning with fire. _If looks could kill_, he thought amused. His body was still shaking and he crossed his arms together as he stood there glaring back at her. At least, the rain wasn't still hitting him. It somehow only made his body colder. He was shivering. But he wasn't about to lose his resolve.

Her eyes never left his and he knew what she was thinking. She was wondering if he really meant what he said. She could just close the door and find out. He would sit here until she came out and talked with him. He wasn't bluffing. Finally, with one last glare, she left the door opened before walking away. His whole body was jumping with relief.

He smiled triumphantly. Certainly, he didn't win the war, but he was winning the battle. He walked into the house a second later, closing the door behind him. The heat took him all at once and he closed his eyes at feeling something other than freezing rain. He stood by the door as she marched back down the stairs with two towels in her hands. She threw one at him before she made her way down the hall. He followed her while drying himself along the way. She was doing the same. His eyes couldn't help but travel down to her ass. She was still walking.

Once she was done, she opened a closet door. She was inside several minutes before she reappeared in the hallway. She held out her hands with clothes in it. He took them and smiled at her. She was being nice.

"You should change into this so you don't get sick," Haley muttered before walking away. She disappeared out of the hallway and he knew that she was going change as well. That thought had his heart pounding and he wanted to follow her.

He made his way down the hall towards the bathroom. Once he was inside he quickly took off his wet clothes. They were clinging to his body and once they were off and the cool air hit his wet skin, he shivered. It felt good to be out of them. He dried himself quickly before placing on the grey sweatpants that she had given him. Then he placed on the light blue _UNC_ shirt on. Was she trying to be funny? He remembered her saying that one of her brothers attended there. Brad maybe or it might have been Mark. He couldn't remember.

He glanced at himself in the mirror. His hands instantly moved up to his hair as he pushed it back. He wiped it again with the towel before tossing the towel in the hamper a few feet away. The warmth of his newly pair of clothes had his body feeling better. He wasn't shaking as much now and it was getting warmer by the second. He balled up his wet clothes and placed them in the hamper as well. No need to make her floor wet, too.

The bathroom was clean after he left it.

The living room was just as he remembered it and he took a seat on the sofa, waiting for her. When he heard a noise from the kitchen he quickly stood up and walked towards that way. He wasn't about to let her ignore him. She was standing in front of the stove and he stayed standing in the door way. She didn't even look at him. God, she looked good.

"I feel like a _traitor _wearing this, you know." He glanced down at the Tar Heel symbol and made a face before looking at her. She was _smiling._ She was messing with him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

Her smile quickly faded. "Didn't your _brother _go there?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm a Blue Devil. Besides, he didn't play for them," Nathan pointed out.

She ignored his comment and held out a coffee mug for him. He walked quickly toward the steaming cup and took it from her hands. She made sure that their hands didn't touch. It was warm and he loved the way it felt against his cold hand. His fingers were still kind of numb. He brought it to his mouth and took a sip. The taste of hot chocolate filled his mouth and he closed his eyes. As he swallowed, the hot liquid seemed to warm up his chest. It felt amazing. He quickly took another sip. It was good.

"Why are you doing this?" Haley whispered.

He opened his eyes and was met with her sad ones. Finally, he could feel his heart beating in his chest. His blood started flowing again. He could feel the color returning to his face. He was warm now. All this just from looking at her. How did she do this to him? He could never understand it. Out of every single woman he had ever met in his life, none of them make him feel a fraction as to what Haley made him feel.

She stood there looking really hot. Her hair was still wet and now it was curly from the rain. She was wearing some long cotton sleep pants and a white t-shirt that fit her tightly. Even in pajama's she looked sexy. His eyes finally found hers. Her beautiful brown eyes were as perfect as he remembered them. He was losing himself in them.

"You never let me explain. You just left, Haley," Nathan muttered.

"What is there to say, Nathan? You used me to get back at your brother. I was just something that you _used_ in your little game. Why are you making me relive this?" Haley asked angrily as she glared at him. The sadness was gone and now she was furious. Her eyes were boring into his and he couldn't help but breathe hard.

"It wasn't a game, ok? I wasn't like that for me," Nathan tried to explain.

"Like hell it wasn't. I hate you!" Haley shouted. A loud roll of thunder hit and just like that all the lights went out. _Good sign or bad_, he thought? The whole room was dark and Nathan reached for the counter. Once he felt it, he placed the cup down. _No need to panic_, he told himself. He had been expecting this. It's part of the reason why he came here. He quickly pushed all his questions about them aside before calming himself.

"Do you have any flashlights?" Nathan asked quickly.

"Uh, I don't know," Haley said nervously. "I think my dad used to store them in the garage, but I'm not sure if they'll have any."

"Ok," Nathan mumbled into the darkness. "It's just a blackout."

"Easy for you to say," Haley muttered under her breath.

He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see. "I'll go see if I can find anything. You should probably go sit in the living room. Do you need me to walk you there?"

"I think I can find it," Haley snapped. "It is my house after all."

Her body hit him as she passed, and he felt a jolt electricity surge through his body. It was enough to finish warming up everything inside of him. He wondered if she felt it too? She cursed under her breath and it was seconds later that he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He couldn't help but smile. Yeah, the situation sucked. She didn't want him here but he wasn't going to let that ruin his mood. Blackout or no blackout, they were stuck here together until the storm was over. All he wanted was to tell her how sorry he was.

He remembered her house well. On occasion when her parents weren't home they would come out of her room. On one trip she had brought him play ping-pong in the garage. He made a mental note to watch out for the game table. He didn't need to hurt himself. The laundry room led to the garage and he opened the door and walked inside. There were two windows and even though it was dark outside, it gave him just enough light to see. He noticed the ping-pong table a few feet away and he moved on the side of it until he was by Mr. James' shelves.

He searched through everything but all he found was a lighter. Maybe, she would know were some candles were. He reluctantly walked back inside the house. The news of no flashlight would probably only piss her off more. He lit the lighter as he made his way down the dark hall. He didn't need to crash into any of her mothers' things and break something. She was sitting on the sofa with a scowl on her face and pillow on her lap when he walked in.

"You don't happen to know where any candles would be, would you?" Nathan asked timidly as she glanced away. She stood up and stalked out of the dark room.

It was minutes later when she finally returned.

She shoved a few candles into his hands before she returned to her spot on the sofa. He lit them quickly before placing one on the coffee table beside the sofa. He took the other two and placed them in a few different places to try and light up the room. It worked. Everything seemed to be in a light glow.

She was still glaring at nothing. Her body was still tense and he knew that she was still angry with him. What would she have done if he hadn't been here? He closed his eyes at the thought. No one should be alone. He didn't want to be alone. He was glad that he came. He sat himself down on the floor, his eyes never leaving her.

The storm outside seemed to rage on.

~***~

The first hour was complete silence. The only thing he could hear was the storm outside and her breathing. She hadn't breathed a word or even glanced his way. He sat in the chair across from her, his eyes never leaving her body. He couldn't look away.

It felt like time had literally stopped and kept them here.

Everything was moving too slow. He was bored. It was uncomfortable. So many times he had opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it instead. What would he say? He had checked his cell phone so many times but he wasn't getting a signal. He hoped everything was ok with everyone else. Jordan was probably getting a kick out of the blackout. He chuckled at the thought. The twins were probably driving Brooke crazy. He wouldn't put it past them.

With the electricity out for so long, it was starting to get cold inside.

He noticed the small stack off wood next to the fireplace and he instantly stood up. Without a second thought he placed them inside of the fireplace. It was several minutes later when the fire started and the room lit up better. He could already feel the heat. He knelt in front of the fire pleased with himself.

He heard moving and a second later she was sitting in front of the fire, too. She was shaking slightly as she placed her head on her knees and glanced away from him. He stood up and walked towards the sofa. There was a small white afghan blanket hanging halfway off of it. He took it and walked over towards her. He placed it around her shoulders and made sure to cover her up. Then, without thinking about it, his hand moved to her back and he started rubbing it softly. This time she didn't move away from his touch. It felt amazing to be touching her like this.

"What's taking them so long? How hard can it be to fix?"

"I'm sure they're working on it," Nathan muttered, his eyes returning to the fire. He wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. In fact, the silence wasn't half that bad –as long as she was here. He could stay like this.

"Why are you so calm?" Haley asked suddenly while glancing sideways at him.

His hand left her back and he slowly brought it to his side. "I don't mind being alone with you."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you...for starting the fire. It was getting pretty cold," Haley muttered softly. "You're shaking...sit closer to the fire."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's not from the cold." He couldn't help the husky tone of his voice. His eyes locked with hers.

Without a word she turned away from him again. The silence dragged on. Eventually his eyes left the fire and glanced at his watch. Had another hour really gone by?

It had. The heat from the fireplace was slowly making him sweat and compared to being freezing in the rain he liked this better. It was hot enough to move away but that meant that he wouldn't be so close to her. He stayed where he was.

His stomach growled and it was only then that he remembered how hungry he was. The last thing he ate was a sandwich that Sam made for them after they boarded up the windows. Julian had offered him another one but he had been in a rush to get here. Thinking about it now made his mouth water and his stomach growled again. He needed something.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" He chuckled slightly when she glanced at him. He lifted his head off of the pillows and sat halfway up.

She didn't say anything as she stood up and he quickly did the same. He reached for two of the candles on the way out. The light from the windows was enough to see very clearly. Once they were in the kitchen, he placed the candles down on the counter. She moved around the kitchen looking in the cabinets. He waited.

"Captain Crunch?" She held the container in her hand with the cereal.

"That's fine," Nathan nodded. Anything would be fine.

"Sorry, about the lack of food. Taylor had a few friends over before she left and they sort of ate everything else," Haley muttered as she reached for two bowls. Then she quickly got the rest of the milk out of the refrigerator. It was still cold and she placed it in front of him before reaching for two spoons. She took a seat next to him on the barstools. "I'm sorry about Taylor and whatever she said to you. You shouldn't listen to her. She's got a big mouth and she needs to mind her own business."

He nodded.

He fixed his bowl and then started eating. Once he was done, he still felt the same and fixed another one. They ate in silence and after his third bowl he wiped his mouth. His stomach seemed good enough and he pushed the bowl away from him before taking a deep breath.

"So Taylor left, huh?" Nathan asked casually. He wasn't going to lie. He was happy about that. Taylor hated him and there was no way that she would have been ok with him staying here tonight, storm or no storm. His ass would have been stuck outside.

Haley nodded. "She had to get back to her life."

"Why did she come with you?" Nathan asked shyly.

He watched as she finally pushed her bowl away as well. She didn't seem angry as she was before. She seemed almost resigned. Did that mean she was finally ready to hear him out? He smiled instantly, his eyes glued to her. Just the fact that she was talking to him made him happy.

"She was afraid of what might happen to me," Haley answered matter-of-factly. "She thought that it would be like before –that _I _would be like before." She quickly corrected.

"Oh," Nathan breathed. He didn't know why but his heart started pounding in his chest and blood started flowing through his veins at a rapid speed. Her words had this effect on him and he found himself gripping the edge of the counter for support. Somehow he didn't like the direction of this. He braced himself as she continued.

"After it happened, I sort of was out of it for a while," Haley muttered. "My whole family is worried that it will happen again now that I'm back. I tried to tell them that I'm different but they don't seem to care. They think it'll happen again but it won't. I know it won't. I won't let it." He could hear the determination in her voice. It was like she was so sure.

"And by _it_ you mean me?" Nathan asked carefully.

She nodded. "I won't let you hurt me again." Her eyes closed as if she was feeling some kind of pain just by saying it.

"I'm _not _going to hurt you again," Nathan whispered. "I'm not."

"You won't," Haley agreed. "I won't give you the chance." She turned to face him, their eyes locking. Her brown eyes were somehow darker, harder. In them he saw nothing but determination. She wasn't going to let her resolve slip either. That's what her look meant. He shivered.

"Hales –"

"Getting over you was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, Nathan," Haley whispered sadly. "What you did to me nearly killed me. I won't let you destroy me again. I just won't. You got what you wanted. You hurt me. You won your little game." She said the last part bitterly.

"It wasn't a game for me," Nathan stated truthfully. "You weren't a game to me. At first, yes, I only went to you for tutoring to hurt Lucas." She flinched but continued. "But you…I don't know, Hales. You changed my mind about it. I found myself talking to you more than I talked to anyone and I forgot about it. I really did. Talking to you was so easy. I could be myself and not put on the face that everyone expected. I was just Nathan and I _loved_ being just Nathan. Whenever you were around I forgot about everything else...it was just us."

"It doesn't matter," Haley mumbled shaking her head.

"Yes, it does," Nathan continued. "You think that I used you but you're wrong. That Nathan doesn't exist anymore and that's because of _you._ Because you changed me. You made that guy go away. You saved me, Hales. Please, you have to believe me."

"Stop it," Haley suddenly shouted as she stood up. He did the same. Her back was facing him and he could tell that she was shaking again. Then he heard a small whimper escape her lips and something inside of him snapped. He took a brave step closer. He couldn't stop. Not now.

"No," Nathan said intensely. "You saved my life. You made me _good_. You changed my world. Did you know that? Did you know that _you_ changed me? Knowing you changed _me_, so no, I can't just stop. Not until you understand that I wasn't using you!" He was shouting now. He couldn't help it.

"Nathan, please just stop."

"You think it wasn't hard for me to lose you? You think that I felt nothing? I felt like I had _nothing_ left to live for," Nathan shouted back. "You just left, Haley. You left me all alone and you didn't even let me explain. You were just gone! You just ran away from us the first chance you got. You have no idea what that did to me!"

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Haley whispered again. "I don't understand why..."

"Because I was in love you with. I'm _in_ love with you," Nathan corrected. He reached out then, taking her elbow in his hand roughly, before swinging her around to face him. His lips landed on to hers fiercely. The feel of her lips was overwhelming. The memory of her lips wasn't nearly as good as this. The taste of her was just as he remembered. Nothing was better than kissing her. His hand let go of her arm and it made it to her neck holding her to him. Both her arms fell to her sides as he moved his mouth over hers. She stood there motionless as he kissed her. She wasn't kissing him back but at least she wasn't pushing him away either. She was just letting him. His hands found her waist and pulled her more into him as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his body into hers.

His hand reached up to her cheek as he caressed it before tilting her head slightly. He kissed her deeper, his eyes on her face the whole time. Slowly her eyes fluttered close and she started kissing him back. Only then did he let his eyes close as he kissed her with everything in him. He was still kissing her hard, he couldn't help it. He was clutching her face hard in his hands as his lips moved over hers. This was all so intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. After not having her for so long, this wasn't nearly enough. He kissed her deeper.

They weren't nearly close enough.

When he finally felt her tongue brush against his, he nearly lost the little self control he had left. He pushed her waist into his, making their bodies touch fully once again. He removed his hand from her face and brought it down to her waist. He lifted her up easily until she was sitting on the counter top. Her legs parted for him and he moved quickly in between them, settling himself there. Then his hands were on her face again, holding her to him. Their kisses only grew more heated. He was losing himself in her. This couldn't be happening, but somehow it was. He groaned when he felt her body move closer to his.

He felt her warm hands on his shoulders holding him to her. _She_ was kissing him back.

Then finally when air became an issue he reluctantly pulled away from her warm lips. Their heavy panting filled the air and instantly he brushed her hair to the side before he started kissing her neck. His lips needed to be touching her. He placed kisses up and down. Her hot skin felt amazing on his lips. He could feel the spark between them every time he touched her. He knew she felt it too. He placed a soft kiss under her ear. His hands moved to her waist and he slightly pulled up her shirt. His hands touched the warm skin of her stomach and he felt her tremble. He had missed this.

"You don't know how much I want you," Nathan whispered huskily.

That's when he felt her body tense up. He slowly removed his lips from her skin. His lips instantly felt cold without the feel of her. He glanced up at her face and it was only then that he realized she was crying. What had he done? He quickly removed his hands from her skin and she flinched.

Something about the look on her face had an old memory flash in his mind.

This had happened before. They had been making out in her room and he had pushed her too far. It got to the point to where she had to ask him to leave. He had felt horrible afterwards. It wasn't his fault. Really it wasn't. When he was around her like this he lost track of…himself. He didn't know anything but his want for her. It somehow always seemed to take over. He was always in a daze. He really didn't know how she did that to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" His words trailed off as she closed her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have..."

She was broken. He could feel it. He could see it. His eyes finally moved from her tearstained cheeks to her eyes. Those soulful brown orbs were swirling with nothing but pain and sadness. It felt like someone reached in and squeezed his heart. It was aching with pain. How was it possible to be blissfully happy one moment and then the next feel like this? It wasn't fair.

The anguish was only worse while looking at her broken face.

He had just promised not to hurt her ever again and here she was hurting because of him.

In an instant he hated himself. Why couldn't he have stayed to himself? Why did he touch her to begin with? He knew that she didn't want this. She had just told him that she wasn't going to let him hurt her again. Why didn't he listen?

He let his own needs and wants get the best of him. He quickly took a step back before looking down. He couldn't look into those sad eyes again. It would kill him. He felt the revulsion he felt for himself flowing throughout him. It was everywhere. His fists balled up at his sides.

She carefully moved herself off of the countertop before walking out of the kitchen. He stood there for minutes. He shouldn't have come here. His face was hard with hate for himself as he slowly walked out of the kitchen. He made it through the darkened hallway a minute later. He stopped for a second and noticed her lying in front of the fireplace as he had been not that long ago. Her head was resting on the pillows as she faced sideways from the fireplace. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks freely. Her legs were up, her knees bent. He ached to go over to her and make things better. But he only seemed to make things worse.

Putting his head down, he headed for the door. The storm was still raging outside and once he was off the porch he felt the sting of the rain against his skin. He took off walking in the direction of home. It didn't matter what happened to him now. Nothing could compare to what he felt on the inside. Nothing would ever come close to this anguish. Would it ever go away? The stinging rain was hitting him hard once again. In the distance he noticed the lights come back on. He made his way back home. She would be fine now. She didn't need him. She never did.


	11. Chapter Ten

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love reading them. I hope you like this chapter. The end of the first part is my favorite part of this chapter, I mean I love it all but it's a Baley moment and I love writing for them. In fact, I don't think I've had a story so far when they haven't been BFF's. Anyway, I laughed my ass off when I wrote it and I just love writing for Brooke. I think she's one of the funniest characters ever created and I just love reading and writing for her. I hope you enjoy. **

**Also, someone asked how long this story will be and it won't be long. It has a total of 30 chapters including the epilogue. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dean Winchester****: [Looking at the haunted hotel] We might even run into Fred and Daphne inside. Mmmm...Daphne. Love her.**

_Chapter Ten –Letting Go_

She kept her eyes glued to the TV. Reruns of _I Love Lucy_ were on and she had been watching them most of the day. The storm had come and gone. That had been two days ago. Now, it was Thursday and she still didn't feel like leaving the house. Staying home was safe, going out was bad. In this small little town these walls were like a safe haven.

In the end it comforted her more than she thought it could.

So she stayed inside recovering. Sure the storm hadn't been too bad. But she was still recovering from _him_, from what he did –from what he made her feel. It was bad enough that he stuck himself at her house for the storm but it was even worse when he just had to bring up the past –pain –they were words that she thought of as together now. She never thought of one without the other. It was almost as if they belonged together. Past equals pain. That's how it registered in her mind.

As much as she didn't want to think about it, she had.

The sincerity in his voice, the softness in his eyes, and the way he touched her. She shivered at the thought. A tiny part of her wanted his words to be true. In fact, she ached for it. But it was only a small little part –a stupid part. The bigger, more reasonable part, didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. Why should she?

He was a liar. He always had been. She couldn't trust him, she knew that. Still a part of her that was still weak wanted his words to be the truth. She was an idiot. Coming back here was such a mistake. Big mistake. Taylor had been right. She should have stayed away from here. He would only hurt her again. That's all that would come of trusting him again. He would just break her heart again. Why had she kissed him back? She didn't understand it. One minute she's just waiting for him to back off and then the next she couldn't help herself. She had wanted to kiss him...it felt good. She shook that thought out of her head.

She was more confused than ever.

Was he telling the truth?

Had all of her pain been for nothing? Did she waste all those tears on a _misunderstanding_? Had he been telling her the truth or was it _another_ lie? So many nights, after she first left here for months, she cried herself to sleep. Had that been all wrong? Had it really been for nothing?

She couldn't find reason that the pain had been for nothing. He _had_ broken her heart.

It had to have been. It destroyed her whole world and everything inside of her. He couldn't just take it back now like nothing happened. Where was the justice? What did he mean when he said that her leaving destroyed him or did she even care? She was too worried about getting herself back together to worry about if he was celebrating his big victory. He _had_ won his little game. He _had _used her. He got what he wanted.

_Maybe, if you hadn't of run away_, she thought.

Somehow instead of answers she only had more questions. Instead of peace there was only more confusion. When the hell would it end? She was tired of feeling the pain of the past. She truly wanted to let it go. But how?

The truth was the pain never really went away. It was always there, always present. It had become a part of her over time. Her mother had once told her that time heals all wounds. She had wanted so badly to believe that. In fact, she looked forward to the day when that would be true. It never came.

She didn't heal.

The wound was still fresh as if it happened hours ago.

The only difference now is that instead of falling apart, she was keeping it in. Her mother had been wrong. So wrong. Over time she learned to live with the pain. It was always _always_ there. It was a part of her now.

She laughed as Ricky started yelling at Lucy. She smiled at the TV when they finally made up. Then Lucy was back doing something that she wasn't supposed to do again. Same old story, different episode. She could watch this all day long. Why couldn't life be like this? No matter what happens you know at the end of the episode that everything was going to be ok.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

She felt a sense of dread at the pit of her stomach. Maybe if she didn't answer they would go away. No such luck. Another loud bang came from the door. What if it was _him_? What if he had come back to tell her more lies? The dread was quickly replaced with uneasiness as she slowly stood up and made her way towards the door.

Her stomach was doing flip flops by the time she opened the door.

Relief rushed through her at the sight of Brooke. Her face must have showed it to, because Brooke was looking at her like she was crazy and she laughed nervously. Why was Brooke here? The sun was shining bright in her eyes. She brought her hand right above her eyes keeping the bright sunlight out.

"Brooke," Haley greeted.

Brooke looked her up and down. Yeah, she was still in her pajamas. So what? It's not like she had any plans on doing anything at the moment. All she wanted to do was get that stupid storm out of her head…and _him_.

"Tutor girl, you do realize that it's four o'clock in the afternoon?" Brooke asked in a disapproving tone as she continued to look her up and down.

Of course, perfect Brooke Davis…Baker…whatever, was dressed like a Runway Model. She had on bright red cutoff blouse with a black skirt and stilettos. It looked like someone ripped her out of Vogue or…_B. Davis_ magazine. She smiled at that thought. Brooke continued to look her up and down.

"I am aware of the time," Haley nodded.

"Then why are…?" Her finger moved the length of Haley's body before looking back up at her face again. Hadn't Brooke ever had a bad day? Wasn't she allowed to wallow in the pity that was her life? Couldn't she at least have that? She was here, wasn't she? Nathan had seriously messed up her resolve.

"I don't feel well," Haley lied shyly.

With the look Brooke gave her, she knew she didn't believe it. "Either way can I come in?"

She opened the door fully and let her in. They walked in silence until they reached the kitchen and Haley motioned to the barstools. Brooke took a seat and Haley quickly put on a pot of coffee. Of course, it wasn't quiet for long.

"Any damage to the house?" Brooke asked casually.

She shook her head. "Nope." _No damage to the house, she thought. Me on the other hand…damaged, damaged, damaged_!

"Good. Our house is fine, too, but my store had few broken windows."

"That sucks," Haley muttered apologetically.

"Well, it's back to work tomorrow for me," Brooke smiled. "How are things?"

Was Brooke trying to be subtle? Did Nathan tell them what happened? These questions swirled in her head as she glanced away from Brooke. She hated not knowing and even worse she hated playing games. She turned to Brooke again, where she sat waiting.

"What did he tell you?" Haley asked with a glare.

Brooke's brows knit together. "What are you talking about?"

"Nathan," Haley answered flatly. "What did he tell you? It's why you're here isn't it?"

"No. I'm here because I want to be. Nobody's making me. When did you talk to Nathan? He hasn't said anything. In fact, I haven't seen him since Tuesday. Did something happen?" Brooke questioned now suddenly more intrigued.

"Nothing," Haley muttered quickly turning to grab two coffee mugs.

Brooke chuckled. "Liar."

"So he told you," Haley replied dryly as she glanced back for a second.

"Nah," Brooke beamed. "But obviously something did happen. On with it. It's better to talk then hold it all in. You can't just keep everything all bottled up inside, you know. Remember what I said about help? You look like you need it."

She was clearly serious. Haley could tell by the look on her face. How did she just do that? If Nathan hadn't told her, then how did she know to ask? Was she that perceptive? This was not good. She started to panic as she fixed them two cups of coffee. What was she supposed to say? The truth?

"He was sort of…here for the storm," Haley muttered.

"I know _that_. Peyton told me that much when she dropped you off and he was here. I want to know what happened after," Brooke demanded. She folded her arms over her chest as she waited. "All the glory details. Don't leave anything out."

"Brooke," Haley mumbled shaking her head. She didn't want to talk about it.

"No way," Brooke said firmly. "If we're going to be friends then you're going to have to talk. If not than I can just leave now. We can't be friends if you don't trust me. What's it going to be, Tutor girl?" She wasn't smiling. She was serious. It was either talk or be alone. She didn't like the latter part. It made the pain somehow hurt more.

Plus, Brooke would understand, wouldn't she? Brooke knew what it felt like to be completely in love with someone and then just have it be over. Brooke knew what it felt like to have her whole world shattered into a million little pieces. Brooke knew about the pain. Only now Brooke had someone to put her back together. Julian. He fixed her.

"He said stuff," Haley shrugged while placing the cup in front of Brooke.

Brooke smiled pleased enough. "Like what?"

"He was sorry," Haley replied shyly. "He said that it was all a big misunderstanding."

"Did you believe him?"

"Of course not." _Only a little_, she thought.

"Why?"

"Because I don't," Haley snapped. "Look, I know that you're Nathan's friend and I get that. I understand that. But you can't just expect me to –"

"You don't have to explain," Brooke cut her off. "And I'm your friend, too. You don't have to worry about me taking his side or…yours. You're both my friends and I don't want to change that. I was just asking." She held up her hands and smiled.

"Sorry," Haley mumbled sheepishly.

"I was just wondering why you didn't believe him, is all," Brooke stated with a smile on her face. She brought the steaming cup to her mouth and took a sip before placing it down.

She felt herself relax. "Then that would mean that everything I've been through, every once of pain that I've felt, has been for nothing. I can't accept that, Brooke. I just can't. I don't think my heart can take it. In the end he was still using me. Whether it was just the beginning or not doesn't matter. He still used me to get back at his brother." She said the words quickly hoping that they wouldn't sting but they still did. It left a bad taste in her mouth.

"It matters a little," Brooke pointed out.

"Why should it?"

"At least, you know it wasn't _all _a lie," Brooke added.

"But it was," Haley insisted. "_It_ was all based on a lie, Brooke! Our whole relationship…we were nothing. It was all just a game." The words still hit her hard when she said them. It would never get easy to say.

"I don't believe that for a second," Brooke announced in honesty.

"Yeah, well, it was real for…" she glanced down before finishing. It had been real for her. That's what was so hard about the whole thing. It was real…or at least, she thought it was.

"Is that all he said?" Brooke demanded.

Three little words flashed through her mind but she quickly pushed them out. She didn't want to think about it. She was very careful not to think about them at all. She couldn't deal with _that_ right now. It would definitely drive her insane if she did.

But Brooke wanted more. She cringed before answering.

"He, uh, he sort of kissed me," Haley muttered as her cheeks instantly blushed. She glanced away from Brooke's huge smirk and took the time to compose herself. She could feel the heat radiating off of her face. When she glanced back Brooke was still beaming.

"Kissed you how?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did he kiss you?" Brooke asked brazenly.

"I, um…what?" Haley asked nervously.

Brooke stood up then and waked directly towards her. "Was it like this?" Before she even knew it Brooke's lips were pressed to hers. She stayed still for a few seconds. Her eyes wide open in shock. Brooke pulled away and smiled, "Or like this?"

Then Brooke was holding her face while she moved her mouth above hers. Again, she stayed completely still in shock. When Brooke pulled away she took a deep breath before waiting for her answer. Haley stood there frozen.

_What the hell just happened?!_

Her head was spinning. "Uh, the second one…with tongue."

"Nice," Brooke approved.

"Did you and I just make out?" Haley asked shakily.

"Sure," Brooke smirked before winking. "No wonder Nathan never got over you!"

~***~

Karen's Café was still beautiful. It didn't surprise her that the place brought back nothing but good memories –warm memories –all of them perfect. Of course, all of them were before their world changed, when it was just the two of them against the world. She smiled. Everything had been so simple back then.

Now everything was complicated.

After taking the advice of Olivia, she called Lucas last night and asked him to meet her here for dinner. It wasn't exactly a relief when he agreed but she also wasn't dreading it either and that was good.

Yesterday had been pretty interesting talking to Brooke. She wasn't going to include making out with Brooke. The girl totally took her by surprise and then pretended like nothing happened. She had been mortified after that. Brooke even tried to assure her that it wasn't a big deal, but in her defense, she had never kissed a girl before. Leave it to Brooke just to lay one right on her. She shook the thought out of her head.

Brooke was her friend now. She couldn't let a really awkward moment ruin that. Besides, Brooke seemed fine with it. Why shouldn't she? It was just a kiss. Of course, Brooke kept teasing her about it as they talked for the rest of the afternoon. She just wasn't going to let it go.

Before she could even feel the urge to back out and run, she made her way inside. Lucas was sitting at the side table smiling at her as she took a seat. He seemed happy to see her.

"I was wondering when you were going to come inside and join me," Lucas chuckled.

"You saw me?" Haley asked blushing.

"What the hell were you thinking about for fifteen minutes?" Lucas wondered.

She grinned awkwardly. "Nothing important."

"I was surprised when you called," Lucas stated while looking at her.

"Well my therapist thinks –"

"You have a shrink?"

"Uh-huh."

"And she wants you to…?" Lucas asked confused.

"She thinks that we should spend time together," Haley answered. "She wants me to get to know you."

"You already know me," Lucas pointed out.

She smiled nervously. "The new you Lucas."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" Lucas asked carefully. "Because she wants you to be?" He looked hurt and she instantly regretted telling him that little detail. Hurting him wouldn't help anything. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Lucas.

"Of course not," Haley promised. "I'm here because I want to be. She just suggested it." She smiled and she hoped that he believed her. It was the truth. Olivia just suggested that they spend time together, she didn't require it. It's not like she had to be here. She...wanted to be.

"Oh," Lucas mumbled with a smile.

"Are you sure this is a good time? I know you have a family now. You could have brought them along or we could have done this another time," Haley said quickly. The thought that he left his family for this didn't sit well with her. She didn't want him missing out with his family.

"Its fine," Lucas assured her. "I ordered for us. I hope you don't mind."

He must have noticed the waitress walking up to them because before she knew it their plates were being set on the table. He had ordered them their favorite meal, fries and cheeseburgers with chocolate milkshakes. She smiled as he gave her the ketchup.

"I've craved this for years," Haley muttered before lifting the cheeseburger in her hands and taking a huge bite. Lucas chuckled before doing the same. Her eyes closed at the familiar amazing taste. No one made food like this.

"Every time I get this I think of you," Lucas smiled before taking another bite.

She smiled at him, her mouth to full to reply. After that they ate in silence until they were finished with the cheeseburgers and started on the fries. She watched as Lucas dipped his fries into his chocolate milkshake before eating it.

"You did not just do that," Haley mumbled in disgust.

Lucas chuckled. "It's good. Try it."

"Yuck," Haley shook her head before dipping a few fries into her ketchup. "I'll stick to the normal regular old ketchup."

"When Peyton was pregnant with Anna she craved this nonstop," Lucas explained.

"I see," Haley laughed. "Your children are really beautiful, Luke."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "So tell me…what have you been doing since you left? I want to know everything." He leaned in closer as if to hear better when she finally started talking. She wanted to know about him.

"It's really nothing. I'd much rather hear about you," Haley mumbled nervously.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she repeated his words.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to lie. After you left it was pretty hard for me. You leaving…I didn't take it so well. When we, uh, when we told Brooke the truth and she reacted the way that she did…that was hard. Peyton wouldn't talk to me after that. She said that we couldn't be together because her friendship with Brooke meant too much to her. How could I be upset about that when I felt the same way about you?" It was a rhetorical question.

"But you and Peyton –"

"Yeah, Brooke pretty much told both of us to go to hell before she left. Peyton wouldn't talk to me after that. She thought it was all her fault when really…it was mine. I had talked to Nathan about it…"

She looked at him confused.

"I know that sounds weird. But we just started talking and honestly he wasn't that bad. He was kind of the reason why Peyton and I got back together," Lucas explained.

"Nathan?"

"Yup," Lucas nodded. "I told him that I couldn't be with Peyton because you would be disappointed in me and then he told me that you would be happy for me. He said that you would have wanted me to be happy."

"That's true," Haley agreed.

"I am sorry for the whole situation. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that. I've carried this with me for a really long time and I had this whole speech prepared for when I finally saw you again. Now, I can't seem to remember what I wanted to say," Lucas chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to explain."

"But I want to," Lucas added. "The thought that you…hate me –"

"I don't hate you," Haley pointed out. "I've _never _hated you."

He seemed relieved by her words. It was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. His face somehow seemed happier. He was grinning wide now. How could he think that? She could never hate him no matter what.

"I'm still very sorry," Lucas said sincerely. "I never wanted to hurt Brooke and I never wanted to hurt you, Haley. I was being stupid and irresponsible. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself and I'll never forgive myself for hurting either of you." He looked down ashamed and instantly she reached for his hand holding it in hers.

"You were just in love," Haley soothed him. "Granted you could have gone about it another way but…I want you to know that I'm not angry with you anymore."

His eyes met hers. "You're not? Does that mean that we can be friends again?"

"I would really love that," Haley muttered. It was more like she really _needed _it. Being this close to Lucas was doing nothing but making her want his comfort. She never could resist Lucas for long. She needed him. She just didn't know how to put it into words.

Seeing how happy Lucas was with his family changed something inside of her. It was like she had already let go of her little sting of betrayal that she once felt. It was no longer there anymore. Talking to Brooke had settled that for her. If Brooke could forgive them, then would couldn't she? Lucas hadn't cheated on her. Brooke was an amazing person for forgiving them and letting them back in her life.

"I'm glad you said that," Lucas smirked.

She nodded before smiling. It felt amazing to look at Lucas and just see him and not feel any pain. They could start over. They could get back what they once had. She was sure of it. She needed him.

"I have a surprise for you," Lucas added as he stood up. She realized that their hands were still twined and he pulled her along with him. As he pulled her to the back of the café she knew instantly where they were going. She smiled.

When they made it to the roof of the café she stopped by the door in surprise. Lucas didn't stop though. He walked until he was at the center of the roof before turning and smirking at her before motioning around.

The place was just as she remembered. The mini golf course that they worked on for weeks had been exactly like she remembered it and small colorful lights covered the roof. It gave off a beautiful colorful glow in the night. Her heart was pounding and she could feel tears in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, they were happy tears. She wasn't going to let them fall and ruin this moment.

This belonged to the both of them.

"When you called I figured I could fix this place up again," Lucas smiled.

She looked at him surprised.

"After you left I sort of took it down," Lucas explained. "But Nathan helped me all last night and this morning. I think I've got everything right where we put it." He glanced around to make sure and she nodded.

"It's perfect," Haley beamed. Her heart was exploding with love at his gesture. How could this be so easy? It didn't seem possible, but yet it felt like nothing had ever happened between them. Looking at him now, smirking at her, he was suddenly _her _Lucas again.

More than anything this felt right. No matter what Lucas was still that good guy that she loved. He made one mistake, so what? He was sorry and he made up for it. What right did she have to stay angry with him? He was a good man and he had a good heart. And she loved him. Even after all these years, she still loved him, like she always had. This was more than friendship. Lucas was her…brother. How had she lived without him for so long?

She missed him more than words could say.

"I wonder if you still suck." Haley suddenly asked. He chuckled and that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted him laughing. She didn't want to think about how emotional this all was. If she did then she would break down and cry in his arms. She didn't want to ruin their night.

"You're on," Lucas declared.

They played happily. Their banter didn't seem to leave with the little friendly competition going on between them. She had always been better at mini golf but Lucas was the one winning now. He was playfully rubbing it in every once and a while as they chatted. They talked about what each of them had been up to. She stayed clear of the topic of Nathan and so did he. She was grateful for that.

He told her all about Peyton and the kids. His eyes would light up when he mentioned any of them and she could see the love he felt for his family. It was in him. He told her about the wedding and the births of both his kids. Peyton had been in labor for six hours with Hayden and twenty three hours with Anna. He explained how mean and loving Peyton had been giving birth to their kids and she laughed.

He then told her about moving back home and how he was working on his first novel in-between teaching at the high school and coaching the Ravens. He had done well for himself and she told him so. She was proud of him.

It didn't hurt to be around him anymore.

He had stopped talking and she didn't pay attention until she felt something cold hit her. Turning around she noticed him grinning. The memory of them having water balloon fights up here flashed in her mind. She was just noticing the water balloons placed around the roof. They used to play all the time. Sometimes they would even fill some of the balloons up with milk. It used to be a lot of fun.

"Oh, you are so dead," Haley stated while glaring at him. He laughed.

He grimaced. "I guess that was a milk one." He then chuckled. He closed his eyes as he laughed and that was a big mistake. She hit him in the face with the first one that she saw. Water splashed in his face and he opened his eyes. She took off running.

The next thing she knew, water balloons were being thrown back and forth between the two. A few hit her and she got him a couple of times. They laughed the whole time and it finally felt like them again. She loved the feeling. The game continued as she hid from him. It felt like forever that they played.

"Luke," Haley called out. "I'm all out of balloons. Can we please call a truce?" She glanced around. Still no sign of him.

Finally he answered. "Is it a real truce or a fake truce?"

_Damn it,_ she thought. He knew her so well. "A real truce, I promise." She then licked her fingers before crossing them over her heart.

"Ok," Lucas mumbled standing up and holding out his hand.

"Ok," Haley repeated as she walked towards him. "Or not." She ran towards him laughing with the water balloon in her hand. He held out his. He threw his first before grabbing hold of her so that she couldn't hit him. "Lucas, stop it." The water balloon popped all over her jeans and they both laughed. Turning she noticed his face on her back. He looked at her suddenly confused and she instantly pulled down her shirt.

"What's on your back?" Lucas asked pointing.

"Nothing," Haley answered quickly.

"Haley, is that a tattoo?"

"No. No, it's nothing."

"Haley is that Nathan's jersey number," Lucas muttered.

"Luke, just drop it," Haley snapped.

"I thought you were afraid of needles," Lucas continued. "I thought you weren't –"

"It just happened ok," Haley whispered looking down. "It was a stupid mistake and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. Guess that's what I get." She instantly walked back to her golf club and went back to the game. She didn't want to talk about it. It felt like a different lifetime ago when she had gotten it. People in love do pretty crazy things. This is what she did. She had just wanted the feeling to last forever. Now those numbers were burned into her skin as a reminder of what he had did, how he had used her.

They played the game in silence and it wasn't long before she couldn't take it.

"Why didn't you play basketball at UNC?" Haley asked changing the subject. She was focusing on hitting her ball when he answered.

"I couldn't play, Hales," Lucas mumbled.

She didn't flinch when he called her Hales anymore. It was just getting better and better. All of her attention was focused on the ball as she angled it to the hole. Anything was better than talking about that stupid tattoo on her back.

"Why not? You love basketball."

"When Dan had his heart attack, it was because he had this heart disease…called HCM and it was hereditary," Lucas explained as she swung her club. At his words she accidentally hit the ball a little too hard and it hit the wall before flying back towards them. They both ducked before it flew over the roof and then they couldn't see it anymore. It was lost in the darkness.

"What?" Haley asked hesitantly turning towards him.

"I have HCM," Lucas shrugged. "I've had it since high school, Hales."

She was standing in front of him a second later, her heart pounding. Instantly, without even a second thought, she was touching him. Her hand covered his heart as she stood there looking blankly at his chest. She could feel his heart beat. She could feel the tears coming. They were both wet from the water balloon fight and her hand was covering a huge wet spot over his chest. It didn't matter though.

"But you're –"

"I'm fine," Lucas assured her. "I just can't be like I used to. I have regular check ups and I take my meds every day. I'm perfectly fine." Her hand was trembling as she held it on his wet shirt. How could his good heart be bad? She felt her stomach drop. If it was genetic then…

"Nathan…" it was just a whisper and she looked up with anxious eyes as Lucas took her hand in his. Before she could freak out further, he answered.

"No," Lucas smiled. "Just me and Dan. Nathan's fine. I promise."

Then she was crying in his arms. He was holding her tight against him in a comforting hug and she cried. She cried for him and his heart. She cried for leaving him and the time they missed. The thought of something happening to him…she cringed at the thought. No, Lucas had to be fine. The thought of him not being here only made her cry more.

Somewhere deep inside of her she felt relief for Nathan. If he had had it too, well then…she couldn't even go there. It wasn't possible. The relief was a little comforting along with Lucas's arms. In that moment she let much of her pain go –as much that would leave her.

She only found that she was angry...with _herself_. She was angry that she had left like she did. Nathan had been right, she ran the first chance she got. He might have broken her heart but that didn't mean she had to cut Lucas out like that. She had been wrong to leave like she did. This was her fault...all of it. If she had stayed then she would have been there for him when he needed her most. She would have been there for her _bestfriend_. She had been a coward. Nathan had hurt her so badly that nothing else made sense at the time. It's why she ran. The anger was burning everything inside of her. She didn't know how to make it stop. It was like a wildfire taking everything down in its way. The only thing she knew now is that she shouldn't have left like she did.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Haley sobbed. "For everything. I shouldn't have left...I..."

"It's ok," Lucas mummbled. "It's ok, buddy." She felt him kiss her forehead softly, and she hugged him tighter in her arms. Somehow at that moment, she felt different. She couldn't explain it but she was sure that something inside of her changed. She could feel it changing just about everything inside of her...everything she ever thought she knew. With it she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. It wasn't holding her back anymore. She was here trying to make things right with people that she...loved. People that she just realized never left her, no matter how much she wanted them to. They had always been a part of her...with her. She held onto her bestfriend like he was the only thing keeping her together.

**AN: Let me know what you think. That was my favorite Laley scene. **


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven –A Kiss to Build a Dream On _

He dribbled the ball skillfully in his hands as he made his way down the court. He glanced around at the other players to find the open man and when he did he passed the ball hard before running past the guy blocking him. He made it around to the other side and the ball flew in his hands before he jumped up and dunked the ball hard. The guys started clapping and hollering as he landed on his feet.

"Damn, Coach!"

Nathan shook his head. "Did you get the play or not? Or do we need to go over it again?"

"He's calling you out Q," Brandon chuckled from a few feet away.

Nathan handed the ball to Quentin and smirked. "Show me what you got then."

"Oh, I'll show you alright," Quentin muttered before dribbling the ball. "Let's take it from the top and show this old man how it's really done."

Nathan chuckled as he walked off the court and stood on the sidelines. His varsity team had been meeting up like this regularly all summer long. It wasn't like he required it or anything, but still twice a week they showed up to play ball. Just like he promised he had been here twice a week helping them out. He did his best to teach them everything that he knew.

The old Raven gym was exactly the same from when he played in it. He knew ever part of this court just like Lucas claimed to know every part of the Rivercourt. _Whatever,_ he thought with a chuckle. He had beat Lucas enough times on his own turf to know that he knew the Rivercourt better.

Quentin did the play that Nathan just showed them and when he dunked the ball he held onto the rim and yelled loudly. Nathan shook his head and laughed as Quentin jumped down and clapped his hands before doing his victory dance. The rest of the team laughed and then joined him. What was he going to do with these guys?

"Very funny, Q," Nathan said shaking his head.

Quentin smirked. "What's the matter, old man? Did I do that better than you?"

"Next play, smartass," Nathan ordered while holding up three fingers letting them know which play he wanted. Quentin nodded before guarding Aaron who had the ball.

"Whatever you say, old man. But just so you know, I'm taking out all your high scores this year. Tree Hill won't even remember twenty three once they see me. _Forty four_!" He then chuckled before stealing the ball way and dunking it again.

Nathan chuckled as he watched. This is just how it was with the team. Quentin always had everyone having a good time and he always _always _showed off. He reminded Nathan a little of the way he used to be. He had to give it to Quentin though, the kid could play.

He glanced over at his retired jersey hanging on the wall next to his fathers and his brothers. His eyes landed on the number twenty three with his name above it. No one at Tree Hill high would ever walk the halls with his number. It was his forever. That had been one of the happiest moments of his life. Hayden had loved it more than he did. The kid couldn't wait to become a Raven.

"Zach hold onto the ball," Nathan shouted as he lost the ball again.

"He can't help it," Quentin chuckled. "At least, not while I'm guarding his ass!"

"Shut up, Q," Zach stated glaring at him. "If you wouldn't press the whole time and give me a little space."

"That's our whole defense," Brandon chuckled.

"Just playing the game," Quentin grinned before bouncing the ball.

"Bring it in," Nathan ordered before waving his hand. "Time's up. I've had enough of watching you guys bitching all day. Maybe Wednesday you'll come back ready to play some ball. If not stay home."

"Yes, sir." They all said loudly.

"Good practice guys," Nathan stated while looking at each of them. "Brandon work on your free-throws and Zach work on your turnovers." Quentin chuckled and Nathan glared at him disapprovingly before he stopped. "Q work on the attitude. We win and we win as a team. This isn't a one man show. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Quentin nodded.

"Now, hit the showers," Nathan said. "I'll see you all in a few days."

Most of the guys walked off the court but a few stayed behind talking. Nathan made his way around the court putting the loose basketballs on the cart before pushing it with him towards the locker room and his office.

"Hey, Coach, why don't you come down to Tric tonight and buy us a few drinks," Quentin asked while they slowly made their way towards the locker room. "It'll be fun. We'll show you how to party, old man."

"Very funny," Nathan retorted. "If by drinks you mean _juice_ then sure."

"As long as that juice is mixed with something hard," Zach snickered.

Nathan chuckled. "Keep dreaming. Now get out of here before I make you run laps."

"See ya," Quentin muttered before dashing into the locker room with the rest of the guys following him. Nathan laughed before saving the basketball cart and then making his way into his office. He took a seat at his huge desk and dropped his play book down on it. It's not like he ever needed it. It was Whiteys and he had memorized all the plays freshman year of high school. It was all in his head.

He sat back and relaxed himself. It's not like he had anywhere to be.

His eyes landed on the picture of Lucas and his family. It was taken last year at Hayden's birthday party. Both of the kids had cake all over their faces. They all seemed so happy. His brother had his arm around Peyton holding her to him with Anna in her arms. The picture was perfect.

Right next to it was a picture of Brooke and her family. It was the first picture that they had taken since adopting Sam and he had been the one to take it. The twins were grinning brightly. Brooke and Julian were in the middle of laughing when he had snapped it. Still it came out really good. Sam was the only one not looking at the picture. She had her eyes on her new family. Still, it had come out really good and Brooke had a bigger one up in her living room.

The one on the other side of the desk was of him and Haley. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they took it, which it was. It had been after some cheesy concert that they skipped school to go and see. He remembered it perfectly because it was the first time that she agreed to skip school with him. The train ride there and back had been fun. The whole day had been fun and Haley had gotten some gothic looking guy to take the picture of them. His arms were wrapped around her and she was smiling. She had told him to look at the camera but he couldn't. Even then his eyes were on her, watching her.

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he thought about her.

Had she and Lucas made up yet? All Thursday night and Friday morning he had helped Lucas fix up the rooftop of the café. His brother seemed so excited about it. He didn't get it. But Lucas explained to him how important the rooftop of the café was for them. It was part of their history long before he came along.

It had been five long days since he had last seen her. Five days since he had been an idiot and tried to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. What he been thinking? _But I wanted her_, he thought. He _had_ wanted her. It was the whole reason why he had lost himself while being with her. He wasn't thinking clearly.

At least, he tried to explain. She had heard what he had to say.

Did she believe it? That was doubtful. She had made it very clear that she didn't trust him. Even with every look he knew that she didn't trust him at all. She was completely guarded around him –something that he didn't remember her being at all. She had only been that way in the beginning of their relationship.

He had thought about going over to return the clothes that she let him wear but once he got close enough to her house he chickened out and drove home. What would he say?

That kiss had been amazing.

He could still feel her lips on his. She _had_ kissed him back. He had felt her lips moving along with his, he felt her tongue in his mouth, and he had felt how much she wanted him. Why did she suddenly stop? Why did she start crying? That kiss had been perfect. They both wanted it. At least, he did.

He couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.

It's all he wanted to do forever. He would be just fine with that. Hell, he would be happy with that. Kissing her felt like nothing else in the world. It was an out of body experience. Every time just got better and better.

He felt a soft knock on the door and he quickly sat up. "Come in."

Ryan walked right in and took a seat. "Hey, Coach."

"What's up, Ryan?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about starting me this year," Ryan mumbled nervously before looking down.

"Well, you've earned it," Nathan smiled.

The kid had. He had come along way these last three years. He was a really bright kid and the smartest player on the team. In fact, he was one of the main tutors from the Tutor Center. That thought only made him smile. Ryan was a good kid.

"Just wanted to say thank you, Coach Scott," Ryan grinned before standing up. "I won't let you down, sir."

"Good to know," Nathan chuckled as Ryan left his office.

Once his door was closed he saved the play book back into his desk before locking the drawer. He threw a few old papers away before going over his first and second string players. With the way the kids were playing this summer no team would be able to stop them. This only made him proud.

His phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and noticed Hayden and Anna's picture flashing on his screen. That meant that someone was calling from their house. He answered it a second later and heard his brother on the other end.

"Hello...Oh hey, Luke…I can't tonight…because I'm busy…I know we do…I know that…because I'm not feeling well…what do you mean I'm lying…No, I'm serious…look I don't care if she's there…I'm not going…fine…I don't care, Lucas…what do you mean you're coming over? I just told you I wasn't…fine…whatever…yeah fine. I'll be there…I said I'll be there. Yeah, whatever."

He slammed his phone shut before tossing it onto his desk. So much for skipping out on Sunday dinner. Sure he could not go, but then that would mean Lucas would come over and make him.

By the sound of Lucas's voice things went well with Haley Friday night. That's why Lucas mentioned that she was there now. And what they were waiting on him? Yeah, right! Lucas might have been waiting on him but she was not!

Stupid Sunday night dinners!

He got up slowly noticing the time. Lucas told him to be there in twenty minutes are he was leaving to come and get him. He shook his head as he locked up his office and made his way out of the gym. He locked that up as well before heading out. So much for one peaceful day.

~***~

"You're late!"

"And you look like ass!"

"Thanks."

"What? You do!"

"Is this why you guys called me here?"

"Faking sick," Julian chuckled. "That was a good one!"

"Not good enough," Nathan muttered as he took a seat on the back deck. Lucas was standing in front of the grill and everyone else was sitting around the huge table a few feet away. Nathan sat down before crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced out into the yard and noticed the kids running around and Haley as well. Sam must have been in the house with Anna.

"I told you no hiding," Brooke smirked as she glanced at him. "How are you supposed to get her back if you're not here? You could at least think before you do something this stupid. We all went to the beach yesterday and where were you? Not with us that's for sure! I'll tell you Nathan sometimes I wonder…" she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I had a thing," Nathan shrugged.

"You didn't answer your phone and we went over to get you but you weren't home," Peyton stated while looking curiously at him. "Where were you?"

"I had a thing," Nathan repeated. Ok, so he just took off driving and didn't realize he drove all the way to Charlotte. Then once he was there he just found an empty park and went shoot around from the rest of the day. It wasn't his fault that he forgot to turn on his phone.

Brooke glowered at him. "A thing my ass!"

"Leave him alone," Lucas defended him. "This is a lot to take in all at once. Give the guy a break, will you?" Brooke eventually nodded in agreement. Julian chuckled and Brooke hit him in the arm. He quickly stopped.

"Thank you," Nathan smiled.

"Well, we had fun yesterday, if you were wondering," Peyton pointed out. "It would have been more fun if you had been there. The kids kept on asking about you. It just wasn't the same. Make sure that you don't do that again." She gave him a warning look and he nodded.

"Sorry."

"You should be," Brooke muttered with a glare. "Haley was looking _hot_ as hell yesterday and guys were all over her!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Nathan asked dryly.

"Well, if you had been there then –"

"Then what? She would have ignored me? You guys don't get it. I tried ok. I tried talking to her and that didn't work. She won't listen. So just stop it," Nathan snapped. "I can't make her listen. She doesn't believe me, not that I blame her."

"Nathan, relax," Lucas instructed. "We just want you to be happy."

"Then just stop it," Nathan muttered before looking away. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Ok then," Lucas nodded.

It got quiet and Nathan finally turned to face them. They were still all looking at him and he shook his head before chuckling. What the hell did they want from him? He dropped his arms and placed them on the table before reaching for the beer that Julian placed in front of him. He took a quick sip before placing it back down. They were still looking at him.

"What?" Nathan asked grinning. "You guys are _unbelievable_!"

"Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Brooke demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan muttered before looking away from her. Sometimes it was like Brooke could see right through him. He hated it in times like these when he wanted to protect himself. These girls just wouldn't stop. They had to know every single detail of his life. Nothing was just for him. They had to know every single little damn thing.

"The storm," Brooke added. "Spill."

So she talked to Haley. He hadn't told anyone about that. He glowered at her for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. No use keeping it all in now. Not when they already knew. No wonder he had fifteen missed calls yesterday. They were going to keep asking until he told them the truth. He glared at them.

"I told her how I felt and I kissed her. I'm sure Brooke's told you everything," Nathan answered before glaring at Brooke again. She seemed pleased and he flipped her off. It only made her smirk.

"Why didn't _you _tell us?" Peyton asked hurt.

"Yeah, I miss the _chick flick _moments," Julian teased.

"And the sharing our feelings part," Lucas added.

Julian nodded. "Should we hug it out?"

"Shut it both of you are you'll be sleeping together tonight," Brooke warned while glaring at them. They both stopped smiling. "Now, why didn't you tell us, Nathan?"

"Because I shouldn't have gone over there," Nathan answered. "I only made things worse between us. I should have just told her that I was sorry and then stayed away. I don't know why I thought that she would just forgive me and take me back. It was stupid." Maybe in a perfect world that would have happened, but not in this one. Maybe if he could go back in time and go after her for the right reasons and not the wrong ones then none of this would have happened. They'd still be together.

"That's not stupid," Peyton said with a halfhearted smile.

Lucas nodded. "Definitely not stupid."

"Guess you guys made up then," Nathan pointed out as he glanced at Haley way in the backyard still chasing around the boys. She was laughing and it looked like she was happy. He smiled before looking back at his brother.

"Yeah, we did," Lucas smiled.

"That's great," Nathan told him. "I'm happy for you. I know how much you've wanted this since she left. This is good. I'm glad things are working out for you."

"Yeah, I just wish that they were working out for you, too," Lucas commented.

Nathan shrugged. "You can't win 'em all."

"Just give her sometime. I think that once she sees who you really are then she won't stand a chance," Peyton smiled before squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "I just know it. She won't be able to resist you!"

"Or Brooke," Julian muttered.

"Would you just let it go already," Brooke sighed.

Nathan glanced at the two of them confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"Oh, yeah you are, little brother," Lucas nodded with a huge grin.

"Jealous?" Brooke retorted.

"You're the one that made out with her," Lucas pointed out.

"You what?" Nathan asked loudly.

"That's right," Julian nodded. "My wife here, made out with your girl, Scott!"

"You made out with, Haley? _My_ Haley?" Nathan repeated.

Brooke grinned sheepishly. "Technically she's not yours."

"But word on the street is the girl can kiss," Peyton teased. "I heard it was pretty hot!"

"With my wife," Julian muttered while shaking his head.

Brooke glared at him. "He's only mad because I didn't do it in front of him."

"You're damn right," Julian nodded. "My wife makes out with another girl, I'm going to want to see it!"

"Dude," Nathan muttered through clenched teeth.

"Any other girl but Haley of course," Julian corrected.

"B. Davis just kissed her out of nowhere," Peyton chuckled. "But serioulsy, Nate. Just give her sometime. She won't be able to resist you."

"Like _all_ the ladies," Julian teased.

"Keep dreaming," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan smirked. "Don't hate because I got all the Scott _charm_ and you didn't get any!"

"Little brother, you are sadly mistaken," Lucas smirked. "I got all the charm!"

They all laughed before easing into conversation. It was easier to talk about other things than her. Brooke talked about her new line she was working on and Lucas mentioned that he was almost done with his novel. Peyton mentioned that Mia's new single was at the top of the charts and she was really excited about it. He listened to it all until he noticed the kids running up all sweaty. His heart started to pound.

"Aunt Haley is so cool!" Hayden beamed.

Jordan nodded. "And _hot!_"

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. Julian filled him in on how the twins met Haley James and how much Jordan liked her. It was actually pretty funny. Anything was better than thinking about Brooke kissing her. Why was he jealous? He didn't know. He didn't want anyone else kissing her though.

"And she couldn't catch me, Daddy," Brennan grinned. "We were playing chase."

"Did you boys have fun?" Brooke asked.

"Uh-huh, Momma," Jordan grinned. "Are you sure that she can't baby-sit us? She's fun!"

"They just can't wait to run her out of town," Julian chuckled before glancing at an amused Nathan. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You better keep those little munchkins under lock and key," Lucas grinned before pulling Jordan into his arms and squeezing him until he started laughing loudly.

"Help me!" Jordan giggled as he tried to get free.

"Your own your own," Brennan muttered before sitting on Brooke's lap.

"_Hay-den_, help me!" Jordan giggled loudly. Hayden pushed his daddy as hard as he could before Jordan broke free and turned towards Lucas. Both boys took a step closer as Lucas stood up and held up his hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lucas chuckled.

Jordan grinned. "I told you not to mess with me!"

Lucas took off running and both boys followed. Brennan quickly jumped off Brooke's lap before running off after them into the house. Nathan chuckled before relaxing himself back into his seat.

"You're not going to help him out?" Peyton asked.

"Hell no," Nathan muttered. "He got himself into it. That's what he gets!"

"That's just wrong," Julian chuckled.

"He shouldn't have messed with my baby," Brooke shrugged before smiling at her husband. He leaned in and kissed her before standing up and walking towards the house, no doubt to help Lucas out. Julian knew just how bad the twins could be.

"Where is she?" Brooke questioned as she glanced out at the huge backyard.

Nathan looked as well. Lucas had a huge piece of land. All around the two story house it was covered with beautiful flowers. On the left of the deck as a huge pool and on the other side was where they were by the grill. The back yard was filled with a huge open space for the boys to play. Then behind that was nothing but huge trees and a little ways from that was a huge pound that they fished in sometimes.

It was nice.

Looking out he couldn't see her. Where had she taken off to? If she was by the trees or by the pound then it was way too far for them to see.

"I should go and get her," Brooke commented as she stood up.

Peyton nodded. "It's almost dinner time."

"I'll go," Nathan mumbled before standing up before Brooke could make it past him. He pushed his chair in before smiling at the both of them.

"I'll go." He repeated.

"Good," Peyton smiled.

"You should talk to her," Brooke suggested. "You know, sometimes people play hard to get because they need to know that the other persons feeling are real. Let her know, Nathan. Let her know that you're not just going to give up."

"Oh, that's good," Peyton commented.

Brooke smirked. "I know right! I just totally came up with it!"

"And I'm leaving," Nathan chuckled before turning and making his way off of the deck.

"Take your time, Nathan," Peyton shouted after him. "Dinner will still be a few minutes."

Brooke shouted something but he couldn't make out the words. He continued walking towards the trees. She must have found the pound out back. With each step it only made him more nervous. Last time he had seen her she had been pretty pissed. She probably still was.

Still he walked faster. The sooner he got to her, the sooner he got to see that beautiful face. It felt like forever since he had seen it. He finally made it to the trees and made his way around them until he could see the pound coming up. Sure enough she was there.

Her arms were across her chest as she glanced out into the water. It was slowly starting to get dark and the sky was a perfect mixture of grey and orange. He didn't stop walking until he made it a few feet beside her. She noticed him and quickly glanced back out towards the pound. It was right in front of them.

"They sent me to come and get you," Nathan muttered before looking up. It was only then that he noticed her looking intently at him. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, protecting herself from him.

She nodded.

"I'll go," Nathan muttered before turning to walk off.

"Wait," Haley started. He turned quickly to face her. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean for you to leave like that…in that bad weather. I didn't want that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Not really," Haley stated as their eyes locked. "Look, I've been avoiding you because I'm still mad, Nathan…about everything. And I don't see that changing anytime soon. I heard what you said and a part of me wants to believe that it's the truth but the other part doesn't believe you and –"

"It was the truth," Nathan interrupted her.

She shrugged. "I don't trust you, Nathan."

"I'm not going to hurt you again," Nathan sighed. "It was all one big misunderstanding. All of it. Can't you see that now?"

"Either way, Nathan, I still don't trust you," Haley admitted. "Not after everything."

"Haley," Nathan started hesitantly. "I need to ask you something and I really don't want you to take it the wrong way, but I need to know what you want from me…from us…where are we now?" He glanced around nervously before looking back at her. He needed to know. Was he holding onto something that was just never going to happen or was there a chance for them. He couldn't keep sitting around waiting for her. That was driving him crazy. He needed to know if there was a chance or not. It was as simple as that.

"I don't know," Haley shrugged.

"What do you want us to be?" Nathan asked unsteadily.

"I don't know," Haley repeated. "Nathan, I can't answer that right now. It's too soon."

"I can," Nathan rushed out. "I want us to be _together_."

He wanted that more than anything. He stood his ground and didn't move an inch as she glanced away from him. She was looking down but he kept his eyes on her. He _wanted_ her and he wanted her to know that. She had to know how he felt. He wanted her to know everything. He was done giving her space. If she wasn't going to realize that she belonged with him then he was going to have to make her realize it.

She finally looked back up. Her brown orbs locked on his and he took a deep breath. Didn't she know what happened when she looked at him this way? He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. His palms were starting to sweat and he could feel a strange stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Why?"

He glowered at her.

"I mean, we're so far away from who we used to be, why even fight for it?" Haley asked before looking away from him for a few seconds. He noticed her hands shaking and he wanted to take them in his and comfort her.

"Because I love you," Nathan declared.

She glanced away shaking her head before wrapping her arms more secure around her chest. She took a deep breath before looking back up at him again.

"Look, I'm going to concentrate on music right now. Peyton's ready to start recording and I'm going to focus all my energy into that. So you should just do your thing…basketball, coaching, or whatever it is that you do now, something other than me, because I really don't know when I'm going to be ready for us again or even if I'm going to be ready for us at all."

"Haley, don't say that, God," Nathan mumbled glancing down.

"Nathan, I'm not saying it to be mean. Ok? I don't like hurting you. I'm just trying to be honest," Haley stated.

He couldn't help but glance away from her. She was saying that she didn't want to be with him and he was just supposed to take it? His heart was still hammering in his chest only now it was from the pain. That dull numbing pain was taking over and he fought to get control of himself. He kept on repeating Brooke's words over and over in his head again. She was just trying to protect herself. That's all this was.

"Look, I'm going to head back, alright?"

She took off walking and he quickly turned to face her.

"Haley," Nathan called out as she finally turned to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded. "Ok." Then he watched as she took a few steps before stopping and standing still. Her arms dropped to her sides still shaking. Even with her back facing him he could tell that she was breathing hard. He could hear her labored breathing.

She stood there in dark jeans, a green shirt, and her hair flowing down. His fists balled up to keep himself standing right where he was. It was really hard controlling himself whenever she was around. It wasn't healthy to want her like he did. He knew that.

She turned slowly to face him. "I think…I think that maybe…"

"What, Hales?" Nathan asked curiously. She was driving him absolutely crazy at the moment and he really wanted to know what she was thinking. Her whole body was tense as she stood before him. He took a step closer towards her without even thinking about it. They were too far apart.

"I think it would be best if we tried to be friends," Haley finally got out.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Friends? You think that we should be _friends_?"

"I just think that it would be better…you know, for Lucas and everyone if things weren't like this all the time. There's always tension between us and there shouldn't be. You're a part of their family Nathan and I feel like if we got along then things would be easier for them," Haley pointed out. "I don't want to fight you." She quickly added.

"Friends?" Nathan repeated.

"It's for the best, you know."

"I can't," Nathan shook his head. "There's no way that I can be just _friends _with you...it's all or nothing, Hales."

"What we can't even be friends now?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"No," Nathan shook his head and took a step closer. "I can't pretend to be friends with you. We've _never _been friends. I can't just pretend that I'm not in love with you. I'll never hide that. We'll never be friends, I _want_ you too much, Hales."

"Nathan, please, stop that," Haley whispered looking down.

"I _love _you," Nathan declared honestly. "I've always loved you and I'm not going anywhere. You can focus on music and do your thing but I'll be focusing on _you_, Hales. I'm going to make you see that we belong together. You belong here in Tree Hill and if you hadn't of run away then you would know that, too. I love you _too_ much just to be your friend."

"Forget I asked then," Haley muttered.

"Forgotten," Nathan stated while locking eyes with her. "You think that I'm going to hurt you again but you're wrong. I'm _not_. I know what it's like to lose you and I never want to go through that again. So you do your thing but I promise that I'm going to prove how much I love you."

He noticed her eyes watering and before a single tear could fall, he was in front of her. His lips landed on hers hungrily. He brought his hand to her cheek holding her to him as he continued to kiss her. Her hands were on his chest pushing as hard as she could but he didn't let that stop him. He kissed her as hard as he could. When her mouth finally surrendered to his, he slowed the kiss down. He made it last for as long as possible. Her hands were still on his chest trying to push him away but her mouth was still kissing him back. Her tongue was still in his mouth when air became an issue and he quickly pulled away before placing one last soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes were still shut tight and he quickly placed his forehead against hers, breathing her in as his hand caressed her cheek.

"You think about that tonight, Hales," Nathan whispered huskily. "Think about how you feel when I kiss you. Think about how you _always_ kiss me back. And I'll be thinking about it, too." With that he slowly and reluctantly walked away. He was going to do whatever he could to get her to see how different he was, that they belonged together, and that she could trust him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**Timmy Turner****: Dogs have great sense of smell, they can see in black and white, and they can go to the bathroom any where they want.  
****Cosmo****: So can I, I'm just polite.**

_Chapter Twelve –Suddenly Everything Has Changed _

Being in the studio had been everything she dreamed of and more. In fact, she had woken up early this morning from her restless night of sleep. She didn't know if it was because she was so excited or because of _him_, but whatever it was she couldn't sleep. She had been waiting outside when Peyton arrived.

They had jumped right into things. She always kept a notebook around her and it was a good thing. Over the years she had acquired quite a few songs. Three whole notebooks to be exact. Some of them were long, some short, and some just the right length. Anytime that she had felt the urge to write she did and she was grateful that she did. Now, it made this recording process a little easier. It also helped being friends with your producer/boss.

Peyton had been thrilled when she showed her the three notebooks worth of songs. The blonde looked like she was on cloud nine as she went through them.

It was a little hard to let her see them, but only because that first notebook had been filled right after she left Tree Hill. Her first few months in Dallas had been spent in her room and she had gotten a lot of writing done. When you had no one to talk to and you didn't know anyone that would happen. She knew it was the product of a broken heart but that didn't matter now. Those songs had been so real and filled with her pain. Maybe, that's why Peyton still had that notebook in her hands.

She eyed the blonde suspiciously.

Peyton still held the blue spiral notebook tight in her hands as she flipped through the pages. Only now she wasn't smiling anymore. Her face was soft…and in pain. The thought that Peyton didn't like her songs had her heart pounding. It was really hard trusting people and maybe showing Peyton something so personal wasn't a good idea.

She went to open her mouth to say something but Peyton was smiling again. Her eyes were still on the pages like she was reading an interesting novel. It was enough to drive her crazy. What did Peyton think? She really wanted to know. How long had it been since Peyton started looking at them?

Deciding not to interrupt, she lifted her guitar and strummed a few chords. The sound made her smile and she did it again. She played the first song that Brad had taught her when she was younger. It was easy remembering it but only because he had made it so fun to learn. He had been so goofy about it.

She had always loved music. Even when she was little and when something was on the radio she was always singing along with it. Her mother used to laugh loudly before turning it up and joining her. She had loved that when she was a kid. It was like their thing. It was even better when one of her sister's was riding along with them.

Singing had always been something that she dreamed about.

It was like this crazy out of this world dream that you know is never going to come true. The Rivercourt guys had always made fun of her and called her tone deaf when they hung out. That definitely made her afraid to sing in front of people. Still her dream didn't die. Like all dreams, it stayed with her. It didn't matter that it was years later when she felt enthralled by it. That had a lot to do with Chris. Something about him just made her want to go for it. It made her actually believe that she could do this for a living.

He was the reason she fell _in_ love with music.

When he played something real that he wrote, it had been like nothing she had experienced before. The butterflies, her pounding heart –all of the things she hadn't felt in years –it was all from the music, not from him. She knew that now. She had loved Chris Keller but she was _never_ in love with him. She knew the difference now. It would have been a huge mistake to marry him.

She was glad that she didn't.

It would have been wrong for both of them. Chris had been right to take off like he did. She'd have done the same if he hadn't of done it first. She couldn't be mad at him for that. And she wasn't mad anymore. Not at him. Only at herself. She shouldn't have let things get that far between them.

She knew now that the only thing they shared was their connection to music. It's why she loved him. It was the only reason why. Chris made her realize her dreams and made her want to go for it. She wanted this now more than anything. She would always be grateful to him for that. At least, he had given her that.

Sitting in this room, on this comfortable sofa, she felt happy.

Most of that had to do with Lucas.

_Her_ Lucas.

Since Friday night things had been good between them. Things had been great actually. She had her bestfriend back. Playing mini golf on the rooftop of the café with him had healed something inside of her. She realized that Lucas had never changed. He was still the good fun loving guy he had always been. He was still _her _guy. He always had been.

She knew one thing. She'd never doubt their friendship again. Running away from Lucas and their friendship had been a huge mistake. She knew that now. She still would have left. Nothing could have changed that. But if things had been different between them then she would have kept in touch. It was for the same reason why she ran back here now. She _needed_ him too much to just give him up forever over something so stupid.

He had fallen in love. Was that a crime?

What he did to Brooke was wrong and he knew that. But still, Brooke was ok with it now. She didn't love Lucas like she thought she did. They had all been young and stupid back then. People make mistakes. It happens.

She would always feel bad for Brooke. That tear in her heart would _always _be there. Watching Lucas Scott, the best guy in the world, fall from grace would always stay with her. It changed the way she saw him but it _never_ changed the way she felt about him. She would always love Lucas. He was a part of her. He always would be.

Finding out about his heart had been hard. She never even considered or imagined something like that happening to someone so good. Lucas was good. He was an all around good person. He had an amazing heart…except that physically it was bad. She didn't get it.

After she had gotten home that night, the first thing she did was look up HCM. She had learned everything that there was to know about his heart condition. After she had been so relieved that he was on his medication. She read that some players just pass out on the basketball court and die. How many games had he played without knowing?

She shuttered at the thought.

She didn't have to worry about that though. Lucas was healthy and on his medication. He had a lot to live for now, like his family, his wife and two beautiful children that adored him. He wouldn't risk that. She knew he would never risk that.

Saturday had been so interesting. They had all gone to the beach together. It had been nice to see them in that kind of setting. She had watched carefully the way everyone acted around each other. All she noticed was how they all were a real family –Brooke and her family and Lucas and his –all one big happy family. It had been a little weird at first but she was over it.

Bonding with the kids had been great. Hayden was a little mini Lucas and she loved him already. Brennan was so shy and sweet. It was adorable how much he looked up to Julian. The guy was like a superhero to him. No matter what it was he always made sure that his father knew and approved of what he was doing. Jordan was just…bold like Brooke had said. He had totally embarrassed her in front of everyone once she pulled off her shirt and revealed her bikini. He had called her hot _again_ and pointed before asking his daddy if he agreed. Luckily Julian had been such a gentlemen about it and changed the subject. She was pretty sure her cheeks stayed red for over five minutes.

Brooke had got a kick out of that.

The bubbly brunette had _loved_ it in fact. She had made fun of her the rest of the day.

But still it didn't matter because being around all of them something just clicked. It had been fun to talk with Peyton and Brooke, it was fun getting to know Julian and Samantha, it was fun playing around with the kids, and it was even better hanging around with Lucas. The whole day had been fun.

When Lucas invited her over for Sunday night dinner she had been happy to accept. It meant more time that she got to spend getting to know them again. It had been another great day. That was until…_he_ showed up.

That part hadn't even been bad. In fact, she knew the day before when Lucas asked her to join them that he would be there. He wouldn't just stay away now that she was hanging around his family and friends. And she didn't expect him to. She had meant what she told him last night. She had wanted them to get along. She didn't want to fight.

It had been hard Saturday at the beach without him there for everyone else. It had hurt to hear Anna asking for _her_ Nathan and not have him there for her. It had also been hard to hear the boys asking about him so that they could play something fun. He should have been there, she knew that. It only made it worse that he wasn't there because of her –because he was trying to stay away from her like she wanted. She didn't want him to stay away from his family. In fact, she never wanted that. They _loved_ Nathan. All of them did.

She was happy that he had something like that.

She didn't want to think about their…disagreement. She didn't want to think about his words or his promises. She didn't want to think about him at all. Easier said than done.

After he had _forced_ himself on her and then left her alone, she had gone back out to the house, thankful for the long walk to clear her head. She had sat at the table and talked and laughed and more importantly, ignored him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He had been _wrong_ when he assumed that she would think about him at all. At least she wanted him to be wrong. That wasn't the case. He had been right.

She had thought about him all during dinner, dessert, and the movie they all watched. His hands, his mouth…she couldn't not think about him. She had been so grateful to get out of that house that she practically ran home. It didn't help matters. Lying in bed, all she thought about was _him_. In fact, she tossed and turned all night with dreams of him. _Jerk_, she thought angrily. Kissing her like that. Who the hell did he think he was?

Her fingers were still strumming the strings when she heard Peyton sniffling.

Peyton was still sitting at her desk with the notebook still in her hands. Haley instantly noticed the slow tears rolling down her cheeks and she sat there frozen for a few seconds. She moved the guitar off of her lap and placed it back into its case before sitting at the edge of her seat and glancing at Peyton again.

"Peyton," Haley muttered nervously. "Is everything ok?"

Peyton looked up surprised before nodding and smiling halfheartedly. "Don't mind me."

"But you're crying," Haley pointed out.

"Am I?" Peyton asked moving her hand to her face and wiping the tears away with one hand. Once she was done she started smiling again. "I'm sorry about that. This is all so…_so_ real."

"You like them?" Haley asked timidly.

Peyton looked at her in disbelief. "I _love_ them."

"Oh," Haley sighed before relaxing. "Then why…why are you crying?"

"Your lyrics are beautiful," Peyton told her while holding up the notebook. "Your emotions are so vivid and real…and I feel like I know you more somehow. The amount of emotions you put into each of these songs is just astonishing. I could feel what you must have felt while writing them. This is amazing, Haley. You are _so_ talented. You should have been doing this a long time ago…since you started writing."

She knew instantly what Peyton meant. Before each song started she would write down the date, where she was, and what made her write it. It was all really personal when she thought about it. She smiled sheepishly.

"You like it," Haley breathed.

Peyton chuckled softly. "You're amazing and this record and the ones that follow are going to be amazing!"

"You think so?" Haley asked nervously.

"I do," Peyton nodded. "Which one do you want to record first?"

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Peyton's opinion really mattered because she cared about what Peyton thought. She really wanted Peyton's help with all these decisions. This was Peyton's career, too. This was for both of them. She was happy that she had someone to share this with. Peyton loved music just as much as she did. It felt nice.

"Where do we start?" Peyton laughed before flipping through the notebook in her hands.

Her cell phone started ringing then and she quickly searched in her purse for it. It was seconds later when she got a hold of it and she placed it to her ear.

"Hello…oh hi…I'm good. Yeah, I'm glad you called…yeah, that sounds cool…I'm being serious. My answer is yes…yeah, I know where it is. I'll see you then…ok then…bye." She hung up the phone and noticed Peyton staring at her.

"And who might that have been?"

"No one," Haley muttered embarrassed. "It was no one." Her eyes stayed glued to Peyton's hoping that she would just let it go. She didn't need to get into this right now. It seemed that Peyton wasn't going to press the issue. She sighed gratefully.

"Ok," Peyton smiled wearily. "I found one I really like."

~***~

It was late as she sat in Olivia's office talking again. The whole day with Peyton had been great and already they had one song recorded. Peyton had loved it which was great because she loved it as well.

Now she was telling Olivia how she had made up with Lucas and how her week had been. It wasn't so hard talking to her now. Things were just going great.

"So you've forgiven him?"

"Yes."

"And do you feel better?"

"Yes," Haley nodded. "I feel happy that I have my bestfriend back. It feels like this huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders…and my heart feels better, too."

Olivia smiled. "That's good."

"It feels good," Haley agreed.

"So what are you two now?"

"We're working on being us again. It's going to take some time, we both know that. We've changed. We're not the same kids that we used to be. But Lucas is still…well, Lucas and I'm happy that I realized that. I've missed him very much."

"You seem better," Olivia noted.

"Yep," Haley smiled. "Things are going great with Lucas. I'm falling in love with his kids. His little girl is just…adorable and I love her so much. His wife is helping me with my music career and we actually recorded a song today. Things are going great with them."

"Good."

"And things are developing with Brooke. We're sort of friends now, if you can believe that." Haley laughed.

"Brooke?"

"The girl that Lucas was dating in high school," Haley explained. "Its weird but they're all friends now…it's like they got past all that stuff. Brooke's happily married to this really great guy that just _adores _her. They have three awesome children that are just funny like you wouldn't believe."

"That's good news," Olivia smiled. "Connecting with the people from your past is a good thing."

"Brooke's great," Haley added. "I love spending time with her and I love talking to her. It's always been hard for me to say what I'm really feeling but around her it just all comes out. My walls completely fall away and I want to tell her everything…I suddenly find myself feeling very connected to her."

"What brought his on?"

"I don't really know," Haley shrugged. "I went out after our session last week and they all showed up. Peyton had told me the good news about signing me to her label and we sort of all celebrated together. Brooke was just so nice…and different. I didn't really have any ties to her before so it's not like I really knew her, but she was just so nice to me that night. The next day I just wanted to say thank you and we started talking. We're friends now. She's really amazing. I totally misjudged her."

"What about Nathan? How are things with Nathan?"

She shook her head before looking down nervously. "Not so good. I want to forgive him…I just…I can't seem to. I don't know how."

"How is it that you've forgive Lucas but you can't Nathan?" Olivia wondered.

She felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She had been asking herself that same question. "Because I wasn't in love with Lucas and he didn't break my heart, Nathan did." It was the only thing that she could come up with. She hated the tension she had with Nathan. She didn't want to feel the way that she did, but somehow she just couldn't let it go.

"Have you talked to him?"

"A little," Haley muttered looking up. "He mostly did the talking."

Olivia wrote something down in her folder before looking back up. "What did he talk about exactly?"

"Just stuff," Haley muttered nervously. "He said he was sorry for everything and that I took it the wrong way. He said that…he said that we weren't a game...that it was real between us and that he was in love...with me."

"Did you believe him?"

"I _wanted_ to believe him," Haley answered honestly. "A part of me wanted that but I don't. How can I believe him after he hurt me so badly?"

"What if it was all a misunderstanding? What if it really wasn't a game? Maybe, it wasn't all Nathan's fault. Maybe, you're blaming everything on him because you're angry with yourself."

"I don't know," Haley muttered.

"That's the question, isn't it? What if you ran away for nothing? Your feelings for him were real, what if his were really real, too?"

_Don't even get me started, lady,_ she thought acidly. This was all she had been thinking about lately. It was making her head spin. What if it all had been one stupid misunderstanding? She cringed at the thought.

"It's like I'm afraid to be around him," Haley murmured absentmindedly. "I don't know _how_ to be around him anymore. It's like everyone is slowly pulling down my walls as I get to know them better but as soon as he's around they come flying back up and that shield around my heart won't listen to a word he has to say, you know. It's like my body is automatically protecting itself from him."

"Tell me what it was like for you? What was it like leaving Tree Hill?"

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. The memory of it was all too real as she thought back to that painful time. The anguish of it. It was something that she never wanted to go through again. She would _never _give him the power to hurt her like that again. She wouldn't survive it.

"It was like the end of the world," Haley whispered simply.

"That's how you felt?"

"The end of _my_ world," Haley corrected. "I'd never felt so lost or alone in my entire life. I was hurt because I missed Lucas and I needed him and he wasn't there. I had missed my parents so much that it made the pain worse. I missed home and the people. I wanted to go back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. But even in all that pain I knew I couldn't come back. I knew I couldn't see his face again. He haunted my dreams at night for months after I was gone. The thought that I wasn't enough for him…was pure anguish."

"Sounds painful," Olivia observed.

"I couldn't sleep," Haley added before Olivia could say more. "I couldn't think straight. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and they never really put it back, you know. It's just been gone all these years. I know it sounds crazy but I finally feel like I have that part of me back. For the first time in a long time I feel like _me_ again."

"It sounds like he meant a lot to you."

"I was in love with him," Haley whispered shyly. "It was hard to get over that."

"But you did," Olivia pointed out.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just got tired of just being there, you know. My family was freaking out and I tried my best to act like I was fine but a broken heart never lies, right? I just woke up one day and I made myself not think about _him_. It got easier to live with the pain over time. It just became a part of me, you know."

"Of course it did," Olivia nodded. "Heartbreak is not pleasant."

_Pleasant would have been nice_, she thought. _Hell, bearable would have been nice compared to what I felt._

"Since I'm trying to let go of my anger and move on," Haley started. "I asked Nathan if he wanted to be friends. I just figured that it would be easier for the both of us. I know it would be easier for everyone else. Nathan's a part of their family and I'm coming back into their lives…we should get along to make things easier. I thought it was a good idea."

"What did Nathan think of this?"

_What didn't he think?_

"He hated it," Haley answered as best she could. "He refused right away. He said we've never been friends and that we never would be. He wouldn't even consider it."

"Did he tell you why?" Olivia asked patiently.

She sighed. "He says that we…that we belong together." She shook her head and glanced away from Olivia's curious eyes. It was enough that her life was now an open book. She didn't need this lady watching her every move.

"I see," Olivia nodded.

"I don't get it," Haley continued. "It's been over nine years…but it's still there. I can see that." _Feel it to_, she thought. "After all this time I can't deny that a small _weak_ part of me still wants him."

"Understandably," Olivia smiled.

"I just don't trust him," Haley muttered. "This is all happening so fast. One minute I'm thinking one thing and then the next he's telling me what a big misunderstanding this has all been and he's telling me that he wants us to be together. What am I supposed to do with that? Am I supposed to pretend like the last nine years hasn't happened?"

"I don't know."

"I can't just forget about what he did. It cost me too much pain –pain that's still there. Even if it wasn't a game, we still started off that way. And I'll always wonder what was real and what wasn't. Every second that we spent together is tainted. All those memories that used to mean so much to me…just gone. How can I just forget that?"

"I suppose you can't," Olivia mumbled.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, well."

"Are as anxious to leave as before?" Olivia questioned.

She thought about it for a minute. Things were certainly different from a week ago. She had every intention of coming back and then moving right along. She didn't think that things would be better with Lucas. She didn't think that it would at least be bearable to be in the same room as Nathan, and she didn't think that she would care so much, but she did. Things were…complicated.

"Not anxious," Haley answered hesitantly. "I'm excited about getting my music career started. It's sort of why I came back…just part of the reason I came back. I don't really know where that'll take me. I suppose I won't be here long. I guess it'll be harder than I thought. When I first got here I couldn't wait to leave, but now…"

"Now…?"

"I didn't expect to feel like this," Haley shrugged. "I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't understand."

"I just…this feels right…being here. I can't explain it. I know it's only been a week but Tree Hill is starting to feel like home again and I find myself happy when I'm around Lucas and his family or Brooke and her family. It fits."

"What about when you do have to leave? What if your music career takes you away soon? How will you feel about that now that you have these new ties to these people?"

"I honestly don't know," Haley answered truthfully. "I know that this time will be different. I need Lucas in my life. I realize that now and I can't live without him again. Like I said before Brooke is really starting to grow on me and Peyton's great as well. I can't see just walking away from them again. And there are the kids, too. I want to be a part of their lives."

"Would you call yourself attacked to them?"

_Of course_, she thought. "Yeah, I am. I didn't have any intention about caring about these people but I do. I always find a way to surprise myself. I was so worried that coming back was the wrong move for me that I was pissed off at the world. But it wasn't. This feels right…I fit in here more than I've ever fit in anywhere else. I don't want to run away from that."

That confession surprised her. Not wanting to run? Who would have thought? As much as it startled her, she knew that this was true. She wasn't staying in Tree Hill but she also wasn't going to run away from it either. There would always be the option to come back and visit. It would always be there. She would never close that door again. She learned her lesson.

All running did was let her miss so much of everyone's lives. She'd never get that time back and she would never make that same mistake twice. She knew better now.

"I think that's good," Olivia smiled. "Has it only been a week since our first session?"

She laughed. "I know, right. I just…things are so much clearer not that I'm letting go of everything that was holding me back before. Where did all that stuff get me? Nowhere. I can't believe that I held onto it for so long. I feel like I'm seeing things differently now."

"I can tell," Olivia nodded. "A lot of improvements in such a short time."

"I still have a lot of bagged," Haley laughed. "Don't give up on me yet. I still need you."

"I want to try something out, if that's ok with you," Olivia said tossing the folder onto her desk before glancing back at Haley.

"Sure," Haley nodded.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind. Don't think of anything, just relax," Olivia instructed. "Now, go to the first place you think of."

Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes before pushing everything out of her mind. She relaxed her body and sat there peacefully as she waited for Olivia to continue. It was minutes later when she heard the older woman's voice again.

"Ok, now tell me where you are?"

Slowly she could feel the darkness surrounding her brighten up. Instantly she knew where she was. "I'm in the Tutor Center."

"Good. Now, tell me, Haley. Are you alone? Is someone there with you?"

"He's sitting right next to me...Nathan." She could see him now.

"Ok, now explain to me what he's doing there? What's happening?"

"I'm grading one of his practice exams and he's supposed to be doing some homework but he's not."

"What is he doing?"

"He's pretending. He doesn't think that I know but I can see him looking at me every few seconds. He hasn't written anything down since he pulled out his notebook. He's just watching me."

"Why is he watching you?"

"I don't know," Haley answered. "But he's smiling. I can't concentrate on his exam. I haven't even made it past problem two yet. I keep on wondering why he's looking at me like that. It's making me anxious."

"What are you feeling?"

"Butterflies. I can feel them all over me and they won't stop...it's only making me more nervous. Why is he looking at me like that? I want to ask him but I'm to afraid of what he'll say. My heart his pounding out of my chest and I'm wondering if he can hear it and then I start to blush and I notice his smile widen. He knows that I see him."

"Tell me what's happening now?"

"He has his elbow propped up with his head resting on his hand as he watches me. He has this strange look in his eyes and I'm trying to so hard to grade his exam but I can't focus with him looking at me like that. That's when I feel his hand take hold of mine. I look directly at him and he's still smiling as he pulls my hand towards him. Then he places it over his heart and I blush because I know that he heard mine and it's embarrassing. But I can't really focus on that because his heart is hammering in his chest and I can feel it."

"Does he say anything?"

"No, he doesn't say anything he's still smiling at me."

"Tell me, Haley. Why are you remembering this moment?"

"Because this is when I knew I was in love with him."

Olivia nodded as they continued talking. Haley didn't know how long she stayed but she knew it was well over the hour that she was supposed to. When she finally left, it was dark outside. She wrapped her jacket tight around her body was she walked down Main Street. She walked slowly taking in the lit up street as she made it pass each business. She took in the town again, something that she hadn't done since she'd gotten back.

Everything was the same but different. Somehow each building changed over time and yet it all seemed the same. Only a few new businesses caught her by surprise. Once the downtown glow of the small city lights faded she felt herself being pulled in a certain direction. She kept herself moving towards it.

When she finally reached the docks her heart started pounding like a drum. With each step the pull felt tighter and tighter until she noticed _the_ table in her view.

She stopped walking then and just stood there thankful that no one else was in sight to see her if she had a break down. She didn't want anyone seeing that. It was somehow harder to breathe and her breaths were coming out in frantic pants. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. It was nostalgic.

This is where _it _started.

She could see it right before her. It was like the table was calling for her. She hesitated before finally caving and walking closer. She reached it minutes later and stood right in front of it. A flash of that first morning together rushed through her mind and was gone a second later.

_Don't say I never gave you anything. _

Like always the words hit her hard and her body trembled as she heard his voice in her head. She could see it clearly now as he slipped that cheap colorful crackerjack bracelet onto her wrist –she could feel the spark on her skin were his fingers touched her –she could feel it _all_ happening again.

How many times had she dreamt that first morning with him over? So many times it had popped in her dreams and she was too far gone to push it away. Each morning she woke up with this same thing on her mind.

Had that been real or was it all part of the plan?

She didn't know. How could something, that was once important to her, not be real? How could any of those wonderful memories be real when he was just using her in some game? How? How could he?

She could feel the anger swelling inside of her with each menacing thought. How could he ruin all of her beautiful memories? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to tell her that he had only gone after her to piss of Lucas? Why did he ruin it? _Why did you run,_ a voice whispered in her head.

"Sorry I'm late."

The cool cheerful voice came from behind her and she quickly turned. She instantly smiled as she felt her heart returning back to normal. The cool wind picked up a little as she eyed the two ice cream cones in his hands.

"Chase," Haley greeted.

He smiled before holding out his hand. "Chocolate just like I promised."

"Thank you," Haley mumbled while taking it. She took in the sight of the man before her. He looked so different from the boy she remembered back in high school. He had been a senior when she was a freshman. He had also been one of Taylor's friends. She had tutored him for a while before he finally got his grades under control. Then he graduated and left town like everyone else.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since. She had recognized him on the beach Saturday running down the shore with his dog Milo. She had been so happy to see him that when he asked for her number she couldn't say no.

He looked good. Better than she remembered. He was a little taller, lean, and muscular. His hair was just as she remembered it. His face was covered in light stubble. His light brown eyes were exactly the same. He was a handsome guy.

"Would you like to sit down," Chase asked motioning to _the _table.

She felt something pull inside of her. "No." She couldn't. Not at that table. Any other table would be just fine, just not _that_ table. "How about we walk?"

"Sure," Chase grinned.

They started walking in silence. Taylor was going to kill her. She used to have the biggest crush on him in high school and now that she was on a date with him Taylor would just be pissed. Chase had been the only guy to resist Taylor James. It drove her sister nuts how much the boy didn't want her _that_ way. Maybe, she wouldn't tell Taylor. They were just hanging out. It wasn't like this was a real date or anything.

"I was surprised to see you the other day," Chase commented. "I barely recognized you, Little Baby James. It's been too long."

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

"You look," Chase muttered appraising her, "absolutely fantastic."

She couldn't help but blush. "Thanks. You look good, too."

"I know," Chase smiled cockily as he ran his hand through his hair. She laughed before shaking her head. "So what have you been up to? I haven't talked to Tay in a while. The last thing I heard she was working at a bar down in Georgia."

"Life has been hectic," Haley muttered not really wanting to talk about it. "How about you?"

"Hectic," Chase nodded with a huge grin. "I've been so busy with work that I haven't really had a chance to breathe. But now finally I've taken some time off. A whole month and I'm quite proud of it."

"Well don't slack off too much, those planes don't fly themselves, you know," Haley giggled as she eyed him.

He had been obsessed with planes back in high school. He wanted to be a pilot since he was a little boy and he never let go of his dream. She was happy he didn't. He seemed happy with his job.

He shrugged. "Even pilots need a little down time. I don't always like being in the air. Sometimes it's nice to get back down to earth. I was a little tired of going from plane to plane."

"Well, then I'm glad you took a break then," Haley smiled.

"Me too," Chase grinned. "Your sister is going to kill me for asking you out."

_Maybe it was a date? No, it wasn't. Was it? _

She laughed nervously. She didn't want to think about her reaction. Taylor hated not getting what she wanted and Chase Adams had been at the top of that list. She could hear her sisters voice now…the loud piercing sound. She cringed. This was _not_ a date!

"She'll live," Haley muttered while finishing up the ice cream cone in her hand.

He chuckled. "Don't I know it. She's still hard on you?"

"Of course," Haley nodded. "That'll never change."

"You know back in high school I used to have the biggest crush on you," Chase admitted suddenly before laughing again like it was nothing. She could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks but she didn't dare look at him.

"Y-you did?" Haley stammered.

"Big crush," Chase nodded. "Taylor would have killed me if she knew. Probably would have called down Mark and Brad to do the job for her. I knew I had to keep that to myself. There was no way that Taylor was letting her baby sister go out with an older guy…especially me." He grinned.

"Oh," Haley muttered. She didn't know Taylor cared so much.

"You know the only reason why I graduated was because of you. You were like a miracle to me. You were so patient and nice when you tutored me. It meant a lot, you know. Especially when the guys and Taylor would all make fun of me because I was stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Yeah well," Chase smiled. "You're still the reason why I graduated. I would have failed without you, Baby J."

"I'm glad I helped," Haley smiled shyly.

"I freaked you out didn't I?" Chase asked as he stopped walking and pulled on her arm to make her stop walking as well. She turned to face him and quickly shook her head.

"No, you didn't," Haley muttered.

"I did," Chase nodded. "I freaked you out with the whole crush thing. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry that came out wrong…I mean, no I didn't but I didn't mean to tell you like that and now you must think that I'm a complete loser and I'm just going to shut up right now."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"What I meant to say is that I like you, Haley," Chase smiled timidly. "I always have. I wanted to see if maybe I could take you out on a date. If that's ok with you, of course. I'd like for us to spend sometime together." He had that hopeful look in his eyes as he stood there waiting.

It seemed like an easy enough request. She liked Chase, she already knew that. She had liked him back in high school when he was just Taylor's cool friend. He was a great guy. He wasn't horrible to look at and he had charm. But did she like him enough? _Only one way to find out,_ she thought. She smiled at him and then thanked the heavens above that they weren't in the same spot where they had first met up. She didn't need anymore reason to think of Nathan Scott. It was bad enough that _he_ was constantly on her mind.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**_Quote of the Day:_**

**_Nathan: (to Haley) Then you could've lettered in mathketball! _**

_Chapter Thirteen –I Never Seen You Fall So Hard _

Another week had come and gone. It was late Friday night. He parked his truck in his old driveway. As he got out, he started for the door. It was cold and he instantly shoved his hands into his pockets as he glanced up at the sky. It was shimmering with billions of stars. He glanced at them for as long as he could before finally making it to the front door. He walked right in.

The sooner he did this the sooner he could leave.

"Mom. Dad." Nathan called out.

He was in the kitchen a second later where he heard laughter. His mother rushed into his arms as soon as she seen him, a huge smile on her face. She hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you," Deb muttered happily.

Dan smiled before walking across the kitchen and hugging him as well. Once his father let go, his mother hugged him once again. He let his father laugh for a few seconds before he finally let her go. He had missed them.

"How was Mexico?" Nathan asked instantly.

"Beautiful," Deb beamed.

Dan nodded. "You should have come with us."

"I had the team," Nathan shrugged. When they had asked him to tag along with them for the summer it had seemed like a fun idea but he just didn't feel right leaving the team like that. The guys really enjoyed getting together and working on their game often. They needed him. He couldn't just up and leave them for _fun_.

And he knew it would have been fun. Partying –_alone _for sure if he was with the two of them –traveling from one place to another. It would have been one hell of a summer.

But he did have a good summer here.

Besides, being away from the kids and his family didn't seem like a good idea. What if the boys wanted to have a sleep over and he wasn't there? What if they wanted to go camping for the weekend? What if they needed him? What if Anna did something funny and he missed it all because he was vacationing in Mexico? He didn't want to be away from his family for that long of a time. Two and a half months was just too long to be away from them.

Plus, Lucas wouldn't know what to do without him. He smirked at the thought before turning his attention towards the countertop. It was filled with onions, peppers, seasonings, and strips of meat. He noticed the tortillas and smirked.

"Missing the food already?" Nathan chuckled. "You've only been back a few hours? Couldn't you just have stopped at Taco Bell on the way home?" Dan laughed loudly before glancing at Deb.

"I just want you to try them," Deb smiled before she went back to cutting up the onions. Dan went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He handed it to him a second later before he went back to helping Deb. "You're going to love these Fajitas, Nathan."

Dan smiled. "That cooking class was fun."

Nathan instantly started chocking on the beer in his mouth. His hand instantly went to his mouth as he coughed loudly before looking at his father in shock. Did Dan just say cooking class? His father _cooking_…what?

"_You _took a cooking class?" Nathan asked amused.

"He was quite good at it, I'll tell you."

"Piece of cake," Dan smirked.

Nathan held up his hands. "Let me get this straight. You took a cooking class with Mom over the summer? How did you get him to agree to that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Dan advised with a huge smile. His mother turned away shaking her head.

_Enough said_, he thought. He quickly looked away from the two of them as they started laughing. _Gross!_ This wasn't new though. His parents had been all lovey dovey for years now. It was sick. They were all about PDA. It's why he hardly ever agreed to go places with them. It was just something that he didn't want to see.

"I was thinking about painting the house again," Nathan said after a few minutes of awkward silence. He couldn't stand it a second longer. He needed to change the subject and he needed to do it now. A few years ago he had told his parents not to act that way in front of him and they responded with a whole argument about how he was an adult. _Screw that_, he thought. He didn't want to think about his parents having sex…_ever_!

"Again?"

"That'll be the third time, son."

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know really."

"I think it looks good white."

"I just want a change," Nathan muttered before bringing his beer back to his mouth. He was going to need a few more beers if his parents were going to act like this all night, which he knew they would. He had stopped being weirded out by it years ago. He knew that they were just happy and in love, but did they have to play the part in front of him? They hadn't been this way when he was growing up. His mother was never home for something like to happen. They weren't happy back then. They were happy now though.

"What color are you thinking?"

"Please, tell me not black," Dan asked while shaking his head.

"Black?" Nathan chuckled. "I have a home, Dad. Not a haunted house."

"Not red or gold, either. Nothing weird. I really think it looks fine white," Dan added.

"You just don't want to help me again," Nathan chuckled.

Dan nodded. "You got me."

Deb smiled. "I think you should try like a crème color this time."

"Actually. I think I want to go with yellow," Nathan admitted with a smile. A vision of Haley in that yellow dress she wore to Keith and Karen's flashed in his mind. Had she realized how amazing she looked that night? He had been stunned and breathless after she stormed into the house. He couldn't get that picture of her in that dress out of his mind. Everything seemed yellow now.

"Pretty," Deb mused.

Dan rolled his eyes. "How's my grandson?"

"Yeah, the kids," Deb smiled brightly before turning away from the stove to look at him.

"Did Anna get any bigger?" Dan grinned. "I betcha she's still talking nonstop. We called yesterday and she wouldn't give the phone back to Lucas. He said he had to pry it from her tiny little hands."

"She loves talking on the phone," Nathan nodded.

"How are the twins?" Deb asked while placing the onions and peppers into the pot.

"Bad."

"Hasn't changed, eh?"

"They're worse," Nathan chuckled. "Did Lucas tell you what they did to their playroom?"

Dan nodded. "Playing baseball in their bedroom."

"I'm glad Hayden wasn't with them."

"You should have seen the holes in the wall," Nathan continued. Brooke had been so furious with them for that. It had been one of the funniest things he had ever seen. Brennan was scared out of his mind and holding onto Julian for dear life. Jordan of course, who had come up with the idea, laughed as Brooke all but killed Julian. He had no idea that while he was watching a basketball game the boys were throwing baseballs into the wall. They didn't even hear them.

"I can't wait to see them tomorrow," Dan muttered while grabbing another beer.

"And Sam?" Deb questioned.

"She's good," Nathan smiled. "She seems more comfortable around us now. She's something else. Girls got a real potty mouth on her. Brooke and Julian are trying to do the best they can for her. She's really happy with them."

"That's good," Deb smiled. "I'm glad."

"That's a real good thing they did for her."

"Yeah, Dad. Brooke and Julian are like that, though. They're good people," Nathan stated truthfully. His parents went back to cooking and he sat there and listened as they talked all about Mexico and all the places that they went to. He listened and smiled at their stories.

As much as he missed them he couldn't wait to leave. There was just some place that he wanted to be more and if his plan worked then tonight was going to be a good night. He glanced at the clock on the wall. He knew the boys wouldn't let him down.

~***~

He stood nervously on her porch for a few minutes. He knew in his mind that this could go one or two ways. First, was that she would tell him to get lost. And second, she would ask him to stay and help her out. If the boys were as bad as he knew they were then he was sure that she would need some help in taming them. But he also knew that Haley was different from most people. Plus, the boys really seemed to like her.

He held up his hand to knock, his fingers barely curling up before he dropped his hand altogether. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer before nodding and knocking for real this time. He hit the door three times before he took a step back. He felt like an idiot. He reached on the ground for the bag he brought with him. He had the clothes that she let him wear for the storm.

When the door finally flew open and he noticed her distraught face he instantly thought about smiling. At least the boys were persistent he'd give them that. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could Haley was ducking down and water splashed in his face. His eyes closed as his free hand went up to wipe the water away. He heard laughing and Jordan grinned, gave Haley a high five, and then he took off running with the little water gun in his hands. _What the hell?_

And then he heard her laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised as she stood up. She walked fully onto the porch and pulled the door with her until there was just a crack left. He could still hear the boys yelling in the background. She was smiling now. Why was she smiling? He was confused.

He cleared his throat. "Lucas told me that you were watching the boys tonight."

"Yeah, and?" Haley asked confused. "I thought I would give Lucas and Peyton some alone time since Karen took Anna for the night and since Hayden was coming over, I told Brooke that the twins could come as well so that they could have a night alone as well."

He knew all about them needing alone time. He had been the one to take the kids off their hands when any of them needed a break. He knew both Peyton and Brooke loved staying in the night with their husbands with no kids to disturb them. He wondered where Sam was.

"Yeah, I know," Nathan nodded.

She was still looking at him confused waiting for him to tell her why he was there. He cleared his throat again. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"They can be a handful," Nathan muttered. "I figured…"

"That I couldn't handle it?" Haley finished for him before crossing her arms over her chest. The smile was gone and he knew that if he didn't answer soon she was going to be pissed.

"No," Nathan replied quickly. "Before when you answered the door…you looked…"

"We were being kind of loud," Haley explained. "I thought maybe one of the neighbors called the cops or something. So I was kind of nervous." She then laughed while shaking her head and looking around the yard.

"I just thought that you might have needed some help," Nathan muttered hesitantly before looking down at his feet. Last thing he wanted was her to get pissed at him for not thinking that she could handle three boys. Granted, they equaled to ten children, but still.

"Well, I'm doing just fine."

"I guess I should get going then. Have fun with them. They're –"

"Uncle Nathan," Hayden beamed as he moved past Haley and jumped in Nathan's arms.

"Little man," Nathan greeted. "Having fun?"

"Aunt Haley's so cool," Hayden nodded. "She's letting us play with water guns in the house as long as we don't wet the furniture! She's on my team! I soaked Brennan so bad! It's so much fun over here."

"Good, you get back in there and make sure you let the Bakers' know who's the man," Nathan grinned before placing him back on the ground. Hayden nodded.

"Can you stay and play with us?" Hayden asked with a hopeful look.

Nathan hesitated for a second before looking up at Haley. That didn't help. She was looking down at Hayden, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Actually, I was just about to –"

"Come in and join us," Haley finished before looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Sweet," Hayden grinned before running back into the house and yelling to the twins that Nathan was there. Nathan smiled before focusing his eyes on Haley.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Nathan muttered. "It's no big deal."

"Well, they want you here," Haley shrugged.

"And what about you?" Nathan asked nervously. He held his breath as he waited for his answer. She glanced away from him before running one of her hands through her long golden locks. It was a few seconds later when she finally looked up at him again.

"Do you want to come in or not?" Haley asked shakily.

"Of course I do," Nathan answered before taking a step closer. "But if you don't want –"

"Just come inside, Nathan," Haley stated while turning around and making her away inside of the house. He followed her instantly. He was alert as could be with the boys running around with stupid water guns. He didn't want to get wet again. Once they were in the living room he noticed the boys standing around the coffee table. All the water guns were down on the floor empty.

"What are we playing next?" Brennan asked excitedly.

Haley smiled. "Whatever you want."

"Basketball!"

"No way, football!"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Easy, knuckle heads," Nathan laughed while taking a seat. "Now one at a time and be reasonable. Haley doesn't even have a basketball goal and in case you haven't noticed it's getting pretty late."

"The guy next door has one," Jordan pointed out.

"What about monopoly?" Haley suggested.

All the boys looked at her as she pointed to the stack of board games at the center of the coffee table. Nathan held in his laughter as the boys looked at the huge stack. It didn't help matters that she had Candy Land at the top.

"Cops and robbers," Brennan offered.

Jordan shook his head. "Wrestling!"

"I get Uncle Nathan," Hayden stated quickly.

"Let's do this," Jordan grinned before glaring at Nathan. He slammed his fists together.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea," Haley said nervously as she glanced at Nathan for help. He just smirked and she rolled her eyes. She then glanced back at the boys. "One of you could get hurt."

"We play all the time," Hayden replied grinning. "Momma and Aunt Brooke let us. You can play with us."

"I call her! You can be on my team. I'll _protect_ you," Jordan promised as he grinned at her.

"Chump," Nathan muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"No thanks," Haley said shaking her head.

"I'm hungry again," Brennan mumbled while rubbing his stomach.

"Um, ok," Haley nodded. "Why don't I go order us some pizza while you guys play and hopefully by the time I'm done you'll want to do something else." She left the room after that.

Jordan watched her go. He smiled dreamily and Nathan chuckled. "Nate, I'm in love."

"So am I," Nathan agreed. Nathan chuckled before kneeling on the ground in front of the boys.

"You guys were water gun fighting in her house?" Nathan whispered as he locked eyes with each of them.

"She said we could," Brennan replied quickly.

"Honest," Hayden nodded. "We told her we could go play outside but she said it was too late. We weren't being bad. Aunt Brooke said that we couldn't."

"Yeah, Momma said we would get it if we didn't listen," Brennan added.

"Whatever," Jordan rolled his eyes. "Are we playing or what?"

Nathan nodded before he helped the boys push the coffee table out of the way so that they could have an open space to play. He didn't want them breaking anything. Once they were done, they instantly started wrestling. He played carefully with each of them and before he knew it he was sweating.

It seemed like Jordan was always after him in whatever they did. He glanced over and noticed Brennan and Hayden looking through the pile of board games as Jordan pinned him to the ground before standing on his chest. He felt the weight of the little boy and he quickly gave up, which was exactly what Jordan wanted. Jordan jumped off of him before running towards Hayden and Brennan. They all dumped fists.

Nathan laid there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. It returned to normal a little later when Haley walked back into the room. He sat up and leaned against the sofa as she sat in the chair. His eyes locked with hers and she smiled. Was he seeing things?

"Pizza's on its way."

"Uh-huh," Nathan nodded wiping his face which was covered in sweat. "I don't know how they haven't worn you out yet. They're like three energizer bunnies. They wear everyone out but they just keep going."

"Like they have you?" Haley teased.

Nathan chuckled before looking over at them. "I'm used to it."

"Let's play hide and seek," Hayden suggested.

"Ok," Haley nodded. "Just until the pizza gets here."

"Sweet!"

"I already know where I'm hiding," Jordan declared before taking off running. The other two boys quickly followed him out of the living room. "You won't find me, Nate!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Kid has it out for me." She laughed amused.

They both stood there as Haley started counting loudly. How didn't it surprise him that she was so good at this? He couldn't help but smile lovingly at her while they waited. Tonight wasn't looking so bad. She was not only talking to him but smiling at him as well. What changed? He didn't know but he liked it.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked as they waited.

She glanced at him. "Good."

"How's the recording going?"

"Good."

"That's all I'm going to get out of you is it?"

"How was yours?" Haley challenged.

He smirked. "Absolutely fantastic."

She smiled. "Ready or not here we come!"

~***~

It was a couple hours later and Nathan laid there perfectly still and completely worn out. He searched his mind for what they had done the last few hours but the only that he thought about was what hadn't they done. After they played hide and seek, Nathan had chased the boys around the house and eventually found them jumping on Haley's bed.

Then the pizza's arrived and that gave him a little break. It wasn't a long one because they ate quickly before they were ready to do something else.

Then they played Mario Kart on Hayden's Wii. Haley got a kick out of that. She loved the game. Then Haley suggested gold fish and they ended up playing Texas Hold'em much to Jordan's delight. In the end Hayden won first place and Jordan won second, which made him out of forty bucks. Sixty really because he couldn't just leave Brennan out. Haley had smiled at him pleased after he handed the money over to Brennan and that made him feel a little better about losing again in poker to them. Why did he have to teach them how to play? They always seemed to hustle him.

Soon after that they built a fort in the living room. It was huge and the sheets covered the huge empty space between the two sofas. The boys were laid out asleep. They had finally gotten that way after Haley had told them a scary story, which they begged her to tell.

She had been so good with them and he knew that even if he hadn't of been here, she would have still had things under control. The boys seemed to really like her and that was a good thing.

She had seemed so happy tonight. He couldn't remember seeing her smile so much in his life. She was comfortable around the boys. The whole night they had been having fun. He smiled before sitting up carefully. He made his way out of the fort before walking slowly out of the living room. She was in the kitchen doing some dishes and he walked up to the counter as she noticed him there. Without even thinking about it he reached for a dry towel and started drying the dishes.

"They're officially out," Nathan smiled.

She laughed. "Finally."

"For now," Nathan chuckled. "I can't guarantee that they won't wake up in the middle of the night and have the urge to go play basketball in your neighbors' yard. It has happened. I don't know where they get all the energy."

"You seem to keep up with them just fine," Haley pointed out.

"They wear me out," Nathan muttered before taking a deep breath.

"They're kids, Nathan. They need to be entertained twenty four seven," Haley smiled before turning her attention back to the dishes. His eyes stayed on her for a few minutes before looking away. He noticed a dozen of roses on the table and he walked over to them and pulled out card.

_Had fun the other night. Can't wait to see you again. Chase_

He rolled his eyes. He knew all about Chase Adams. Lucas had told him that she was seeing some guy that they used to go to school with. Chase was a little older than them and Nathan honestly didn't remember the guy. It was probably because he was some skater boy nerd. Lucas told him that Chase always carried his skateboard around with him back then. _Loser!_ No wonder he couldn't remember him.

So she was seeing some chump. Big deal. He wasn't about to let that get to him. She could have her fun, it didn't matter to him. Sooner or later she was going to realize that they were meant to be. He truly believed that. Why get worked up over some guy that didn't mean anything? He wasn't about to let it get to him. Well, he was going to try.

Before he realized it, Haley had snatched the card from his hands and placed it back where it belonged before she glowered at him.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked sharply.

"Just reading it, relax," Nathan muttered while locking eyes with her. "Seems that he really likes you, not that I can blame him. So do you like him?"

"Nathan," Haley said shaking her head. "Mind your own damn business. I don't worry about which girl you're dating this week so stop worrying about who I'm dating!"

He ignored the fact that she obviously heard about his dating tendencies. He didn't want to get into that. It was over now. No need to date when he knew what he wanted. And he wanted her.

"So you're dating him now?" He couldn't help the hard edged tone in his voice.

"Not like that," Haley gritted out. "We're not exclusive or anything! We're just friends."

"Ok," Nathan chuckled while holding up his hands. Why was she getting so worked up over this? She was still glowering at him and her eyes seemed darker. "The guy just sent you flowers, it's no big deal." He shrugged it off.

"It was to me," Haley pointed out with a satisfied smile. "It's romantic. Something that you probably have no clue about."

"Romantic?" Nathan smirked as he took a step closer. "You think some random guy buying you roses is romantic?" He shook his head with an amused smile.

"Yes, and he's not random. I've known him way longer than I've known you," Haley muttered as she took a step away from him. It didn't help matters. She hit the back of the counter and he took another step forward.

"Let me show you what's _romantic_," Nathan stated huskily as he made it in front of her. His heart was hammering in his chest as he reached out for her. Her eyes were on his hand as it landed on her arm softly. Her body trembled. He just smiled as he slowly trailed his fingers up her arm, his fingertips lightly brushing her skin. She was breathing harder now. His eyes, which were glued to her face, finally glanced at her arm. It was covered in goose bumps.

"I bet he doesn't do that to you," Nathan stated smugly.

She shook her head. "This doesn't mean anything."

"You're so stubborn," Nathan muttered. "You can't even admit that you like it."

"You're the one that's stubborn."

"Very mature, Hales," Nathan chuckled.

"Whatever," Haley muttered.

"You tremble every time I touch you. You _always _have," Nathan pointed out with a satisfied smile. He could feel the heat from her arm passing through his hand. It was spilling all over him and warming him up. This was more romantic than some stupid flowers. He could feel the spark between them. There was no way that she had something like this with that Chad guy.

"Cut it out," Haley muttered pushing his hand off of her.

He smirked. "You sure, Hales?" Her body seemed to like it.

"Stop it," Haley stated in a stronger voice. His hands instantly went to each side of her landing on the counter and boxing her in. His body was towering over hers. Her chest was still heaving and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he noticed her cheeks flush.

His eyes locked with hers. "Have you been thinking about me?"

She glared at him before looking away and crossing her arms over her chest. Instantly, he knew that she had and it made him all that more confident. He hadn't wanted to kiss her and leave her by the lake like that. It had been so hard to walk away from her. But he did. He found the will to do it. He didn't know how he did it but he did.

She had been thinking about him. Even thought she was dating that Chance guy, she was still thinking about _him._ That had to mean something, right?

"I've been thinking about you," Nathan admitted.

"Good for you," Haley retorted.

"There's that temper I love," Nathan chuckled.

She rolled her eyes.

"When's your next date with your boyfriend?"

She glared at him them. Their eyes locked. Her brown orbs were swirling with anger. His eyes traveled down to her lips and he licked his. They were screaming out to him. Just one little kiss…

"He's not my boyfriend," Haley snapped.

"Good," Nathan mumbled as his eyes focused on her lips. Then before he could stop himself he was leaning in. His lips landed on hers a second later. He kissed her tenderly for a few seconds before she pulled away from him. She was breathing hard, glaring at him. He smirked. "I feel sorry for the guy."

She rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because _we_ belong together," Nathan stated nonchalantly.

"Right," Haley snorted. "Whatever you say, _Nathan._"

"I'm serious," Nathan continued. "I know that and if you still need to figure that out then go right ahead. Date Chase Adams all you want. We both know he'll never be enough for you. In the end all you'll do is hurt him."

"We're just hanging out," Haley stated while glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, _Haley_," Nathan mocked.

"Ugh! You are such an asshole!"

He smirked as she got all flustered. Did she have any idea how sexy she was right now? His heart was still beating a mile a minute as he gazed at her. Even all angry and pissed she still looked good. Fuck, he wanted her. How much would she protest if he kissed her again? He was sure if he kissed her just right she wouldn't be able to resist.

"Have you been thinking about what I told you?" Nathan asked huskily.

"What are you talking about?"

"About everything being a misunderstanding," Nathan added hesitantly while his eyes had trouble focusing on hers. They were traveling from her lips then to her eyes. He couldn't settle on one or the other. "And about how sorry I am…for everything."

"Of course I've been thinking about it," Haley muttered looking down.

"And," Nathan sighed. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's not that simple," Haley said shaking her head. "I can't just forget about what you did to me, Nathan. I can't just let that go."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want us to move forward. I don't want to be stuck in the past. How long are you going to hold onto this?" Nathan asked huskily.

She took a deep breath. "I –I don't know."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Nathan questioned with smoldering eyes. He would do anything, no matter what it was. Whatever she wanted. Anything she wanted. All she had to do was name it.

"I don't know," Haley repeated in frustration. "God, this is so hard!"

"No it's not," Nathan muttered. "It's simple. Just let it go. Why are you holding onto this?"

"Because I shouldn't have left, ok," Haley snapped while looking down.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

She was shaking her head before slowly looking up at him. Somehow her eyes seemed lighter, softer. She didn't seem angry or pissed at him. It was the exact opposite.

"I shouldn't have left like I did, Nathan. It was wrong…I was being childish when I walked away from you that night. You told me the truth and I was so hurt that I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I didn't care about what you were feeling or what it did to you. You were right. I ran the first chance I got and I don't know why. I ran for all the wrong reasons…and I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain. I should have and I want to apologize for not giving you a chance…I just shouldn't have left like that," Haley explained in a whisper before looking away.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. She was apologizing to him? What? Was this a dream? He searched for words but there were none. He looked at her in wonder. What brought this on? Her voice was nothing but apologetic. She meant what she was saying and still he couldn't believe it.

"I shouldn't have giving you a reason to leave."

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry," Haley whispered. "It was my fault, too. It's not all on you…I'm to blame just as much as you are. Now will you let me go?" Their eyes locked and she gave him a pleading look.

"No," Nathan replied stubbornly. "Not until we move past this. Not until you forgive me. I don't care if I'm being childish. I've tried a million different ways to tell you that _I'm _sorry and you just won't listen to me. I'm not moving from this spot until you do. I don't care if I have to stay this way forever."

"You can't be serious," Haley muttered while glaring at him.

"I love you this much," Nathan declared. "I love you enough to stand here like a pathetic loser and beg for your forgiveness. I know what I did was wrong. I know that and I'm sorry. If you hadn't of come into my life I don't know where I'd be…I don't even want to think about it." He closed his eyes trying to get the picture out of his head.

She sighed. "You'd be just fine…probably better."

"Don't say that," Nathan said glaring at her. "Don't even think it."

"It's the truth, Nathan," Haley muttered.

He ignored her. "Say that you forgive me."

"This is so childish, Nathan," Haley muttered under her breath.

"You're childish," Nathan retorted. "You're the one that's holding onto the past and won't let it go. I'm here and I'm over it. You don't see me being pissed at you for leaving me without so much as a word. You don't see me running! You broke my heart, you know that?"

"Oh, now I broke _your _heart," Haley laughed cynically.

"Yeah, you broke my heart," Nathan nodded. "We broke each other's hearts. I'm over it. Come on, Hales. I forgive you for leaving, why can't you forgive me? I thought you came back to make things right? Didn't you tell that to Luke? Aren't you tired of running?"

She glared at him in defiance for a few seconds before releasing the breath she was holding in. Her face was still hard. "Fine. You're right. I need to let this go. I forgive you, Nathan."

"I want you to mean it," Nathan said looking down at her. "It doesn't count if you don't mean it."

"I forgive you," Haley repeated. "I forgive you. Now, you got what you wanted now move your arms." He let his arms fall to his sides and took a step back.

"Thank you. And from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry for any pain that I've ever caused you. I never want to hurt you, Hales. Ever. Are we good?"

She glanced at him and before he could stop himself, he hugged her. His arms were around her waist as he pulled her into him and he buried his head into her hair. He held her tight in his arms, his eyes closed tight. He breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair.

"I know you don't trust me but you will," Nathan promised as he held her close. Her tense body slowly started to relax in his arms. "Just trust me." And then her body was tense again. He sighed.

She hesitated before opening her mouth to say something. At the same time Hayden called out for her and she quickly looked up at him. He removed his arms as she walked away from him. She was out of the kitchen a second later leaving him all alone. He stood there happy and sad at the same time –happy because they finally talked –sad because even though she said she forgave him didn't really mean that she did. But she was trying he could see that.

The fact that she took some of the responsibility of what happened between them made him feel better. It wasn't all his fault. She had said it and he believe her. If she hadn't of left then he would have had a chance to explain and she would have understood that he loved her.

He walked slowly out into the hallway and made his way towards the living room. He found Haley lying on the floor next to Hayden as she sang softly. It was the song that Peyton would sing to him as a baby. He smiled as he watched her. Her beautiful voice filled the air and he found himself moving towards her. He laid his body on the ground next to hers right where the fort ended. He glanced up at the sheets as she continued to sing to Hayden.

It was a while later when she stopped and he glanced over her and noticed that Hayden was asleep again. Her eyes were closed and he smiled before looking back up again. He placed his arms behind his head as he relaxed himself.

"We make a pretty good team," Nathan smiled.

She let out a deep breath. "They're a hand full, I'll give them that. You're really good with them, you know. They like _idolize_ you. Well, except for Jordan…I really think the kid might have it out for you." Then she was laughing softly.

He nodded. "I told you."

"Their good kids," Haley whispered before yawning.

"You know we could make one if you want. I heard it's pretty easy and fun. We could –"

Before he could finish, she elbowed him in the side before facing her body the other way. He chuckled before rubbing the spot where she hit him. He turned his body as well until he was lying on his side facing the back of her body. Then ever so slowly he glanced down until he noticed the number tattooed right where Lucas told him it would be. Lucas also told him that if he said a word about it to anyone then he was a dead man, but still he was a man. He felt himself harden just at the sight of it.

It was a perfect imprint into her skin and he had to hold his hand back from reaching out and touching it with his fingers. It was so sexy. He couldn't help but smile. If she had gotten something that permanent then that had to mean something, right? Even though Lucas told him about it already, nothing was like seeing it in person. His numbers on her...he sighed.

"It was just a suggestion," Nathan whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Nathan."

"Night, Hales...thank you for tonight."

"I had fun," Haley muttered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"I kiss better than Brooke, right?" When she didn't answer he knew that she had fallen asleep. He kissed better than Brooke. She didn't have anything on him. His eyes stayed glued to her sleeping body until he finally fell asleep right next to her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

AN: So sorry about the wait guys. School's almost over so freakin Yay for that! I thought Monday's episode was cute and I loved the whole Brooke and Nick connection. Hot! I can't wait for him to come back for the wedding! Nick and Haley's scene was pretty hot as well, if I didn't love Naley as much as I do I would have liked them to hook up. Chuck is a total cock block! Lol! I can't believe he asked Jamie's girl out just like that but I'm happy that Jamie got the girl in the end. I really hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

**_Quote of the Day:_**

**Ace****: Ace Ventura, Pet Detective. And YOU must be the Monopoly guy! Hey. [whispering] Thanks for the free parking.**

_Chapter Fourteen –The Places You've Come to Fear the Most_

Her classroom was nice. It was the first thing she had noticed when she walked in here this morning. She had taken the teaching job. It was either this or waiting tables at the café. At least this way she could help people. This is what she went to school for. She wanted to teach.

She sat at her desk going through all the papers Principle Turner had given her. School would be starting next Monday and she wanted to be ready. There were a lot of things that she needed to look over this weekend. She wanted to be fully prepared for this. It's why she was here now. She needed to get used to the classroom.

She had been nervous about taking the job at first. This was sort of a big deal. Teaching was one of her passions and when the time came would she be able to give it all up? She didn't know. She was focusing on the here and now. It's all that mattered. It's all she had time for.

Last night had been so much fun. She had a blast with the kids. In fact, she was still a little wired from this morning when they woke up and begged her to play with the water guns again. With the looks they gave her she just couldn't say no. She didn't have it in her. She was a sucker for kids. Nathan had been gone before she got up.

After Brooke and Peyton had come to claim their children, she had come straight here.

That was hours ago and still she was nervous. What if the kids in her class didn't like her? That was probably going to be the case. It was enough to make her dread next week. Not knowing what would happen was unsettling. She hated it.

Her thoughts of Nathan weren't helping matters.

She took a deep breath at the thought of him. They had talked last night and that was good. She had apologized to him just like she wanted. Olivia helped her realize that it wasn't all his fault, it was hers too. She had to take responsibility for it. Plus, she wanted him to know that it was wrong of her to leave like she did. She knew that now. She shouldn't have just run away. It was wrong.

Then he kissed her_. Again!_

At least the kiss had been different from the other times. It was just a soft simple kiss and he was done five seconds later. The other ones had been rough, controlling, and…hot. She felt knots forming in her stomach at her stupid thoughts. It was like she couldn't think of anything else. _Stupid, Nathan Scott!_

But he seemed so genuine.

His words, his eyes. She wanted to believe him so badly. He knew all the right things to say, but then again he always did. That's just who he was. Even back in high school he had always said that right thing. Of course, it was probably after he screwed up, which he did a lot. But that's just who he was. He usually always came around and did the right thing. At least, back then he did.

Now he was saying and doing all these things and she didn't know what to think. Did he really mean all those things he said last night? She didn't know.

She heard a soft knock on the door and she glanced up. She smiled at the sight of Lucas. He smiled back before looking around her class room.

"Thought I'd find you here," Lucas stated before sitting on her desk. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey," Haley smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting ready for the new semester," Lucas answered. "Hayden had fun last night. He told us all about it this morning. Did you really let them have a water gun fight in your house?" He chuckled as he waited for her to answer.

"Yep," Haley nodded with a sheepish smile. "I wanted them to like me."

"They already like you."

"I know, I just…" Haley shrugged. "I'm glad he had fun."

"He also told me that his Uncle Nathan stopped by," Lucas smile before looking at her intrigued. She rolled her eyes playfully. _Everything gets around_, she thought.

She sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Well, what happened?" Lucas inquired.

"He came to play with the kids," Haley answered vaguely.

"You know he's going to tell me anyway so you might as well," Lucas chuckled as she glared at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. "He's my brother. We talk."

"Yeah, well forgive me for not being used to it," Haley retorted.

"Relax, Hales," Lucas chuckled. "You act like we're against you."

She laughed before shaking her head. "It's just…complicated." It was as simple as that. Who knew why Nathan Scott did the things that he did? She sure as hell didn't know. Had it surprised her when he stopped by last night, no. Since his confession at the pond she knew he meant what he said about convincing her. He had that determined Nathan Scott look in his eye. That look that meant he was going to get what he wanted.

"I know," Lucas muttered. "Do you think that you could give him a second chance?"

Her brows knit together. "Did he put you up to this?"

"Of course not," Lucas replied quickly. "He pretty much told all of us to mind our own damn business. Brooke and Peyton weren't too happy about that. Boys got a temper on him. And you still didn't answer my question." He sent her a pointed look.

"I don't know, Luke," Haley muttered.

"Why?"

She shook her head before looking away. She held in her tears. She wasn't going to cry in front of Lucas. No. Today was a good day. She was happy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I guess I believe that it was misunderstanding."

"It was," Lucas agreed.

"It was still wrong for him to do what he did," Haley continued. "To go after me just to get back at you, was wrong. He used me no matter which way you look at it."

"It hadn't been that way for a long time between the two of you," Lucas pointed out. "Besides, don't you think that everything happens for a reason? Maybe, it was supposed to happen the way that it did."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked confused.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to say this and this is just coming from me, but I think you were supposed to leave. I know it sounds crazy and I can't believe that I'm actually saying it but if you had stayed then things would be different right now. You leaving sent Nathan and I on a path that brought us here. If you had stayed then I wouldn't have my brother. If you would have told me what he did to you…how he used you to get back at me…" he shook his head, "…I would have wanted to kill him, Hales. We would have never came back from that and we would have never became brothers…I wouldn't have even given him a chance to explain himself."

"I'm sure you guys would have gotten to know each other eventually," Haley replied.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. _I_ believe that everything happens for a reason."

"I wish I did, too," Haley muttered before looking down. He glanced at her carefully before smiling and tapping on her desk until she looked at him.

"You know, there are some advantages to being my bestfriend."

She smiled amused. "You tell me this _now_!"

"I'm serious," Lucas chuckled. "One of those advantages is that he's my brother. I know things…_lots_ of things." He sent her a pointed look.

"I find myself…wondering what was real and what wasn't. You know, was it all a game…an act or was some of it real? All the moments we shared…everything that made me fall in love with him…was it real? I don't know, Lucas. I don't know what to believe anymore."

She brought her hand up to her head and pressed it to her forehead. "I –I don't know what was real. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know how it feels to fall in love with someone and spend years thinking that you weren't good enough for them? That's how I felt, Luke. I felt like I wasn't enough for him."

"He loves you…he always has," Lucas stated matter of factly.

She let out the breath she had been holding. "It's just hard…I don't know what's real. I think back on our time together and I wonder each and every single time if that was real or was it all part of the plan…every time he kissed me, every time he made me smile, every touch…what was real?"

"I don't know," Lucas muttered looking down. "I can't answer that."

"I want to believe him, I do," Haley admitted shyly. "It's just too hard."

Lucas glanced down at his broken bestfriend and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Even now she was still hurting and he hated that. He wanted to make the pain go away and if that meant telling her something that wasn't his place to tell her then he was going to do it. It had been so long since he last comforted her. He just wanted her to be happy and he wanted his brother to be happy as well. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

"You remember that annual basketball appreciation party at Dan's?"

She nodded. "The one where Brooke told me that Nathan showed everyone that note I wrote him." She grimaced at the memory. That had been a bad night. Who knew that that mean bitter girl would turn into loveable Brooke Davis Baker some day? _Not me for sure!_ Brooke had been a different person back then.

"Yeah, that one," Lucas muttered. "Uh, Brooke had been trying so hard to get Nathan and Peyton back together that night –"

She flinched. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"I have a point," Lucas chuckled. "She kept on trying to push them together and eventually they both agreed to talk. They went up to his room to talk and you know what he told me years later? He said that he was about to tell Peyton that he couldn't get back together with her because he was into _you._ That was before you even came over to the party. Before Brooke told you what she did._"_

"Then you found me crying my eyes out," Haley smiled halfheartedly.

"I did," Lucas nodded. "He's not the same person, Hales. You changed something inside of him. You made him a better person. You –"

"Lucas, stop," Haley muttered shaking her head. "I did not –"

"Yes, you did," Lucas pressed. "Whether you want to believe it or not is up to you. I'm telling you, having experienced the change in him, that he was different. I never got a chance to thank you for giving me my brother. Nathan and I would have never gotten this close if it hadn't of been for you. So thank you, Hales."

"I'm sure you would have," Haley mumbled.

"I don't think so," Lucas shook his head. "I _really_ hated the guy."

She laughed before looking down. "I'm glad that you're brothers now. It's what I always hoped for, you know. I knew that if you guys just gave each other a chance then you would see what I saw in each of you," Haley admitted.

"I'm sorry that it took you leaving for us to figure that out," Lucas said sorrowfully.

"Me too," Haley muttered. "But I'm glad you did."

He nodded. "Nathan's told me a lot of stuff over the years. The brother thing is pretty cool…we talk about everything. You know, he told me about the moment he knew he fell in love with you. Do you want to hear it?" He smiled at her.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest again. Did she want to know? _Yes_, she screamed her mind. Her eyes slowly moved from her desk to his face. He was still grinning and she took a deep breath before nodding. She really wanted to know. Sure her guard was still up but that part of her that fell in love with Nathan all those years ago was trying to take over.

"You remember the game when Nathan collapsed?"

How could she forget? Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when he fell to the floor that night. It had been one of the most frightening things that had ever happened to her. Not knowing if he was ok nearly killed her. It was hard seeing him like that. He always seemed so perfect and put together. Seeing him vulnerable like that was terrifying. When he came to her room that night, he was different. She had been so in love with him by then, when he asked her to stay she just couldn't tell him no. That was the first night he held her while they slept. It was also the night that she knew she wanted to spend all her nights with him holding her.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"He told me what happened that night. He told me how much he needed to see you. He left the hospital to see you because he needed to know if you could forgive him. And of course you did," Lucas smiled. "He said that was the moment things really changed for him. That was the moment that he fell in love with you. You looked past all his mistakes and everything that he's ever done and you still believed in him. You don't know what the moment meant to him –_still_ means to him."

She bit her bottom lip before nodding. Slowly she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucas was on his feet a second later and then his arms were around her. He held her tight as she cried in his arms. Hearing Nathan say that he loved her made her happy and sad all at once. Happy because she loved him and he loved her. Sad because she didn't trust him and she didn't know if he was telling the truth. Lucas telling her about how Nathan fell in love with her was different. She believed Lucas. As much as she wanted to, she still didn't trust Nathan. This was all happening so fast.

It was a while later when Lucas finally left her alone in her classroom. She cleaned up her desk before putting her paperwork into a folder. She gathered her things before locking up the classroom and walking out in the hall. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the tutor center. The door was open but she couldn't seem to move any closer to the door. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest as she glanced at the place where they first met. They shared so many happy memories here but she couldn't bring herself to walk in. It was the place where she fell in love with him, where they happened. Had those moments here been real? It terrified her not knowing. In fact, she was afraid standing where she was. She left a second later.

~***~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I guess if you're sure."

"It's settled then," Mia smiled brightly as she pushed him along. They were currently in the middle of the dance floor at Tric making their way back towards the tables. He kept his hand on her back as they pushed their way through the crowd of people. It was a few seconds later when he noticed Haley and Chase sitting down at a near by table. Music and noise filled the air around them.

He looked at her surprised when she finally noticed them walking up. "Well, look who it is. This really is a small town after all." He glanced around in fake wonder.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked surprised as she glanced at him.

"Oh, I'm on a date," Nathan smiled before pointing to the side of him. "I believe you met Mia before?" Mia waved nervously before giggling.

"It's nice to see you again, Haley," Mia greeted. She then glanced at Chase.

"Yeah, you too and this is Chase," Haley introduced them. "Chase this is Mia and her _date_ Nathan." She glared at Nathan again and he smiled.

"You're that singer," Chase smiled as he glanced at Mia.

Nathan nodded while glancing at her. "She sure is. I have sort of a thing for _singers_!"

Haley rolled her eyes and it only made him smirk.

"I heard you on the radio earlier. That song…?"

"Kindly Unspoken?" Mia guessed.

"That's the one," Chase nodded. "It was good."

"She's very talented," Nathan smiled.

"And Nathan Scott," Chase added as he glanced at him. "Man your freshman year you broke all your dad's basketball records. You were something. Haley, you didn't tell me you knew Nathan Scott." She shook her head before glancing away. Nathan shook Chase's hand as they stood there awkwardly in front of the table.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Mia said with a nervous smile. "Nathan, we should leave them be."

"Oh yeah, right," Nathan nodded. "Have a good night." Mia reached for his hand and pulled him away. He followed her without looking back and she didn't let go of him until they reached the basketball game machine. She turned to face him then with her hands on her hips.

"Could you be more obvious," Mia snapped. "Dial it down. If we're going to sell this then you're going to have to stop looking their way. Now I want you to give me your full undivided attention and I want you to pretend that this is the _best_ damn date you've ever been on, while I school your ass." She then smiled before turning to the basketball game machine and putting in money for the both of them. He stood in front of his as the balls started to roll down.

"You're going to school me at my own game?" Nathan asked amused.

Mia nodded. "You bet your ass I am!"

"Oh, it's on."

Mia giggled before they started shooting.

He chuckled as he continued to lift the balls and shoot. Mia was one of the coolest chicks he had ever met. Before she left on tour she was always attached to Peyton's side. In a way she was part of the family. In fact, she was like a little sister to him. When Brooke had nicely suggested this to Mia in front of everyone early, Mia had agreed right away. She didn't know the Haley she met on tour was _his_ Haley as she put it. She had agreed to this fake date thing. So here they were.

He was thankful that he convinced his Mom to put a few arcade games in here because it would be more fun for the teenagers that weren't of age to drink. All the games were a hit and this was his favorite one. No way was Mia beating him.

"Dude, she's totally watching us," Mia beamed as she glanced sideways at him.

He quickly looked and sure enough she was watching them.

"Don't look," Mia whispered before laughing. "Can't you be subtle at anything? Peyton warned me that you would have trouble keeping your eyes away from her. You got it bad, Nathan." She was still laughing at him.

"Tell me about it," Nathan muttered as he focused his attention on the game. "So the guy…Chance. Do you think he's hot?"

"Chance?" Mia chuckled. "How old are you again?"

"Chase…whatever," Nathan corrected.

"Well, he's cute," Mia smiled. "But if you're asking if he's better looking than you then I'm going to say no. You win in that department, Scott."

He smirked. "Is she still looking?"

"Yup," Mia nodded. "Brooke is like _the_ master. She said that this would happen. I should be taking notes! The girl is a freakin genius!"

"Please don't tell her that," Nathan chuckled as he glanced at her. He didn't need Brooke's ego getting any bigger than it already was. It was bad enough that the girl thought she owned the freakin world. He didn't need anyone telling her how awesome she was.

"Wouldn't want her ego getting bigger than yours, huh, Scott?" Mia giggled before bumping her waist against his. He laughed before shaking his head. He continued lifting the small basketballs in his hands and shooting them. When the game was over he had a score of 80 and Mia had 45.

"Not bad," Nathan told her.

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on," Nathan nodded. It didn't amaze him how easy it was to have fun with Mia. They always had fun. She was just a fun likeable girl. She won the second game because she started stealing the basketballs off of his side and eventually he gave up and started shooting for her. He was done helping her out by the third game and he won before smirking at her. She smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to want to have a singing face-off, would you?"

"Nah," Nathan smirked. "I think I'll just celebrate my big win."

"Jackass," Mia muttered. "Shall we go and join them. It's time for phase two."

"Do we really need to go over there?"

"Brooke's orders," Mia admitted. "But if you want to be the one to tell her that you didn't want to go through with it then be my guess." She shrugged before looking away.

"Let's go," Nathan replied before taking her hand in his. She laughed as they started walking and he shook his head. Ambushing Haley on a date was not on his lists of things to do. Things had been going ok between them. He didn't want to ruin that. Still, Brooke told him that this would do the trick and get rid of Chase. That is what he wanted. He didn't want her hanging around this guy.

According to Lucas, this Chase guy had a thing for Haley since high school. Lucas also mentioned that Chase was a really good guy. _Whatever_, he thought. Mia walked closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist as they got closer. By the time they made it to the table Mia was fully attached to his side. Chase smiled when they walked up and he instantly stopped talking. Haley didn't look so happy.

"Mind if we join you?" Mia asked sweetly.

"Go ahead," Chase nodded as he smiled at her. "I was just telling Haley that it would be fun to give her some flying lessons. It's really fun and you learn a lot. I take people up all the time."

"Sounds awesome," Mia nodded. "I'd love to try it."

"Sure," Chase smiled. "That'd be great."

So the guy was a pilot, big deal. So what if Chase could take her flying and he couldn't. There were plenty of things that he could do that he was sure Chase couldn't. He just couldn't think of anything at the moment.

Since they walked up, Haley hadn't taken her eyes off of him and he couldn't look away either. It seemed that Chase didn't notice their standoff just yet. He wasn't backing down. This Chase guy was a twig. He could take him with one hand tied behind his back, easy.

"I _love_ this song," Mia commented as she started dancing in her chair. "We should dance." She glanced at Nathan and he shook his head no. She rolled her eyes. "Do you mind? He has two left feet and I really love this song."

"Sure," Chase nodded. He glanced at Haley and she finally took her eyes off of Nathan and smiled at him before nodding. "We won't be long, Baby J."

"Have fun," Haley smiled.

Chase and Mia left a second later and Nathan held in his laugher as Mia winked at him before disappearing into the crowd. He was just grateful that Haley didn't see because he knew that she would be pissed. He smiled at her and she glared at him.

"Why are you smiling? The people we came with just went dancing without us?" Haley asked frustrated.

He smirked. "Like I care."

"Your date is all over him," Haley motioned to the dance floor were Mia was holding onto Chase. He had to admit, the girl was really selling it out there. She was all over him and it didn't look like he was complaining. "How is that not bothering you?"

"Looks like she's enjoying it to me," Nathan smiled brightly as he glanced at them with a pointed look. Haley sighed in frustration. "Besides, it's a sign."

"What?" Haley asked breathlessly. He finally glanced at her. All the color was gone from her face. She shook her head before squinting her eyes at him. "What did you just say?"

"It's a sign," Nathan repeated. "It's a sign of how things should be between them, and us."

"Wh –"

"You can't fight fate, Hales," Nathan stated with a smile. "You can't run from it either."

She sat there staring blankly at him for a few seconds before looking down at the table. She held her hands together and even then he could see that they were shaking. It looked like she was about to have some kind of panic attack. He didn't want to freak her out but he also wanted her to know that he wasn't going to stop. Not when it came to them.

"This is how things should be," Nathan added. "They don't belong with us…now how about we dance?" She finally looked up at him.

"You can't dance, remember?" Haley muttered.

"We both know I can slow dance," Nathan pointed out. "After all, you are the one that taught me. Remember?" He smiled as the memory flashed in his mind.

"_Sorry."_

"_It's ok," Haley laughed as she glanced down. "Just try to not step on my feet. It's not hard if you concentrate. Just focus on my face." She smiled at him as he nodded before locking eyes with her._

_She had on some cheesy Sheryl Crow song playing in the background as they rotated in slow circles. Well, they were getting to that. They had to stop several times because he accidentally stepped on her feet. He wanted to give up altogether but she wouldn't let him. In her words "Everyone should know how to slow dance." He smiled lovingly at her as his hands stayed completely still on her waist._

_This slow dancing thing did have its advantages. For one, she was really close to him. He really liked that part about this. And he loved the fact that he got to hold her. Her body was warm against his. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. It felt good. She smelt amazing as well. This wasn't so bad._

"_How I'm doing?" Nathan asked nervously. It had been a good two minutes since he last stepped on her. She smiled at him before laughing softly._

"_You're doing fine. Just relax, I feel like I'm marching you to your death!" _

"_I'm not good at this kind of thing," Nathan pointed out. _

"_Well, I think you are," Haley declared. "You're so tense. Just relax and focus on me." _

_His eyes locked with hers again as he nodded. He could do this. He kept his hands firmly on her waist as he lost himself in her eyes. He tried his best to relax but he kept alert. He didn't want to step on her toes again. The song ended and another one started. How many times did she make him listen to this CD? He lost count. But she loved it and he loved seeing her smile like this._

"_You're a natural," Haley murmured. _

"_Sixteen songs later," Nathan chuckled. _

"_It has not been that long." _

_He nodded. It had been. I Shall Believe was playing. "This is your favorite song on the whole CD and its track number sixteen…so here we are sixteen songs later." He smiled apologetically and she laughed. _

"_My parents will be home soon," Haley noticed as she glanced at her alarm clock. _

_He grinned devilishly. "Don't worry. I'll crawl out of your window. They won't catch us." She nodded and before he could help himself he was kissing her. He walked them towards the bed before they fell on it in laughter._

He held out his hand for her. She took it hesitantly before standing up. He didn't lead them far away from the table. He placed his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Even with the fast music, they rotated in slow circles. She was looking everywhere but at him. He was focused on her.

"You're surprised, right?" Nathan smirked. "I got good!"

He saw a small smile forming on her face. She still didn't look up at him though. The silence dragged on until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you jealous that I'm on a date with someone?"

She glared at him but didn't answer right away. Then she sighed. "I guess a little."

"I'm jealous that you're on a date with him," Nathan admitted. "At least, you know that I wish I was here with you. You mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For lots of things," Nathan pointed out hesitantly. "…for ruining your date."

"No, I'm not mad at you," Haley answered while shaking her head. "Besides, this isn't a date. Chase and I are just hanging out. I just don't feel that way about him. He understood…we're still friends. We go way back."

_Yes_, he screamed in his head. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it. She didn't feel that way about _skater boy_. He was ready to jump up and down in joy. It was a good thing that she was holding him. This all made sense. Chase had been smiling at Mia a lot when they first arrived. He couldn't have planned this better himself. They were just friends.

"No wonder he's grinding on Mia," Nathan chuckled.

"He thinks she's pretty," Haley finally muttered. "He was checking her out earlier. He wanted me to hook him up if this didn't go well with you and her tonight."

"Like it wouldn't have –"

She glared at him.

"So not the point," Nathan chuckled nervously. "That came out wrong."

"It's ok if you like her," Haley muttered.

"No, I like Mia just not in that way. She's sort of like a little sister," Nathan explained.

"You're on a date with your little sister?"

"What? No," Nathan rushed out before shaking his head. She started laughing and he glowered at her. She had a playful smile on her lips and his face softened a second later.

"I was just joking," Haley laughed.

"I just thought if I came here with someone then you'd be jealous and you'd realize that you want me just as just as I want you," Nathan admitted.

"Clever."

"I have my moments," Nathan smiled surprised. "This really is a sign, but I've got to say, Haley. The guy is an idiot for taking his eyes off of you. You look amazing. I'm actually offended that he noticed anyone else with you right next to him."

"Nathan, cut the crap."

"I'm serious," Nathan continued. "You're absolutely breathtaking in that dress." And she was. It was a sexy red strapless dress. She blushed and he smiled as he glanced down at her.

"Thank you," Haley smiled shyly.

"Did you record anything today?"

"Yes. Two songs."

"I'm glad it's coming along," Nathan smiled. "I'm also glad that you decided to take the teaching job."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You're going to be great, you know."

"At which one?"

"Both," Nathan answered honestly.

"Thanks, Nathan," Haley smiled shyly before glancing over at Mia and Chase. They were laughing and having a good time it seemed. "You're nice to me even when I don't deserve it…which is a lot."

He smiled lovingly at her even though she was still looking away. "So you're not on a date with him, correct?"

"We're just hanging out," Haley answered. "He's just a really good friend."

"So if I wanted to kiss you then I could," Nathan murmured as their eyes locked. The faint sound of the music and Mia's loud laughter left him all at once. When she didn't say anything he moved himself closer until their chests were touching. "Hales, I'm _going_ to kiss you and if you don't want me to then you're just going to have to stop me."

He leaned in slowly giving her a chance to push him away. His lips landed on hers and he kissed her roughly and before he knew her hand was on his cheek, caressing it. She didn't even try to stop him. He felt himself melting into her until there was nothing left of him.

AN: Thank you sexy Joshua Jackson aka Pacey for that beautiful I'm going to kiss you line!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Quote of the Day:**

**Barney: Ted Vivian Mosby!  
Ted: That's not my middle name...  
Barney: You kiss your mother with that mouth?  
Ted: Like you've never said that word?  
Barney: I don't kiss your mother with my mouth, yet...  
[Barney sneezes]  
Ted: Are you sick?  
Barney: Is it sick to find maturity and experience sexy?  
Ted: No, I meant do you have a cold?  
Barney: I'm fine. [Blows his nose from a cold]  
[Ted and Robin look at him]  
Barney: I'm fine. My nose is just overflowing with awesome and I had to get some of it out. **

_Chapter Fifteen –Look At the Stars _

She spent her morning cleaning the house. Even though it wasn't dirty she still scrubbed everything down. She spent most of her time in the kitchen cleaning out all of the drawers and everything in them. After last night she was going crazy. She needed to keep busy.

When Nathan had showed up with Mia on his arm last night she had hated it. It had bothered her seeing him with another girl. She liked Mia, she really did, but seeing her with Nathan last night made her like her a little less. That was until Nathan told her that they were just pretending. It didn't feel good watching him have fun with another girl. He had proved his point. He hated seeing her with Chase just as much as she hated seeing him with Mia.

Then he had kissed her and she couldn't find one single part of herself that wanted him to stop. In fact, she probably wanted it more than he did.

She was in the middle of wiping down the table when the phone rang. She dropped the rag in her hands and walked over towards it. She smiled when she noticed her Mom's number on the caller id.

"Hello, Mom."

"Hey, kiddo. How are things?"

"Good," Haley answered. "They're going good."

"And the music thing?"

"Great actually, I'm loving it. It's really fun and Peyton's such a big help. I couldn't ask for a better producer. She's great."

"And how is little Lucas Scott doing?"

"Lucas is a grown man," Haley laughed. Her mother used to call him that when they were little. When they first started hanging out her mother used to tease her for having a boy for a bestfriend. After three months of hanging out with Lucas everyone in her family was calling him little Lucas Scott in a baby voice when they talked about him. She used to hate it.

"Not in my eyes."

"Well, I'll tell him that. Did you get the pictures I sent you of Hayden and Anna?"

"I did and their just adorable, Haley-bop."

"I told you."

"Hayden looks just like his father. And the baby girl…I just want to squeeze her little fat cheeks!"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Do you have to use the baby voice?"

"I can't help it. I'm holding the picture in my hands now. I can't get enough of her. I need more pictures."

"It's that smile isn't it?" She had fallen for it. One look from Anna and she knew that she loved the little girl.

"It is."

"I told her that my crazy mother sends her love but I don't think she really understood me. But everyone else says hi."

"Glad to hear it. Your father sends his love. He and Mark are out golfing for the day. I'm actually with Beth right now shopping. We were passing by and decided to ambush your brother for the weekend."

"I bet he was thrilled," Haley laughed. Her brother hated golfing.

"Ecstatic."

"I'm sure he'll have fun."

"Oh, who cares? He'll live. Besides, Beth was so happy to get him out of the house that she practically pushed him into the car. Now that she's pregnant he doesn't seem to want to leave her alone at all. I tried telling him that the girl needs alone time but he's so whipped."

She couldn't help but laugh as she took a seat at the table. "Mom, they're married."

"He's whipped!"

She giggled as she rolled her eyes. "How's Beth doing?"

"Three months left. She's ready for it to be over."

"It'll come fast enough."

There was a long pause before her mother spoke again. "So really, how are you, Haley-bop? I know something's wrong so don't bother lying, honey."

She shook her head before smiling. Her mother knew her so well it scared her at times. Since she had been back in Tree Hill her mother called once a day around the same time just to check in with her. And each day she would always ask the same thing.

"I'm just still so confused," Haley finally answered.

"Is this about Nathan _again_?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Did something happen?"

"No…yes," Haley muttered while running her free hand through her hair. "I went out last night with Chase and Nathan showed up with a date, but it really wasn't a date for either of us and he sort of kissed me again. And then I kind of left with him."

"And…?"

"Mom, can you get your head out of the gutter? He just brought me home," Haley explained quickly.

"Just making sure. It's bound to happen sometime, Haley-bop."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Haley asked annoyed. Talking about sex with her mother was not on her to do list today. They just loved teasing her about it. She was sure that once it happened her whole family would most likely have a party or something.

"How's Nathan doing? I hope still not climbing through your bedroom window."

"Strictly front door this time," Haley laughed.

"So I can stop worrying that he'll fall and break something?"

"Yep," Haley answered. "Nathan's fine. We're actually going somewhere together tomorrow night. I kind of asked him when he dropped me off last night. I don't know what came over me. I'm really nervous about it."

"You shouldn't be. Nathan's a good boy. I'm glad that you've finally forgiven him and moved on. I think that's the best thing for you, sweetie. Forgiveness is a good thing. It heals you."

"I know," Haley mumbled. She had felt so much better since returning here. She had realized all to quickly that not only did she need Lucas in her life but Nathan as well. He wouldn't give up on them and she realized last night that she didn't want him to. Things were different now. They had all made mistakes and she was over it. It was bad enough that she wasted years of her life holding onto it. She was done with it all.

"You feel better don't you? Now that you're back."

"Yes. I'm just nervous about…"

"Giving him another chance?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again," Haley explained carefully.

"I'm not saying that this is going to be easy. I know that it's hard for you but you can't just give up because you're afraid. I don't want you to run from this. You're stronger than that and honestly, sweetie, from what you've told me it does sound like Nathan really loves you. Don't you think that's worth a second shot?"

"You're right," Haley admitted with a sigh. She always found it funny how when her mother suggested something she always made it sound like the right thing to do. That was her mother though, always leading her right where she needed to be.

"You can't run from him, Haley-bop."

_I know_, she thought.

"What am I supposed to do, Mom?" She couldn't be scared by all of this.

"You're already doing it tomorrow night. Now tell me more about Jordan. I think him and Alex would totally get along great! Problem Child one and two!"

She laughed. "They so would." Alex was Vivian's seven year old daughter. She spoke her mind and told you how it was. Jordan and Alex would get along great. She spent the next hour talking to her mother on the phone. And just like always she told her mother about her fears and not a second later her mother was giving her good advice about what to do. It was good still having that. Then she got ready to leave for the studio.

~***~

"How was that?"

"Good."

"Play it back for me," Haley muttered. Peyton nodded before playing back what Haley just recorded. They listened to it. "I want to do the first verse again." It didn't sound right.

"Ok."

She sang the first verse again. Once she was done she left the recording room and went to sit next to Peyton as she played it back for her again. They listened to the song after Peyton finished putting it together and both girls were pleased with it. They had been at it for hours again.

It was so awesome to be recording. She loved it. They worked so well together. It felt like with each song she recorded she got better and better. It just got easier and easier. It was nice to just come in and mesh so well with Peyton. They were a team. This whole experience was great and sharing it with Peyton made it all the more better.

"It sounds perfect. I love it."

She laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's getting pretty late," Peyton pointed out. "We should head out soon."

"I guess I should get home."

"No way, girlie. You're coming home with me," Peyton declared.

"I am?"

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "Besides, Nathan will be there."

"Oh yeah," Haley laughed. Since she had been back she couldn't help but notice how everyone was trying to push her and Nathan together. Sometimes they were just so obvious about it and other times they weren't. But still they always tried to talk Nathan up a little and she found it sweet how much they cared about his happniess.

"You know you want to see him," Peyton teased with a knowing look.

"I do," Haley nodded. She wasn't going to lie about it. She did want to see him.

"I'm so happy you said yes. Everyone is expecting me to bring you and if I don't then...lets just say that Brooke would hurt me. So thank you," Peyton smiled gratefully.

"Glad to help out."

"Well, we should go. Brooke's not into waiting for anything."

"I noticed," Haley laughed.

They left the studio together. They drove in silence and Haley was ok with that. She needed to get herself together before they arrived at Peyton's house. It wasn't long before they pulled up. Haley got out of the car hesitantly.

The sky was a dark blue.

She followed Peyton down the long driveway, onto the sidewalk, and then into the house. Instantly she heard noise coming from the living room. Peyton rolled her eyes before smiling at her. She took off her jacket and handed it to Peyton before she pulled her into the kitchen. Brooke was standing there with a knife in her hands. For some reason her face dropped.

"Honey, I'm home," Peyton called out.

"It's good to see you too," Brooke smirked as she blew Peyton a kiss. "You too, tutor girl."

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"I'm cooking –"

"You're cooking?" Peyton asked shocked before glancing at Haley.

"Well, Karen's cooking," Brooke corrected.

"Oh, thank God," Peyton muttered in relief.

Haley laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes. Karen and Deb walked in then and Haley watched as Deb smiled brightly at her before walking right up to her and hugging her. She stood there surprised. Lucas might of mentioned that Dan and Deb were back in town. She just didn't expect to see them so soon. She was suddenly very nervous.

"Haley James, look at you," Deb stated as she pulled away and looked her up and down.

"Mrs. Scott," Haley greeted.

"When Nathan told me you were back I just couldn't believe it."

"Here I am," Haley smiled.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too."

"And you both know it's good to see me," Brooke smirked as she pointed to herself smugly. "But like I was trying to tell, Goldilocks, we're making homemade pizza and I'm helping! Karen tell them." She glanced at Karen waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Brooke is helping and doing a wonderful job," Karen laughed.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton before going back to helping.

"What can I do?" Peyton asked.

"You can sit down and watch," Brooke suggested. "I'm all over this!"

"B. Davis, you hate cooking," Peyton pointed out.

"Karen makes it fun," Brooke shrugged.

"Well, you're just a big girl now aren't you?" Peyton teased.

"Damn straight!" Brooke nodded. "I figured Julian and the boys would like something other than takeout. I mean it's time I learn how to cook. Jordan has the pizza number memorized. And if I get off of work one more day and find Julian in the kitchen with his apron on, I'm going to –"

"He wears an apron?" Deb chuckled.

"Yep," Peyton nodded.

"Manly."

"What color is it?"

Brooke smirked. "You women are mean! I think he looks adorable in it. Plus, it has _hot stuff_ written across the front."

"Julian really cooks?" Haley asked surprised.

"He's the best," Peyton nodded. "Brooke hates that he cooks better than her."

"I don't hate it," Brooke objected. "I just hate that when I say I'm cooking the kids instantly say that they want to order a pizza and when he cooks they sit at the table waiting! It's just not right! You know the first time I tried cooking for Sam Jordan had alreayd warned her and she was too scared to eat it."

"She's jealous," Peyton teased.

"Shut up P. Sawyer-Scott before I make Pizza Peyton for everyone!"

"Should I call the guys in for a catfight?" Karen asked.

"They would just love that," Deb added.

"What's it going to be, Blondie?" She held up her fists playfully.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Easy, Rocky. I'm cool. Relax." She laughed before holding up her hands.

Haley laughed. Then Deb pulled her to the table as they both took a seat. She sat nervously next to Nathan's mother. Peyton smiled at her before jumping back into her conversation with Brooke. It made her happy as she realized that things were always like this here. Everything was light and fun when everyone was together. They were crazy like her family. She was happy that Nathan had this.

"So how have you been?"

"Good," Haley answered. "You?"

"Great," Deb smiled. "It's really good having you back. My son hasn't stopped smiling."

She couldn't help but blush. Then Peyton laughed at her and she blushed more. She couldn't help it. Thankfully Deb left her alone after that. She watched amused as Karen taught Brooke how to make a homemade pizza. It was hilarious. Then after a while Anna walked into the room and smiled brightly when she saw Peyton. She ran into her mothers arms giggling.

"Hey, baby," Peyton cooed. "I missed you today. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Anna nodded. "Daddy fun."

"Did you miss me?" Peyton asked playfully as she showered Anna's face with kisses. The little girl giggled loudly.

"I missed Mommy," Anna giggled.

"She sure did," Brooke laughed. "Girl was raising all kinds of hell when she woke up from her nap and you weren't here."

"Is that right?"

"Lucas was the only one to calm her down," Brooke added.

"Where are the guys?" Peyton asked.

"Video games," both Brooke and Karen answered at the same time.

"Figures," Peyton laughed. "What are they playing?"

"NBA Live," Karen stated in an obvious tone.

"They're in some kind of tournament," Brooke added.

"It was pretty serious earlier," Deb agreed.

"I know," Brooke laughed. "When Jordan beat Dan, you should have seen his face! It was priceless."

"How did Dan take it?" Peyton asked.

"Better than I expected," Deb laughed.

Brennan ran into the kitchen fast before stopping in front of the refrigerator. He pulled it open before pulling out three beers. Then he smiled at his mom sheepishly.

"Starting early, Bren?" Peyton chuckled.

"You better have a good excuse for this?" Brooke muttered while placing her hands on her hips.

Brennan nodded quickly. "Uh-huh. Daddy, Keith, and Dan were out."

"That better be it."

"It is, promise," Brennan nodded nervously.

"Well, go on before they send someone after you," Brooke ordered. Brennan took off running and everyone laughed. Everyone went back to talking and it wasn't long before Haley stood up and excused herself. She made her way down the hall until she reached the living room. Instantly she heard the guys yelling at each other as they played. She stopped in the entry way and watched with a smile as Jordan and Lucas played against each other.

Dan and Keith were sitting on the sofa with their feet propped up on the coffee table, beer in their hands. Brennan was sitting next to Julian on the loveseat. Hayden was on Nathan's lap as they sat on the floor. Sam was sitting in a chair listening to her I pod. Jordan and Lucas were both sitting in front of the TV.

"Suck on this!" Jordan shouted as he scored.

"He's still winning," Dan pointed out with a chuckle.

"Not for long," Jordan declared as his guy scored again.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Lucas demanded.

"I'm better than you," Jordan explained smugly.

"We've been practicing," Brennan muttered with a sheepish smile.

"I can tell," Keith chuckled. "Last time you guys were out in the first round."

"Brother hates losing," Brennan grinned. "He made Momma buy the game for us."

"And I'm _not_ losing again," Jordan declared.

"Daddy hates losing, too," Hayden announced.

"Then he's going to be pissed!"

Julian shook his head. "Easy son."

"Confidence is a good thing," Dan smiled as he glanced at Jordan.

"He has enough to go around," Julian muttered.

"Luke, you're not letting this chump beat you," Nathan mumbled.

"Don't hate," Jordan smiled at Nathan.

"Yeah, didn't he beat you last round?" Keith chuckled.

"With a lucky shot!" Nathan objected.

"My good luck charm is here," Jordan beamed before he turned and winked at her. When had he noticed her? All the guys turned and laughed as they noticed her. She laughed as well. She couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks. "You can come sit next to me if you want." He paused the game and looked at her with a hopeful look.

"Maybe later," Haley laughed nervously.

Hayden moved off of Nathan's lap. Nathan stood up then smiling at her as he made it right in front of her. He noticed everyone still watching them so he rolled his eyes before motioning to the hallway. They walked until they were in the hallway by the kitchen, far enough so that the guys couldn't hear.

"When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago," Haley answered.

"How was your day?" Nathan asked.

She wasn't about to tell him that she spent most of her morning cleaning her already clean house, he would think she was insane.

"It was ok," Haley replied. "I take it you weren't to happy about losing to my boyfriend in there?" She smiled as he shook his head.

"He cheated," Nathan explained with a shrug.

"Talk a little louder please," Brooke called out. "We can't hear if you talk so low!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It's because we don't want you to hear!"

"But I _want _to listen," Brooke whined as she stuck her head out into the hallway. She smiled guiltily at them.

"Me too," Peyton called out.

"You want to take a walk?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Haley nodded. Then she followed him out of the house. They made it off of the deck and started walking in the backyard. Once they made it to the trees, Nathan took her hand in his. He interlocked their fingers. His hand was warm against hers. She couldn't help but shiver as his thumb traced the inside of her hand softly. It felt good. Even in the dark she could see the tree branches dancing in the wind. The moon was glowing brightly in the sky.

When they finally reached the pond Nathan sat down on the ground before pulling her down with him.

"Nathan," Haley laughed loudly as she landed on his lap.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

She was still laughing. "We'll get dirty!"

"Come on, Hales. It's a beautiful night," Nathan smiled as he pointed up at the sky. "I want to share this view with you. Now just relax and look at that perfect sky." Giving in, she finally relaxed herself. She situated herself onto his lap before glancing up at the sky. She felt his hand on her arm rubbing soft circles. It sent shivers up her spine and somehow her body felt like it was on fire.

With just one touch from him her body was in flames.

She relaxed more into him. Her back was fully on his chest as she gazed up at the sky.

"You still want me to take you tomorrow night?"

"Of course," Haley muttered. "Unless you don't want to go?"

"No, I do," Nathan answered quickly. "I just thought…maybe you might have changed your mind about it…_us_."

She was still scared out of her mind about the whole situation but she didn't want to run away from him anymore. Her first instinct was of course to run from him. He terrified her and with him she didn't control anything. She wasn't in control and she hated it. She liked knowing where things were going and she hated not knowing.

Nathan had been the first person that she ever felt out of control with. She didn't know what to expect when she was with him. She had fallen in love with the unexpected part. But now she was so unsure of herself that she didn't know how to feel. The logical thing for her would be to end things now with him. In the end he would only end up hurting her again or she would end up hurting him. They would both get hurt. She didn't want that.

Sitting here in his arms now she couldn't bring herself to move at all.

Still. That's all she was. She didn't want to move at all. She wanted to stay in his arms. It somehow felt safe. It was nice. She had longed for this for years even if a few weeks ago she wouldn't admit it.

"Cool," Nathan commented as he pointed up at the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish, Hales."

And she did. She noticed the shooting star fly across the dark blanket of stars and she closed her eyes and made a wish. In the stillness that surrounded them, she lost herself in him and what they could be again.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Quote of the Day:**_

**(To Sammy about his girly caffeine choice)****  
****Dean:**** Your half-caf, double vanilla latte is getting cold over here, Francis.**

_Chapter Sixteen –I Ain't Missing You At All_

"And just like that you kissed her?"

"Yep."

"And she didn't push you away this time?"

"Nope."

"You guys looked really happy last night. Looks like things are working out for you," Julian grinned as he searched his toolbox. It was seconds later when he pulled out a box of nails with the hammer. He held them up smiling before tossing the box at Nathan. "So what happened after that?"

"I brought her home like a perfect gentlemen," Nathan answered.

"And Mia and Chase?"

"Beats me," Nathan shrugged. "They were all over each other when Haley and I went to tell them that we were leaving. Chase said he'd get Mia home safely she hasn't called me yet. I bet Brooke knows." He rolled his eyes before smiling.

"What doesn't she know?" Julian chuckled.

"That girl knows _everything,_" Nathan muttered as he shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Julian agreed. They started working on the tree house for the boys. They had been working on it all summer a little at a time. The thing was huge and surrounded a huge oak tree in their backyard. It was taking them a long time to build but the thing was nice. The boys couldn't wait to have a sleep over up here.

He had to admit he wished that Dan had built him something like this when he was a kid. It would have been cool.

"She say anything after you dropped her off?"

"Nah," Nathan muttered as he placed in the small window. "I told her about the concert tonight and she said she wanted to go. Then she kissed my cheek." He smirked as he thought about it. She totally caught him off guard with that but he liked it. It was just a soft little kiss but it meant a lot to him.

"Like a date?"

"I don't think so," Nathan replied as he thought about it. "I didn't ask her out like that. Normally I would just say hey lets go out sometime but with her it's different…she's different. I just told her about it and she said she wanted to go. So I'm going to take her."

"Sounds like a date to me," Julian pointed out.

"Everyone will be there," Nathan stated while looking at him. "The whole town will be there. You guys will be there. My definition of taking Haley out on a date doesn't include you guys and your nosy wife, not to mention my nosy ass sister-in-law."

He had a few ideas of what he would have wanted them to do on their date. Mostly it was just talking everything out and making sure that it was all in the past. He was over it and ready to move on, with her. He didn't want anything standing in their way.

"Dooly noted," Julian chuckled.

"I'm just trying not to push her to fast," Nathan explained after a few minutes of silence. "I don't want to scare her away by pushing her. I'm trying to take things slow. I just want her to trust me again."

Even the other night at Tric she had been a little hesitant with him. Taking things slow was the best idea. He didn't want to rush things. Last night having her with him around his family had been a dream come true. Last night had been perfect. He didn't want to blow things with her again.

"You know, I know what you're going through," Julian admitted with a soft smile.

"You do?"

"Yep," Julian nodded. "You ever heard the story about how we started? Did Brooke ever tell you?"

He searched his mind but he couldn't find anything. Sure he had heard Brooke gush about how much she loved Julian and how much he meant to her. But he couldn't recall hearing how they started. How didn't he know that? Brooke was so big on talking, how did he miss this story?

"I don't think that she did," Nathan answered.

"Man, I remember the first time I saw her," Julian grinned as he looked out at nothing. It looked like he was seeing her for the first time again. Then he was deep in thought as he continued with a huge grin on his face. "I'd never seen anyone like her. I had gotten to school late because I was fighting with my Dad. I was rushing down the halls trying to get to my locker before second period started when I first noticed her. She seemed pissed at the world and to make matters worse her locker wouldn't open." He chuckled.

"It was just the two of us in the hall so I figured I'd help her out. Before I could even get out a word the girl was glaring at me with these huge mean eyes. Even then she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Then she tells me not to bother because she wasn't interested and then she just walked away. Crushed my poor little heart." He held a hand over his heart and frowned.

"Romantic," Nathan quipped.

"I know," Julian chuckled. "I wasn't the most popular guy in school and well, you've seen her. She was so beautiful. I guy like me never would have stood a chance with a girl like that."

"One marriage and three kids later…"

"I had a plan," Julian grinned. "She was in three of my classes and in each one of them she sat all the way to the back of the class. Of course, I sat next to her even though I usually sat up front. Slowly we started talking and eventually we became friends. I think it had a lot to do with the issues I had with my father and the issues she had with her parents. I guess she figured we were a little alike with how our parents treated us. She was so broken those first few months. She wouldn't tell me what happened but I assumed that someone did a number on her. Girl was all kinds of pissed at all men. She was the girl with a broken smile."

"She had a broken _heart_."

"Yep," Julian nodded. "We all know the story right. But Brooke's stronger than anyone that I've ever known and eventually she changed. She started talking to more people at school and she found some new friends. She said she needed cooler friends and that she couldn't spend all her time hanging out with a mathlete –"

"You were a mathlete?" Nathan chuckled.

"I was _the _mathlete," Julian nodded. "Like I said, no way a girl like that would've gone for a guy like me. A few weeks before prom I got the courage to ask her to go with me. When I walked up to ask her she was already talking to Brian Wilson and I heard him ask her so I quickly walked away. I hated the guy. He was our you." He quickly explained.

"Jackass jock?" Nathan guessed.

"Yep," Julian nodded. "They were a perfect match."

"I thought you and Brooke went to prom together," Nathan muttered confused. He saw the pictures.

"We did. I didn't know she turned him down until later that night at this party. I had gotten a little drunk and Brooke showed up with Lisa and the girls. I don't know what came over me. They had karaoke and I got up on stage and I sang Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved in front of everyone that we knew. After I was done I asked her to prom with everyone listening. I was called gay for weeks." He shook his head.

"Dude," Nathan laughed.

"Hey, I got the girl didn't I?" Julian grinned.

"You did," Nathan nodded. "Still. I can't believe you embarrassed yourself in front of everyone you knew like that. What if she'd said no? Pretty risky move, Baker."

"She was worth it," Julian replied. "Plus, she didn't think it was gay and I was in love."

"It was," Nathan teased.

"We've been together ever since. I'm just saying that it wasn't so easy for her to get back into the ring…to trust someone again. It was hard. Maybe, Haley's afraid to get back in the ring again." He gave Nathan a knowing look.

"Especially, since I'm the one that knocked her out in the first place," Nathan nodded. "I get it."

"Brooke came around. I'm sure Haley will, too. It's not to easy for a girl to give out her heart once it's been broken before. I'm sure that Haley will trust you again."

"Even though I'm the one that broke her heart in the first place?"

Julian just shrugged his shoulders as they continued working on the tree house. They worked in silence after that and Nathan was grateful. He needed time to think about things. Julian made a lot of sense. Hopefully, things would go well tonight.

~***~

She got ready nervously. After spending most of the morning recording and then the rest with Olivia she had to rush home to get ready. Nathan would be here any minute now to pick her up for the concert and she didn't want him to have to wait. He was nice enough to take her.

Things were good with her a Nathan. They were talking now. She just didn't know what they were.

Were they friends, were they more? She didn't know yet. Last night at dinner with his whole family had been good. It was good seeing him around everyone like that. They had a good time and it was fun. He didn't bring up the kiss from Saturday night and neither did she.

Nathan was different. He wasn't the same boy she remembered. This Nathan was a family man, a good guy. He cared about other people and watching him around his family showed her that. The best was seeing him with Lucas. It had been so weird for her to see them act like brothers. She had enjoyed it. It was nice. She always wanted them to be that way she just never thought she would see it. It was like they had been brothers their whole lives and if she didn't know any better then she would have believed it. They were that close now. Nathan was just different in a very good way, but he was still the boy she had fallen for. She liked it.

She finally decided on a mini squirt, a black blouse, and black hills. Once she was dressed she put on a little makeup before checking herself out in the mirror. Then she was off downstairs when she heard him knocking. She opened the door smiling and it quickly widened when she noticed the long stem white rose in his hands.

"You look breathtaking," Nathan muttered while holding out the white rose. He looked nervous and it was a new look for him. How many times did she witness the great Nathan Scott nervous? Hardly ever that's for sure. It was cute. Especially, since he was nervous because of her.

She took it. "You got me a rose?" The thought alone had her heart melting.

"Yeah, well, you think they're romantic so…"

"It's beautiful," Haley smiled.

"You ready?" Nathan asked. "I don't want us to be late."

"Let's go," Haley nodded. She reached for her things before locking up and following him to his truck. He had the door open for her and she jumped in and he closed the door before getting in himself. Then they were on their way to Tric.

"You excited?"

"About the band?" Haley asked confused. Sure she was excited about tonight but it wasn't because of the concert. It was because she was with him. Ever since she had gotten back she had been fighting her feelings for him and she couldn't anymore. She wanted to try again with him. She wanted to give him another chance. She couldn't stay away from him now.

She had realized that Saturday night when he showed up with Mia on his arm and then again last night while sitting on his lap and watching the stars with him.

"Yeah, I heard they were good. Peyton's been trying to get them to play at Tric forever. She said everyone loves them. I've never heard of them…the Crashers?" He shrugged before smiling at her.

She laughed loudly. "It's the Wreckers, Nathan."

"Sounds the same to me," Nathan smiled sheepishly. They pulled up in the packed parking lot of Tric. She followed Nathan up the stairs and past all the people waiting in line and she felt a little guilty that they just got to walk right in. Once they were inside she spotted Brooke and Julian at a table. They headed towards them. "Hey."

"Look at you two here together," Brooke gushed. "Don't they look just adorable? Look how perfect! I'm so excited for you guys. This is like a new beginning! Tutor girl, you look smokin hot!"

"Where are Peyton and Lucas?" Nathan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Backstage," Julian answered. "Lucas should be back any minute now. You guys have a seat. Owen will be right back with our drinks."

"Is that Sam?" Nathan asked looking out across the club.

Sure enough Sam was talking with some guy Haley noticed. She glanced around again at the packed club before looking back at Brooke and Julian. She then took a seat and Nathan did the same.

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "They're just hanging out."

"_Sure_ they are," Nathan joked.

Julian glared at him. "Why do you think I'm here watching them?"

"Oh, leave her alone," Brooke scolded him. "Anytime Jack is around her, Julian freaks out." She eyed her husband shaking her head before looking back at Haley and smiling.

"That kid better watch it," Julian muttered.

Haley watched amused as Julian glared at Jack and Sam. Nathan chuckled beside her before he smiled at her. Her heart couldn't help but pound in her chest. Then Lucas joined them and took a seat as Owen brought them drinks.

"It's almost time," Lucas said facing the stage. Peyton always had to stay backstage and make sure that everything ran smoothly.

"Let's get this whiny chick music over with," Julian teased as Brooke elbowed him.

Haley laughed as she watched them. Nathan was sitting close to her and as he started talking to Lucas he took her hand in his like it was nothing. He held it in his and her hand was on fire. She tried her best to watch Brooke and Julian as they had another disagreement but it wasn't working. When the lights finally went out she was grateful. Nathan was only holding her hand and it felt like she would pass out. _Get it together_, she shouted in her head.

This is what he did to her. He always made her lose herself in him. She couldn't control it. One touch –one kiss from him was all it took. She was a goner. The night of the storm when he had kissed her, she had wanted it. She wanted him. She always had. That would never change no matter what. She pulled away because as she realized this it terrified everything in her. Truth was he still had the same power over her and if she wasn't careful he would hurt her like before. She wouldn't survive it.

Either way she was tired of fighting him.

She wanted him too much to keep away.

Karen appeared on stage and Haley tried her best to focus up there. The crowd started clapping and Haley glanced down at their joined hands. No one else at the table seemed to notice. Nathan squeezed her hand as the crowd cheered again. Finally she tore her eyes off of their hands and made it to his perfect face. How did he still make her feel like this? He was just holding her hand. It was ridiculous to feel like a seventeen year old girl again, but she did. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched him. Then she released it slowly. Looking at him was like being on a high that you never really came down from. Everything just faded away.

The cheering faded away, Brooke and Julian's laughter, everything. It was all gone. She couldn't hear anything. Nothing.

Looking away from his perfect face she finally glanced on stage.

Her heart stopped beating. Her whole body froze as everything slowly came back to her. She could hear clearly now as the cheers of the crowd died down. Her eyes were glued to the stage as she watched him get ready. When he stood in front of the microphone, her whole body tensed. What was he doing here? She dropped Nathan's hand instantly.

"How's everybody doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered and yelled at him. She couldn't seem to look away.

The band started playing and he pulled his guitar close. "This one's for you Haley." His eyes found hers as the song started. How did he know she was here?

_Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away  
And I'm wonderin' why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

God, that song. It was her favorite song. It had been ever since she left Tree Hill. She always thought of Nathan when she heard it. Of course, she never told Chris that tiny detail. And now he was playing it for her. This could not be happening!

"Do you know him?" Lucas asked as he glanced at her. Then everyone at the table was looking at her. She could feel their eyes on her but she couldn't look at them. They were waiting.

She couldn't lie. Not now.

"We were engaged," Haley whispered still in shock.

_I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile  
I spend my time thinkin' about you, and it's almost driving me wild  
And there's a heart that's breaking down this long distance line tonight_

"Oh," Brooke muttered as realization hit her. She glanced back up at Chris before glaring at him with all the anger she could.

Julian sent Nathan an apologetic look. "Major info overload."

"I don't understand," Lucas mumbled confused.

She couldn't answer him. She couldn't find the right words. The song continued and his eyes didn't leave hers the whole time and neither did Nathan's. She wanted to look at him so badly but she was too afraid. He didn't know about Chris. No one did except for Brooke.

How had she not realized that he was the opening act for the Wreckers?

How did he know she was here?

This was all too much. The song was over before she knew it and he started on his next one, his eyes still glued to her. She tore her eyes away from him and glanced down at the table. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't be here anymore. She stood up and reached for her purse.

"I'm sorry."

And then she was pushing her way through the crowd. She was out the door of Tric minutes later and the fresh air was nice. Everyone was inside of the club and the parking lot was empty. She found herself standing next to Nathan's truck trying to get her breathing back to normal. How was this happening? She stood there for minutes.

"Haley!"

She turned and was faced with Chris. He was standing there out of breath and still holding his guitar in his hands. He was bent over holding one of his sides taking deep breaths.

"Please just listen," Chris said out of breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on tour with the Wreckers. It's all happening for me now," Chris explained as he took a step closer. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was your dream, right," Haley muttered.

"_Our_ dream, Haley. Look, I'm sorry about the wedding. I freaked out at the last minute and I took off. I'm also sorry that I wasn't man enough to tell you to your face. That doesn't mean that I don't love you. You know that I do. You and me, we're it. The time we've spent apart has been really hard for me. I'm ready for us again. I'm really ready. I know that now," Chris stated as he took another step closer.

What, he needed time away from her to realize that she was the one? She wasn't buying it.

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and you have every right to be pissed –"

"I'm not mad at you," Haley muttered.

"What? You're not?" Chris asked surprised.

She shook her head no before looking down. She hadn't planned on talking to him anytime soon. He took off and he hadn't called since. She was surprised that he wanted to talk to her now. Him leaving their wedding had hurt her. She couldn't deny that. But she also knew that it was wrong to feel that way because she wanted to run as well.

"Like I said it's all happening for me now. This tour is just the beginning and I want you to know that I played the duet for Michelle and Jessica and they loved it. They think it could be a huge hit. I told them about you. About how amazing you are and they want you on tour with us," Chris said as he pushed his guitar until it was hanging around his back. "I want you on tour with us. This is it, Haley. This is our shot to make it…together. Why do you think we came to play here?"

Here he was offering her everything she had ever wanted from him. It's what their whole relationship had been about. Music. And he was trying to give her what she wanted. A chance to make it as an artist. He was telling her that Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp –the freaking Wreckers, wanted _her _on tour with them.

Her dream.

Still she couldn't wrap her head around the whole idea.

She wasn't ready to leave Tree Hill yet. She had just gotten back. Things with Lucas were finally back to normal, Brooke was easily becoming one of the best friends she'd ever had, and then there were the five kids that she'd fallen in love with. She couldn't leave so soon. Plus, there was Peyton. They were working on her music and she just couldn't walk away from that. But most importantly, there was Nathan. Things were finally getting back on track with them. She couldn't just walk away like that. Not now.

She didn't want Chris helping her make it. This was her dream and she was going to get there without him. She glanced up and he was still waiting for her answer with a smile on his face.

"You know you want this, Haley," Chris insisted.

"You're wrong," Haley muttered shaking her head. "I don't…"

"This is it. You only get one shot in this business, Haley. I'm giving you yours. We can be recording first thing in the morning if you just say yes. All you have to do is say yes and then get on that bus with me. Your dream is a bus ride away."

Standing here with him now while he offered her her dream, she still couldn't bring herself to say yes. Saying yes would mean one thing. It would mean that going on tour with him meant that they were back together and she didn't want that. She was done pretending.

"I want to say that I'm sorry," Haley started. "You're a great guy, Chris. You really are and a part of me will always care about you but I can't go with you."

"Yes, you can," Chris said confidently. "I love you."

"No, you don't," Haley whispered painfully. "You don't really know me…you never have. I never let you see the real me. I was afraid that you wouldn't like who I really am. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not the girl you fell in love with."

"Haley," Chris started.

"I love small towns and I _hate_ living in the city. Yeah, it's great but I love the peace and quiet here. I love puppies and you hate them. I hate Quentin Tarantino movies and –"

"Whoa," Chris held up his hands. "You didn't like _Pulp Fiction_? You said it was good!"

He smiled and she laughed before shaking her head. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I was afraid to be myself and I hated that movie. I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough for you."

"It doesn't matter. I love you," Chris declared.

"We would have never worked out," Haley continued. "I would never be enough for you…and eventually you would have realized that. I can't be who you need right now, Chris."

"Chris Keller wants you, Haley James!"

She ignored his attempt at humor.

"I'm not the girl for you, Chris. I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure that out. It would have saved us a lot of heartache, huh?" He nodded as she reached into her purse and pulled out her engagement ring. She held it in her hands looking at it for a few seconds before handing it to him. He took it hesitantly and she could tell that she had hurt him. She hated it. "I'm sorry."

He shook it off. "I guess if it was meant to be then I wouldn't have run like that for our wedding day. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry if I hurt you. Chris Keller realizes his mistake."

It seemed that he was back to talking in the third person. "I'll live," Haley muttered.

"You can still come on the tour with us. I mean it. They love the duet, Haley. Your dream can be just a bus ride away."

"I can't."

They stood there for minutes, his eyes locked with hers. He was trying to convince her to go but it wasn't working.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye," Chris said sadly.

Haley nodded. "Yeah." Then she closed the distance between them. She hugged him. They had some good times together. It was a few seconds later when she pulled away but he grabbed her arm.

"Haley, wait." Then his lips were pressed to hers and he was kissing her. She stayed completely still. When he didn't stop, her hands made it to his chest and pushed until he stopped. She quickly took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone watching them. Turning nervously she noticed Nathan standing there. His hands were in his pockets as he stared at her blankly. It felt like her heart nearly fell out of her chest.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ok," Nathan muttered.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded. She took off walking towards his truck without looking at Chris. Once she was inside she locked the door before putting on her seatbelt. It was a few minutes later when Nathan finally got inside. They left Tric in silence. Her eyes stayed on his tense body as he drove. She couldn't look away from him.

How had this happened? She knew then that she should have told him about Chris. She should have told him the whole reason of why she came back. She didn't want to keep things from him and she didn't want to hurt him. The silence dragged on. It was becoming unbearable. The tension was thick.

She didn't know what to say to him.

They were only halfway to her house. The car ride felt like forever as they sat there in silence. His body was still tense and she could tell that he was thinking about everything. He was focusing on the road and hadn't looked her way once. When they finally pulled up to her house, she felt relief rush through her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Haley whispered.

"You were engaged to him," Nathan stated.

She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest. "Yes…but it was a mistake."

"You kissed him," Nathan added.

How could she explain it to him? What would make him understand? She felt her head spinning. Her hands were shaking as he finally turned to face her. His eyes were still soft as he gazed at her. The look he gave her sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't find words that would explain the different between him and Chris. They were different. They both meant different things to her. But Nathan meant more. A lot more. They really didn't even come close. Words wouldn't be good enough.

"Kiss me," Haley whispered.

He looked at her surprised for a few seconds before slowly leaning towards her. She met him halfway. His lips landed on hers slowly and once they touched she felt like she was on fire. His hand made it to her cheek and he caressed it as his lips moved over hers. The kiss was perfect as she melted into him. When he finally pulled away, he let out a deep breath.

"That kiss wasn't half as good as this one," Haley explained with a soft smile.

"Really?" Nathan smiled as he reached for her hand. She nodded before squeezing his hand in hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Then what did he want?"

"I told him goodbye," Haley mumbled. It didn't matter what Chris wanted.

"So you guys are over?" Nathan asked hesitantly. "I mean if you were going to marry him…Brooke told me what happened…how he took off before the wedding. Is…is that the only…if he hadn't of ran…"

"I wasn't going to marry him. The day of our wedding I couldn't –I couldn't stop thinking about _you_. I was hiding with Chris. You have nothing to worry about. I promise. Besides, Nathan, I don't want Chris, I want –I want you," Haley whispered shyly.

"You mean that?" Nathan asked.

She nodded. "I do."

His lips landed on hers roughly. He kissed her hungrily and she kissed him back with just as much force. She was on fire again as his hand moved up her arm and landed on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip and she quickly opened her mouth. When his tongue brushed against hers she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. His hand was running through her thick locks and he pulled her face closer.

This felt so damn good. It's why she couldn't keep away from him. She couldn't fight it. She wanted him. When he pulled away minutes later, she felt lightheaded. His forehead was resting against hers as she breathed him in. He was so intoxicating. She didn't know how but he sucked her back in. Could she really do this again? Was it worth it? She wanted him too much to back away now.

"Please don't hurt me again, Nathan."

AN: Song was "I ain't missing you at all" by John Waite or Tyler Hilton, which ever you prefer. Please review.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. School is finally over and I'm so freakin happy! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is big for Naley! Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys think. Happy Mother's Day to all you Mom's out there.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Dean****: **_**(reading from trophy)**_** 1995.  
****Sam****: No way. That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this.  
****Dean****: Probably the closest you ever got to being a boy.**

_Chapter Seventeen –First Day Blues _

She didn't think it was possible to be this pissed but she was. She was furious. The morning had been going just fine up until her first class started. That's when it all happened, when her class started misbehaving. It all started with one boy getting the rest of the kids all riled up. She ran out in tears and Principle Turner had to end up teach the rest of her classes for the day. It was so embarrassing. She couldn't even handle one small group of kids. This was all one big mistake.

Her fingers moved softly over the piano keys.

Peyton walked into the room and took a seat right next to her. "I got your message."

"You didn't have to come down here," Haley sighed as she glanced sideways at Peyton. She had called Peyton to let her know that she was going in to record a song or two. It's not like she had anything else to do. Principle Turner had sent her home for the rest of the day. She felt like she was in high school again. It was ridiculous.

"How bad was it?"

"Horrible," Haley admitted.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm introducing myself and then the next this guy is just being so mean and inappropriate. He like verbally attacked me. I ran out in tears…I don't think I can go back." She felt Peyton's head resting on her shoulder as she continued playing the piano.

"Sure you can. Let that kid know who's in charge."

It seemed ridiculous to let one stupid kid intimidate her like that. His comments and his actions had been so inappropriate. The rest of the class just laughed and encouraged him. How could she go back now? They had already run her out once. What would be stopping them tomorrow or the next day?

"I don't know if I can."

"I believe you can. You're the teacher and they're the students. Make sure that they know that you're the boss. You can do it, girlie," Peyton encouraged.

"And if he acts the same way tomorrow?"

Peyton smirked. "I'll kick is ass or worse, I'll send Brooke after him. That punk won't be the same if I send Brooke after him. What's this kids name anyway?"

"I don't even know," Haley laughed.

"Little punk," Peyton muttered. "I bet if you tell Nathan he'd take care of it for you." She wiggled her eyebrows with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I don't want him knowing about this," Haley stated while looking up at Peyton. She didn't want him knowing because she knew how pissed he would be.

"Then I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem, girlie. Now how about we record this kick ass song?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Haley commented. Peyton was on her feet and out the door a second later. Haley watched through the window as Peyton set everything up. She lifted the headphones and placed them on as she waited for Peyton. They had started on this song yesterday but didn't get very far. Peyton gave her a thumbs up and then her fingers started on the piano. She had written it years ago after running off to live in New York.

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from..._

_Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little..._

_I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me..._

She removed the headphones as she heard Peyton over the intercom. "That was great, Haley."

"Thanks, Peyt."

"This album is going to kick ass, Haley James!" Peyton announced confidently.

"I sure hope so."

"We're halfway there."

"I'm glad this is working out because the teaching thing…not so much," Haley muttered as Peyton walked back into the recording room and sat next to her.

"Just give it time," Peyton explained. "I'm sure things will work out just fine."

"Funny," Haley smiled. "That's what Nathan said this morning when I told him how nervous I was about my first day." He had showed up early this morning with coffee and breakfast for her first day. It was really sweet. He had calmed her fears but that didn't last long. Once he was gone her nerves seemed to kick into overdrive as if making up for time that they missed.

"How are things going between the two of you? He's been really secretive lately and Brooke and I hate it. He's never been that way with us before," Peyton smiled before nudging her in the side. She jumped.

"Things are good. Since last Monday things have been moving forward. He wasn't happy about the whole Chris thing but he says he's fine with it now. I told him the truth about my relationship with Chris and he said he believes me."

That night they had talked about things and she told him all about Chris Keller and everything leading up to her being back here. She put everything out in the open and let him know that she wanted to try with him again and he wanted the same thing. Now they were hanging out and having fun.

"That's good," Peyton mumbled. "I swear I had no idea when I booked them to play."

"I know," Haley laughed. "I can't believe that I didn't figure it out."

"I was freaking out when Lucas came to tell me who Chris was," Peyton laughed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad that I finally got to move on and it gave me a chance to give him his ring back." They were done officially now.

"Then I'm _not_ sorry."

Although Chris being in Tree Hill had surprised her, she was glad to have closure. Now she didn't have to worry and wonder where he was or what he was doing. Chris was fine and living his dream. She couldn't be happier for him. He was finally living the life that he was meant to live, without her. And she was here living hers.

"I knew I would find you losers here."

"Well, look who decided to come out of hiding," Peyton teased.

"I have not been hiding," Mia smiled.

"I haven't seen you since you stole my date last weekend," Haley commented with a teasing smile. Mia rolled her eyes as she took a seat.

"You win some, you lose some," Mia shrugged.

Haley laughed. "How are things going with Chase?"

"I had my first flying lesson this morning," Mia smiled brightly.

"How was it?"

"Well, I don't really know. We didn't get much flying done if you know what I mean," Mia giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You little slut," Peyton laughed.

"It was so worth it," Mia smiled shamelessly.

"I take it things are going well then," Haley smiled.

Mia nodded. "He's so great and funny. He makes me laugh."

"And that's all it takes for you? Man you're easy."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for any man that can make me laugh."

"I've never seen this side of you before," Peyton laughed as she glanced at Mia.

"Now you have," Mia winked. "Now, I want to hear all the songs that you recorded so far and I won't take no for an answer!"

"Has she always been this bossy?" Haley whispered over to Peyton.

"Girls got a whole new attitude," Peyton commented. "I like it."

"Maybe she can straighten out my demonic class."

"I think you're on your own with that."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Haley muttered with a pout.

~***~

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"

"I went to surprise her with lunch but she wasn't in her classroom," Nathan repeated as he sat at his office desk. Lucas was standing across from his desk with his arms over his chest.

"And you found Turner instead?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "He said that she left earlier. Something about have a bad day. I bet those kids in her class must have did something to upset her. I tried calling but her cell is off. I'm going to go to her house as soon as school is over."

"I hope everything is ok."

"I'm sure it is."

"What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I'm making dinner and then we're watching a movie," Nathan answered with a smile. Things had been going so well for them. They had done a lot of talking over the last week and he was sure that they sorted out most of their problems from the past.

He wasn't too thrilled about the whole Chris Keller situation. In fact, he hated it. The thought that she was engaged to another man did nothing but piss him off. He thought the whole situation was fucked up. Watching them kiss had been the worse. Sure Haley had pushed the guy away but for those few seconds that their lips touched was pure torture. He had never felt pain like that. He wouldn't be able to control himself if something like that happened again. Sure he had seemed cool after watching them but on the inside he had wanted to beat Chris Keller so badly. That guy had been asking for it. He had kept his cool though even though it took everything in him.

But she had assured him that she was just hiding with Chris and he believed her. He had been hiding with his string of one night stands. He was just glad that they were over and she was with him now.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, I am."

"I wish I could see that," Lucas chuckled.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent cook," Nathan muttered.

"You are not," Lucas commented.

"I could be."

"But you're not," Lucas mumbled.

"I know. One gay cook in the family is good enough," Nathan smiled. They both had a quick laugh over the fact that Julian was a really good cook. As always it was just between the two of them and Brooke wasn't around. Nathan was sure that Brooke would kick both of their asses if she ever found out that they made fun of Julian behind his back.

Julian was one of his best friends but he couldn't get over the fact that the dude could cook as good as he did. And once Nathan had seen him in his apron, well that had been enough for him and Lucas to have a good laugh every time they went over.

"Don't forget the finishing of the tree house is this weekend. We're going camping in Brooke's back yard," Lucas reminded him.

"I know. Those kids are going to keep us up all night. You know that, right?"

"I figured that much."

"It'll be fun."

"Yeah, we've been working on that thing forever. It's going to be nice to see the boys finally playing in it. And I just remembered that I have to pick them up some walkie talkies before the big night." He had promised them that he would have them before the tree house was finished.

"Hayden's already got the camping gear ready," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, the twins are pretty hype about it. They've got a stash of candy just ready."

"It's going to be a long night," Lucas commented.

"Don't worry, I'm bringing the Playstation."

"Sweet."

"I'm hoping that Jordan will give me a rematch."

"He won't. I asked him the other day and he said that I can suck it because he's the champ."

"He's never going to let us live this down."

"Tell me about it," Lucas muttered before rolling his eyes.

"Is Sam in any of your classes?" Nathan asked. Lucas took a seat and relaxed himself before shaking his head.

"I ran into her in the hallway. She had Haley second period."

"Did she know what happened?"

"She didn't say anything," Lucas answered while shrugging. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope you're right," Nathan muttered. "She was really nervous about it this morning."

"Yeah, I know."

"She's fine," Nathan muttered hopefully.

"If you're going to worry about anything I'd worry about what you're cooking tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Let it go already. I can cook."

"Being able to order takeout does not qualify you as a cook," Lucas pointed out with a chuckle.

"Kiss my ass," Nathan retorted.

"No thanks," Lucas smirked.

"I can cook," Nathan muttered under his breath. He heard his brother laughing again but he just ignored him.

His eyes landed on the picture of them on his desk. He hoped that everything was ok. He hated not knowing where she was and if she was alright. He couldn't wait to until the day was over and he got to see her.

~***~

She walked into her house and instantly smelt food coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she made her way towards it. She had noticed Nathan's truck in the driveway and she knew he was here. Once she was in the kitchen she noticed him standing over the stove. She watched him for a few minutes until he noticed her.

"There you are," Nathan muttered as he dropped the spoon and walked towards her. He reached for her hand and took it in his. "What happened?"

"It was horrible. My first class like attacked me and Principle Turner had to take the rest of my classes for the day. So I went to the studio and recorded a few songs with the help of Mia and Peyton," Haley answered tiredly. "How was your day?"

"Besides worrying about you, it was fine. What do you mean your class attacked you?"

"I didn't mean to make you worry and it was nothing, really."

"I'm sure it was something if they ran you out of class. Who was it?"

"Nathan, really I'm fine."

He hesitated. "As long as you're ok."

"I am now," Haley smiled.

"I hope you don't mind. I let myself in with the spare key."

"Not at all."

"I'm sorry that your first class upset you," Nathan muttered before leaning in and kissing her softly on her forehead. He placed his arms around her and held her to him for a few minutes. It felt nice to be in his arms.

"I'm glad you here, Nathan. It smells really good."

"I figured you'd like it," Nathan smiled as he pulled away. She stood there watching him as he moved around the kitchen. She didn't know what Brooke was talking about when she said she hated Julian cooking. Seeing Nathan standing in front of the stove she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. It wasn't long before he held two bowls in his hands as he smiled at her. "Dinner is served."

He walked over to the table and placed both bowls down before grabbing their drinks on the counter. She took a seat and smiled when she noticed the Mac and Cheese.

"Food of the Gods, right?" Nathan chuckled.

She smiled touched. "You remembered that, huh?"

"Of course, I did. I remember that date Brooke made us go on. We went to that fancy restaurant and you made me eat this," Nathan chuckled as he pointed to his bowl.

"That was a fun night," Haley smiled.

"Up until I ruined it," Nathan muttered with a grimace. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine," Haley smiled. "It was a good night and you more than made up for it the next morning." A flash of that first kiss ran through her mind and she smiled brightly. With the look he was giving her she knew that he was remembering it too.

She took a bite and smiled as he watched her.

"How is it?" Nathan questioned.

"Good," Haley smiled before taking another bite. He smiled and she couldn't help but think that his face was a little smug. He started eating and before she knew it they were both done and she was helping him clean up the mess they made. It had been a week of them hanging out every night like this and she was loving it. There was just something about being this close with him that made her insides melt. This was the first night that he had cooked for them. Usually it was her cooking for him before they either talked or watched a movie, sometimes both. It was nice.

Once the kitchen was clean she excused herself and went change out of her work clothes. She changed quickly and rushed downstairs. He was waiting in the living room with the TV remote in his hands as he flipped through the channels.

He smiled once he noticed her and she quickly took a seat next to him. Even though it had only been a week of this it felt like that they had been doing it way longer. There was something so familiar and comforting in spending her nights with him. It was like they had been doing this forever.

"What are we watching?"

"There's nothing on." He continued to flip through the channels before giving up and walking over to the DVD collection in the corner of the living room. She waited as he looked through each of them. He returned a few seconds later with Miss Congeniality in his hands.

"You want to watch Miss Congeniality?" Haley asked amused.

"It's either this or Bring It On and I'm not watching that again!"

"And that's all you could find. Nathan, there's at least a hundred movies there."

"All of them are chick flicks. I swear, Hales. Don't you own anything with action?"

She rolled her eyes as he placed in the DVD. "These are from back when I lived here which was a long time ago!"

"Your taste in movies sucks!"

"Hey," Haley pouted.

"It's the truth, Hales. Who the hell owns Clueless?"

"I do and I love that movie!"

"My point exactly," Nathan commented with a grin.

"Who cares about the movie? I just want you to hold me…don't you want to hold me?"

She looked at him with those beautiful expectant chocolate orbs. He was a sucker for those eyes.

"Still," Nathan muttered with a huge grin. "I'm bringing the movie tomorrow."

"Whatever you want," Haley smiled as he took a seat next to her. She cuddled up next to him as the movie started. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him and she smiled as her body pressed into his. The movie started and she was totally content in his arms. It was nice being this way with him again.

It wasn't long before her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyes were getting heavier. She wrapped her arm around his torso. Nathan started laughing at the movie. He seemed to be enjoying it. She smiled. The movie continued.

She yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Sweet dreams, Hales."

She felt his lips press on her forehead a second later. Then she was gone in his arms. She vaguely felt his arms wrap tightly around her and hold her close. She smiled in her tiredness before there was nothing but her dreams of him.

~***~

She was seriously dreading this all morning. Nathan had woken her up with breakfast early this morning before he left to get ready. It seemed that both of them fell asleep on the sofa last night watching the movie. She had to admit it was nice waking up next to him. Then he picked her up and they drove to school together and now she was sitting at her desk dreading the start of class.

"You really don't have to stay."

"But I want to," Nathan smiled as he sat at the edge of her desk. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Haley mumbled.

"You don't look it," Nathan commented as he glanced at her.

"Thanks," Haley muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way. You know I didn't," Nathan smiled halfheartedly. "You seem tense. Just tell me what happened yesterday?"

"It's nothing," Haley muttered. "I overreacted."

"Did someone say something to you?" Nathan pressed.

"Nathan, I said I'm fine. Thank you for worrying but I can handle it."

"If you say so," Nathan mumbled under his breath. The only thing calming her right now was him being so close to her. He was sitting there in dark jeans and a blue Raven's polo, looking really sexy.

Slowly she could see a few kids trail into her room one at a time before taking a seat. Her heart began to pound in her chest and her hands started to shake. This was so stupid. They were just kids. Still. She was terrified of what they would do today. She was so glad that Nathan insisted on walking her to class and then staying with her until the bell rang. She was grateful that she still had five minutes left.

"It just seems like something is bothering you," Nathan continued.

"Hello, Miss James," Quentin grinned. "Coach."

Her face fell.

She looked up nervously to see him grinning at her as he walked towards his desk. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her and then moving to the boy still grinning at her. She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking up at Nathan. Once he saw her face he looked pissed.

"Q in the hall now," Nathan said loudly as he stood up.

She glanced around nervously and watched as the boy stood up and walked out into the hall just like he was told. Nathan followed him out seconds later. She sat there nervously as she waited for them to return. All the rest of the kids in the class just sat there trying to look out the door to see what was going on. She couldn't blame them, she was doing the same. She wanted to know what was happening. It was minutes later when Quentin returned and walked up to her desk slowly. Her heart started pounding out of control, she was so nervous. Why was she afraid of him? _Oh, right, because he humiliated me in front of everyone yesterday. _

"I'm sorry, Miss James," Quentin muttered while looking at the ground. "It won't happen again."

_What the hell? _

"Apology accepted," Haley muttered in shock. He walked back to his desk with his head down before taking a seat and pulling out his books. Haley took a deep breath before standing up and writing her name on the board. When no one started cutting up, she finally relaxed and turned around with a smile before she started her first official day of teaching. "Hello. I'm Miss James…"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sure by now that all of you know that Chad and Hil aren't coming back for next season. I can honestly say that I'm extremely sad about it. I know I'm supposed to be happy because that means more screen time for Naley and I am. I really only watch the show for Naley and Brooke. I'm really happy that we'll get to see more of them but I'm going to miss all the friendships that we're losing. I'm just incredibly sad about the whole thing and excited at the same time, if that makes any sense. IDK. How can you freaking be happy and sad at the same time? I'm freaking weird! Sorry for the rant. **

**This chapter is really long and I thought about splitting it into two chapters but decided not to. It's really important to the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Hendrickson: (after arresting Dean and Sam) I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains...  
Dean: You kinky son of a bitch, we don't swing that way.**

_Chapter Eighteen –You Can't Break A Broken Heart_

She sat alone in the back of the club waiting for Brooke and Peyton to be back with drinks. It was Friday night and they were having a girls' night out since the guys were camping. She hadn't seen Nathan since they left school together and he drove her home.

This whole week had gone by so quickly. It was amazing how fast time had gone by since she had gotten back to Tree Hill. Each and everyday it was something new and exciting. She really loved being back here. It was nice reconnecting with everyone and having them back in her life.

Things were better now. Her last session with Olivia had been a few days ago. She didn't need therapy anymore. She had friends like Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton to talk to. And then there was Nathan. She could talk to him now and tell him what she was feeling. That was good to have. It was good sharing things with him again. This whole dating thing was fun with him. They were spending a lot of time together getting to know each other again.

This Nathan was so different. She listened countless times as Brooke and Lucas told her how she had changed Nathan. She didn't know about all that but he did seem to be a better person. He was so sweet and kind. He was gentle with her. He loved his family and his work. He loved helping the kids on his team and she loved watching him doing just that.

The other day after she had left class late from grading papers, she had stopped by the gym for him and just sat and watched as he coached his team. The guys really seemed to look up to him and it was nice seeing him teaching them. It also had been nice when he took of his shirt and joined them. That had been more than nice. She had loved watching him shirtless and when he had winked at her, it was enough to make her extremely hot. She had to leave soon after.

Just thinking about it now was making her hot.

It sucked that he wasn't here. She had missed him already.

She knew that she wasn't supposed to talk about it. Brooke had made that clear before they left earlier. No boy toy talk as Brooke had put it.

It was only for tonight. She would see Nathan tomorrow. He said that he would come over tomorrow night and she couldn't wait for that.

It amazed her how easy it was to get back into things with him. It was like they just jumped right back into what they were before. She wasn't thinking about anything else but how much she wanted to be close to him. It was like a burning desire now. It was why she couldn't stay away from him.

After not being around him for so long, she wanted him more than she ever thought it was possible to want someone. She didn't know how he managed to make her feel this way but he did. That burning passion just didn't seem to want to fade away at all. It stayed deep inside of her craving to be around him.

Of course, when she wasn't attacked to Nathan's hip as Brooke had put it, she was either teaching or recording. Recording had been more fun because bonding with Peyton and making her dream come true was nice. Teaching was good when the kids were listening. They had been nice to her since that second day. She still didn't know what Nathan said to Quentin out in the hallway that second day but it helped. The kids in her class had been so nice to her since then. It made her want to teach a little more.

She noticed Brooke and Peyton laughing as they walked back to the table. Brooke held a tray in her hands with all kinds of different drinks. She wiggled her eyes as she placed the huge drink tray down and both girls took a seat.

"What's all this?"

"Hangover in the making," Peyton muttered as she lifted a drink in her hands. "I'm just glad that Momma Scott has Anna Banana for the night." Then she took a sip before placing the empty glass back on the table.

"I'm going to get you good and drunk, Tutor girl," Brooke smirked as she pushed a shot in front of Haley. She took it reluctantly before lifting it up. She hit it with Brooke's shot glass before they both downed them.

It burned going down. "Brooke, what the hell was that?"

"Owen named it after me," Brooke smirked proudly.

"I don't like the Brooke Davis," Haley muttered as she pushed the shot glass away. Peyton giggled and already she could feel the affect the alcohol had on her.

"Anyway," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm happy that we're all here together again. It's been a long time but I'm happy that we've all found our way back home." She smiled before holding up another shot glass in her hands. Haley and Peyton did the same. Slowly Haley could feel the liquid burning down her throat and into her chest.

"Where's Mia?" Haley asked seconds later.

"Where do you think?" Peyton giggled. "Shacked up with Chase at his apartment I'm sure. He doesn't have that much time off left."

"I know," Haley muttered. She was happy that Chase and Mia had hit it off that first night. Better Mia and Chase than Mia and Nathan.

"They better do it like rabbits while they can," Brooke commented.

"I'm sure they are," Haley laughed. With the way that they were all over each other that first night, she was sure they were doing just like Brooke said. A few minutes of silence went by and Haley glanced around the club. She didn't recognize anyone.

"Anna did the cutest thing this morning. I wake up and she's sitting next to me, trying to fix my hair and when I open my eyes she giggles before saying 'time to wake up mommy'. It was the sweetest thing," Peyton smiled.

"You want to know what Jordan did this morning?" Brooke asked with a glare. "He glued all the change from his piggy bank onto my kitchen floor! With _superglue!_"

"He's so adorable," Haley laughed.

"You can have him. I'll give him to you for free," Brooke smiled jokingly.

"That kid's a mess," Peyton added.

"When I asked him why he did it, he said because he thought it would look cool," Brooke smiled shaking her head in disbelief. "I swear I was not that much trouble for John and Victoria."

"You were worse," Peyton smiled.

"Was not," Brooke objected.

"Sure, B. Davis." She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are hilarious," Haley commented. "You're like me and my sisters." She continued to laugh as they smiled at her. She could feel the affect of the alcohol taking over a little.

"So how was your first week of teaching?"

"Better after that first day was over with. My demonic class isn't so bad."

"Sam says that you're way cooler than Lucas in the classroom," Brooke smiled.

She really loved the fact that Sam was in one of her classes. The second day of school she had given all her classes the same assignment of writing something important that has happened to them so far in their life and Sam had wrote about being adopted. It was such a beautiful paper and she was such a talented writer. It was clear that her new family meant a lot to her and it was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had cried while reading it and then called Brooke to let her know how lucky she was.

"Good to know," Haley smiled.

"Lucas is so serious all the time," Peyton laughed.

"He's Broody," Brooke shrugged. "It's what he does. _Brood_. It's his thing!"

"I don't know why. That guy has nothing to brood about," Haley muttered.

"I know," Peyton agreed. "I think it's just the way he looks."

"All lost in thought," Brooke added.

"Speaking of Brooding Scott men…" Peyton looked from Brooke to her, both of their faces in full blown smiles. Nathan warned her how nosy they could be, not that she needed to be told.

"Yeah, how are things going with the Boy Toy?"

"Great," Haley answered with a huge smile. "I hate being away from him…I think about him constantly. Things are just going really great." She felt no need to hide the progress of their relationship. Brooke and Peyton were her friends and if they didn't hear it from her, they would still hear it. She was sure that they would get everything out of Nathan eventually. Why not tell them?

"I'll bet they are," Brooke muttered with a huge grin.

"What have you guys been doing?" Peyton asked nonchalantly.

She watched as their eyes moved from each others to hers, waiting. They were both smiling and she instantly understood what Nathan meant when he told her how annoying they were, and persistent. He had used both those words when describing their constant need to know everything about his love life.

"Uh, you know just hanging out. Dinner every night, usually a movie, and talking," Haley answered honestly as she lifted another shot glass off of the tray. Her finger traced the rim of it before she brought it to her mouth and downed it.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Talking?" Peyton asked confused.

"Is that code for…you know," Brooke smirked while nodding her head.

"Code for what?" Haley asked puzzled.

Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "You know for…S-E-X." She spelled it out in a whisper as Peyton started giggling loudly.

That's all it took for her face to get completely red. She could feel the heat radiating of off her cheeks as both girls grinned at her. She didn't know what to say. And she didn't know why the question surprised her either. She was sitting her with Brooke and Peyton. The subject of sex was just bound to come up sooner or later. She just didn't think that it would be tonight.

"Don't hold out on us, Tutor girl. I'll bet the sex is amazing and you just don't want to tell us. I want to know everything!" Her face was so alive with excitement that Haley actually wished she had something to share. Unfortunately she didn't. Nothing had changed in that department.

"I'm still a virgin," Haley muttered awkwardly.

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Brooke spit out her drink and it flew all across the table, some of it hitting her arm, some on Peyton. She quickly wiped it with a napkin before looking up and noticing both pairs of eyes glued to her in disbelief. Big mistake! Why did she say anything? She wanted to disappear before they could say anything further.

"Good for you, Haley," Peyton smiled and Haley thought she saw a little admiration.

"You _seriously_ need to get on that," Brooke stated in a serious tone. Her face had a different tone and unlike Peyton she seemed in disbelief, like there was something wrong with her.

"Brooke," Peyton scolded.

She ignored her. "You mean to tell me that all you and Nathan have ever done is…talked? Like you've never done anything? Like ever?" Her eyes seemed to be bigger somehow as she tried to figure out how Haley still hadn't had sex yet.

"Not even Brooked yourself?" Peyton asked unexpectedly.

Brooke instantly glanced at Peyton with a glare. "You said you'd stop calling it that!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Haley asked trying to change the subject off of her.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Peyton laughed loudly.

"For the last time I thought I locked the door," Brooke mumbled, shaking her head. "It's not my fault that you don't know how to knock! Now stop changing the subject! I'm not the one with the _chastity belt_. How have you never…?"

"It's just never came up," Haley muttered. Sure back in high school when they first started dating there had been times when things had gone a little too far between them. It would just come to this point to where she would stop because she was afraid to take that next step with him. Since she'd been back it really never came up. All they had been doing was holding hands and kissing.

"Oh, I'm sure _its _come up," Brooke commented with a huge grin. Peyton was in fits of laughter and her face, she was sure, turned tomato red. This could not be happening. She wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. This was mortifying.

"That totally came out wrong," Haley mumbled embarrassed.

"Sure it did," Peyton teased in laughter.

"Tutor girl, you need to do it and do it _soon,_" Brooke declared. "It's just wrong that you haven't."

"B. Davis, leave her alone," Peyton defended her.

Brooke ignored her. "Is it because you don't think Nathan is good in bed? Peyton tell her how he is." Her eyes flew to Peyton waiting.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered harshly.

"What?" Brooke asked amused. She looked guiltily at Haley. "I was only kidding. Only a little."

She felt a little sick. "Peyton, please don't say anything," Haley muttered. Sure she was a little drunk but there was no way that she wanted to hear one of her best friends talk about how good Nathan was in bed. She would never be able to forget it and she didn't ever want to think about it. It bothered her enough that Peyton and Nathan used to date in high school. She didn't want to think about them having sex.

It was bad enough that Nathan had this huge womanizing reputation. She didn't want to think about him with any girl much less Peyton.

"Can we erase the last minute?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Deal," Peyton nodded before looking at her.

"Deal," Haley agreed.

"Awesome," Brooke smirked. "Now, seriously, Tutor girl. Imagine the best feeling in the world and then multiplying it by like a million. You don't know what you're missing out on!" She grinned before wiggling her eyebrows. "Nothing else in this world like it! You really need to jump on that."

"You're right," Haley admitted.

"Duh," Brooke mumbled. "Who do you think you're talking to? And I promise that you'll be thanking me once you've finally done it. I know everything!"

"She really does," Peyton agreed.

"I don't know what I've been waiting for." The right guy? The right moment? It seemed a little silly to think about now. For so long she wanted everything to be perfect before it would happen. If she learned anything over the years it's that _nothing_ is perfect. It was silly to build sex up to something so high. It was just yet another thing that she thought about with a high standard. What if she waited for the right perfect moment and it never happened? Then what?

"Me either," Brooke muttered before reaching for another shot and downing it. She slammed the shot glass on the table before smiling. "I can't believe you've never had sex before." She genuinely seemed baffled like Haley had just told her that she had a third eye or something.

"You sound like my sister," Haley mumbled.

"Which one?" Brooke smirked.

"Taylor."

"Oh," Brooke's smile faded. "That was a low blow, Tutor girl."

"Sorry," Haley muttered.

"Now let's talk about ways you can seduce Nathan. Not that it'll take much I'm sure. Poor boy's probably going crazy right about now. I can't believe that you've been holding out on him this long," Brooke chuckled. She then brought her finger to her chin and looked lost in thought. "What can she do?"

"Perhaps, getting naked in the backseat of his car," Peyton joked. "That seemed to work for a certain friend of mine."

"No way am I pulling a Brooke Davis," Haley muttered shaking her head. Peyton laughed loudly as Brooke rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"That was so high school," Brooke declared.

"Please, Julian told me that you did that to him last week at the mall," Peyton laughed loudly.

"He said he wouldn't say anything," Brooke muttered with a huge smile. "Besides, he's my husband. _Anything_ is fair game."

"He liked the Brooke Davis move _very _much," Peyton revealed.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it, too," Brooke smirked.

"How did this night turn into a Brooke Davis sex lesson?"

"You made the mistake by telling her that you haven't given out your V card yet," Peyton commented with a huge grin. Haley rolled her eyes.

"I think I can handle this on my own," Haley muttered.

"Apparently not," Brooke smiled.

"You're never going to live this down," Peyton giggled.

She sighed. "Why did I even say anything?"

"Because you _love_ us," Brooke smirked before clapping her hands. "Now, back to ways Tutor girl can seduce Boy Toy! I have so many thoughts in my head. Just relax and don't worry about a thing. Tonight _I'm_ Tutor Girl!"

They just weren't going to let this go. What's a girl to do? All she could do was sit there, listen, and be mortified. The evening dragging on as Brooke's advice got more animated with each suggestion. After a good hour had gone by all three of them were in fits of giggles as they continued talking. She didn't know how long they stayed there together. It seemed like a long time. When they finally brought her home, she found herself alone, and her thoughts turned to Nathan and how much she missed him.

~***~

She was so nervous. Really nervous. She moved nervously around the living room lighting the remanding candles that she had laid out earlier. Last night had been…educational to say the least. When she had woken up this morning with a little hangout over, Brooke had been at her door with hangover food.

The whole morning was spent shopping and if that wasn't hell enough, she had to sit there and listen as Brooke gave her tips on what guys liked. By the time she had gotten home, with four bags of slutty clothing, she had wanted to lock herself inside of her house forever.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, Taylor had called. Then for the next hour she had to listen to her sister tell her what a huge mistake it was to give Nathan another chance and how'd she be sorry. Taylor was still ranting when she had placed down the phone and started cleaning the house. Once she had been done with the kitchen, Taylor had still been lecturing her and when she told her sister to get a life, she had hung up on her. So Taylor had been mad. Big deal. She'd get over it eventually. It wasn't like it was her life.

She was a big girl. If this ended badly she'd only have herself to blame and no one else. She wasn't deluded enough to think that this would be someone else's fault if things went wrong. She had given Nathan another chance. She couldn't change her mind now. It didn't matter if she was still terrified out of her mind. Nothing mattered but how they did things now. The right way.

She glanced around the glowing living room one last time before she took a seat. Her fingers instantly started drumming against her legs. Her hands were still shaking. What if he showed up and laughed at her? This was a little presumptuous of her. Well, Brooke. This had been the bubbly brunette's idea. Why did she let Brooke talk her into this?

Here she was sitting in her living room with practically nothing on.

She felt ridiculous. The black silk robe was the only thing covering the lingerie that Brooke had told her to wear. In her opinion it was way to revealing and she felt stupid wearing it. She had tried countless times telling Brooke that she wasn't comfortable with this but Brooke insisted that Nathan wouldn't be able to resist. In the end she gave in just because she wanted Brooke to shut up, which she knew was a stupid reason but people had been listening at the next table.

Now here she was half naked waiting for him.

The candles had been her idea. Brooke had been more aggressive about the whole situation telling her that once he walked in the door to let the robe fall and that would be it, Nathan wouldn't be able to take his hands off of her. Although that sounded like the whole point she just couldn't see herself throwing herself at him right away. For one she was going to need to relax a little. The bottle of wine had been the only suggestion that she liked of Brooke's.

She pushed her hair behind her ears as she heard his truck pulling up into the driveway. This was it, she couldn't help but thinking. Tonight would be it. She wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Taylor, Brooke, and Peyton wouldn't be able to tease her about it, her mother wouldn't have to ask about it, and Vivian wouldn't have to defend her anymore. It would be over.

When the lights from his truck turned off she stood up nervously and glanced around the candle lit living room again. She prayed that things would go smoothly and this wasn't a huge mistake. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. This was Nathan. How many girls had he been with? She didn't want to know. How many guys had she been with? None. She was so inexperienced and here she was trying to seduce _him_. This suddenly seemed so wrong.

It didn't help matters that she heard the front door open. Since last week he had stopped knocking and just walked himself in whenever he came over now.

"Haley."

As he called out her name she felt her heart drop. She could feel her face flush as her heart started pounding fast in her chest. That's when the anticipation hit her. It hit her hard. It was like a wave rushing through her. Like all things that involved Nathan she didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that she wanted him. She wouldn't have agreed to all these silly things Brooke suggested if she hadn't of wanted him. _Of course you could have been better about it by waiting for it to just happen!_

She tried her best to get herself together as he finally walked into the living room.

"What's –" his words died on his lips as he took in the room. Then at the center of it all was her standing there. His mouth was suddenly so dry. As soon as he noticed what she was wearing all his blood pulled south. He'd been in such a rush to see her. He wasn't expecting something like this. This couldn't be real. Could it? No, he was dreaming. He was definitely dreaming. Maybe he fell asleep at the wheel? Whatever it was, he didn't want to wake up.

She watched as he glanced around in surprise before his eyes finally landed on hers. His face, that beautiful face that she loved, looked at her in wonder. In all the years she had known him he had never looked at her like this before. She could feel the sudden rush of desire at the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why she had been so nervous about this before. She'd been afraid that he wouldn't want her but with the way he was looking at her now…

"What's going on?" Nathan asked huskily. He fought the urge to rush across the room and take her in his arms. He still didn't quite understand what was going on.

"I wanted to surprise you," Haley muttered. "Surprise."

He smiled nervously as he stood there. It was then that she felt confident enough to take a step closer to him. When she finally reached him, she noticed that he seemed really nervous.

"What's going on, Hales?" Nathan muttered again with a nervous laugh.

She reached down for his hand and held it in hers. Bringing it up to her face she held it to her cheek as her eyes closed. She didn't know why she had been so nervous before. This felt right. Everything had been building up to this. His hand was hot against her cheek and she felt so much from him with just one touch. "I missed you."

"Yeah…I –I missed you, too," Nathan stammered. This fantasy was becoming all too real. In none of his dreams of them together had he been nervous before. But standing there in front of her being so confident he felt like a schoolboy again. He wasn't the man who had gotten countless girls into bed. None of that mattered now with her. Somehow it didn't even compare. Nothing would compare to this and that made him completely nervous. In a way he had never got to this point with anyone. Nothing had ever gone this far. He had never been in love before Haley. He didn't know what to do.

"Let's go sit down," Haley suggested in a whisper.

"Are you hungry?" Nathan asked nervously. "We could order takeout or I could heat us up something?" _Chicken_, he thought.

Their eyes locked and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm not hungry."

Their joined hands dropped from her face as she pulled them back to the sofa. They sat next to each other and he couldn't help but notice how she turned her body sideways to face him. His hands were shaking and he glanced away from her and noticed the bottle of wine on the end table. Needing to do something, he turned and fixed them each a glass before handing one to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Great…I had fun with the guys. The kids loved it and we promised that we would go camping for real next weekend. Jordan wanted me to tell you hi…I…I'm sorry I just didn't expect this and…" his words trailed off as he glanced away. How long had she been planning this? The candles reminded him of the night they were trapped here for the storm. He quickly brought the wine glass to his mouth and drank the whole glass quickly.

_Could you sound more like a girl_, he thought. Fuck he was nervous. He fixed him another glass before turning to face her again. He could tell now that she was just as nervous as he was. This was Haley, his first love –his only love. He didn't know what to do. She wasn't just some girl that he'd been dying to fuck. This is the girl that he wanted to spend forever with. He couldn't just act like he had before with other women. That wouldn't be fair to her. She deserved so much more. Realizing that made him also realize that he had no moves for this. He was just a guy that was in love with her.

"I'm glad you had fun…I knew you would," Haley smiled before bringing the wine glass to her mouth. This wasn't going like Brooke said it would. She felt so stupid.

He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked at the moment. His pants tightened more and it was beginning to become uncomfortable. He glanced away from her hoping to relieve some of the pressure. It really didn't help. On the coffee table next to a few of the candles was a small bowl with chocolate covered strawberries. If he wasn't sure before then he was now. He knew what she was expecting. It somehow made him all the more nervous.

Lifting one up, he nervously turned towards her. He took a deep breath before smiling at her trying to ease both their nerves. It worked a little. She smiled back. Then very slowly he brought the chocolate strawberry up to her mouth. Once she bit into it, he nearly lost it. He tossed the rest of it on the coffee table as he watched her chew it. Then before he could stop himself he was pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. With their mouths battling for dominance he couldn't help but taste a little of the strawberry from her mouth. His hand moved through her hair pulling her more into him until finally she pushed herself onto his lap straddling him. His back hit the cushions as he leaned back and pulled his lips away from hers. He was panting heavily as their eyes locked. It was then that he noticed desire swirling her eyes.

She sat on his lap nervously, trying to control her breathing. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she gazed at him. She was trying to calm herself. It didn't help matters that his eyes were mixed with so many things. Love. Lust. Longing. Need. That feeling of anticipation came rushing back to her. His hands moved slowly up her thighs and before she realized it, he was pushing the robe off of her shoulders. She helped him until she was out of it and he tossed it to the floor. Her eyes quickly turned to his as she watched him gaze at her. She was very aware of what she was wearing in front of him and she was self-conscious. What if…

"God, you're so beautiful…you…you always have been, you know."

Then his hands were holding her waist as he leaned forward. His lips landed on hers roughly. As he deepened the kiss she felt his hands moving up and down her back. Their kisses only grew more heated as the minutes past on. With each second passing by she felt her want for him increase. She could feel one of the best feelings she'd ever felt at the pit of her stomach. It wasn't going away either. It was only building. She didn't know what it was but it felt great. It was like an ember burning slowly inside of her.

He ripped his lips away from hers before moving to her neck. He kissed everything in his way until his mouth found her shoulder. He felt her hands on his forearms holding him tightly to her. He kissed along her collarbone, pushing the black lacy material until the straps fell off of her shoulders. He moved to the other one and did the same. Finally he pulled away and gazed at her for a second before moving his hands to the bottom of the lacy material. Then her hands were over his as she helped him lift the material up. Once it was over her head he tossed it aside as he gazed at her lovingly.

She was suddenly very self-conscious again. This was the first time he was seeing her like this. He'd never seen this part of her. No one ever had. The top half of her body was completely naked. His eyes were glued to her breasts and her eyes were glued to him. His eyes found hers a few minutes later. He smiled at her lovingly once again before his hand slowly moved until they were touching her. Each hand covered her breasts and she bit her bottom lip. When he started kneading them a few seconds later she couldn't help but moan as her eyes snapped shut. She couldn't help but notice that the amazing sensation in the pit of her stomach seemed to grow. His rough hands felt so good against her.

"So sexy," Nathan murmured in a daze.

Her skin was so soft under his hands and even though he imagined this moment thousands of times before, nothing compared to the real thing. His hands were still kneading her breasts softly and he found himself wondering what they would taste like. He licked his lips as he moved his eyes from her breasts to her face. She was biting down on her bottom lip, her eyes were snapped shut, and her face was flushed. It looked like she was enjoying herself. He smirked. Fuck, she was beautiful. His finger tips traced over each of her sensitive nubs before he leaned in. He kept his hand covering one as his mouth made it to the other. Then still very slowly his tongue was moving along her breast and her hand flew to the back of his head holding him to her. His free hand was wrapped around her holding her to him.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she felt his mouth on her. She held him to her, loving the way he was making her feel. Again she could feel something in her body building. It felt amazing. She moaned out as he bit her softly, her fingers sinking into the round of his shoulder with her other hand. This felt amazing. His mouth moved to her other breast minutes later and he did the exact same thing to that one. She was panting heavily as she savored the feeling of his mouth on her.

When he pulled away she crashed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately. Her hands moved to the back of his head again she held him to her. Her tongue sought out his and she moaned into his mouth went his tongue finally touched hers. When air became an issue her lips trailed to his jaw line. She kissed her way up until she found his ear. She took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it. She felt his hands move from her waist to her ass as he squeezed it hard in his hands.

"Take off your shirt," Haley demanded.

He reached down for his shirt and again her hands were covering his as they removed his shirt together. Once it was cast to the floor with the rest of their clothes, he noticed her gawking at him. He smirked as she reached for her. His hands returned to her waist. Watching her look at him this way felt amazing.

She took in the sight of his perfectly chiseled abs and her mouth began to water. Nathan had always been sexy. She loved watching him playing basketball shirtless. It was secretly one of her favorite things to do. He had an amazing body. She reached out slowly and touched him. His skin was smooth and hot. She traced the plains of his chest for a few minutes in complete awe. He was so beautiful and perfect. Leaning down, her lips touched his skin. She kissed each spot softly and when she moved down to his torso he was breathing heavily again. She liked the sound of it. It was nice to know that she was the one making him like this. It gave her a little more confidence. His hands seemed to be threading through her hair as he held her to him.

Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up and began kissing her again. Their lips were like fire on fire. Nothing felt this amazing. She had been driving him absolutely crazy before while she kissed his chest. He couldn't take much more. Nothing had ever been like this for him before. Even though they had yet to do anything serious he still knew that somehow they were making love. His heart hadn't stopped hammering the whole time. As he deepened the kiss his hands moved roughly in her hair as he pulled her more into him.

It seemed silly when he thought back to all the girls he fucked. Not one of those experiences even amounted close to this one. He'd never felt pleasure like this before and this was only the beginning. He couldn't wait for the rest. He'd never been so intimate with anyone before.

"I want you so much…I _always_ have," Nathan promised.

He felt like he needed to tell her things like that now. They had been talking a lot lately and when she had told him that she'd gone all these years thinking that she wasn't enough for him. That had killed him. She was more than enough and he told her so. He didn't want her thinking that he only wanted her now. He had always wanted her.

"I missed you _so_ much…I've never stopped thinking about you," Nathan admitted in between kisses. And he hadn't. He thought about her constantly over the years.

Ever so slowly he could feel her hips grinding into him. Every few seconds she'd grind into him and the friction felt good to the bulge in his pants. After a few minutes it was slowly starting to drive him insane. Their chests were pressed into each other and the feel of her breasts on his skin felt amazing. He was ready to explode and they hadn't even started yet. This had never happened to him. He didn't know how to control himself. She continued rocking her hips into him, their lower halves grinding into each other.

"I can't believe that this is happening," Nathan groaned as he pulled away from her lips.

"Maybe…we should take this to the bedroom," Haley suggested hoarsely.

He pulled away from her then, his eyes gazing intently into hers. They stayed like that for minutes both panting heavily. His smoldering eyes were glued to hers. The moment was so intense that she felt it shake something deep inside of her. His arms were around her a second later as he lifted them up. His lips landed on hers languorously as he walked them towards the stairs, his firm hands holding her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Once they were up the stairs and into her bedroom, he stood beside her bed just kissing her.

Then he could feel her hands around his neck slowly start to pull him until both of them fell onto the bed, his body covering hers carefully. His lips never left hers. He felt her hands moving up his back and then make it to his hair, her fingernails raking over his scalp as he groaned in pleasure. This was slowly killing him, all of it. He had wanted her more than anything over the years and now it was finally happening. He was having a hard time taking things this slow. If he had been leading with the wrong part of his brain this would have all been over a long time ago.

Carefully pulling his lips away from hers, he smiled down at her. Her lips were swollen and red from all their kissing. Lifting his hand, he moved it tenderly over her forehead wiping away some of the perspiration there.

"I can't believe I've gone all these years without waking up to you every morning," Nathan stated huskily. "I've missed you so much. I…" words just didn't seem like enough.

"I've missed you, too," Haley whispered, her fingers brushing over his cheek gently.

His eyes closed instantly. "I've wanted this for so long."

"So have I."

She reached up, their lips touching in a sizzling kiss. His eager mouth moved over hers as his hands moved down her body. He ran his fingers slowly over her thigh and he heard her moan into his mouth. He couldn't believe that this was about to happen. He didn't want this dream to end.

"Nathan," Haley moaned breathlessly.

He broke away from her lips and moved his mouth over to her breasts again. "You taste so good, Hales." He ran his tongue over her nipple before biting it softly. Her body started grinding into his again.

How was she supposed to say this?

"I, uh…I've never…I'm…Nathan…I've –I've never done this before." She eventually panted the words out. There she said it. No mater how confident she had been earlier she couldn't hide it anymore. This was all such a new experience –one that she couldn't believe she'd been living without. It felt amazing. "I saved myself for you." It was the truth. She'd never wanted anyone else.

Without even a second thought his mouth stopped kissing her. He glanced at her then as he lifted his head up. Their eyes locked and that's when he noticed it, her innocence. It had been there all those years ago and it was one of the reasons that he fell in love with her. He had loved that she had been so pure.

Then suddenly it hit him.

He hadn't really known if she had been with another man over the years. It had been over nine years and she was a beautiful woman. He had hoped that she hadn't and he thought about it often when he closed his eyes at night. It had been driving him crazy not knowing these last few weeks. The thought of someone else touching her got him mad within seconds. But finding out that she hadn't –that she hadn't been touched –that she was giving herself to him like this. He felt his heart swell up with so much love. He felt like jumping up and down with joy. She was all his. No one else got to see her this way.

He knew now why he had been so nervous and hesitant before when he first gotten here. This was all about one thing.

Her virtue.

"Say something," Haley whispered nervously.

"I love you so much," Nathan breathed. He couldn't believe what he was about to say but that wasn't going to stop him from saying it. He wanted this for her. "And I want to wait until we're married...I know you've always wanted to wait until then." He respected her enough to stop this right now.

This is why he had been so hesitant before. This so wasn't like Haley to just throw herself at him, which she didn't really need to do. He wanted her all the time. Since they had started talking again, this is why he hadn't been pressuring her. He knew all those years ago that she was saving herself for marriage. That's one thought that calmed him over the years, knowing that she just might wait until she was a married woman. He wanted that for her. But more importantly, he wanted to be worthy enough for her. She had waited for him all these years. He could wait for her.

Leaning down his lips started kissing her neck softly.

"No, it's ok," Haley whispered, her hands moving over his back, her nails digging into his skin. "I'm never getting married."

His lips stilled on her pulse point as she pushed her body into his. He could feel his heart slowly start to ache at her confession and just for the moment everything was still around them. Lifting his head up again, he looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Nothing," Haley murmured. "I'm just…never going to get married, Nathan. I don't want to."

"Why?" Nathan asked hoarsely. He didn't like this dream anymore. He wanted to wake up. For some stupid reason he couldn't. He didn't want to be here anymore. The pleasure from before was wearing off quickly.

"Because," Haley whispered. "It's just not real…the whole happily ever after thing. You know, most marriages don't even work out. People end up hating each other and hurting the person that they once loved. It just seems stupid to believe in something that rarely works out. I guess I just don't believe in it anymore. I haven't for a while now." Her voice was nothing but honest, like she believed what she was saying.

"But you were going to marry Chris?" His voice was laced with the hint of anger.

"Nathan, no I wasn't. I told you that," Haley promised. "I made a mistake and yeah, I might have waited to the last minute to realize it but I did. I didn't marry him. I never wanted him as much as I want you." They were supposed to be making love right about now, not talking about stupid Chris Keller. How was this happening? This was all wrong.

"Is this because he ran out on your wedding? Because I swear to you that I won't do that…I'd never run from you…from us. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

"This has nothing to do with him," Haley whispered.

"It's not like I'm proposing right this instant," Nathan mumbled hoarsely. "Maybe in a few years once we've been together long enough and you trust me again."

He seemed to be talking to himself and she felt horrible for even saying anything. She was only telling him the truth. What was the point in marriage when it was probably only going to end badly? She didn't want a life where she'd hate Nathan again. She never wanted that. These things just didn't work out.

"Nathan…" Haley started.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Nathan asked sadly.

"Nathan, I…" for some reason she couldn't find the right words to say. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She had never seen someone so hurt in her life and it hurt her more than she could have imagined. Tonight wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She felt completely stupid lying there halfway naked in front of him at the moment.

"You'll never be ready for us again, will you? Not fully. You'll never let me all the way back in…I know that I hurt you in the past but I promise that I'll never hurt you again...You mean everything to me...You'll never want to marry me?" Nathan asked painfully. He could see that perfect picture of what he wanted his future to look like slip away. It didn't mean anything if she didn't want the same things that he did. Over the years as he watched his brother get everything he ever wanted, he couldn't help but yearn for the same thing with Haley. To find out that she didn't want him forever was beyond painful.

He felt her lips press against his in a hungry kiss. The kiss was so full of need and urgency that he almost let it take over. Almost. He pulled away searching her eyes once more. How was it possible that just minutes ago he was so close to getting everything he'd ever wanted in life and now it was being taken from him? He didn't understand.

Is this why fate had brought her back here?

"My body wants you so much," Haley whispered. "Please…" she felt so stupid for ruining this moment for them. She didn't want him hurting anymore. She wanted him more than she ever had before. Just because she didn't want to get married didn't mean that she didn't want him.

He could give in so easily, he knew that. Give in to what they both wanted –what _his _body was screaming for. But everything was all coming back to that perfect picture that he had created in his head over the years of them. Him getting off of work and coming home to her and their son, them being so in love even after years of marriage, them cooking and then doing the dishes together, a little girl that looked just like her, the smile on her face when he brought home flowers just because he wanted to surprise her…for some reason he just couldn't let that picture go.

"And your heart?"

In the stillness of the room, he watched it all fade away. Everything disappeared until all he could see was her pain, his pain. And as he watched her eyes searching for anything that would ease his fears, he knew that nothing was coming. That's when he started to slowly feel the loss of them and what they could have been.

She searched for the right words. Her mind seemed to be failing her at the moment. She couldn't believe that this is what the night turned to after everything. With each second that their eyes stayed locked she could see his heart breaking right in front of her. The agony of it was becoming unbearable. She couldn't even feel hers. It had been broken years ago and it had never been put back together. All she could do was suffer in a wordless painful silence. Still no words came.

Slowly he got up and moved himself off of her. He stood there for a few seconds looking out at the door. He couldn't believe that this was happening…that they were over.

"I can't believe that after everything…" he shook his head and slowly tears started falling from her eyes. He was out of her room a second later and once down the stairs he searched for his shirt before placing it back on and rushing out of the door. He had to get out of here now. She had made it clear that there was nothing to stay for. But why was his heart telling him to go back? He jumped into his truck and drove off as fast as he could.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry most of you didn't like last chapter. Haley's still all kinds of messed up and she needs to fix herself before she can really let Nathan all the way back in. He's such a sweetie. I just can't seem to write him any other way. That's just how it comes out for me. I don't think I've ever really had him be bad. I'm actually working on two stories now where he's really bad and that's new for me. I've said it once and I'll say it again, I always see Nathan as the good sweet guy. I like him that way. Lol. Back to this story. Their both going through some things now that they'll have to deal with. They've both been through a lot over the years and I think that Haley's still dealing with a lot of things. She was so far away from who she used to be and I think finally, now that she's forgive Nathan and herself, that's she slowly getting back to that person. I know that most of you were pissed about the marriage thing and I get it. I want Nathan to have what he wants too. I just think it's normal for someone to lose faith in something they once believed in. Plus, she's been gone over nine years and we don't really know what's happened to her and lets not forget that Chris ran out on their wedding. Like I said, the girl is all kinds of messed up. But she's falling in love with Nathan again and I hope she gets it together soon! This story is only 31 chapters. Please let me know what you think.**

**Quote of the Day:**

_**(about Bela)**_**  
****Dean****: Can I shoot her?  
****Sam****: Not in public**

_Chapter Nineteen –Never The Same _

It was a nice cool night. He loved sitting on his back porch and taking in the view from there. It was one of the reasons he'd bought the house in the first place. It had a huge backyard. The pool was nice and big. Last year during the summer he had put in a slide for the kids when they came over. The rest of his backyard was where he had his basketball court. He hadn't played back there since Hayden had last been over. It seemed like such a long time ago.

He brought his beer to his mouth and took another drink as he watched the day fade into night. The sky was a bright orange.

He used to love nights like this when there was nothing but the silence.

Now being out here alone didn't feel right. Nothing about the last few days had been right. Three days. Three whole days had past since that fateful Saturday night when she had basically told him that there was no future for them. He had been sulking. He couldn't help it either. It's just the way it was.

He hadn't been anywhere since then. He stayed home and called in sick at school. He knew that Lucas would take over with the team. It's not like anyone needed him.

His porch swing had quickly become a second home to him. He found himself mostly here these last few days, sitting and taking in the view of that beautiful sky. Of course, he always had a beer in his hands at night. He tried his best to eat even though he didn't feel like it. It was slowly becoming a routine. He could easily stay out here forever. It wouldn't bother him none. He liked the view. It was nice.

She had called. She had called that night after he left, the next morning then later that night again. It seemed like she was starting a pattern of her own because everyday, twice a day, she would call his phone. It didn't matter though. He hadn't answered. She left messages and he tried his best not to listen to them. In fact, he hadn't listened to most of them. He really didn't want to talk to anyone about this. Its why hadn't gone anywhere.

Everyone else had tried calling also. He didn't answer.

She had come by yesterday after school. As hard as it was to sit here and listen to the doorbell constantly go off, it would have been harder to see her. He couldn't face her now…not after everything. Maybe after a few more days of this, of sitting her and doing nothing, then maybe he could see her and not have it affect him.

He knew it was stupid but he somehow needed this.

He needed time to heal.

How could anyone expect him to get over her in just a few days? This was going to take time. She meant everything to him, how was he just supposed to let that go? Even her leaving all those years ago hadn't made him let her go. He just didn't know how to do it. It seemed impossible.

This was all so hard.

They were so close and now…nothing.

He didn't understand it. He could understand her being afraid of the future. He even expected her to have reservations. But to say that she never wanted to get married, _ever_, he just couldn't understand her reasoning for that. It all came back to one thing. She didn't have faith in them…him. She didn't believe that they would make it. She didn't believe in them.

He wasn't angry with her, how could he be? She was only being honest with him. Better now than a few years down the road when he was actually ready to purpose to her only to find out that she'd never wanted to be married. That would've hurt a lot worse. That would've been way harder.

_Better now_, he thought.

The wounds would've been way deeper down the road. It was better that this came up now. Now he didn't have to wonder what their future would be like. They weren't going to have one at all. It was over. They would never be any of the things he hoped they'd be.

In the distance he noticed a flock of birds. He watched as they flew by until the last one was gone and he couldn't see them anymore. He took another drink of his beer finishing it off. He placed it down on the ground next to the other three empty bottles before reaching in the small ice chest right next to him and pulling out another one. He opened it easily and just held it in his hands.

The back door opened and he didn't bother to look and see who it was. His brother walked silently until he reached the chair a few feet away from the swing. He took a seat before reaching into the ice chest and pulling out a beer for himself.

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas asked carefully.

He shook his head before bringing his beer to his mouth. "No, not really."

His brother didn't say anything just like he wanted. They sat there in the silence for a few minutes both of them looking out at the view. They'd done this a lot over the years. It didn't matter what happened in their lives so far, they'd always managed to get through it. Back in college Lucas visited him often. Most of the time with Peyton, but every once in while he'd come alone and they'd just sit outside and drink. It was those times that he knew that his brother and his wife had been fighting. It hadn't happened often but when it did they filled the silence just sitting there together.

But this time was different. He knew his brother had come here for a reason and there was no use trying to act like he didn't.

"What brings you here?" Nathan asked. He finally turned to face his brother and noticed that he was dressed up. He glanced at him for a few seconds.

"Hadn't heard from you in a few days," Lucas shrugged. "Come to see how you were doing with everything."

With one look, Nathan knew that his brother knew. Just this once he wished that his personal life wasn't common knowledge. He didn't want anyone knowing about this. Lucas knew how much he wanted a family. This made everything all the more harder. Now, they'd all feel sorry for him and he would have to sit there and pretend not to notice that he was the only one without a wife and kids. Sometimes it sucked having people know you so well.

"I'm fine," Nathan answered.

"It's ok if you're not," Lucas pointed out. "No one expects you to be. I heard about what happened. Peyton kind of filled me in. I thought I'd give you some space for a few days. I can't even imagine what you're going through. If it had been me then –"

"But it's not," Nathan interjected. "You married the love of your life and you have everything you've ever wanted, remember? The kids, the white picket fence."

"You're right," Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Nathan sighed. "I'm the one that screwed everything up."

"Nathan, no you didn't."

"I did," Nathan continued. "None of this would've happened if I'd done things right the first time around. I think about it a lot, you know. How different our lives would be if I hadn't of made that one mistake. We'd be married by now, I know it. She wouldn't have any doubt that we belong together. We'd be happy. Our kids would play with yours…it's just so stupid." He shook his head before glancing away. It was stupid to want something that clearly wasn't in the cards for him.

"That's not stupid and it's ok for you to want that," Lucas explained sympathetically.

_Here we go_, he thought. This is what everything from now on would turn into, concern for him. Just like always they'd worry about how he was doing and if he was taking care of himself, like was a child. He hated it. What was the point of being good now? If he couldn't have her then what was the point? What was the point of the last nine years?

"Why?" Nathan asked suddenly. "I'm never going to have it."

"You don't know that," Lucas pointed out.

"She said that she _never_ wanted to get married, Luke. So yeah, that pretty much means that it's never going to happen for me," Nathan bit back. He hated that his anger was taking over again. He didn't want to yell at Lucas. It's why he had stayed home these last few days. He just couldn't seem to control his emotions.

"Nathan, I know you love Haley and I know that this has been hard for you but maybe if you both want different things…then maybe you need to move on and find someone that wants the same things that you want," Lucas said carefully. With the way he was looking at him, Nathan knew that his brother had a hard time saying what he just told him.

He glared at his brother. "Don't you get it? I don't want any of that stuff if it's not with her. This isn't just about having a wife and a family. It's about having it all with her. It means nothing if I can't have it with her, Lucas."

How was he supposed to just marry someone else? He'd never love anyone as much as he loved Haley. It wouldn't be fair to whoever married him. He'd never love them enough. They'd never be enough. And he would have to live with the fact that he was capable of so much more love but he wouldn't be able to love her like that. It just wouldn't be fair to anyone.

Lucas didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. There was nothing that his brother could tell him that would make this all ok. It was what it was, over. No one could make that better.

"You know what I've been doing these last few days?"

Lucas glanced at the empty beer bottles on the ground. "I could guess."

"I've been sitting here and letting it all play out in my head," Nathan admitted tiredly.

"Letting what play out?" Lucas asked confused.

"Our whole life together…how it should've been," Nathan answered. He'd seen it all. Them being happy as they fell in love again, him finally proposing at just the right moment and her saying yes, Haley and Brooke planning the wedding and driving him crazy with all their plans, their wedding day and night, their first time together, their first kid, and their whole life. It all flashed before his eyes.

It was a beautiful dream and he never wanted it to end.

This was so stupid. He hadn't even proposed to her. This wasn't even supposed to be happening now. They'd only had a few weeks. That's it. Was that all fate had planned for them? Just a few weeks? It hardly seemed fair to bring her back just to take her away again.

At least, they'd been the best few weeks of his life. At least, he had that. He would never forget them. Fuck, he needed to talk about something else, anything else.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Uh…there's this thing tonight at Tric," Lucas mumbled hesitantly.

"What thing?"

"Nothing really."

"Lucas, quit the bullshit. What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Haley's performing," Lucas muttered.

He glanced away before nodding his head. This didn't surprise him. He knew that Peyton had been planning to have Haley perform one night at Tric to get a little exposure. Still. Somehow it hurt just thinking about it. She was getting closer and closer to her dream –her dream that didn't involve him. His insides cringed at the thought.

Maybe that's why things just wouldn't work out. She wanted a life on the road touring. City after city, state after state. She'd probably never be in one place long enough to stay still. She'd be doing what she always did. Run. It's what she did.

She couldn't stay in one place long enough for it to hold her down. She'd never slow down. He would never be able to keep up with her. Lucas was right. They did want different things.

"And you think I should go?" Nathan guessed after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Lucas cleared his throat. "Yes. She wants you there, little brother. We all miss you."

"And what?" Nathan questioned angrily. "I'm just supposed to swallow my pride and forget about what happened because it's the right thing? I don't think so. Screw that."

"You're a better man than that."

"I can't…" he shook his head.

"I understand if you can't go and more importantly I think she understands it to. You know we've all been worried about you these last few days, but Haley…man, I've never seen someone worry so much in my life. This is driving her crazy and she didn't even want to go on tonight but Peyton talked her into it. It makes a guy wonder, if a girl cares that much, that has to mean something, right?"

He brought his beer to his mouth and took a long swig. He didn't bother turning and watching his brother stand up. He kept his eyes on the sky. It was slowly fading darker and darker.

Lucas didn't see things the way that he did. He could see it in his brother's eyes that he believed that things would work out for him because he wanted it to. Lucas thought that he would get everything he wanted in life and he'd have Haley. Well, Lucas's optimism could kiss his ass. Lucas didn't see the look in her eyes when she said that she didn't believe in marriage anymore.

"You have no idea what it's like to need someone so much it hurts," Nathan said simply. He could close his eyes and wish with all his might that she'd be his forever. It didn't mean that it would actually work. If that was the case then she'd already be his.

"I'll come check on you tomorrow, Nate."

Then he was gone. He sat there alone once again in silence. Why did everything have to be so hard for him? Lucas, Peyton, Julian, and Brooke, they had all got what they wanted. Why couldn't he have what he wanted? It just wasn't fair. For a second he let himself hate her for coming back. But just like every other bad feeling he had for her over the last three days, it was just gone. Somehow that aching in his heart kept getting bigger and bigger. He didn't understand. More importantly, he didn't know why he felt like a different person now. Somehow, he just wasn't the same for some reason.

~***~

Butterflies filled her whole body. Well, they were more like _giant _butterflies flying around inside of her. She sat nervously under the vanity in the dressing room at Tric. She would be going on soon and it wasn't helping matters that the stupid clock on the wall was ticking so loudly. This was all happening so fast. One minute she's talking about her dream and then the next she's going to actually sing in front of a room full of people.

Part of her was so excited to get back up on stage again and perform for the first time in what felt like forever. The other part of her didn't even want to be here. How could she?

Things had gone so bad with Nathan Saturday night. Horrible is more like. She had been an idiot and hurt his feelings. He was being so sweet and tender with her and she just ruined it. After he had left she'd cried for hours, especially after he didn't answer his phone. She had tried calling again and again but he never picked up.

She had talked to Brooke about it Sunday night and Brooke suggested that she give Nathan a little space. So she did. She didn't go over Sunday night like she wanted. Instead when he didn't show up for work she just had to go and make sure that he was ok. It was her fault that he was hurting and she didn't want that.

God, why did she have to plan that stupid night? If she would have just gone with her gut and not listened to Brooke and Peyton then maybe none of this would have happened? It didn't help matters that they were all drunk that night. Brooke had felt horrible after they talked Sunday and she kept on telling her how sorry she was. She couldn't be mad at Brooke though. Brooke didn't make her do all those things. She could have stopped it. She should have stopped it.

It had been so perfect up until she opened her big mouth and told him that she hadn't had sex yet. Things would have gone just fine if she hadn't of said anything. Sure he would've known once they started but then it would have been too late and the talk about marriage wouldn't have happened. This all was just one big mistake.

The worse part of it all is that she really had hurt him.

Things had been going so perfect before in the living room. His hands, his mouth, and his words had all been perfect. He had said the right things, touched her the right way, kissed her so intensely that she knew she'd never forget it. As they were kissing she had realized that it had been the right perfect moment with the perfect guy. She didn't want to experience sex with just any person. She wanted it to be with Nathan. She had never wanted him more than she did that night. She didn't think it was possible to feel the things she felt that night. But she did. She'd never wanted anything like that before.

It was a new feeling for her. Somehow her body seemed to crave his now more than ever. Every night she had been having dreams of the two of them making love. She didn't tell that to Brooke though. She didn't want to be made fun of again. She was sure that Brooke would get a good laugh out of that.

Brooke and Peyton had been so great these last few days. Brooke was always there and when Haley had told her everything that happened she just sat there and held her while she cried. Then she told her that everything was going to be ok and somehow she believed Brooke's words. Peyton had been there recording with her whenever she wanted. And when she asked Peyton to tell her stories about things that she missed she would tell her everything. She told her all about watching Lucas and Nathan becoming brothers, she told her about Duke, basketball, and how much Nathan loved it all, she told her about the accident and about him learning to live with the fact that he wouldn't play in the NBA. She would sit there and listen to it all and hate herself for not being there for him.

It had been such a huge mistake to leave all those years ago. Things would be so different for them if she hadn't of run away. She'd missed him so much.

She hummed softly to herself, her eyes shut tight, and her hands over her ears. Nothing seemed to calm her nerves tonight. A loud clapping sound came and she opened her eyes quickly to see Brooke looking at her like she was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, just hanging out under the vanity. Singing the finale to Les Mis," Haley answered as she stood up.

"Ok, I don't know what that means. But Peyton sent me in here to tell you that it's almost time. You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "As I'll ever be."

"I don't want to freak you out or anything but this place is packed," Brooke stated as she marched across the dressing room and started flipping through the clothing rack.

Somehow the butterflies seemed to get bigger. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. She'd performed in front of a way bigger crowd than this one. She'd be fine once she got on stage but standing here in this room, it was killing her.

For the hundredth time that day her thoughts seemed to drift to Nathan. What was he doing? Was he ok? Did he hate her now? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Did he still want her? Did he have this newfound craving for her like she did for him?

If it was possible she'd missed him more now that she had all those years ago when she left Tree Hill and she had missed him a lot back then. So much that she locked herself in her room and cried most of the day and night until her body was too exhausted and couldn't do anything else but sleep.

This was a different kind pain than before.

Somehow over the last few weeks her feelings started to change towards him. That'd been doing so well. She missed their nights together, cuddling up with him on the sofa as they watched TV, him holding her close. She missed their morning's right before school. She missed simple things like washing the dishes with him right next to her. These last few days even surrounded by her closest friends she'd felt so lonely. None of them were Nathan.

"Is –is he here?" Haley asked nervously.

Brooke frowned before looking away. "I don't think so, sweetie."

"Yeah, I figured," Haley muttered. She didn't expect him to be here. She knew he didn't want to see her. She had hurt him so badly that she was sure that he'd never want to see her again. She closed her eyes at the thought.

"Hey, but everyone else is here," Brooke smiled reassuringly.

She smiled back even though she didn't feel like. Yeah, she wanted them all here and she was grateful to have all their friendships back again. She loved being Lucas's bestfriend again, bonding with Peyton, and becoming really close to Brooke. Somehow all that stuff didn't compare to things with Nathan. She knew that things were different but still…she'd wanted Nathan the most. He wasn't here.

Brooke was standing in front of her a second later before pulling her into a comforting hug. Brooke held her tight and it calmed her a little.

"You're going to do so great, I know it. Don't think about anything else up there. This moment is for you. You better have fun, Rock Star. This is your dream. Don't worry about anything, I got your back no matter what," Brooke mumbled sincerely.

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "I got your back, too."

"Good to know," Brooke chuckled. "There's this slut at the bar that keeps eyeing Julian and if she doesn't watch it she's going to get her ass kicked by the end of the night. She's with two other whores so I might need your help. P. Sawyer already agreed to help."

She laughed. Brooke always seemed to know how to make her feel better. It worked. They were both laughing now and she let all the nerves leave her body. Once they were done she took a deep breath before smiling.

"Who's going to kick ass tonight?"

"I am," Haley answered confidently.

"That's my girl," Brooke smiled proudly.

Peyton walked in a second later and as the door opened she could hear the cheer of the crowd as the band before her played. Brooke took hold of her hand and they were out the dressing room a second later. She stood on the side of the stage holding Brooke's hand tight as Peyton got up on stage and started talking to the crowd. Then she was being waved towards the stage.

Sitting at the piano nervously, she didn't bother looking up just yet. Suddenly everything was very quiet. With her heart pounding hard in her chest she glanced up and smiled. Then it felt like something took over. Her fingers instantly started moving and then she was singing the first song Peyton made her record "Honestly." The one that she had wrote all those years ago about her and Nathan.

_Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard the heartache was pouring in like rain  
I didn't mean to show I care  
Honestly I didn't mean to laugh so loud but it just sounds so absurd to say  
that you want me  
Say that you need me after everything you've done  
Really truly I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought that maybe now  
We'd have better luck the second time around  
Its always better the second time I hear_

_Find me in the evening when your ready to dance  
And I will take you to places where you never thought you'd have the chance to  
love  
Love  
Love is all we have  
I will run myself in circles here without you_

_Please believe that I tried my best to forget you but the memories keep  
flooding back like tears  
I didn't mean to fall in love  
But sitting here waiting for this is torture  
I'm so glad you're far away  
Is that a terrible thing to say?  
Well, I wonder if you're ok_

~***~

He didn't know what he was doing here. After Lucas had left for Tric had sat there thinking about everything. That's when he realized that he couldn't accept that this was it for them. There was just no way. Not after everything they'd been through.

Fate had to have a bigger plan for them. It had to. He just didn't know what it was yet. But he knew that he wouldn't find the answer hiding. Instead he was here at Tric and he'd been there when she first walked on stage. He watched her. He noticed how nervous she was at first but once the song started she seemed to be in her element. She was so beautiful up there.

Her voice shook something deep inside of him. Listening to her sing was a whole new experience for him. Even though Peyton had said she was great, he never heard her sing before tonight. In the first few seconds he knew why this was her dream, why this is the life she wanted. She was amazing. She had the voice of angel up there.

During that whole first song he had shivers all over his body. His heart had been hammering so hard in his chest as he watched her and it had been filled with so much love.

He sat in the dressing room waiting for her to come back inside. He had stayed in the back of the club listening to her, instead of going next to his brother and Julian. Now it felt like he had been waiting a long time. She walked into the dressing room minutes later and he noticed her walking up to him through the mirror. He smiled as she looked at him surprised before he stood up.

"Nathan…what are you doing here?"

He walked in front of her a second later until they were inches apart. "I wanted to see you…I _needed_ to see you," Nathan quickly corrected.

She was so nervous standing in front of him. She didn't know why. She had never felt this nervous before in her life. She knew it was because of the last time she seen him and what happened then. She smiled shakily before she couldn't take it anymore. She hugged him. She needed to feel him.

"I'm so glad you did. I miss you," Haley muttered.

His eyes snapped shut as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The scent of her strawberry shampoo filled his lungs and he felt the same rush he always did when he was around her. He inhaled deeply. Sometimes being a better man sucked. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other night."

"So am I," Haley whispered. She could feel her body temperature start to rise. And even though this always happened when he was around, since the other night, now it seemed to be more. She could feel that smoldering feeling at the pit of her stomach again. Being in his arms felt amazing. She had a blast up on that stage minutes before but nothing compared to this.

"You were so great up there," Nathan stated as he held her tighter.

She swallowed the lump that seemed to be forming in her throat. "You saw me?"

"Of course, I did. I'm so proud of you. Your whole performance was amazing, Haley."

"Thanks," Haley whispered. Somehow that meant so much more coming from him than anyone else. She didn't know why but it did. She also couldn't help but notice that he called her Haley. She knew it was stupid, but she could feel the tiny fracture in her heart anyway at his words. He was still upset. She held him tighter.

She felt her heart pounding at the thought of him being here and seeing her. It still surprised her at how much he changed. The old Nathan wouldn't have come. He would have let his anger keep him away. Not this Nathan. He was here even though she knew that he didn't want to be. She could feel it in his tense body. He was here supporting her. She wanted to cry. She was feeling so many different emotions and she didn't know which one to hold onto.

The feel of her arms around him like this was becoming too much. They were so close, touching, their bodies pressed together and yet they were so far away. And she was holding him…God, she was holding him like he was the only thinking keeping her up.

He let the comfort of her arms overtake him. Then it was easy to forget the last few days and all the pain he had been in. It was like nothing ever happened and he was ok with that for the moment. He lost himself in her.

It was just the two of them, nothing else. The way it always should be. He couldn't bring himself to let her go even though he knew that staying was a mistake. It would only make this all the more harder. Why did she feel so perfect? Why did her arms make all the pain go away? Why wasn't he enough? He wanted to cry.

He could feel his anger building. His anger at himself, his anger at her, and his anger at the world. He knew soon enough that it would be too late and he wouldn't want to leave. Still he held onto her like his life depended on it. His eyes opened slowly and he brought his mouth to her ear searching for the right words. He needed her to understand.

"I love you so much it hurts."

There he'd said it. He had told her once again how he felt. He loved her so much that it literally hurt him sometimes. It wasn't fair that his love for her had so much power over him. It just wasn't fair at all. He hated fate. It was so fucking stupid. This was some kind of fucking joke. Some kind of cruel fucking joke. The kind of joke that hurts people.

Why bring her back for things to end like this? What was the fucking point? For him to suffer? For her to suffer? It hardly seemed fucking fair. Fate could kiss his ass. He was done believing in stupid shit like that. He was done with it all.

He felt her lips on his neck a second later. She kissed him softly, her lips trailing to the side until she made it to the base of his throat. She kissed there before making her way up and then she was kissing his jaw line. Everything in him told him to pull away but somehow he just couldn't find the strength. What was the fucking point in not taking her right here and now? She didn't want to get married. She didn't fucking want him…

Her lips landed on his roughly. He kissed her back hungrily with so much force that he didn't know if he was hurting her or not. Fuck it. He didn't care. All he knew was that it felt good and they both wanted it. His hands moved roughly over her face before moving them in her hair and pulling her closer to him. Fuck, they weren't close enough. He heard her moan as his tongue entered her mouth once again.

When they finally broke away in need of air she didn't stop. She was kissing his neck again and he was letting her. It felt too fucking good to stop.

"I want you," Haley panted. "Nathan, I need you so much. I don't know how else to say it."

He could see it so clearly in his head. He could feel himself ready to give in to what he wanted –what they _both_ wanted. He'd take her right there on the vanity. He'd rip those jeans right off of her before doing the same to the black and purple top she was wearing. Then right there he'd finally take her. He'd fuck her hard. He would want to make her his, make sure that no other guy fucked her the way he had. He wouldn't want her to forget it. And she would beg him and scream his name. It would all feel so fucking good.

The door opened and she jumped away from him before wiping her mouth and looking at Peyton guilty.

"Sorry," Peyton rushed out as she held up her hands with a clipboard in it. "I didn't mean…I didn't know…sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Haley's face instantly turned bright red. "It's ok. We were just –"

"I'll bet," Peyton smiled knowingly.

He didn't know why but he was happy that it was Peyton instead of Brooke. Brooke would be all over them for all kinds of information.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, Haley, but there's a few reporters looking for interviews with you. There's this one guy from THUD magazine that I want you to talk to. There's a line waiting, girlie."

"Oh, really," Haley asked confused. "Me?"

"Yep," Peyton nodded. "I'll give you a minute." She left the room a second later. Haley turned to Nathan nervously before finally looking up at him.

"I don't have to go. We could talk," Haley suggested. "It might take a little while."

"Nah, it's cool," Nathan muttered as he took a step back. He needed to get out of here anyway. He just couldn't stay any longer. He didn't have it in him. Lucas couldn't always expect him to be a better man. Sometimes things just hurt too much.

"Ok?"

"This is your night. Go, enjoy and I'll just see you…later," Nathan muttered before looking down.

"Are you sure? I think we should talk," Haley stated as her eyes stayed glued to his face. She could tell that he was hurting again and she hated it. They had so much to talk about.

He nodded. "Yeah, I gotta work early tomorrow anyway. The guys will be there for an early morning practice."

"Ok," Haley mumbled before quickly hugging him again. "I'm so glad you came, Nathan. It means a lot that you're here. Thanks." She let him go a second later.

_That's the whole reason I'm here_, he thought. Because she needed him to be. He was so happy for her and happy that her dream was coming true. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel bad for himself. He really needed to get out of here. He smiled at her before they both took off walking towards the door. He opened it and they were out a second later with Peyton waiting.

Once they were backstage a few girls were standing there waiting. Haley smiled at him before she went over and the girls asked her for her autograph. He smiled and he was glad that she was happy. He waved to Peyton once and then he was walking. Once he was a little ways down, he noticed a lot more people waiting. Then he noticed Owen standing there grinning at him.

"Hey, Owen," Nathan greeted fully ready to leave Tric altogether.

He grinned before pointing to Haley. "You have any idea how many guys in here want to nail your girl right now?"

He was lucky he walked away with a tray in his hands because Nathan was ready to hit him…anyone. He kept his anger in as he turned and noticed her talking to one of the reporters. He felt his heart breaking all over again. It was all happening for her now and as happy as he was for her, it just hurt all the more for him. He felt the lost of them like a sharp constant pain in his chest. She was suddenly living her dream and it wasn't with him. It never could be. They wanted two different futures. It would never work. Things just weren't the same anymore. People think that if you love someone hard enough then everything's going to be ok. _Well, people are wrong_, he thought.

AN: Please review. Song was "Honestly" by Joy.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I really love hearing what you guys think about everything. The final last night was ok. I didn't think it was an awesome season final, it felt more like a series final and not a good one. But I didn't think it was a horrible episode. I loved that Leyton got their happy ending and their daughter is beautiful. I'm so happy that Brooke got everything she ever wanted with Victoria and then with Julian. I'm just so in love with him and I'm so super excited that he's going to me a main cast member next season. I just love him.**

**The whole Mia and Chase, Mouth and Millie scenes…who cares? I sure didn't. I hate that they take up so much screen time. It's just a waste in my opinion. **

**The Naley was the best part of the whole episode and we just didn't get enough scenes with them. When Nathan told Haley that he finally got called up, I think it was one of the best Naley scenes ever. The JL's played that scene just so well. It was just so emotional and perfect. I loved all the scenes with them. But again there weren't enough. **

**I hated the ending with no goodbyes, but I also understand that this was filmed a while ago and they didn't know if Hill and Chad would be back or not. I do think they'll be brought back before the end of the series. Well that's just my wishful thinking. I'm so excited for season seven. I can't wait. Joy, James, and Sophia are going to be the main cast members and I can't wait to see what they have planned for next season. I don't know about anyone else but Clayton sounds hot and I can't wait to meet Quinn! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Angie: (squatting in the bathroom sink) There's something wrong with your toilet.**

_Chapter Twenty –Opportunity Knocks _

"Two chocolate, two vanilla, and one strawberry, please."

She held Anna securely in her arms as they stood in front of the ice cream truck. She glanced back at the park and noticed the boys running around the playground. She waved them over and instantly they started running. They reached her seconds later all grinning.

"You're the best," Hayden beamed as he walked closer and stood right beside her.

She brushed her fingers through his hair. "Just remember what I told you guys."

"We won't tell, promise," Brennan nodded.

"What's the big deal? It's just ice cream," Jordan shrugged before smiling at her.

"The big deal is that your Mom doesn't want you to have any before dinner," Haley pointed out. Even though she knew that Jordan was fully aware of this she still felt the need to tell him again. Brooke and Peyton both pointed out countless times that they didn't want their kids having ice cream before they had supper. And even then Brooke told her to not fall for their tricks because she knew they'd ask.

She had told them no the first time. Even on the second time she told them that she couldn't but then they all started giving her the puppy dog eyes. _All_ three of them. And then to top it off, they had Anna screaming for ice cream. If that didn't make matters worse, all the Moms' at the park were looking at her like she was crazy. Then Anna had smiled at her before telling her that she loved her. She just couldn't say no after that. So here she was buying them ice cream. They suckered her and they knew it.

She handed over the money as the teenage guy took it before he started handing over the ice cream cones. She handed the first one to Hayden.

"Don't spill, buddy," Haley instructed.

He nodded. "You got it, Aunt Haley."

She then handed the strawberry to Brennan. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Haley laughed. Brennan had the sweetest little smile in the world. He was just so shy sometimes. It was cute. "Which flavor you want?" She eyed Jordan and he glanced at the chocolate and vanilla, thinking.

"What kind did you get it?" Jordan asked grinning.

She laughed before shaking her head. "Chocolate."

"I want that one, too," Jordan grinned brightly at her before holding out his hand for it. She laughed before handing it to him. Then just like the other boys he took off running. She turned her attention to Anna who was trying her best to look inside of the ice cream truck.

"You ready for yours, shorty?" Haley smiled.

Anna nodded. "I want one."

She handed the vanilla one to Anna. "Here you go. Now remember you promised not to tell on me. We have a deal. You can't tell your Mommy, ok?"

Anna smiled before ignoring her completely. She went right to licking her ice cream cone and Haley took hers from the guy before they started walking back towards the playground. The boys were running around with their ice cream cones in their hands. She took a seat on the park bench before placing Anna right next to her. Anna instantly pointed to her ice cream.

"That's yours?"

"Uh-huh," Haley smiled.

"Mine," Anna grinned before holding up hers. The ice cream was slowly melting off of the cone and onto her little hands. Haley went to get a napkin out of her purse but decided to wait until she was finished eating. She knew she'd just get dirty again.

She smiled before going back to eating hers. It was Saturday and she had the kids for the afternoon. Julian was taking Brooke out to lunch at a fancy restaurant and Lucas was taking Peyton out for a picnic. She had jumped at the chance to spend time with the kids.

Once the boys were done, they continued running around on the jungle gym. Once Anna finished, Haley cleaned her hands and mouth. Then she took her back to the swings. She pushed Anna on the swing as the little girl giggled every time she came back down. She loved making Anna laugh.

Time seemed to move along, but it didn't seem like the boys noticed. They continued to run around like it was nothing. Nathan was right. They were like three energizer bunnies. They didn't stop for anything. They just kept running.

She was still pushing Anna when she noticed Nathan walking up to the boys. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched him. He reached the boys' seconds later before he started chasing them around. She stopped pushing Anna before lifting her in her arms. Then she took off walking towards them. Walking up to the jungle gym, she waited for Nathan to notice her.

When he did, he walked up to her before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's ok," Haley muttered as Anna grabbed for Nathan. "I'm happy you came."

Nathan took Anna in his arms before placing her on his shoulders. Instantly Anna reached for his hair and held it tight in her hands to keep her up. Nathan's arms stayed holding her sides.

"My Nathan!"

"Let's hit the playground, Anna Banana," Nathan smiled. He winked before he took off walking towards the small slide.

She stood there watching them go, her heart breaking with each step of a way. Things had been different since that night at her house. Nathan had been different. He seemed so distant and indifferent. She hadn't seen him much and when she did there always seemed to be someone around. He often came around when someone was with her and before he left he made it a point to say that he was tired and he'd see her the next day.

Last weekend all the guys went camping and she spent the whole time locked up in the studio writing and recording.

When she told him that she wanted to talk he'd make some excuse up and leave right away. He hadn't even tried to kiss her at all. He'd just kiss her on the cheek once right when he arrived and then once before leaving.

All she wanted to do was talk to him alone.

Before she knew it he was walking back towards her with Anna in his arms. "She wants you to join her on the slide? She wants to ride the big one," Nathan explained.

"Sure," Haley nodded. She took Anna in her arms before they walked towards the big slide. Then holding Anna tight, she made her way up the stairs until she made it to the top. Sitting at the edge, she sat Anna on her lap. Nathan was waiting at the bottom of the slide, waving at them. She pushed herself down and Anna started laughing.

They reached the bottom and she stood up smiling.

"Have fun?" Nathan smirked.

"Uh-huh," Haley laughed as Anna started clapping her hands and saying "again" over and over. That's how they spent the next thirty minutes.

"Ok, little monsters," Nathan laughed as he walked to the boys with Haley right next to him. "It's time to get you home."

"No!"

"Just a little while longer?"

"Please?"

"It's getting late," Haley pointed out.

Nathan nodded. "And your parents want you home in time for dinner. Don't kill the messengers."

"Fine let's go," Jordan mumbled in defeat. He took off walking towards them and once he reached Haley he held her hand as he pulled her towards the parking lot. She laughed before looking back and noticing Nathan shaking his head as he watched them.

"To the truck. Chop-chop," Nathan shouted. They dropped the twins off first and they both hugged her. It didn't surprise her when Jordan hugged her a few seconds longer than Brennan did. She even laughed when Jordan punched Nathan in the arm before running towards the house. She waited in the truck as Nathan brought them inside and returned minutes later.

Anna was asleep by the time they drove up to Lucas and Peyton's. Nathan carried her inside and Haley held hands with Hayden. Nathan went upstairs and they went into the living room where Lucas and Peyton were watching TV.

"Hey," Lucas greeted with a smile. "You have fun, knuckle head?"

Hayden nodded. "We raced and I beat Jordan, Daddy. He was so mad."

"Is that right?" Lucas chuckled. "I want to see that next time."

"Where's my baby? Haley James, don't tell me you left her at the park?" Peyton stated as she glanced around.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Like I would forget one of your children, Peyton. Jeez, have a little faith, huh."

"Uncle Nate brought her upstairs," Hayden informed them before he jumped on his fathers lap.

"I figured," Lucas chuckled. "Did you have fun, buddy?" He glanced up at Haley and waited for her to answer.

"Sure did," Haley nodded. "We had all kinds of fun."

"Glad to here it and thanks for taking them today," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas nodded with a smirk.

She shook her head before glancing away. She so didn't want to know about Lucas's sex life. It was a few minutes later when Nathan came back downstairs and stood a few feet away from her. She glanced at him but he seemed to only be looking at his brother.

"Hey, bro. She's out like a light."

"You guys staying for dinner?" Peyton asked looking at the both of them.

Lucas smiled brightly. "Yeah, stay."

"I can't," Nathan apologized. "I've…I've got plans." He mumbled something else before looking away. She glanced down wondering what kind of plans he had before looking up again. Peyton was still smiling at her and Lucas was looking confused at his brother.

"You, Hales?"

"I have tons of things I should be doing. Maybe next time," Haley muttered.

"I'll bring you home then," Nathan stated as he glanced at her quickly.

She nodded. They said their goodbyes to everyone before they walked awkwardly out to the car. It didn't surprise her now that the kids were gone that the ride was filled with silence. She sat there looking out the passenger window as they passed through the neighborhood before he pulled up into her driveway. It took her a few seconds to finally turn towards him, forcing herself to smile.

"You want to come in?"

He glanced down. "I can't. I'm –I'm meeting a few friends tonight for some drinks. I would invite you but it's like all guys."

"No it's cool," Haley muttered. "Maybe after…"

They both knew what she was asking and instantly he shook his head. "It'll probably be a late night. I'll just see you tomorrow."

She closed her eyes before nodding. "Ok. Goodnight, I guess."

"Night, Haley." Just like she knew he would, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before he pulled away.

She could feel a lump forming in her throat and she quickly got out of the truck and started for the door, breathing heavily. Things were not supposed to be like this between them. She rushed inside the house and only then did the tears start to fall from her eyes.

~***~

She pulled her cardigan tighter around her as she walked. Where she was walking to, she had no idea. She just felt like walking. It was a beautiful windy night.

It was no secret why Nathan was acting weird. Everyone else all pretended that nothing was wrong with him and that he was acting normal but she knew that he wasn't. This wasn't like him. Him being all distant and lying to her, that wasn't him. Even when he was around his family now he was different. She knew it all came back to that stupid night.

She wanted so badly to be angry at Brooke for making her plan that stupid night. None of this would be happening if she hadn't of gotten naked and tried to seduce him. She had been so stupid to think that he would want her like that. The only person she was angry at was herself. If she hadn't of said anything then things would be good between them. Better than good. They would probably be perfect.

He would still talk to her and want to kiss her, hold her. Now it seemed like he didn't want any of those things and she couldn't help but miss them. Hell, she missed him. His touch, his lips, and the way he looked at her. She missed it all.

These last two weeks felt like they were somehow transitioning from lovers to friends.

She didn't know. He just left and now he didn't seem to want to talk to her. She just wanted to explain to him why she felt the way she did about marriage now. There were so many things that turned her off of the idea of marriage. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't because Chris left her at their wedding. That had hurt and left a tear in her heart. She couldn't help but be scarred from that experience.

When Chris had asked her to marry him she had been hesitant at first. They hadn't been together really that long but she agreed to marry him anyway. It was different looking back on it now. She was hiding with Chris. She was in denial about a lot of things back then, like missing everyone here. So yeah, the experience with her own wedding had a little to do with her decision not to get married now. But most of it had to do with Quinn.

Quinn her big sister who had taken her in when she needed it the most –the sister that was there for her day after day as she tried to mend her broken heart –the sister that held her while she cried for all those months. Quinn had been her rock back then. Her bestfriend.

It all came down to Quinn and her husband Kyle.

Quinn had been in college when she met Kyle, the love of her life. They had fallen in love so quickly and Quinn had been so happy back then. He had asked her to marry him and she quickly said yes. She had been at the wedding to witness the happiest moment of her sister's life. And it was. Quinn was so happy with Kyle. Things were always light and fun with them. Every time she was around them she couldn't help but smile and be happy.

It's why she wanted to move in with Quinn.

She felt like she needed happy and fun in her life at that time. And at first it was like that. During the day Quinn and Kyle would be themselves and she would smile and laugh around them. Kyle had been so happy to have her there and that only made Quinn love him more. Things were great…at first.

The summer before her senior year things had really changed. She would be up in her room and suddenly hear yelling and shouting from downstairs. Then always not long after she'd hear the front door shut and then a car leave. Then quietly she would make herself go downstairs and check on her sister. The first few times Quinn seemed fine and said she just wanted to be alone which Haley respected. But the fights didn't stop and soon she started to find Quinn crying. Those were the nights when Kyle never came home and she would hold her sister while she cried, just like Quinn had did for her.

It had become their thing. They took care of each other. No matter what the fights were about, she never knew because she never asked, they always made up. But in the middle of her senior year she had gotten home one day and Kyle was gone and so were all of this things. She had found her sister on the floor crying her eyes out.

It was a week later when Quinn told her the story. She remembered it perfectly because it was the moment that she hated Kyle more that she had ever hated anyone. Kyle had fallen in love with a younger blonde that he worked with. Some stupid younger girl named Chelsea. Then he left her sister for her.

Quinn had been devastated. It was almost to the point as to where she didn't want to leave for Stanford in the fall. But Quinn had pulled herself together and gotten over it. She had admired her sister for it. Quinn told her that she wasn't letting some guy ever keep her down and just like that Kyle was never brought up again.

What started out as a great love ended like it was nothing. Haley didn't understand it at first but soon she did. Nothing lasts forever. Why believe in something that's not real? Her sister believed in it and look where it got her? Quinn hadn't dated a guy since then. Well, not that she knew of. But still it was hard seeing her sister in so much pain over losing the guy that she was supposed to spend forever with.

Maybe it took Chris running out on their wedding for her to finally get it. Nothing lasts forever. Well, she got it now.

She turned the corner and made her way towards Market Street.

With each step it felt like she was being pulled in a certain direction. She didn't know. She just walked until finally she noticed the docks. She smiled to herself. She made her way towards the table that they used to study at. Once she got closer she noticed someone sitting on top of it looking out at the water. She got closer and took a better look. Her stomach dropped.

"You guys usually party hard like this?"

He glanced at her surprised for a second before looking down. "I'm sorry."

"You know if you didn't want to spend time with me then you could have just said it. You didn't have to lie about it, Nathan. I get it," Haley muttered. Even though a part of her knew he had been lying, it still hurt to know for sure.

"It's not like that."

"Well, you lied to my face instead of just telling me the truth. I guess it is like that."

"That's not fair," Nathan barked as he stood up. She could see his anger come to the surface. His whole body was tense as he stood before her.

"You've been weird these last two weeks and I feel like…" she shook her head glancing away. She could feel the ache in her heart return. "If –if you don't want me anymore then just tell me. You don't have to pretend with me. I want to know the truth."

"Trust me, you don't," Nathan stated before glancing away.

"Don't do that," Haley snapped.

He glared at her. "Do what?"

"Turn away when I'm trying to talk to you. You do it all the time! I've been trying to get you alone so that we can talk about that night and you just keep walking away from me."

"Beats running away," Nathan retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, Haley," Nathan growled. "I say one little thing to you and you take off running without even looking back. For _nine_ years! You walked away from us. You gave up on us and all because of what? You were scared? You're a coward."

"Oh you mean because you used me?" Haley shot back. "Right, I was just supposed to take that right? I was just supposed to stand there and let you tell me how you used me to get even with your brother over some stupid basketball game!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't like that?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't care," Nathan continued. "I might have only started this to hurt Lucas but why did you agree to tutor me? Oh that's right, you were just trying to protect your precious Lucas! That's all you cared about. _Him_. So we both started this wrong! Stop putting it all on me!"

"I'm not. Where is this coming from?" Haley asked confused.

"You know when we started this I didn't know you. I didn't want to know you. You were just some girl that he really cared about. That's all that mattered to me. Once I saw how close the two of you were I knew what would hurt him. I knew that if I hurt you then he would stop taking what's mine and give me my world back. I –"

"Stop it!"

"I had it all planned out. It was perfect. I didn't care about what it did to you. It wasn't my problem. You were a means to an end and when you wouldn't tutor me because of him it only made me want to hurt you more," Nathan muttered, their eyes locked. "And then finally you agreed to help me…for _him._ And then I got to know you. You were different and you treated me different…I liked it…I liked you. It always killed me that you cared more about him then you do me, you know that?"

"It's different," Haley objected. "You both mean different things to me."

"Doesn't mean that you don't care about him more…I know you do, or that he won't always be in your life. We both know that he will," Nathan said truthfully. "I hated that so much back then. I hated your relationship with him. It wasn't fair that he got to have you…he had everything else but not you to. It just wasn't fair."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He ignored her. "And when I started to love you…it was so hard. I didn't want to. I knew that no matter what if it came down to it you'd always choose him over me."

"You don't know that," Haley muttered.

"You would have picked him," Nathan nodded.

"Nathan, I know what this is really about and I think we should talk about it."

He laughed before glancing away. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"This is about the marriage thing…because of that night," Haley pointed out.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I get it, ok," Haley said softly. "Everyone around you is married and has a family. I can see how you would want that for yourself. I understand that –"

"You don't know anything," Nathan said curtly.

"That's exactly what this is about," Haley protested. "You see everyone else around with a wife and kids –"

"This isn't about getting a wife," Nathan snapped. "I could have a wife if I wanted one!"

"Then what is this about?"

"You!"

"This is because I don't want to get married?" Haley asked. She knew that this is what these whole two weeks had been about.

"What else would it be about?"

"You weren't even thinking about marriage until I brought it up. Can't we just let this go? We've been having such a good time together and –"

"I'm thinking about it now," Nathan mumbled.

"What?"

"Marriage," Nathan answered. "It's all I've been able to think about since you said that you were never getting married."

"You can't be serious. We've only been back together for a few weeks."

"I love you," Nathan replied.

"I know you do," Haley mumbled. "But I –"

"You don't believe in us? I know you don't," Nathan retorted.

"I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth," Haley snapped.

"It's the truth," Nathan nodded. "You don't."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"You don't want to get married and I do. I know that I want you forever and I believe in us and you…don't. I don't understand why you agreed to marry Chris but the idea of marrying me is out of the question? Is it because you care about him more than me?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You sure about that? Because I just mention trying to do the right thing by you and all of a sudden you don't believe in something that you used to. I just don't get it." He shook his head before glancing away.

"I do _not_ care about him more than I do you," Haley repeated as she walked closer to him. Without even thinking about it she wrapped her arms around his waist and walked into him, her head resting on his chest. She could feel the pounding of his heart and she closed her eyes and listened. It was a nice peaceful sound. It wasn't long before she felt his hands on her back rubbing softly.

"Marry me?"

"Nathan," Haley muttered as she pulled away to glance up at him. "I –I..."

What if it didn't work out? What if he hurt her again? What if she hurt him again?

He nodded. "I figured you'd say that."

"That doesn't mean that I don't want you. It doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you. I want that…I want us."

"I can't do this anymore," Nathan muttered.

"What?"

He glanced away. "This will never work."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Haley asked with pleading eyes. She wanted him to tell her that it wasn't truth. She wanted him to tell her that nothing was going to change. Things were going fine between them.

"I don't see any other way," Nathan shrugged as he reached behind him and pulled her hands off of him. He kept them in hers and squeezed them tight. "You don't believe in us. Not the way that I do. I know that it'll work because you're all I've ever wanted. I'd be different for us. I know it. I know most marriages don't work out but ours would. I know it would. I know we'd be happy. I _would _make you happy. I wish you believed in _me_ and in us to believe that it would work out. We'd be so great together, so happy." He smiled softly.

"Nathan, I –"

"This sucks," Nathan mumbled as he cut her off. "I thought you were brought back for a reason. I thought that I was finally getting what I wanted and now to finally know that that's not the case, it hurts like hell. But I am happy that you came back, Haley. So happy. I would have waited here forever for you. I would've never given up. But a guy knows when to throw in the towel. It's that time for me. I want something from you that you just don't believe in anymore…and it's a shame. The old Haley James would've been so happy to get married and have a family. I guess I changed a lot of things in your life, huh? I'm sorry that I messed you up so much."

"You didn't…" she shook her head as a few tears fell.

"Its better this way, you know."

"For who?"

He went to open his mouth and answer but nothing came out. He stood there holding her hands as she cried in front of him, both their hearts breaking.

"I wish things could be different," Nathan smiled softly.

"I don't think that I can handle losing you again." Before she could say more her cell phone started ringing in her pocket. She reluctantly pulled her hands out of his and wiped her tears before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

Nathan took a step back and glanced away.

"Hello. Oh hey, Peyton…right now? Is everything ok? You sure? Ok, relax. I'll come right over. See you in a few." She hung up her cell phone and wiped her face again.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, she said she had something important to tell me. I guess I should go and see."

"I'll drive you," Nathan offered.

"You don't have to do that," Haley muttered as she felt another batch of tears coming. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. She had to hold them in until she got home.

"I'll drive you," Nathan repeated. She nodded before following him to where he parked his truck. The ride was filled with an awkward silence and when they pulled up she couldn't help but notice two extra cars in the driveway already. She knew the first one belonged to Brooke. She didn't recognize the other one.

She got out of the truck and was surprised when Nathan did the same. She could feel him following her as they made it up towards the house. She started to knock but he opened the door and held it open for her. She walked in and instantly heard noise coming from the living room.

"Finally," Mia shouted as she rushed to hug Haley. Everyone was here. Haley noticed Brooke and Peyton smiling at her. Julian and Lucas were fixing glasses of champagne. What the hell was going on?

"One of you is pregnant again?" Nathan guessed with a smile.

"Here, little brother. Take one," Lucas chuckled as he handed him a glass of champagne.

"Really funny, Boy Toy," Brooke muttered while rolling her eyes.

"What's going on?" Haley asked glancing around. Mia hooked their arms together before pulling her towards the girls. Then a glass of champagne was shoved in her hands. She didn't want to be here. After the emotional drain from her confrontation with Nathan, she just wanted to get into bed and cry.

"Well," Peyton smiled brightly. "I just got a very interesting call."

"Spit it out, Sawyer," Brooke stated impatiently. "You're going to love this, Tutor Girl."

"Ok, so you know how Mia is going on tour with Gavin DeGraw in a few days?"

"Yeah, sure. She won't shut up about it," Haley teased as Mia hit sides with her.

Peyton was still smiling brightly at her. She didn't know what was going on. She did her best to keep her eyes off of Nathan. She knew looking at him would only make her cry more and she didn't want to start crying now. She wanted to be alone before she broke down.

"Like I was saying before, Mia is going on tour with Gavin DeGraw and the band with the opening act had to drop out."

"That sucks," Haley muttered.

"Not really," Mia smiled.

"Mia played them one of your songs and they want you, Foxy," Peyton revealed.

"Shut up."

"It's true," Brooke nodded.

"You'll be the opening act and its great exposure and I think that this is a really _really_ good thing for you right now," Peyton continued. "Plus, Mia will be there with you every step of the way."

"Wow," Haley muttered taking a step back. "I don't know what to say."

"Are you kidding me? This is the best thing ever," Mia beamed. "I'm so excited about it! It's going to be so much fun!"

"This is a really good opportunity," Peyton nodded.

"I uh…I'm um…I don't know…" she finally glanced over at Nathan. His blue eyes were boring into hers and she felt something shake deep inside of her. Was now really a great time to just pick up and leave? What about her friends here? What about her class full of students? What about the kids? What about Nathan? _He broke up with you!_ What about finally being happy? And Nathan. Nathan. Nathan. Nathan.

"You should do it," Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be great for you," Lucas nodded.

"But what about…" she couldn't find her voice, it was barely a whisper. She couldn't look away from Nathan. What about _us,_ she wanted to ask. It's finally over another voice whispered. She could feel the tears wanting to fall.

"I think it's great and I think you'll do great," Julian grinned. "Jordan won't be too happy about this." That got everyone laughing. Everyone but her. This was all happening so fast.

"He'll live. Trust me," Brooke said happily.

"I want you to do it," Nathan nodded. "I want you to go." They both knew what he meant.

She glanced away from him and smiled at Peyton. "I guess I'm going."

"This is going to be so awesome!"

The next thing she knew she was being past around as everyone hugged and congratulated her. She was barely aware of what was going on around her. It felt like she was being pulled in a million different directions. She didn't like it. She didn't know how long it was but she knew that Lucas held her for a long time and told her how great she would do.

Then she was standing in the corner talking to Brooke as she glanced around the room. The guys were all watching TV and Peyton was on the phone telling the tour people that she was going to go. Nathan…Nathan was a million miles away and he didn't want her here anymore. She could feel the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

"Tutor girl, those better be happy tears!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think –I think we just broke up." Her eyes were glued to Nathan's back and she waited as Brooke glanced that way before looking back at her apologetically. Then Brooke was hugging her and she couldn't help but cry more.

"It's going to be ok," Brooke soothed.

_It sure doesn't feel like it. _Just like she had been pushed back here it felt like she was being pushed right back out. What was she supposed to do now? She felt more lost and alone than ever before in her life.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Quote of the Day:**

**Joey: (to Laura a girl that he pretends he cared about) You know how many women I had to sleep with to get over you?!**

_Chapter Twenty-One –One Step At A Time_

She moved around her room quickly. Taking the clothes out of her drawers, she tossed them on the bed. Once it was empty she walked over and started shoving the clothes into her suitcase. She yelled in frustration when the clothes wouldn't fit.

"Problem?" Brooke called out from the closet. She stuck her head out and smiled.

"What the hell do you pack for a tour?"

"Sexy hot clothes," Brooke suggested. "Don't worry I'm working on it."

She rolled her eyes as she continued pushing the clothes into the stupid suitcase. How was it possible that it was already time to leave? It felt like this was just all happening too fast. It didn't matter what came with her. She didn't care. Nothing mattered now. It felt like she was being pushed out of town. Like she was being exiled or something. This was the worse day ever.

She pushed the clothes down far enough and was able to zip it. She finally smiled and then it instantly faded when Brooke walked out of the closet with another suitcase.

"I put a little extra stuff in here," Brooke smiled. "Clothes over Bro's."

She sighed in defeat. "Thanks, Brooke."

"We should head over to Peyton's. I'm sure that Mia is waiting for you and the boys will want to say goodbye again."

She nodded as she reached for the suitcase and followed Brooke down the stairs. She made sure that everything was locked up before she got into the car with Brooke. She kept her eyes glued to the house as they drove away. Once again she watched as her childhood home faded in the distance.

Yesterday they had a huge going away party for her over at Lucas and Peyton's. Everyone had been there and it was really nice. She spent her time talking with Keith and Karen and then visiting with Deb and Dan, that one had been weird. She played with the kids a lot and made Sam promise to do good in school. She laughed with Brooke and Julian, spent time telling Peyton how grateful she was, and clung to Lucas as much as she could. And most of all, she spent her time watching Nathan as he seemed perfectly happy with everything. He didn't really talk to her. He only told her that he was happy that her dreams were coming true and when she was about to ask if they could please talk someone interrupted them.

Now it was time to leave Tree Hill again.

Mia would be waiting for her. Before she knew it they were pulling up to Peyton's. She got out of the car and went to the trunk to pull out her bags. Once they were on the ground Lucas and Julian lifted them up and walked them over to Mia's car.

"You're late. We've got to hit the road if we want to meet with them in Charlotte."

"I'm ready," Haley nodded. She hugged everyone once again and told them how much she would miss them. Somehow the kids were the hardest to say goodbye to. She held each of them for minutes and she couldn't help but cry as she said goodbye. Jordan was the last one and she held him tight. He was taking her leaving the hardest.

"You promise you'll come back?" Jordan asked as he hugged her tight.

She nodded. "I promise."

"Ok, I guess you can go. Momma says that I have to," Jordan informed her before pulling away. She smiled through her tears before leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you very much."

His hand instantly came up to where her lips touched. "Whoa."

Everyone started laughing and she smiled as she stood up and hugged Lucas once again. She took in the comfort of his arms one last time. She let it take over. The amazing feeling of his comfort washed over her. It was nice. It was like a tranquilizer calming her fears.

"You're going to do so great."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. "And I promise that I will call this time."

"You better."

He let go of her and she smiled at him before looking at everyone else.

"You knock 'em dead, Miss James," Sam shouted.

Then before she knew it she held out her hand for Nathan. "Can I talk to you?"

He glanced at her for a second before he slowly took her hand in his. She pulled him to the side and she couldn't help but notice how everyone else turned and started talking amongst themselves. She didn't stop until they were far enough away so that no one could hear them. Then she turned to him carefully and hugged him again.

"I really don't want to leave," Haley whispered.

"You have to do this."

"But I don't want to."

"I'm sure you're going to have the time of your life," Nathan smiled softly as they pulled out of their hug. "You'll only have regrets if you don't do this."

"Can I call you?" Haley asked hopefully.

He glanced at her hesitantly for a few seconds. "I don't know if that's the best idea but…if you want to then you can."

"Then I'll call," Haley promised. "This is really hard. I don't want to leave like this…with things the way they are between us…I just…"

"We're fine," Nathan smiled. "I only want you to be happy, Haley."

"I want that for you too. You should have everything you want, Nathan. You deserve it."

Then before she could stop herself, she leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft sweet kiss that lasted for a few seconds before she finally pulled away.

"I love you," Haley finally admitted. She always had. He smiled before hugging her again. Her eyes snapped shut and she let the feel of him take over. Even though this was such a sad moment she couldn't help but feel happy. That's what he always did for her. He made everything inside of her happy. Their bodies swayed back and forth together. How was she supposed to live without him again?

"You know, I could love you forever," Nathan declared matter of factly, "it still wouldn't be long enough." He let go of her a second later. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. He held it in front of her and her heart started melting. The colorful bracelet from their first tutoring session. She had left it in her room when she left for Dallas.

"I can't believe that you still have it."

"It's yours," Nathan smiled as he placed it on her wrist. "It always will be. I don't know, wear it for good luck. Don't say I never gave you anything."

She laughed and cried. She didn't know it was possible to do both at the same time, but here she was laughing and crying as he hugged her one last time. She pulled out of his arms and took off for the car where Mia was waiting. She waved one last time and then they drove off with everyone waving at them. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and slowly she let the tears fall. Leaving just wasn't supposed to be this hard.

Then just like before she was gone out of their lives again.

~***~

He dribbled the ball across the Rivercourt. Lucas was on him as soon as he passed the half court line. He smiled before faking left and then going right. With Lucas out of the way he jumped up and did a quick fade-away. _Swish._

"And Scott with the basket," Julian chuckled. "Seriously, guys, when can I play?"

"You suck," Lucas pointed out.

Nathan nodded. "And we would crush you."

"I hate keeping score," Julian complained. "This happens every time. You guys keep telling me that you'll let me in the game and then once I'm here you always make me watch. I'll tell you, one of these times I'm just not going to come and you'll just have to keep score yourself."

"That'll teach us!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, you can come on my team," Lucas offered.

"We don't want you running off and crying to Brooke." Julian flicked him off before standing up and running onto the court. Nathan took a few steps back as Lucas and Julian warmed up. Lucas started showing Julian how to shoot and Nathan figured this might take a while. He took off walking towards the other side of the court before lifting his basketball in his hands. He started practicing on his free-throws.

When he was younger Dan used to push him so hard to practice. While all the other kids were out playing and having fun, he was planted on the free-throw line. Dan wouldn't let him do anything until he made thirty shots in a row. It was so hard at first. Standing in the same spot over and over while your arms ached and felt like jelly. Some days he just wished that they would fall off they hurt so much. But over time it got easier and easier. The shots would just sail into the goal like it was nothing. It'd make the most amazing noise as it went through the net.

All that practice had paid off. It made him good. When he was younger he didn't understand why his father pushed him so hard, but now he did. Dan only wanted him to be the best. It helped in high school to be so confident with the ball in his hands. It helped because all of the guys looked up to him. It was his team and they did what he wanted because they knew at the end of the day he would be winning them games. It had been his team, until Lucas.

The guys had been behind him when he told them that they had to get rid of his unwanted step-brother. They had hazed Lucas so hard. Nothing seemed to work.

That was until Haley.

His plan to destroy his brother all depended on her. Something funny happened though. He fell in love. It did change him. Once he and Lucas became brothers, it was only then that he realized that it wasn't his team. It was their team. All the guys. They played together, they lost together, and they won together. He became a team player. It wasn't all about him. Loving Haley and being brothers with Lucas had showed him that.

It's why he got his full ride to Duke. Its why even as a freshman in college scouts from the NBA came to watch him play. It's why he was a better player now than he ever had been before.

He tossed up his 30th shot and it sailed right into the net and he smiled.

"You ladies about done?"

"In a sec," Lucas shouted as he waited under the goal for Julian to shoot the ball. He watched as the ball left Julian's hands before hitting the backboard hard and then falling in. Julian held up his fists in triumph.

"Don't celebrate yet. You still have to beat me," Nathan smirked. "And don't forget I was an All-American!"

Julian shook his head. "You know just when I think your ego can't get any bigger."

"Oh, we'll beat you," Lucas declared smugly.

"Let's see what you got dumb and dumber," Nathan chuckled as he tossed his ball aside. They walked towards the middle of the court and Lucas handed the ball to Nathan before telling Julian to wait on the other side of him.

"I'm going to hit it to you."

"Ok."

Nathan tossed the ball up high and then jumped instantly trying to catch it before Lucas did. It didn't work. Lucas tapped the ball towards Julian before smiling at him. He shook his head before running towards Julian.

"Let's see what you got, Baker."

Julian shot the ball. It went straight under the goal before rolling into the grass. Nathan chased after it laughing as Lucas cursed out Julian. He checked the ball in and started down the court. It wasn't long before Lucas was all over him. He dribbled the ball skillfully in his hands before bouncing the ball under Lucas's body and then running past him. He noticed Julian standing there looking scared as he ran right towards him. When he was close enough he jumped up high before he dunked the ball hard, his body crashing into Julian's sending him flying to the ground. He let got of the rim a second later.

"Nice shot," Julian muttered as he sat up.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked quickly.

"You should have moved out the way," Lucas pointed out. "You know he doesn't stop."

"I'll remember that for next time," Julian noted as he rubbed his head.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Nathan asked as he held up three fingers in front of Julian's face. Julian glanced at him like he was crazy.

"If he's hurt then you're taking him home. No way am I dealing with Brooke Davis. The last time we hurt him she nearly killed me," Lucas muttered while shaking his head.

Julian pushed Nathan's hand out of his face. "I'm fine."

"Now what did we learn today?" Lucas teased.

"To get out of the way when Superstar here comes your way," Julian stated as Nathan helped him up. He was still rubbing his head as he glanced around the court before walking towards the bleachers. He took a seat and laid himself back, still holding his head. "I think I'll rest for a few minutes."

"Brooke is going to kill you," Lucas warned.

He rolled his eyes. "He'll be fine."

"I can't wait to see how pissed she'll be," Lucas mused.

"I'll tell her you did it," Nathan smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would," Nathan nodded. "Then she'll want to bash your head in with a frying pan or something. That'll be hilarious."

"Ha-ha," Lucas deadpanned.

Nathan chuckled as they started shooting again. They had been out here for a few hours now just goofing around. Ever since Haley had left his friends had been a little more attentive with him, _all _the time. He couldn't remember the last time he just stayed at home and had some alone time. It was always something.

She had been gone over four weeks now. Four weeks.

He thought that things would return back to normal but they didn't. Everyone was always concerned about him. His mother brought him dinner every night. One the weekends it seemed like all they did was go camping with the boys. During the week he had been so busy with the team. Basketball had started and so far their season had been perfect. He spent time with Anna and Sam at the park. He even let Brooke take him shopping for some new clothes, which he was never _ever_ doing again. She was just crazy in the mall. He went to an art show with Lucas and Peyton. He went to some stupid wine tasting thing with Julian and Brooke last week. He spent a lot of time here at the Rivercourt with Lucas just shooting around like now.

They had definitely kept him busy.

He knew what everyone was doing. They were keeping him really busy. If he was busy then that meant that he didn't have time to think about her. He had to give it to them. It worked. During the day he hardly thought about her at all. That was getting easier. It was at night when he thought about her, missed her, and dreamed about her.

But it was getting easier to live without her.

Things were just back to the way they were before. Back to the way they were before she came back. Only now he felt like a kid being taking care of twenty four seven. It was nice that they all cared and he loved them for it. At least he had them to worry about him.

Whatever. This was his life. He was finally accepting that.

_Swish_.

The ball bounced on the ground until Lucas lifted it up and tossed it back to him.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Who?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Who do you think?"

"I know," Nathan chuckled. "She called a few times but I haven't been home a lot lately. My ass of a brother and the rest of my family have been keeping me on a short leash and I missed her calls."

"Sorry."

"She left messages," Nathan shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Lucas smiled. "What did she say?"

"I don't know. I deleted them," Nathan muttered as he glanced away.

"Oh," Lucas sighed as he glanced down.

He knew that his brother had been waiting to talk to him about this. They all had. It was like all things Haley were off topic since she left. Brooke never mentioned the phone conversations that he knew they were having. Neither did Lucas nor Peyton talk about her at all. He did overhear Peyton telling Brooke that Haley was having a good time a couple of weeks ago. He had been happy to hear that.

"I figured it's easier this way, you know. To move on," Nathan explained. "I can't keep holding onto something that's just not going to happen for me."

"I see," Lucas mumbled.

"You pissed at me?" Nathan asked suddenly as he turned to look at his brother. He knew that Lucas was his brother but he also knew that Lucas was Haley's bestfriend and he didn't want anyone hurting her. He was aware that his brother might be pissed at his decisions he couldn't help that though.

"Of course not," Lucas shook his head. "You do what's best for you. I just want you to be happy."

"And I'll be happy if you tell Brooke that it was you that hurt him," Nathan smirked.

"Nice try," Lucas chuckled. "But you're on your own."

"I'll play you for it," Nathan suggested.

"I don't understand," Lucas asked confused.

"If I win then you tell Brooke it was you and if you win then we'll just tell her the truth."

"I don't think so," Lucas answered with a smile. "Besides, relax little brother. Thanksgiving is in a few days. I'm sure that Brooke will take it easy on you. I mean, she wouldn't want you dead right before the holidays. You know how much she loves those."

"That I do," Nathan nodded. Brooke and Peyton seemed like two different people around this time of year. They always went all out for everything and made it really special.

Julian made his way across the court. "I'm ready again."

"Hold on, J," Lucas muttered holding up his hands. "Brooke will kill us if we hurt you again."

Julian rolled his eyes. "I'm switching teams!"

Nathan smirked as Lucas shook his head. Then they were playing again and he lost himself in the game with his friends. Anything was better than thinking about her.

~***~

"Here you go."

Owen placed another beer in front of him and he quickly lifted it to his mouth. He savored the taste of it before placing in back on the counter. Owen began wiping down the counter next to him.

"What's with the shiner?"

He smirked. "Luke got a little too aggressive in our game earlier." He was sure by now his eye was turning purple. He had been driving the ball and Lucas just wouldn't back down. Once he shot the lay-up and it didn't go in, they both jumped for the ball and he got Lucas's elbow right in his eye.

"Looks like it hurts," Owen commented.

He shrugged. "I don't feel a thing."

_How completely fucked up his that_, he thought? He didn't feel a thing. He hadn't since she left town. Everything was just gone. Just like before he was numb again. No pain, no happiness, nothing. There was just nothing left.

"You a tough guy now?"

"I always have been," Nathan pointed out. "It's easier that way. You block yourself off and that way no one can get in. If no one gets in then no one can hurt you. It helps being tough sometimes. It comes in handy." _Liar._

That's how he was going to be from now on. There was no way that he was letting anyone get close enough to hurt him again. No way. This is how things were meant to be for him. Nobody was getting in.

"I hear ya," Owen nodded.

"It's the truth."

"You staying late tonight? You've been spending a lot of time in here."

He nodded. "Keep 'em coming." He held up his beer before bringing it to his mouth again. Owen nodded before turning and helping a few girls on the other side of the bar.

He glanced down at the beer in his hands. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. Unknown number. He held it in his hands until it stopped flashing and going off. Then he waited a few more seconds before opening it up. Sure enough there was a voice message waiting. He was completely ready to hang up his phone but instead he hit a few buttons before bringing it to his ear. He waited until he heard her voice.

"Hey, it's me again. I guess I missed you again. Sorry I keep calling so late. I know you're probably sleeping or something. Things are pretty hectic around here. Brooke told me that your team won again. Congrats. I knew you would. The boys really listen and look up to you. You're so good with them. Well, I have to go…I um, I was hoping that you would answer your cell but I guess you're busy. I get it. Uh, Nathan I…I just…I miss you so much. I do. I guess I'll try again another time. Bye, Nathan."

He pulled the phone away, hit the repeat button and listened to it again. Then once it was over he did it again loving the sound of her voice. He finished off his beer and Owen quickly gave him another one. He felt someone sit beside him.

"Thought I'd come and say hi."

"Courtney," Nathan smiled as leaned sideways and gave her a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Good," Courtney answered. "You?"

"I've been better," Nathan answered honestly. "But I've also been worse so I guess it can't be too bad. It's real good seeing you. You look great." He smiled at her before taking in the sight of her again. She was wearing a tight little black dress that showed off all of her amazing curves.

"Did you get into a brawl?"

He turned so that she could get a better look at his eye. He smiled proudly. "Trust me, the other guy looked worse."

"I'll bet. You weren't too hard on him?"

"Nah," Nathan shook his head. "I've got a soft spot for him."

She smiled. "Where's the girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend?" Nathan chuckled as he glanced around. "It's just you and me."

"I'm talking about the girl. You know, _the_ one," Courtney muttered as she smiled at him knowingly.

He shook his head. "She went off chasing her dreams and turns out that I'm not in them so…" he kept the smile on his face as she frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Nathan stated quickly. "Fate's funny like that sometimes. I guess she just came back to close up a few loose ends before she took off again. Hey, but at least she said goodbye this time. And you know, I think I've finally got closure on the whole thing." _Keep telling yourself that!_

"That's good," Courtney smiled.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Owen asked.

"Whatever she wants, Owen. It's on me."

"I'll have a beer." She pointed to the beer in Nathan's hands and Owen placed one right in front of her before walking away. Nathan sat there watching her drink her first few sips before she finally glanced at him smiling.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Oh a lot of dating," Courtney answered grimly. "Man, I'll tell you there are a lot of jackasses out there. My friend has been setting me up with someone new every weekend even though I keep telling her that I can get my own dates. She's so freaking nosy!"

"I know what you mean," Nathan chuckled.

"You got people keeping tabs on you, too? Who am I kidding? Brooke and Peyton probably harass you twenty four seven. You so have the worst of it. Sorry, dude."

"It sucks," Nathan agreed.

"If it helps I think they just want you to be happy," Courtney pointed out.

He nodded. "Yeah, but they're still a pain in my ass."

"I feel the same about Dana. That girl is just waiting for me so snap and go off on her. I didn't think it was possible for a girl to know so many jerks but each week it still surprises me when the guy tries to fill me up on the drive home."

He couldn't help but laugh at how frustrated she seemed. "You know I have a keen sense on reading people. If you'd like I could easily tell you which guys are jerks and which ones are ok. I mean if you want. I'm available whenever you need me. I could be your own personal jerk finder!"

"Really," Courtney smiled brightly. "I'll keep you right by my side all day long."

"I'll even let you put a little leash on me," Nathan joked.

"But really though, there are a lot of jerks out there."

He held up his hands. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm not one of them. I handed in my jerk card years ago." He smirked at her as she brought her beer back to her mouth.

"Is that so? Why is the dating thing so hard? I mean...it's just. Why can't I find a nice guy who wants the same things that I want? Someone who gets me. I'm just so tired of being alone and I just want someone...someone to..." Their eyes locked and Nathan noticed that look.

She smiled seductively at him and he smirked back. This is what flirting was like. It had been so long since he had done this. Courtney was beautiful and fun. He loved talking to her and from the looks of it she still liked him. Either way it didn't matter. He was drunk and she was here. He couldn't think of anything else that mattered at the moment.

Moving on just got a little more interesting.

Turning to face her fully he continued smirking as he leaned in. Before he could make it she reached him first. They kissed softly and that dull numbing pain took over everything. He pulled away quickly.

"You want to get out of here?" Courtney asked breathlessly.

He let the inner battle with himself rage in his mind. Courtney was hot, ready, and willing. She was a lot of things and he could easily see himself with her. She was girlfriend material. There was only one thing wrong with her. She wasn't Haley. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _This is as good as it's going to get for you!_ He kept repeating that over and over in his head. It didn't make him feel any better. Hell, he didn't feel anything.

AN: Please review! Will he or won't he? IDK!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Quote of the Day:**

**Rachel****: **_**(About swings)**_** Ross, those things go like 40 miles an hour. Okay, there is that moment, when you're at the top when you just don't know if you're gonna return back to earth.  
****Ross****: Space is filled with orbiting children.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two –Some Dreams Aren't What You Thought They'd Be_

"Nice set, Haley!"

She turned and smiled at Dave. "Thanks. You guys were awesome."

She made a bee line to her dressing room. Once inside she smiled when she noticed Mia waiting for her. She heard the distant sound of Gavin performing on stage and she smiled.

"Watching Gavin again, huh?" Mia chuckled.

"He's just so great," Haley laughed guiltily.

Mia nodded. "He's good and he knows it. Not to mention how sexy he is. Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know," Haley replied. "What I do know is that you have a boyfriend named Chase." She sent Mia a firm look. Chase was a really good friend and she didn't want to see him hurt. He really seemed to care about Mia.

"What would I do if I didn't have you here keeping me in line?" Mia teased.

"I don't really know. What I do know is that the crowd was awesome tonight."

"Never gets old does it?"

She glanced away before placing her guitar back into her case. Then she moved across the room and sat down next to Mia before placing her head on Mia's shoulder. Over the last few weeks they had gotten really close. They were in a different town every other night and she hardly got a chance to know that many people. She was closer to Mia than anyone else around here.

"The crowd was _wild_ tonight," Mia commented with a smile. "Peyton called while you were watching sexy Gavin. She said that she'll send you the artwork for your album real soon."

"Did anyone else call my phone?" Haley asked hesitantly. She felt Mia's hand on her arm rubbing it softly as they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Even though she knew the answer she still felt the need to ask. Mia glanced away.

"He didn't call."

"I figured. I'm sure he's busy with his team and everything."

"Yeah," Mia agreed.

She nodded before closing her eyes. She was so tired. Touring was a lot of work. She hadn't slept a whole lot since they started. There really wasn't time for sleep. There were so many things to do and she found herself not being able to stay still. She was always on the move now. When they weren't working, she and Mia were running around each town seeing as much of it as they could.

She couldn't lie. She was having a blast. This whole experience was new and exciting. Everyday it was something different. A new state, a new town, and new people. It was exhilarating. It was all a dream come true. It really was.

"Where are we again?" Jared asked as he walked into the dressing room.

"Dallas," Mia laughed.

"Right," Jared nodded. "A couple of the crew members were going out tonight. Hopefully we'll find somewhere to drink and relax. You girls in?"

"You bet your sweet ass we are," Mia smiled. "Plus, Haley lived here so she should know all the really hot spots."

"Great. I'll go tell the guys," Jared said before walking out of the dressing room.

"I'm tired," Haley pouted. "I don't want to go."

"Yes you do and we're going to have a great time," Mia declared. "Now talk to me about those hot spots."

"Girl, I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't old enough to go out back then and even if I was, I still didn't go out. I have no clue. You're on your own with this one."

"We'll improvise!"

She laughed before shaking her head. This wouldn't be the first time that Mia dragged her along with the guys from the crew. They were all really cool and fun. They had some fun times together. Standing up, she walked over the vanity before sitting down. She touched up her makeup before glancing at the few pictures she had hanging up. One was of everybody in Tree Hill together and the other two were of her and Nathan. She glanced at those two for minutes before checking her cell phone. No missed calls. She tossed it aside.

They had arrived in Dallas earlier and the whole day was spent rehearsing to be ready for tonight. It was one of their biggest crowds yet. Thanksgiving was in two days and she was so thankful that they finally had a few days off. She needed time to rest.

It was two hours later that they finally arrived to this huge club. It was packed and Mia held her hand tight as they made it through the large crowd. Once they were in the VIP section and ordered drinks, she took a seat.

"So you really think I have a sweet ass?"

"Yep," Mia nodded before slapping Jared right on the ass. A few of the other guys laughed and Haley smiled while watching them. If she learned anything over the last month, it was that Mia was friendly with everyone. She was still dating Chase but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun and tease the guys. Haley didn't get it but Mia was cool with it. Whatever, she didn't care. As long as Mia was faithful to Chase, that's all that mattered.

"What about mine?" Zane asked smirking as he turned around and held up his shirt. He wiggled his ass a little before turning and smiling. "I know you like it!"

"I think my boyfriend would get the wrong idea if I slapped more than one ass tonight," Mia joked before lifting a shot off of the table and downing it.

"Where's this boyfriend you speak of?" Ethan chuckled.

"He's a pilot," Mia smiled proudly. "And he's sexy and has a nice ass. Tell them, Haley."

She nodded. "A real nice one."

"You're breaking my heart, babe," Felix declared as one hand covered his heart.

She smiled before looking away. "Sorry, dude."

"Is that an actual Haley James smile?" Shawn asked stunned.

"Jared get the camera!" Zane joked.

"Real funny, guys," Mia drawled out. "Leave her alone."

"Does this mean you're finally having fun, James?"

"Yeah, you've been pouting nonstop."

"She has not," Mia defended her.

Zane rolled his eyes before pushing his blonde locks behind his ears. "Ok, whatever!"

"Back off, guys," Felix ordered.

"Screw this, let's dance. Who's with me? I noticed some fine ass girls earlier."

Mia stood up along with most of the guys. "Let's go bubble butt! You coming, Haley?"

She thought about it for a second. Her body was tired and she really didn't want to be here. But one the other hand she was here and wasn't she supposed to experience it all? In the end she decided against it and waved them off. She just wasn't feeling it tonight. They left her and it was seconds later that Felix took a seat next to her.

"Here's a drink," Felix mumbled while placing a glass in her hands.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"You were great up there," Felix smirked before moving a little closer. "I know I tell you that after every show, but it's only the truth. I always enjoy watching you the most. Don't tell Mia that, though. She'll kill me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be sure to keep that little detail to myself."

"Thanks, Duchess."

It was well known that Felix liked her. At least, that's what she heard from Mia and Sarah a few weeks ago. She had laughed when they told her. He was nice and…sexy. She could admit that. It just amazed her that he took such a liking to her. He had been really friendly since the moment that they met. She pretty much tried to ignore it. Somehow sitting here alone with him she felt a little uncomfortable.

"You excited that you have a few days off?"

"You have no idea," Haley laughed nervously.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's been hectic, huh?"

"Yep," Haley nodded. "I really wasn't prepared for all this. The music and the rush of the crowd, the rush of it all. It's all happening so fast." She admitted.

"Well, you're doing great and everyone thinks so."

She smiled. "Thanks. You're a great _friend._" She felt the need to stress the word but his smile only widened. Why the hell wasn't Mia back yet?

"Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"I guess," Haley sighed.

"You guess? I thought this was like a dream come true for you?" Felix chuckled.

"It is," Haley smiled sheepishly. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful. She really was having a great time and she loved it. It just…I felt like a part of her was missing. She couldn't explain it. "I just didn't know that I was cut out for this life, you know."

"Trust me. You were born to do this. I've been on a lot of tours and watched a lot of people come and go. Trust me when I say that this is the life for you. You're a rock star now, Haley James." He reached up and tapped her chin softy.

"How did you get into this business?" Haley asked nervously. Talking about anything was better than sitting there awkwardly while he gawked at her.

He shrugged. "I needed fast cash. Shawn and I grew up together and he got me on with the stage crew down in Huston. It kind of grew on me and I loved the money. Six years later here I am still doing it. I like the lifestyle."

"Must be hard being away from your family," Haley muttered.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong I love my parents but they're not my biggest fans. I talk to my sister every once and a while. She's in college for nursing. She loves it. Other than that I don't really have a lot of family. The guys on the crew are my family now and we have fun together. Some people are just cut out for this life, Haley."

Well, she missed her family –her real family and her family in Tree Hill. Talking on the phone with them just wasn't the same as being close to them knowing that you could see them whenever you wanted. It sucked not having that now. It amazed her how many things she took for granted.

"I see that."

"You'll get used to it," Felix promised.

"I don't know," Haley muttered. She glanced towards the entrance of the VIP and noticed that Mia still wasn't about to rescue her. She knew she should have gone dance when she had the chance. She was silently cursing herself in her head when she heard him laughing.

"You nervous?" Felix asked with a chuckle.

"Huh?" She could feel her cheeks heat up and she cursed them in her head. She glanced up at him smiling at her. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. She really wasn't used to guys liking her. Well, it's not like she ever noticed. Nathan was the first guy that ever liked her and then it was Chris. She had only ever dated two guys. This was just weird for her.

"Don't worry, I think it's very…_very _sexy," Felix admitted with a smirk. Then his fingers moved along her cheek softly and before she knew it he was leaning in.

She quickly backed away. "Felix, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to kiss you." He stated in an obvious tone. He continued to lean and she backed a little further away. "Relax. You're always so tense. I can help you out with that."

_What's that supposed to mean?! _"I don't think so."

"Come on, Haley. What's the big deal? Are you married?" Felix asked smirking.

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, no but…" Why was he still leaning towards her?

"Then I don't see what the big deal is?"

"I just…don't feel that way about you," Haley muttered before glancing away. There was only one guy she wanted to kiss and he wasn't anywhere near here.

"Not yet, but you will," Felix stated smugly. "Let's face it, you're hot and I'm hot. Let's be hot _together!"_

"You did not just say that?" Haley asked in disgust. Ok, who was this guy and what did he do with nice Felix? He had never talked this way to her before and maybe he had a few drinks already but that didn't give him the right to talk to her like this!

"It's the truth. It'll be good. I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass."

"Are you into chicks or something?"

"What? No," Haley rushed out as her cheeks flushed once again. Damn him! He wasn't supposed to make her nervous.

"You sure? Because I haven't been able to find a girl that can play hard to get as much as you do, Haley James. But the chase is over and I want you. I know you're feeling this, Duchess."

"Hard to get? You can't be serious?"

"There's obviously something going on between us. There has been for a while now."

"You're delusional."

"Don't act like you don't feel it," Felix muttered before reaching for her hand. She quickly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me."

"Man, girl you're _feisty_. I like it."

"This is so not going to happen," Haley stated while glaring at him. "I don't know what you think has been going on but you're wrong. You're a nice guy and I like you as a friend. Other than that there is nothing going on." Well, he was nice up until now!

"You're lying to yourself. I know you want me."

"And you're an arrogant jerk," Haley retorted. As if she would want him. The nerve of this guy. She felt herself, for the first time since she left for the tour, get really angry at someone. Sure she had been angry at a lot of things but never at one particular person. He just couldn't be serious. He couldn't be. She had been nothing but nice to him but that was it! There was nothing going on!

"Don't pretend like you don't like it. I know girls just like you."

She glared at him. "Don't be so sure."

"Who knew you could be such a bitch? No wonder you're alone and trust me, honey, no guy is going to want you if you keep acting like that. You're nothing but a tease." He reached for her hand again.

"I said don't touch me," Haley hissed as she stood up.

"Fine," Felix gave up. "I give up. No piece of ass if worth this shit. Good luck being _alone."_ He stood up and headed for the exit of the VIP.

"Whatever," Haley muttered to herself before reaching for her purse. She knew going out tonight was a bad idea. She grabbed Mia's purse as well and took off to find her. She was ready to leave and nothing was going to change her mind about that.

~***~

She pulled her bags out of the cab as Mia paid the driver for the ride over here. Mia was standing next to her a second later as the cab driver pulled away. They stood there at the edge of the lawn and Haley took in the familiar sight of the house. It felt good to see something familiar again. She marveled in it. She glanced at Mia who had her mouth wide open.

"Is something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me your sister was loaded!"

"You didn't ask," Haley retorted. "Besides, what makes you say that?"

She pointed to the huge white house. "Look at this place? You lived here. Man that must have been something! What does she do for a living? Is her husband rich?"

"She's divorced," Haley answered curtly. She really didn't want to think about Kyle now. It would just remind her how much she hated him and she didn't want to think about him ever.

"That explains it," Mia muttered.

"My sister's a lawyer and everything she has she bought on her own."

"Got it," Mia smiled sheepishly. "Jeez, girl, relax."

"Sorry. She's my big sister and she took care of me through a real hard time in my life. Please do me a favor and don't ask about her ex." She sent Mia a pleading look and Mia gave her a nod.

"My lips are sealed."

"Great," Haley smiled. "Shall we?"

"Are any of your brothers' hot?"

She glanced sideways at Mia. "I told you they were married."

"Ok, I get it," Mia muttered while holding up her hands. "You're no fun today."

"Boo," Haley smiled as they made their way towards the door. Before they got halfway through the yard the front door opened and Quinn smiled at them.

"Haley-bop! I've missed you!"

Quinn was off of the porch and hugging her a second later. It felt good to hug her sister again. Quinn wasn't letting go.

"Haley-bop? I'm gonna need to hear that story!" Mia chuckled.

"It's a funny one," Quinn smiled. "You're Mia Catalano."

"The one and only," Mia declared before bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Haley just wouldn't shut up about you all morning!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her."

"Oh you love me and you know it!"

"Somehow I see that love fading," Haley teased while smiling sweetly at Mia.

Mia shrugged. "What are you going to do? I'm sorry about your sister here. She had a bad night last night. Some jackass tried hitting on her for like twenty minutes without getting the hint that she wasn't interested. She was pretty broken up about it."

"It wasn't –"

"What's his name and address?" Quinn demanded.

" –a big deal," Haley finished. "Oh, Mia, did I forget to mention that my sister suffers from rage blackouts?"

"Nope, you forgot that one," Mia muttered.

"It's true," Quinn nodded. "Now tell me this guy's name. I'll teach him to recognize when a lady isn't interested! Stupid little punk."

"It was nothing, Quinn. No big deal. He was just an arrogant jerk who thought he was God's gift to earth."

"What man doesn't think that?" Mia asked amused.

"True," Quinn nodded. "So how's the tour going? Tell me everything. Let's get you two inside and settled into your rooms before the madness begins." She took both of their hands and pulled them towards the house.

"Madness?"

"The rest of the family," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"You didn't warn her?" Quinn questioned as they made it inside the house.

She nodded. "Of course, I did. Do you think I would just invite someone over and then not warn them? Do you not know me at all?"

"Warn me about what? You're brothers? You're sisters? Who?"

"Our parents," Quinn grinned.

"Oh the two giant kids?" Mia chuckled. "Haley here spent all night telling me not to pay attention to your parents at all."

"With good reason, our parents act like two teenagers. You'll see when you meet them."

"I don't know. They sound kind of cool."

"We'll see if you still think that in the morning when they get here," Quinn chuckled as they took a seat in the living room.

"You have a lovely home."

"I know. Now tell me about the tour. Is it wonderful?" Quinn's face lit up in wonder.

She smiled at her sister and Mia grinned at the both of them. It was going to be a long night. She relaxed herself and started drumming her fingers nervously on her legs. Then hesitantly she told her sister everything about the tour.

~***~

For some reason she just couldn't go to sleep. She didn't know what it was. She thought that since she was back in her old room that she would sleep fine but somehow sleep wasn't coming. Maybe it was because she was excited to see all her family in the morning. They would all get here pretty early.

She had been tossing and turning for the last two hours unable to fall asleep.

Looking at the alarm clock, she noticed that it was two in the morning. She reached for her cell phone and opened it. Well, it was still working. Everyone managed to call. Everyone but Nathan. She shut it and tossed it on the other side of the bed before throwing the covers off of her body. She got out slowly before making her way down the stairs. She didn't stop walking until she made it outside in the backyard.

She walked quietly towards the huge pool before sitting at the edge and dipping her feet inside the cool water. Leaning herself back, she placed her hands behind her as she glanced up at the sky. It was sparkling with stars.

She sighed.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

She jumped and glanced over her shoulder and noticed Quinn walking towards her. She smiled softly at her sister before Quinn took a seat right next to her and put her feet in the water too.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was actually going over some of my cases for next week."

"Even when you're off you work," Haley teased as she leaned into Quinn and placed her head on her sister's shoulder. Growing up Vivian had always been her favorite sister because Vivian was the oldest and took up for her all the time, but after living with Quinn she had to admit that she was closer to Quinn now.

"What are you thinking?"

"Lots of things," Haley answered in a whisper.

"You know Mom and Viv are worried about you. They think you might be depressed again. They're planning on talking to you about it tomorrow so I thought I'd give you a heads up," Quinn informed her.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look depressed to you?"

"No," Quinn replied curtly. "But you don't look happy either. I thought you were living your dream, Haley-bop? What's going on with you and none of that 'I'm fine' crap! Talk to me."

"I just…it isn't what I though it would be," Haley explained hesitantly.

"So you're not having fun?"

"No that's not it," Haley shook her head. "It's amazing and I love it. When I'm up on that stage I just lose myself. I can't explain what that feels like. But I feel like there's something missing. It's like I look at everyone that I'm on tour with and I feel like I don't really fit in, you know."

"Mia seems to love you," Quinn pointed out with a reassuring smile.

She laughed. "I just thought that I'd be happier than I am."

"So the dream doesn't really compare to the dream of it?"

"Wait. What? I so did not understand that," Haley muttered amused.

"The dream is not what you pictured in your head."

"Right," Haley nodded. "It's still fun and I love performing my songs and having people love them. Actually a few weeks ago Mia woke me up because one of my songs was on the radio and that was awesome. I like freaked out. It was really exciting."

"I'll bet it was," Quinn smiled. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"I do."

"So…" Quinn started hesitantly. "Mia sort of told me that Nathan broke up with you before you left for the tour. Why didn't you tell me?"

She knew her sister had been acting strange all afternoon long. Quinn had sent her a few concerned looks when she was talking about the tour. She took a deep breath before swaying her feet in the water.

"I don't know," Haley admitted. "I just figured that we'd work things out. But that didn't happen."

"Have you talked to him lately?"

"I've tried calling but he never picks up. You know, I've been telling myself that he's just busy with his job and family, but it's more than that." Even though she didn't want to cry, she could feel the tears coming. She held them back as best as she could. "I left messages."

She felt Quinn's hand on her back rubbing it soothingly. It worked. It helped push the tears all the way back and the only thing left were her watery eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I told him I loved him before I left."

"You did?" Quinn asked surprised.

"First time I ever told him. He'd said it before but I just wanted to wait for my moment. I didn't want to say it just because he said it, you know. It was just a big deal for me. But once that I knew I was leaving again. I just couldn't keep it in. I needed him to know how I felt."

"What happened?"

She shook her head before glancing away. Biting her bottom lip she searched for the right words. She had to be extra careful around Quinn. She wasn't joking earlier about her sister's rage problems. Quinn was fiercely protective of her. The thing about Quinn was that she just didn't give a damn. If you were in her way she'd put you in your place. That's just who her sister was.

"He said he wanted to get married," Haley answered timidly.

Quinn's whole face lit up. "He asked you to marry him?"

"It didn't quite happen like that, but in not so many words, yeah."

She could feel Quinn's eyes on her and she laughed softly.

"There's no ring."

"Oh," Quinn muttered as she glanced away. "We are talking about, Nathan, right? _The _Nathan? The love of you life, Nathan? Tall, dark, and handsome? The sexy boy from all the pictures in your room? The guy you never got over?"

"That's the one," Haley sighed.

"I'm going to need a little more, Haley-bop. I don't quite understand what's going on."

"You're wondering why we're not engaged, right?"

"Among other things," Quinn quipped. "Spill, little sis."

"Things were going just fine and one night I go out with Brooke and Peyton. I guess we had a little too much to drink and of course the topic of my virginity came up, because it _always_ does." She rolled her eyes as Quinn laughed. "They made it seem like it was such a big deal just like Tay does. They kept on talking about it and I could hear Taylor in the back of my mind, so I thought, what's the big deal? I was waiting for something that was probably never going to happen, right? Nothing's perfect."

"When did you become such a cynic?"

She ignored her. "So Brooke plans this whole romantic thing for Nathan and I. I just went along with it and when he got there I just…I wanted him. I was finally ready."

"How was it?" Quinn grinned.

"We…didn't. He was being so sweet and romantic. He made me fall more in love with him if that's possible and then he just stops and says that he wants to wait until we're married."

"Total role reversal! I did not see that coming."

"Tell me about it," Haley muttered. "But it took a lot for him to say that…to just stop like he did. I know I didn't want to stop."

"He must have more will power than every other man I've met!"

"It was so sweet," Haley repeated. "It made me love him more."

"That's real sweet and all, Haley-bop. But that still doesn't tell me why you guys broke up?" Quinn commented as she smiled at her sister playfully.

"I told him that I didn't want to get married," Haley admitted hesitantly.

"What? Since when?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

She took a deep breath. "Since Chris ran out on our wedding!"

"You didn't love him," Quinn pointed out.

"It still hurt, Quinn. I still cared about him and I don't know it made me realize that nothing lasts forever."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Its always be there, Quinn. I'm terrified. I was burned so bad the first time I gave myself completely to him and yeah we're both to blame for that but I don't think I can be his wife and then something bad happens to change that. I wouldn't survive it again. You know how bad it was for me the first time and that was all just a big misunderstanding."

"You're afraid to marry him? Why?"

"Because of you," Haley admitted. "You loved Kyle so much and you guys were so happy and then look how that turned out. I don't ever want that to happen to me."

"This is about my marriage to Kyle? That's why you're so afraid?"

"I hated watching what that did to you, Quinn."

"That doesn't mean that your marriage will be that way," Quinn pointed out.

"But it could be. Somewhere down the road he could meet someone younger and better and then leave me for her."

"You really think Nathan would do that to you? Come on, Haley-bop. You spent countless hours with me on the phone talking about how different he was and how much he loves you. Do you really think that he would just leave you?"

"Did you think that about Kyle?"

Her sister flinched and she quickly regretted asking.

"I'm sorry."

"You're right. I didn't think he would do that to me. But I want you to know something, Haley. No matter how Kyle and I ended, I would never take back our time together."

She had to admit that this stunned her. When Kyle had left her sister had been a mess. It was hard watching Quinn just lay there and just be...there. It's how she must have looked when she first arrived on Quinn's doorstep. It was hard watching her sister move through the motions and not really be there. That was hard. There were times when Quinn would just start talking about how much Kyle had changed recently and how she should have known what was going on. She couldn't believe that her sister wouldn't take all of it back.

"Really?" Haley asked surprised.

Quinn nodded. "Even if I knew the day that I met him how it would end I still would've gone out with him. For all the bad times we had, there are so much more good memories that I have. We had some really good times together and I'd never take that back."

"I just love Nathan so much and I don't want that to happen to us. You and Kyle were so in love and happy together at first and then it was just over. I wouldn't survive something like that, Quinn. I couldn't handle it."

"You'll never know if you never try."

She shook her head. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe it was…maybe it still is."

"He hasn't called in over a month, Quinn. It's just over. He was so hurt. You should have seen his face. I can't get it out of my head. When Peyton told me about the tour my first thought was 'No, I don't want to go' but Nathan told me to. He told me that he wanted me to, which meant that he didn't want me there anymore."

"He's just hurt, Haley."

"He said he wanted to move on. For all I know he's dating someone else right now." She closed her eyes at the thought. It wasn't any of her business anymore. She couldn't be mad at him. They weren't together. He broke up with her.

"Who cares?

"It's just too hard with us. Love shouldn't be that hard, Quinn. You shouldn't have to work so hard at it. Nathan deserves someone that can give him everything he wants and I want him to have that."

"So what you just give up what you want the most in this world just because you're afraid that something bad is going to happen? That's bullshit, Haley-bop, and you know it. Playing it safe is no way to live your life," Quinn chided.

"Kind of like you playing it safe with never dating anyone since Kyle?" Haley retorted.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that," Quinn muttered. "But you and I are two very different people, Haley. You and Nathan aren't me and Kyle. You're different. Both of you got burned the first time and that didn't stop you from going back for more, did it? Nathan is _not _Kyle."

"I know that and it doesn't matter."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and the pain is actually really healing and beautiful... sort of poetic? It's not. It's just garbage and its pain. You know what's better? Love. The day you start thinking love is overrated is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love, and faith, and belief is not having it."

She glanced at Quinn stunned for a few seconds. Her sister did not just say that. This was Quinn. Quinn who hated just about all men. Her sister just smiled brightly at her.

"You did just say that, right? I'm not like hearing voices in my head, huh?"

"That was all Quinn James," Quinn declared proudly.

"How…?"

"I met someone," Quinn shrugged.

She glanced at Quinn shocked. "Since when?"

"Few months ago at work," Quinn answered. "He transferred from our New York office."

"You've been dating someone and you haven't told me about it?!"

"Relax, we're taking it slow. His name is Kevin and he's divorced, too. I didn't want to say anything until I knew what we were," Quinn explained.

"And?"

"He's coming over tomorrow. You can meet him then and tell me what you think. Trust me I've already warned him about Mom and Dad. He got a kick out of the stories. I don't really think that he believes me but I guess he'll see for himself. He's a really good guy and I want you to like him."

"I'm sure I will," Haley smiled, still in shock. "Wow."

"I think we're falling in love," Quinn admitted with a soft smile. "It's weird, you know. I haven't felt like this in such a long time. I almost forgot what it felt like."

"I'm –I'm so happy for you, Quinn. You deserve it. You really do," Haley whispered before wrapping her arms around her sister. She held her tight and it felt like a weight had lifted off of her shoulder. She didn't have to worry about Quinn anymore. She went to let go and the next thing she knew, she was submerged underwater.

She reached the surface seconds later gasping for air. She wiped the water from her face before glaring at Quinn floating a few feet away from her. "You…"

"I thought you Rock Stars loved to party and have fun," Quinn teased playfully before splashing water in Haley's face. She held her hands over her face protectively until Quinn stopped.

Then she smiled in Quinn's direction. "You're _so_ dead!"


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Twenty-Three –Don't Dream It's Over_

The church was beautiful. There were white flowers everywhere. She stood in the back taking in the scene before her. Everything was so beautiful. Slowly she started walking down the aisle. The place was packed with people on each side of her. Their faces were glued to the front of the church. She tried her best to see what they were looking at but there was nothing in front of her.

She couldn't stop walking. As she made it to the front she smiled when she finally noticed some of the people. They were all sitting together in one large group. Keith and Karen, Dan and Deb, Brooke, Sam, Julian, and the boys, Peyton and Anna. She searched each row for Lucas or even Hayden but they weren't there. She glanced around the crowd of people and still no sign of either of them. Slowly she kept on walking until finally Lucas came into view with Hayden right beside him.

She smiled but it quickly faded when she took in the whole scene in front of her. A cold feeling washed over her and instantly she was numb. Lucas was smiling as Nathan held the woman's hands before him.

In that instant the woman came into view. She was beautiful. Her red hair was flowing down and she had the biggest smile on her face. Haley's hands started shaking.

Her eyes turned to Nathan. His eyes were glued to the redheaded girl before him and he had the biggest smile on his face. He was looking at the girl like…like he _used_ to look at her. He seemed so happy.

What was happening?

As if he had heard her, he turned slightly and smiled at her before grabbing something from Lucas's awaiting hand. Then before she knew it Nathan was slipping the ring on the girl's finger.

"Rachel, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed something inside me and made me a better person. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I love you so much."

What? This wasn't happening. She went to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth nothing came out. She tried once again and still nothing. Since she couldn't say anything she took a few steps closer until she was standing right next to them. They didn't even notice her. No one did.

This wasn't real. This was not happening. There was no way. Nathan loved her and there was no way that he was marrying this girl before him. There was just no way that he told that girl what he just did. No, this wasn't real. Slowly she could hear someone talking to her.

_Then how come it is? You told him there was no future for the two of you. What you thought he wouldn't move on? _Then the voice was laughing inside of her head and it was driving her crazy.

She went to touch Nathan's arm and stopped when he pulled both the woman's hands in his.

"I do."

"No!" She shot up quickly in her bed, sweat covering her whole body. She was breathing heavily and still gasping for air as she glanced around in the darkness. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she thought about the dream she just had. _No, that wasn't a dream_, she thought. _It was a nightmare. _

_It could have been real._

She fell back and her head hit the pillow seconds later. Once her breathing returned to normal she glanced at the alarm clock. It was already six. She tossed the covers off of her body. It was so hot and she was sweating so much. She laid there for minutes just looking up at the ceiling as she thought about the nightmare she just had.

After her talk with Quinn last night, and the swim, she had taken a shower and gone to bed. Surprisingly, she had slept good up until that awful dream. Gradually getting out of bed, she made her back towards the bathroom. She started the water before undressing herself. Once she was inside she carefully made her way under the warm water. And then she just stood there and cried. Once she was all cried out, she soaped herself and washed her hair before getting out and dressing for the day.

It was an hour later that she was finally ready to make her way downstairs. She smelt coffee and she smiled as she walked inside of the kitchen. The sight of Taylor reading the newspaper was startling and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Taylor noticed her and then rolled her eyes.

So her sister was still mad and ignoring her. Well, she could do the same. She marched right up to the coffee maker and fixed herself a cup before leaning against the counter and drinking it slowly.

"Where's Quinn?"

Taylor eyed her for a second before breathing hard. "Do I look like her keeper?"

"I see you're still mad at me," Haley muttered sarcastically. Her sister was such a child sometimes. God, it just pissed her off. What right did Taylor have to act this way towards her? She was a big girl now! You could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone looking after her.

"What gave you that idea?" Taylor retorted.

"What do you want me to say?" She really didn't feel like fighting with Taylor today. This day was already starting to suck and it was supposed to be a good day. She just couldn't deal with anything else right now.

"That you're making a huge mistake by giving him another chance. Jeez, Haley, that jerk doesn't even deserve you. Why would you take a chance on him again?" Taylor asked irritated.

"Because I'm in love with him," Haley answered angrily. What didn't Taylor get about that? It's not like she could control how she felt. Things were just better when she was with Nathan then when she was apart from him. Didn't she get that?

"You're going to regret this."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that it's over," Haley replied curtly. "He broke up with me."

"What?" Taylor asked before dropping the newspaper in her hands. "You can't be serious. You did not let that idiot break up with you! I knew this would happen! What did you give it up and that's all he wanted, right?"

"That's not what happened," Haley snapped. "And for your information, I'm still a virgin and you know what? I'm proud of it! Not everyone is like you and fucks every guy they see. So do me a favor and get over yourself because the last person that I want to be like is you!"

"Whoa," Mia muttered as she slowly walked into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," they both yelled at the same time. Mia smiled before making her way towards Haley and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Awkward." Mia grinned at her.

Haley turned her attention to Taylor. "My relationship is none of your business. I know that you just don't want me to get hurt but Nathan is not the horrible guy that you make him out to be. He's just not like that. So please just let it go," Haley asked carefully.

"Whatever," Taylor muttered. "I'm over it."

"Thank you," Haley smiled. "Sorry about earlier. Taylor, this is my good friend Mia. Mia, this is my sister Taylor." She pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"Hurricane Taylor," Mia smiled. "I've heard a lot of stories about you girl."

"Don't listen to Haley-bop. She's –"

"No, from Quinn," Mia cut her off. "Did you really sleep with one of your teachers in high school and then got him fired because he wouldn't leave his wife?"

"I might have," Taylor muttered proudly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Where's Quinn?"

"Airport," Taylor answered. "She went get Brad, Michael, and Carmen."

Haley nodded before moving around the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well? I slept like a freakin baby!"

She sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"Was it the same one with Brooke parading you around New York naked?"

She cringed. That dream had been the worse. She had been horrified after she woke up and for the next four days after that she wore long sleeves.

"God, no," Haley muttered in disgust.

"Was it the one with the three creepy clowns?" Taylor asked with a grin.

She shuddered. "No!"

"Clowns?" Mia questioned amused.

"Lets just say Haley here is freakishly terrified of our friendly funny clowns," Taylor explained.

"Their just so creepy," Haley mumbled as she shuddered again.

Mia laughed loudly. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Shut up," Haley muttered as she slapped Mia on the arm.

"Ouch," Mia laughed. "So what did your nightmare consist of?"

She took a deep breath. "Nathan married some redheaded whore named Rachel and I had to stand there and watch the whole thing. It was horrible!" She then pouted as she pictured it all again. She really didn't like watching it but it played over like a movie in her head.

"Was I at the wedding?" Mia questioned.

"You can't be serious," Haley laughed. "I don't know I was sort of busy with trying to get Nathan's attention. But I'll tell you what I'll look for you the next time!" She muttered it sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Mai shrugged before taking a sip of her coffee and then eyed her for a few seconds.

"So are you really a virgin?" Mia asked bluntly as Taylor started laughing. She glared at her sister and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"She's dating Chase Adams!"

~***~

Vivian, Alex, and Adam made it to Quinn's first. The six of them were currently in the living room talking. It was easy to lose herself with Vivian. They were currently asking Mia questions about her career and Haley sat back and listened. She was happy that so far most of her family liked Mia. She glanced over and noticed Taylor glaring at the girl.

Taylor didn't take it well that Mia was with Chase. She knew that her sister wouldn't and she felt horrible for saying it but it did get the attention off of her. In fact, the tension was becoming unbearable until good old Viv showed up. She had been so grateful when they got there.

She heard the door slam and she glanced towards the living room entrance.

"The pretty people are here!"

She rolled her eyes as Mark's voice boomed through the living room. She noticed him a second later with a huge smirk on his face. Brad was right beside him. She missed her brothers' so much. They both grinned at her and she rushed across the living room and into their awaiting arms. She was up in the air a second later and they both held her off of the ground, her feet just dangling. They were both hugging her tightly and she struggled to breathe. Then Quinn hugged them from behind and there was laughter before they all fell to the ground. Brad braced himself so that all of his weight didn't crush her.

"Should we help them?" Mia asked amused.

"No," Taylor laughed. "Those idiots deserved it."

"Man, you're on bitch mode twenty four seven," Vivian stated as she stood up and helped Quinn up and then they both helped her up.

Her sides hurt a little but that didn't matter. She was just so happy to see her family again. Even Taylor. Everyone hugged and said their hellos. She noticed Michael hiding behind Carmen and she quickly pulled him in her arms and hugged him tight. He reminded her of Brennan, he was just so shy.

She placed him back on the ground and sure enough he jumped in Carmen's arms.

She laughed before turning her attention to her pregnant sister-in-law. "Hey, Beth. How you doing? I'll bet you're ready for the baby to get here, huh?"

"You have no idea," Beth nodded. A second later Mark's hand was covering her belly. He smirked at her before bending down. Like all the times he was around Beth, Mark had the biggest smile on his face like he was the happiest person on the planet.

"Hey, buddy, kick for your Aunt Haley." Mark muttered to Beth's belly. She laughed before rolling her eyes at him. When nothing happened he stood up. "Damn that usually works."

She laughed before hugging him again. "I've missed you."

"How's that whole touring thing going?" Mark asked. "People treating you right, huh? Because if they're not then you just let me know." He pointed to himself, his face nothing but serious. Beth rolled her eyes before pushing him out of her way as she went to take a seat.

"Great...everything is great," Haley answered. "Actually, this is one of the girls I'm touring with. Everyone this is Mia and Mia this is everyone."

Mia waved. "Hi."

"Where's –"

"The party has arrived people!"

She heard her mother's voice and smiled. No use in wondering who Mark took after. She pushed her way through her brothers and sisters before jumping in her mothers arms first. She was the youngest. She held her mother tight. It felt like forever since she seen her parents and she missed them so much.

"Mom, I've missed you."

"Mom? Have you been smoking crack? You know that I only go by the name of Lydia!"

"Forgive my wife," Jimmy apologized when he noticed Mia. "She's been drinking today." He held his hand in front of his mouth as he pretended to drink before pointing to his wife.

Haley laughed as she glanced over her shoulder. "Dad, she's going to think we're all crazy."

"Well…" Jimmy shrugged.

"She would think, right," Brad smirked. He then grinned at Mia. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. My family is crazier than this."

They all eyed her questionably. "Hold off judgment until the end of the day, sweetheart."

"Then you tell us what you think," Quinn agreed with their Mom.

"Ok," Mia finally nodded as all eyes stayed on her.

"So are we going to get this holiday going or what," Jimmy muttered, walking fully into the living room. All the women slowly left the room. As quick as she could she took Mia's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen where all the women were heading. Once they were inside they both took a seat at the table as Quinn, Vivian, and her Mom started finishing up the Thanksgiving meal that Quinn had started.

"They're just going to watch football," Haley explained as she motioned towards the living room with the guys already yelling.

"I love football."

"You do?" Vivian laughed.

"You can go watch if you want," Lydia suggested. "We won't judge you. Well, we'll at least wait until you're out the room!"

"Mom!"

Quinn nodded. "We really don't mind. We'll just sit here and gossip about the guys."

"Sold," Mia grinned. "That sounds way more interesting than watching some game."

"I like her," Lydia grinned. "Now who do we start with first?"

Haley looked over at Mia apologetically. "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you."

"Shh, I want to hear," Mia shushed her.

"Let's start with Kevin," Vivian suggested.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Or Adam."

"I swear if your brother doesn't give me at least ten minutes of space today, I'll kill him," Beth muttered in a serious tone.

"That boy needs to get a life," Lydia agreed.

She rolled her eyes and sat there and listened as they talked about her brothers and father. Beth and Carmen just wouldn't stop talking about Brad and Mark, and their stories were funny. She laughed along with them but a part of her couldn't help but wonder what was happening in Tree Hill. What were they doing? How were the kids? How was Nathan? Was he happy? She wasn't.

~***~

Thanksgiving Day had been fun and she enjoyed spending time with her family. She really had missed them and it was really good seeing them all again. She stopped worrying about Mia and what she thought around the time they were sitting in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Mia had fit right in with her sisters' and Mom.

Mia had sat there with a smile on her face and talked just as much as everyone else. It was like she had always been part of the family. Once they had started talking about her father, Haley had left and went out back to play with Michael and Alex. She had so much fun with them but she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss as she thought about how she played with Hayden, Jordan, Brennan, and Anna. It only made her miss them more.

When Kevin had showed up she had been so ready to meet him. In fact, she had pushed Viv out of the way to get to him first and when she noticed how handsome he was she smiled at her sister.

Their mother had been more vocal about it saying, "Damn, he's hot, Quinny."

They all had a good laugh at that. Then once it was time for him to meet the rest of the family she had laughed when her brother pretended to want to hurt him and it was really funny at how nervous he seemed. Her father really hadn't helped at all with Kevin's nerves.

"You're the guy that's doing my daughter, right?" Jimmy had asked him in front of everyone. The whole room had been silent and she had been in just as much shock that Kevin had seemed to be in. It was minutes later when her parents' started laughing and then her brothers' joined in. She was too stunned to laugh and she felt horrible for Kevin because he seemed so terrified of her family. She would have been mortified if that had been her. But then again she was different from the rest of her family. They were all getting a kick out of this and she felt Kevin's discomfort.

Kevin seemed too really chill after that and it also helped that Quinn held his hand the whole time. She had watched them all afternoon together. She watched them laughing, whispering, and their few stolen kisses. It was just so weird to see Quinn like this again –so in love and acting like a teenager. She was so happy for Quinn and Kevin.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat and ate while laughing. Her parents' were quite the entertainment and she was sure that Mia was in love with them, it happened right around the time her mother called Mai the daughter she never had. Quinn and Vivian got a kick out of that.

She was thankful that everyone seemed to like Mia and most of her family spent their time asking Mia questions about her life. And then they did the same with Kevin. She was grateful that the attention wasn't on her. She hated it when her family made a big deal on her. She didn't like the attention at all.

After dinner her mother and Viv pulled her aside to have a little talk with her just like Quinn said they would. She stood there and listened as they went on and on about how she didn't seem happy. Of course she lied and told them that she was and after thirty minutes of gushing about the tour they finally let it go.

"We just want you to be happy, sweetie," her mother had said.

She had smiled and promised them that she was before hugging each of them. They were just worried and she took comfort in knowing that at least someone was worried about her and it made her realize that she wasn't as alone as she thought.

She had really tried to enjoy herself after that.

Viv, Alex, and Adam left first and she was sad to see them go. Alex had this play in two days that they needed to get back for. She knew that Quinn had to wake up early to bring Brad, Carmen, and Michael to the airport in the morning because they were spending the rest of the holidays with Carmen's side of the family.

Now she was sitting out back as the rest of her family played Family Feud. She didn't want to be any part of it. The last time they played Quinn and Taylor got into a fight and when she tried to stop it, Taylor had bitten her hand. She never wanted to get into one of their fights again and she was sure that they were going to fight again tonight.

She could hear them yelling now and she was all the way in the backyard.

Her family was really something. She moved her feet back and forth in the cool water. Lifting her wine glass she took a sip before placing the glass back down next to her. It was a few seconds later when her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed it and flipped it open quickly.

"Hello."

"How was your day?"

"Brooke?"

"Who do you think it is, Haley?"

She smiled before laughing softly.

"What?"

"You called me Haley," she pointed out, touched. Brooke always seemed to call her tutor girl and it was getting to the point where she thought Brooke would call her "Tutor Girl" forever.

"That is your name. Girl, you just get weirder and weirder!"

She laughed. "How is everyone? How are the boys? Did they have fun today? What did you guys do today?"

"The usual ate until we couldn't breathe and the kids ran around until they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep."

"So they're sleeping?"

"No, their still running around but I'm sure they'll pass out any minute now."

"Fun," Haley smiled. "I wish I could've been there."

"The kids miss you. Jordan's been asking when you're coming home. I think you broke my little boy's heart, Haley James. You know if it was anyone else I would've already kicked your ass!"

"I know," Haley laughed. "I miss them."

"Did you have fun seeing your family again?"

"Yep," Haley answered. "I swear they love Mia more than they do me. That girl is fitting in so well. I think they want to keep her."

"They can have her!"

She laughed at Brooke's playful tone. Out of everyone back in Tree Hill she talked to Brooke every single day. Brooke always called if she didn't call her first. She loved hearing from Brooke. It kept her informed about what was going on and it made her feel still connected to Tree Hill.

"So how was the concert in Dallas?"

"It was good. I got to perform one of my new songs and that was a lot of fun," Haley muttered. She was writing so much these days and that song just came right out of her. It's like the words had always been there and she just never wrote them down before.

"I'm still working on my spring line and that's been fun. My mother has been all over me for the sketches. Everyone in New York is waiting for them."

"Tell Victoria to stuff it," Haley stated as she rolled her eyes. After hearing stories about Victoria Davis, Haley didn't really like her. She wasn't a very good mother to Brooke and she hated how bad she treated her. Brooke might pretend to be all hard but when she talked about her mother her face always seemed different. It was like it hurt her to think about her mother or something. Anyway, Haley hated it. No one should be mean to Brooke especially her mother.

"That'll go over great at the board meeting."

At the sound of Brooke's laughter she felt herself relax. "Hey, it's your company. You can do whatever you want!"

"Damn straight!"

"How's everyone else?" Haley asked hesitantly. They both knew who she was asking about and of course on the other end of the line there was silence. She waited for Brooke to answer.

"Everyone's good."

"That's…that's good to hear. I'm happy that everyone's good," Haley stammered as she felt a stab in her heart. She was glad at least one of them was good.

"We all miss you, you know?"

She sighed before smiling. "Yeah, I miss everyone, too. Things just aren't the same."

"Aren't you Rock Stars supposed to be happy?"

Again she could tell by the tone of Brooke's voice that she was just teasing but she didn't find anything funny about it. There was nothing funny about this.

"I'm not a Rock Star," Haley muttered.

"I heard your song on the radio three times yesterday. You are definitely a Rock Star now, Haley James. Now, I have to go, Brennan is yelling from the bathtub and I don't want him spilling water all over the bathroom _again_ so I'll call you tomorrow. Bye, Tutor Girl!"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and glanced at it for a few seconds before lifting her glass of wine and drinking the rest of it. Then she turned her attention to the stars. She just sat there and watched them for what felt like a long time. It was always nice watching something so beautiful and perfect.

In her mind she could easily picture herself on Nathan's lap that night by the pond as they watched the stars together. Closing her eyes she could feel his arms around her and she held onto that memory for as long as she could. It lasted until Brad interrupted her thoughts as he took a seat right next to her before holding up a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Figured you might need a refill," Brad grinned.

She held up her glass as he poured her a little more. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome. What you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking," Haley admitted. "Why aren't you playing the game?"

"Quinn and Dad called a time out to arm wrestle," Brad muttered. "That was ten minutes ago and they're still holding up real nice. I gave up waiting. Mark can't believe that Dad can't beat her and he's going next. Quinn wants Kevin to see her win. That girl is insane."

She shook her head laughing. "Figures. Is Mia ok?" Haley questioned.

"That girl is just fine," Brad nodded. "She's going after Mark."

"I'm glad she's having fun. We've been so busy with work and touring just takes so much out of you. This is like her fourth one and I just don't know how she does it."

"She says that you're having fun."

"I am," Haley nodded.

He didn't seem to buy it and she sighed.

"What are you doing, Haley-bop? You seem so different from the person you were back at your wedding the last time I saw you and that's understandable. It must have been really hard for you after Chris left like that. Dad is worried. He sent me to come out here and talk to you. What's going on with you? You can tell me."

"I did what you told me to do," Haley replied before looking away. "I followed my heart."

"And?"

"He told me to leave Tree Hill."

His face was in a hard line like her words hurt him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Haley laughed ironically. "It's all mine and I have to live with it."

"So that's it? You're just going to deal? You're not fine, Haley. You haven't been for a while now. I don't know what's holding you back but you should just let it go. Nothing is worth hurting this much over. An idiot can see that you're in pain. I'm sick and tired of seeing you like this. We all just want you to be happy…no matter what. If it's with that idiot –"

She glared at him.

"N…Nathan, whatever." He glared at her. "I have a right to still be pissed. He broke your heart and I'll never forgive him for that. But if he's what you want then you should go for it. Don't hold yourself back. You'll only regret it."

"Since when are you pro Nathan?"

He shrugged. "I thought you were happy with Chris. At least, I wanted you to be. I thought that things were finally good for you and that you were moving on with your life. I didn't know that you still cared about the idi…Nathan."

"I love him," Haley answered. "I'm in love with him…it won't go away. I just love him so much."

"I know you do," Brad nodded. "Don't live your life with the what ifs. You'll never know if you never try. You know they say that first loves are never really over. I don't know. I've only ever been in love with Carmen. Real love. You know when they're the first thing you think about in the morning –"

"And the last thing you think about at night," Haley finished for him. "When they're _all _you can think about."

"Yeah," Brad nodded. "If your feeling this way, then what are you doing here?"

"He told me to do this…the tour. So I'm doing it. Do you think that I wanted to leave? You think I want to feel this way? No, ok. He told me that he wanted me to do this and so I'm doing it. He didn't want me there."

"Jeez, this boy isn't really earning any brownie points with me," Brad muttered as he shook his head. He then turned and grinned at her. "It's not looking good for him, Haley-bop."

"You're such a dork," Haley declared before they both started laughing. Then just like a big bear, he wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her into him and hugging her tightly. Her eyes snapped shut and she smiled. "But I love you and thanks for the advice. Believe it or not but you're the one that opened my eyes about a lot of things. You changed my life…for the better and I'll never forget it."

"That's what big brothers are for," Brad grinned.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Quote of the Day:**

**Phoebe**** :( at Emma's beauty pageant) Now, the way I see it, our real competition now is Cameron. Oh my God, they just took her sweater off. Look at those arms! Hello **_**Michelin**_** Man!**

_Chapter Twenty-Four –Running To Stand Still _

His jaw was set, his face in a hard line. He squared his eyes across the table and noticed Lucas glaring back. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Julian looking down at the plate in front of him. It brought a smile to his face.

"We doing this or what?"

He nodded before glancing at Julian who seemed ready enough. It was the day after Thanksgiving and the girls went shopping. His parents had taken all of the kids to the zoo in Charlotte, so it was just the three of them. They did this every year. It had become a tradition and somehow it was more fun now that Julian was there to hang out with them.

Thanksgiving had been a good day. Everyone went over to Karen and Keith's for the whole day. The kids ran around in the backyard, the women all stayed in the kitchen cooking, and the men watched the football game that was on. After the game had been over they went play football with the kids. Jordan had surprised him bye wanting to be on his team. That had been a first.

Then after they all played board games. It was fun. The whole day had been really good. Better than he thought it would be.

Every single year his Mom and Karen had cooked a feast for Thanksgiving. They really outdid themselves every year. Over the years there just seemed to be more and more food. He and Lucas loved it. Whatever was leftover they ate most of it the next day. Last year Lucas had eaten more than him and wouldn't let it go for months. This year he wasn't letting Lucas or Julian beat him.

No, he was going to eat the most. He hadn't eaten anything all morning and he was starving. The food looked so good. Everything was spread out all over the table. He glanced down at his plate that was full to the top. He had fixed himself as much as he could. The food was just the best and they didn't want it to go to waste.

"I'm ready," Julian muttered as he held up his fork.

Lucas nodded. "Last won eating is the winner!"

"Good luck," Nathan smirked. They all dug in at the same time and Nathan instantly went for the turkey. Karen had spent all day yesterday cooking it and he was sure that it was the best in the world. He had enjoyed it so much that he closed his eyes every single time he had eaten a piece.

He wanted to eat slowly, unlike Lucas and Julian who both seemed to just be inhaling the food. He chuckled. He was going to enjoy the food. Thanksgiving was always the best holiday for food. Next he had some of Karen's stuffing. He savored each taste. Then he tried some of the yams and rice dressing. It was while later when he started fixing himself another plate.

He knew he could have easily stopped there and been good but with the grin that Lucas was sending him he knew that his brother would never let it go if he won two years in a row. No, he could eat more. At least, three more plates. He had that much in him left.

Julian took a deep breath. "It's getting hot in here."

Nathan glanced at him and noticed that he was sweating. Julian wasn't quite as built as the two of them. Last year he had almost fallen asleep only after his second plate. They had made fun of him all day long until Brooke got back from shopping. You just couldn't make fun of Julian with Brooke around, unless you wanted your ass kicked by a girl.

"I'm unbuttoning my pants," Lucas told them as he reached down.

"You keep your pants on," Nathan stated with a chuckle.

"I'm getting a little full," Julian muttered as he burped. He then held his hand over his chest as he took another deep breath.

"Wimp."

"Chump."

"Yeah-yeah," Julian chuckled. "Brooke made a big breakfast." He explained further and Nathan shook his head. Such a rookie mistake.

"And you ate it?"

He nodded. "I couldn't _not _eat it. You know how crazy Brooke is about her cooking. She already thinks that she can't. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to eat it because she cooked it. That would've just hurt her and I didn't want to do that so I ate all of it and it made her happy."

"Well good for you," Lucas smiled. "But you still lost."

"I don't care."

Nathan continued to eat as he listened to them go back and forth. If he didn't know any better he would think they were a couple, they argued so much. It was always something with them.

It was a good hour later when he glanced at his brother across the table. Lucas was moving his fork slowly over the rest of the food in his plate. He knew from the look of his brother that Lucas was tired. He wasn't going to lie. So was he. He couldn't go anymore. His stomach was so full that it was actually hurting. He was stuffed. Their eyes connected before they both glanced down at their plates. Both of them still had food in them.

"Let's just say that we both won," Lucas suggested.

He was too full to care at this point.

"Deal," Nathan muttered as he tossed the fork into his plate. He couldn't breathe. He inhaled before letting it go slowly. Then carefully he stood up and stretched. Lucas did the same and they started walking towards the living room lazily. "Shouldn't we clean this up?"

Lucas glanced at the mess they made on the table. "Nah, maybe later." Nathan wanted to laugh but it seemed like too much of an effort. They reached the living room a second later and both of them fell on each a sofa. Julian was sitting in Lucas's chair with his feet up. Nathan laid himself back and closed his eyes.

"I can't move," Nathan declared.

"What are we watching?" Lucas asked tiredly.

Julian shrugged. "Something about interior designing. I don't know it was on when I got in here and I can't find the remote."

Nathan glanced around the room. "It's on the coffee table." He noticed that it was closer to Lucas and he pointed to it. Lucas lifted his head off of the cushions and held out his hand to get it. It was still a few feet away.

"I can't reach it," Lucas muttered.

"Come on, man. There about to start on the living room. I don't want to watch this."

"Then you come and get it."

"I'll get it," Julian mumbled as he stood up and grabbed the remote. It was seconds later when he started flipping through the channels. Some cheesy chick movie started playing and instantly he glared at Julian. He noticed his brother doing the same.

"What the hell is this?"

"The Man in the Moon," Julian answered smiling. "It's one of Brooke's favorite movies."

"Dude, come on," Lucas complained. "You're so whipped!"

"Yeah, it's not like she's here," Nathan pointed out.

"Turn it, Baker, I can't watch this shit!"

"I guess you should've gotten up and got the remote, huh?"

"You're such a girl," Lucas muttered.

"My wife loves this movie. Don't sit here and tell me that you don't watch chick flicks with Peyton when she wants you to. And even though you wouldn't admit it, I know that secretly you like some of them." He grinned at Lucas.

Lucas scoffed. "I might watch them with her but I do _not_ like them!"

"Oh, come one. Peyton told me that you cried during Titanic."

"For the last time, I had something in my eye," Lucas declared in frustration.

Nathan chuckled. He laughed so hard when Peyton told him that story. In fact, he didn't stop teasing his brother for weeks over the phone while they were still in college. Julian was still laughing and Lucas seemed pissed.

"It was kind of sad that he died. She could've like switched with him like every thirty minutes or something."

He eyed Julian in disbelief. "Not that I don't _love_ that you have a sensitive side to you, I do, but really Titanic? The both of you? You're both chicks!"

"You mean to tell me that Haley never made you watch some girly movie with her?"

"Nope," Nathan muttered with a straight face. They didn't need to know that he had watched countless chick flicks with her. That was none of their business.

"He's lying," Lucas stated as he grinned at him. "Haley told me about the Notebook incident."

He glared at his brother as Lucas started laughing. "Shut up, Lucas."

"Please tell me that he cried," Julian chuckled.

Nathan tossed a small pillow towards the room and watched as it slammed into Lucas's face. It didn't help though. His brother smirked before turning his attention to Julian.

Lucas nodded. "He cried big time. I think Haley might have mentioned something about holding him while he cried for _several_ minutes."

"Dude!"

"That's so not true," Nathan stated nervously. "Plus, I was just trying to get closer to her and it worked. She let me sleep over that night!" He smirked before relaxing himself.

"Whatever, chump!"

He rolled his eyes as they continued watching the movie. He wasn't really paying attention. He didn't want to watch this but he didn't want to move either. He was too tired. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. It didn't help when Julian and Lucas started laughing at the movie.

Before the movie ended Brooke and Peyton had returned home with like a million bags. He would've gone help but he couldn't seem to move. In fact, all three of them just sat there and watched as the girls came back and forth with bags. Then they had to sit there and listen as Brooke and Peyton told them all about their shopping day. They had been up since three this morning.

"The line was just so long."

Peyton nodded. "And these stupid bitches tried cutting us!"

"What did you guys do?" Lucas asked grinning.

"Brooke clocked the big one," Peyton revealed.

Nathan chuckled as he glanced at her. "Nice."

"That bitch was asking for it and she called Peyton a curly headed slut!"

"Why she called you that?" Julian questioned.

Peyton shrugged. "I might have called her fat."

"Peyton," Lucas started.

"What? She was and she tried cutting in front of us," Peyton explained. "And she called me a bitch first."

"Sounds like today was a success," Nathan noted.

Brooke clapped her hands. "I bought you guys so much clothes. I can't wait to dress you up in it, honey." She leaned down and kissed Julian softly on the lips.

"I'm sure he'll love that," Lucas quipped.

"Hold on one second, Broody. Peyton will be dressing you up, too. And Nathan don't think that you're off the hook. I got you some cute shirts and I want to see how they look on you," Brooke stated as she pointed at him.

"I told you I didn't want anything," Nathan muttered.

Brooke titled her head to see him better. "I bought the game you wanted."

He quickly sat up. "Where is it?"

"That's what I thought," Brooke chuckled. "It's still in the car. You guys can play it later."

"Who won the eating contest?"

Lucas held up his hand. "We called it even. There was just too much food."

"You boys better have cleaned up your mess," Peyton stated as she glared at Lucas.

Nathan's eyes found Julian's as he grimaced. Peyton was going to kill them once she walked into the dinning room and noticed all of the food they left on the table. Oh well. He was still too full to get up and do anything about it. Peyton would get over it eventually and she wasn't his wife. She'd be pissed at Lucas the most.

Lucas placed his finger over his lips while looking at him. He chuckled before glancing across the room. Brooke had already started stripping Julian of his shirt and making him try on the ones she bought for him. Just like a chump, Julian stood there and let her dress him.

_Just another day in Tree Hill,_ he thought.

~***~

He found himself at the Rivercourt later that afternoon. He dribbled the ball and ran up before shooting a lay-up. Things just seemed better when he played. He blocked everything else out and just played. In those times, it was just him and the ball. The basketball was like an extension of him. Nothing had ever made as much sense as basketball to him. It used to be his whole world.

He tossed up a three pointer and watched as it sailed straight into the net. _Swish_.

He took off running to get the ball and lifted it in his hands. It was then that he noticed Lucas walking towards him.

"Luke," Nathan greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Lucas responded with a grin. He glanced at Nathan for a few seconds before taking a seat on the bleachers. Nathan held the ball firmly in his hands. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mostly thinking," Nathan answered before going sit on the bleachers as well. "Peyton still pissed about the dinning room being a mess?"

"She's still not talking to me," Lucas chuckled.

She had been livid when she noticed what a mess they made. Nathan had taken off soon after as they started arguing back and forth. He didn't feel right just standing there and listening to them argue like that. He placed the ball on the ground.

"Sorry."

"She'll get over it. What are you thinking about, little brother?"

What wasn't he thinking about? He thought about it for a second before he turned to face his brother before answering.

"You know when I heard about the tour, I just got mad at her. I was so mad because she didn't want to be with me and I was mad at her because she had this stupid dream that was taking her away from here. I know that sounds selfish but its how I felt. I told her it was over…I told her to go. I didn't really mean it. She left anyway."

He felt Lucas's hand on his shoulder a second later, comforting him.

After he stopped drinking and the hangover wore off, this is all he'd been able to think about. Since she had left he just hadn't been the same person. He let himself go and drowned himself in booze and self pity. That wasn't him. He wasn't that guy. He couldn't believe the way he had acted. It just wasn't him.

"We had one stupid fight and I just gave up. I did the same thing I accused her of all those years ago. I walked away from us. She was just being honest about not believing in marriage and I just took it as her not wanting to be with me. It was so stupid. Like we have to get married now? I wasn't even thinking about that at all. I just wanted to be with her and I just had to push until there was nothing left and now she's gone. I don't think she's coming back. I don't know what to do." He shook his head before placing his head in his hands.

"You don't know that."

"She didn't call today," Nathan muttered. "She's called every single day since she left and today…nothing."

Lucas took a deep breath. "You haven't been answering her calls," he pointed out.

"I know," Nathan nodded. "I know I sound ridiculous but it made me feel like she actually cared. I know that sounds stupid."

"She loves you."

He felt his stomach twist. "The other day after the game, I went out."

"I figured. Owen told me you've been spending a lot of nights over there. Why you telling me this?" Lucas questioned.

"I ran into Courtney," Nathan explained.

"Oh," Lucas breathed.

"I was drunk and she wanted someone. I kissed her."

"Nathan, I –"

"Let me finish," Nathan cut him off. "I kissed her and then we went back to her place. I was just ready to get over Haley and move on with my life. I was still so mad at her for leaving. I just didn't want to feel _it_ anymore."

"So you fucked her," Lucas gritted out. "I really don't want to hear this, Nathan. You're my brother and I love you but Haley is like a sister to me."

He shook his head. "I couldn't do it."

"Wait, what?"

"When we got to her place, I just…something snapped inside of me. I couldn't do it so I left," Nathan explained. He glanced at his shocked brother for a few seconds before shaking his head. Was it that big a deal? He had been so ready to just fuck Courtney and move on with his life. But once they got to her place, he just couldn't go through with it. He didn't want her.

"Wow."

"I was wrong. She told me how she felt and I fought back for all the wrong reasons. So what if we don't get married? As long as we're together, that's all that'll matter, right?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess."

"We love each other. That should've been enough but I had to ruin it. I just wanted to make sure that she'd be mine forever and I wouldn't lose her like I did before. I didn't even care about her reason for not wanting to get married. I didn't even really ask. I was just so hurt that she didn't want to be with me."

"But she does," Lucas stressed.

"She did," Nathan corrected. "I was being a jerk."

"What else is new?" Lucas teased as he smirked at him.

"I can't believe I told her to go…that I _pushed_ her to go," Nathan sighed in frustration.

"You were just letting her go after her dream."

"She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay and work on things with us. I told her that it would never work and that I was ready to move on. I basically told her that I didn't want her here."

"You're right. You're a jerk," Lucas agreed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Nathan muttered before glancing around the Rivercourt. He felt like the world's biggest jerk at the moment. He didn't know if Haley would ever forgive him or hear him out even. He didn't even know if he deserved another chance with her.

"You should call her and tell her what you just told me," Lucas suggested.

He nodded. "You're right. I should call her."

"Later. Now, let's go back to my place so I can school you in this new game. Julian is waiting for us," Lucas said standing up.

He chuckled. "That's on you if you want to get _beat_."

~***~

The next few hours were spent in Lucas's living room playing their new fighting game. It's not like they could really do anything else. It was raining hard outside, the raindrops pouring hard against the house. Playing video games was the only thing they had to do right now.

"Take that!"

"You bitch!"

"Hit him," Nathan shouted as he pointed to the TV. Lucas and Julian were currently in their seventh match. It was a second later when Julian's guy slammed Lucas's guy into the ground before kicking him. Nathan chuckled.

"You like that?" Julian taunted as he continued to hit the button for his man to continually kick Lucas's guy. Lucas's face was in a hard line as he tried his best to get up and out of Julian's path.

He snorted. "Just wait until I get up!"

Nathan shook his head as he sat back and watched the two of them. Peyton and Brooke were currently upstairs trying on all the new clothes that they bought and then they were going to set up all the toys they bought for the kids. Those girls bought so much stuff today. Nathan didn't even want to know how much they spent. He knew it was a lot.

The doorbell rang and both guys didn't even seem to notice. He stood up and slowly made his way in front of the TV towards the hallway.

"You're totally blocking my way!"

"Oh, come on!"

He chuckled as both of them shouted at him as he made it out of the living room. They were just too easy. He could only imagine if the boys would've been there. There would've been way more noise and way more competition. The boys were going to love this game. He made it to the door seconds later and opened it with a smile on his face. It fell instantly when he noticed her standing there all wet.

His eyes found hers and in an instant he was lost.

There were so many things he wanted to say, he _needed_ to say. But standing there with her nothing was coming out. All his thoughts and words seemed to be lost. Just the sight of her standing there in jeans and a tight green shirt with her hair flowing down was making him light headed. The bag hanging over her shoulders wasn't helping matters.

She was standing out of the rain in front of the door now and it had stopped hitting her. Her body was still covered in water, raindrops still rolling down her face. Even wet she still looked perfect. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he let out a slow deep breath. Then before he could stop himself he was right in front of her, just inches from her face. He leaned in slowly, his hand reaching under her chin and lifting her face up to meet his. When their lips finally touched his eyes snapped shut. The soft perfect feel of her had his head spinning.

He kissed her slowly, his lips moving carefully over hers, not wanting the kiss to ever end. His head titled to the side to get better access as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Slowly the kiss started to build up. Somewhere along the way their tender kiss turned into a fierce passionate one. His hands roamed over her wet clothes until they landed on her waist as he pulled her more into him. When the kiss finally ended, he pulled away gasping for air and was left wondering how it was possible to love her more that he already did.

How had he let her go? How had he not answered her calls in all these weeks apart? He had missed her more than words could say. Why couldn't he say anything?

She stood there panting, her lips red and swollen for their kissing, determination in her eyes as she glanced up at him. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not running away from us…not anymore."

His heart seemed to flutter in his chest, as if it finally came back to life. Then slowly his stomach started doing flip flops and his hands started shaking. She always seemed to make him feel alive. _Tell her_, he screamed in his head.

"Haley, I –"

There were so many things that he needed to say. He needed to apologize for the last month and the way he acted. He needed her to know that he was sorry that he didn't answer her calls and that he knew he was being childish. He wanted her to know how much he missed her and that no matter what he wanted to be with her. Nothing would ever change that. It didn't matter if they got married or not. He just wanted to be with her forever.

But before he could say any of those things she cut him off.

"Wait," Haley muttered. "I have been practicing this the whole plane ride here and I want it to be perfect, so just let me finish."

He nodded as she took his hand in hers. And them much to his surprise she bent down, her eyes never leaving his. He glanced at her confused for a few seconds unsure of what was happening. She smiled softly at him.

"I always hear people telling me how much I changed you. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton –all of them tell me that, but I guess what they don't see is how much you changed me. You did, Nathan. Loving you has made me such a better person and if I wouldn't have spent my whole life running scared of what I felt for you then we wouldn't be here right now. This moment. I love you…I'm _in_ love with you. That's never going to change."

"I love you, too."

"I know you do," Haley smiled. "Before I left for the tour you said that I didn't believe in us…that I didn't have faith. But you're wrong."

"I –I…" Sorry just didn't seem like enough.

"I was scared that somewhere down the road things would change…_we _would change and I didn't want that. I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too. No matter what. I love you, Haley."

She nodded before taking a deep breath. "I gave you my heart…and it's been with you all these years. Nathan Scott, will you marry me?"

Just when he thought he knew what the hell was happening she caught him off guard again. He gazed down at her stunned for minutes and he couldn't help but noticed how different she seemed. She seemed…happy. And she was asking him to marry her? What was going on? Was this a dream? No, this wasn't real.

She squeezed his hand as if answering his question and he couldn't help but smile before laughing softly.

"What?" Haley demanded. "This seemed so much more romantic in my head. I also didn't think it would be raining and I didn't think I would be wet and cold. And well I pictured you answering a lot quicker. You think this is stupid, don't you?" Her face fell.

"It's perfect," he rushed out. He knew if he let her she could just ramble on and on all night long if he didn't stop her.

"It is?"

He nodded. "That wasn't why I was laughing."

"Oh," Haley breathed. "Well, then what is it?"

"It's just," he paused for a second chuckling. "Julian and Lucas are never going to let this go. I'm never going to live this down." He motioned down to her and smirked before reaching for her other hand and pulling her up. Once she was standing again he smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Haley asked with anticipation in her voice.

He went to open his mouth to answer but before a word could come out he heard Brooke yelling at him from the living room. His face fell.

"Nathan, who is it?"

This was hands down the best moment of his life, and although it felt like a dream, he was sure that Brooke's voice made this whole thing real for him. There was just no way that he was dreaming this. No way was he letting Brooke Davis-Baker take this moment away from him. This was real and that's when it hit him. They were going to come and then they'd all be all over her and he'd be pushed aside. The girls would want to know everything and he wouldn't be able to see her until hours later.

He just couldn't give into that. There was just no way. He loved his family a lot but there were just something's that you were meant to experience alone. This was one of those moments. As if she read his mind, she smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Haley suggested as she glanced behind him through the half open door. So far no one had come looking for him yet. So far.

She squeezed his hand tightly in hers before turning and pulling him with her. They were in the pouring rain a second later as they ran in the yard towards the road. He realized that he didn't have his keys to his truck and he ran to the side of her as his hand stayed in hers. Then as quickly as he could, he lead them to his house. The rain didn't seem like it was giving up any time soon and he smiled. He seemed ok with that.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter Twenty-Five –You're Like Perfection_

The rain was hitting them hard and Nathan tugged on her hand pulling her up the steps with him. He let go of her hand, grabbed the spare key from under the rug, and opened the door. He held it open and waited for her to get inside before he closed it and locked it. He didn't want anyone interrupting them and he prayed that his brother would just stay home and not come to check on him.

Haley was still panting from their run. He followed her down the hall and into the bathroom. Once he reached it she was already drying herself off and she tossed him a towel. He wiped his face and then his arms as he watched her dry herself. Their clothes were soaking wet and no matter how much they dried themselves off, it wouldn't matter. They would still be cold from the wet clothes.

It was seconds later when she finally lifted her eyes towards his.

Their eyes locked and Nathan was in front of her in an instant. His lips landed roughly on hers, his hands held her face to his. Their fierce kiss was taking over everything in him. His hands moved everywhere. Finally, they settled on her waist. He gripped it a second later before lifting her up and placing her on the bathroom counter. Her legs parted and he settled himself between them before deepening the kiss.

He could feel them melting together, her warm lips and hands making his body ablaze. He didn't know how she did it. He didn't know how she was the only one to make him feel this way, but she was. She was the only one that could make him feel this good. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer to her.

Her fingernails raked over his scalp before she moved her hands down. He felt her small soft hands on the bottom of his stomach. Her fingers rubbed him softly before he felt her lifting up his wet t-shirt. They broke away and she tossed it across the bathroom. Even through her heavy panting she was smiling.

He needed to be touching her. As he tried to calm his breathing he leaned down and kissed her neck softly. Pushing her hair out of his way, he trailed kisses down her neck and settled on her weak spot. He heard her moan and his hands moved to her thighs as he started rubbing them softly.

"You still haven't answered my proposal," Haley muttered breathlessly as she gripped the muscles in his back. He continued kissing her, smirking against her skin.

He moved his tongue along before sucking softly on a patch of her skin. Her hands moved from his back and it was seconds later when he felt her hands on his chest. He continued kissing her neck until he felt her small hands pushing his chest away.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. He lifted his head up before their eyes locked. Her brown eyes suddenly looked a little worried. He smiled softly before moving his hand up and pushing a loose piece of wet hair behind her ear.

"Well…?"

"Hales," Nathan started carefully. "We don't have to do this. This isn't –I don't want you to think that you have to do this. I was being such a stubborn jerk before. I should've respected the way that you felt about marriage. I _do_ respect how you feel. I love you. I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't feel comfortable doing."

She smiled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Her forehead landed against his softly and she closed her eyes.

"That right there is the reason why I want to marry you," Haley declared.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"The way you love me," Haley answered in a whisper. "The way I love you. Even after all these years it won't go away. It'll never go away. Each and everyday I'll always find myself wanting you more than the day before. That's how it always is for me, Nathan. Even when I didn't want to want you, I still did."

"I've always wanted you." His hands moved up her arms as he started rubbing them softly up and down, trying to warm her up. "That'll never change. We don't have to do this. Being with you is enough for me. It'll always be enough. You're all I want. Nothing else matters. You don't have to prove anything."

"But I _want_ to marry you," Haley insisted as her eyes snapped open and she pulled away from him so she could get a better look at his face.

"Haley, –"

She shook her head. "I was so scared that we'd end up hurting each other again. I thought that maybe one day you'd realize that I'm not enough for you or –"

"Hales, you're more than enough. You're everything," Nathan stated in a serious tone.

"I was scared, Nathan. I didn't know what to expect. I never know what to expect from you. That never happens to me. Only around you. You make everything else just fade away and you make me feel beautiful, and special, and wanted." Her hands reached up and she gently rubbed her fingers across his cheek, his eyes snapping shut at the contact.

"You are," Nathan nodded.

"Before, I was just terrified to be vulnerable with you again. Last time…it just hurt so much to lose you and I never want to feel that way again. And when you told me to leave for the tour I felt that way again…like this huge part of me was missing." He noticed the pain flash across her face and he flinched.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it."

"You don't know how much I want you," Haley muttered as her hands moved up his chest, his hot skin leaving her hands on fire.

He sighed. "Hales, you have no idea! You…" Her giggling made his eyes snap up to hers. She grinned innocently at him and it made his insides turn to jelly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Haley replied glancing down between them. His eyes followed hers and landed on the bulge in his pants. His very painful erection was poking out against her leg. Her hands landed on his cheeks as she moved his face to look at her.

God, the things he wanted to do to her! He was sure that once they finally went all the way it was going to take at least a month locked up in this house for him to do all the things he wanted to do to her. Maybe, even longer. He smirked. She was killing him.

"I want to wait," Haley muttered nervously.

His hands had stopped rubbing her thighs. "What?!"

"A normal response," Haley giggled as she rolled her eyes. "I mean it, Nathan. It'll be so special and perfect. It'll be everything. Just what you are to me, Nathan. _Everything_. I want to be your wife the first time we make love. I want to know that you're all mine and I want you to know that I'm all yours."

"I'd never pressure you."

"I know that."

"I've waited for you forever. And I'll wait until you're ready."

She smiled happily. "Does this mean…?"

"On two conditions," he held up two fingers, "One, you let me propose. It's a guy thing, Hales. I'll never hear the end of it from the guys and Brooke. Even if we live to be a hundred they'd still never let it go that you proposed to me. Besides, I kind of wanted to be the one to…you know, sweep you off your feet." He smiled shyly.

"I swept you off you're feet, huh?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'll give into your first demand because I love you too much to let those insensitive idiots hold this over your head forever."

"Thank you," Nathan smiled. "I'll always know though. It's not every day that the girl of your dreams proposes to you in the pouring rain looking all sexy."

"You'll remember?" Haley asked happily.

He nodded. "One of the best moments of my life, Hales. I'll never forget it."

"Good."

"It'll be our little secret," Nathan chuckled.

"All right, I've given into your demand. What else is it that you want? Man, you're bossy when asking a girl to marry you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'd really love to meet your family. All of them." Sure he had met her parents before but he wanted to meet all of them.

Her face fell and panic filled her eyes.

"Unless, you don't want me to," he quickly rushed out. "But it'll be hard to hide a husband, Hales. I mean, they'll find out eventually."

"It's not that," Haley shook her head. "No, I want you to meet them, Nathan. It's just –"

"They hate me," Nathan guessed.

"No, they don't hate you."

"Hales," Nathan muttered knowingly.

She looked at him guiltily. "Well, maybe a little. It's my fault and it's not all of them I promise. My parents love you and Quinn and Viv do too."

"But everyone else?"

"Brad seems to be coming around. He's the one that told me to go for it with you again. He told me to follow my heart and it lead me here in Tree Hill to you," Haley replied.

He smiled. "I guess I owe him one."

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered.

"Hey, it's ok. Nothing I can't fix. I know you remember how much Lucas and I hated each other and now look at us. Don't forget about Peyton. She hated me once upon a time and I fixed that. I can fix this, too. No big deal."

"Once they get to know you, they'll love you, I know it."

"Of course they will," Nathan smirked. He leaned in kissing her lips softly. So her family didn't like him. Big deal. He expected that much. This was nothing he couldn't fix. He would be the most charming, polite, perfect boyfriend ever. They'd see how much he loved Haley and then they'd like him. He just knew it or at least he hoped. Her family just had to like him. He was sure that her brother Mark would be the hardest.

She pulled away from his lips smiling. "Does this mean…?"

"I have to ask you first," Nathan muttered with a chuckle.

"But we're getting married!" Haley said excitedly as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist pulling him more into her.

He shook his head. "After I ask, silly girl."

"But we're still kind of like engaged. I'm not going to have to like wait forever, will I?"

"It'll be soon, promise." _Forever,_ he thought. No, he couldn't wait that long. No way. His body ached for hers in a way that he couldn't understand. He couldn't wait until she was his wife and he could make love to her any time he wanted. There was no way that he was waiting long to ask her. His heart wanted to be connected to hers forever. In every way possible.

And when he proposed he wanted her to never forget it. He wanted to get down on one knee and have a ring. He wanted it to be perfect.

She smiled at him while looking down at his hand holding hers.

"Hales, it's not going to be now," Nathan chuckled. "I can come up with something better than this, you know. I want to sweep you off your feet."

"You already have," Haley grinned.

He shook his head. "You know what I mean. This is something that you're going to remember forever. You're going to tell this story over and over again. Don't you want it to be a good one?"

She thought about it for a second. "Yeah." She nodded.

"So do I," Nathan agreed. "I want to do this the right way."

"As long as the end result is me being your wife then I'm ok with that."

"Oh, you'll be my wife all right," Nathan chuckled. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Haley muttered breathlessly before pulling his face towards hers and smashing their lips together. She kissed him hungrily, that burning sensation taking on new heights as his hands roamed her body. "I can't believe we're getting married!"

"I can't wait for our wedding night," Nathan declared between kisses.

She giggled. "Oh yeah?"

He pulled away moving his lips to her neck. "I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before." Her fingernails dug into the skin of his back at his words. "It's going to feel so good, baby. I swear. You'll be begging me not to stop." His hands moved up to her breasts as he started kneading them roughly over her wet shirt.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered.

He groaned. "I love the way you say my name when I'm making you feel good. I wish you could feel what that does to me."

She bit her bottom lip as her hands roamed the muscles in his back. "That feels so good."

"I know," Nathan muttered, not stopping. "Fuck, I want you!"

She nodded pleasurably. "I want you more."

He moved his lips back to hers kissing her passionately. Her hands were on his neck and pulling him closer to her. He slanted his head slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned when their tongues touched and his hands moved to grip her ass. He squeezed it roughly.

"What are we doing?" Haley asked breathlessly as he pulled away from her lips. He moved to her neck.

"Kissing," Nathan muttered against her skin. "I can still kiss you. I _have_ to kiss you."

"Don't stop," Haley nodded as she held him to her. She moved her head slightly giving him better access as he nipped and sucked on her skin. Her eyes snapped shut. This felt so good.

"So not fair," Nathan pouted as he pulled away.

She was panting. "What?"

He glanced down at his naked chest. "I think we should even out the playing field here."

"What do you mean?"

"Lose the shirt, baby. It's only fair," Nathan smirked as he reached for the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it up slowly as she held her arms in the air. "I don't want you to get sick with these wet clothes on."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's it."

"Oh it is," Nathan grinned wickedly. "I'm worried about your health here, baby." He licked his lips as he tossed her shirt down to the floor. "You feel better don't you?"

Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, she nodded. "Come here." He started kissing her again, his hands roaming over her chest. He moved his hands until he pushed inside of her bra and brushed his fingertips against her bare breast. She moaned into his mouth and he repeated his actions. He moved his lips back to her neck as she held him to her.

"It won't be long, Hales," Nathan promised. He slowed his kisses on her neck. He pulled away seconds later, taking a step back. He was pushing this too far, he knew. If they didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

He shrugged before grinning. "I need a cold shower."

Her face turned a light shade of pink as she smiled guiltily. "Me too."

He chuckled before walking over to the shower and turning on the water. Then he moved skillfully around the bathroom gathering towels, soap, and shampoo for her. He set everything up for her before walking back over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll let you, uh…yeah, I'm going to use the other one. Keep the mystery alive," he grinned before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "But I promise, baby. I'll be getting wet thinking about you." Then he was walking out of the bathroom and she blushed a deep shade of red. She just didn't know what she did to him. He grinned as he rushed towards his upstairs bathroom. He needed the longest cold shower in the history of cold showers.

~***~

Once he was dressed and picked up his mess, he made his way to his bedroom. She was already lying down and he smiled as he turned off the light and got into bed with her. He laid down on his chest and turned his head to face her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before reaching over and rubbing her cheek.

"Hey."

She grinned. "Hey. How'd that shower go?"

"It would've been better if you joined me," Nathan muttered playfully.

"You could have just asked," Haley replied.

"Damn," he cursed before pushing closer to her. He brushed his lips against hers softly a few times before pulling away and smiling at her. Had it only been two hours ago that she showed up at Lucas's door? His head was still spinning from the high that he was currently on. He didn't want it to go away. He tossed his arm around her waist.

"I could just lay like this forever," Haley sighed before placing her hand gently on his cheek.

He smiled in contentment. "Uh-huh."

"Do you think that they're worried about you?" Haley questioned.

Knowing his family, they were. But they hadn't called yet and they hadn't come over. That had to be a good thing. Maybe he should give them a call and let them know that he came home. But if he called then they would want to know why he left and then he'd have to tell him. He knew that he should call but he wanted Haley a little longer to himself.

"Probably," Nathan muttered. "They'll get over it."

"Should we call them?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know."

"They'll want to talk. Peyton and Brooke will want to see you. You see where this is going?" Nathan asked grinning.

"You're right," Haley agreed.

"We'll see them tomorrow."

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "And it's late."

They were smiling at each other. His eyes moved from her perfect lips before moving up. Their eyes locked. Then he lost himself in her brown orbs. He could feel his heart slowly pounding in his chest. His stomach was doing flip flops.

"I've missed you," Nathan told her. "I'm really sorry about the way that I acted before you left. You know that I didn't mean all those things I said to you, right?" His face was nothing but apologetic.

"I know."

"I was being such a jerk, Hales. And I'm sorry that I didn't answer your calls. That was such a jackass move. I was just so hurt that you left. This whole time that you've been gone everything has just gone by in a blur. I just haven't been myself. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I do."

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again. I mean it," Nathan muttered. His eyes were glued to her face. He waited for her to answer. When she didn't right away he started rubbing her back. "What are thinking?"

"It's nothing," Haley muttered shaking her head before closing her eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Nathan asked with uneasiness. He could tell by just the look on her face that something was obviously bothering her and she didn't want to say. It was driving him nuts. He hated when she was this way. He wanted to calm all her fears.

"I…"

"Tell me," Nathan demanded.

"I just –I have to leave tomorrow afternoon. I have to be back before the show in Austin. I wasn't supposed to leave but I did anyway. I just had to see you. You weren't answering my calls and I was worried. I wasn't supposed to leave. They'll be pissed when I'm not on the bus in the morning. But Mia promised that she'd cover for me and as long as I'm there when they arrived tomorrow in Austin then everything should be fine."

"Oh."

"I don't want to go but I signed a contract, Nathan. I have to be there. It's not just my name on the line its Peyton's too."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's only three more weeks," Haley pointed out.

He nodded. "Only three weeks."

"I wish I didn't have to go," Haley added. "But I have to."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "What time do you leave?"

"My plane takes off at two."

"Ok." He closed his eyes as he continued rubbing circles on her back. She just got here she couldn't leave. He didn't want her to go. But then again this was her dream and he wanted to support her no matter what. No matter how selfish he wanted to be about the whole situation. He didn't want her leaving him.

He hated himself for feeling that way but he did.

It's not like he could just keep her here forever. She was destined for greatness. He decided to support her no matter what. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy more than anything. Singing made her happy. Shouldn't he want her to have everything she ever wanted? He did.

"You know we never really had the chance to talk about the tour. How was it? Tell me everything, Hales. I want to know everything."

She smiled. "It was so amazing, Nathan. It's like a whole different world on the road. Every night is a new city and a new crowd. I remember this one night we were in Savannah and that was the first night that people in the crowd started singing along to one of my songs. That was just so exhilarating. It was amazing."

"It sounds like it," Nathan grinned.

"But I realized that it didn't matter if I didn't have you. None of it mattered without you."

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Nathan, there wasn't a moment when I was away that my heart wasn't with you here in Tree Hill."

"Mine has always been with you."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that," Haley apologized.

"But…you did have fun, right?"

"Yeah, I loved it. I loved every night of it. But I want you to know that there was never a night when I loved it more than I loved you. I can walk away from the music, Nathan. I don't need it, but I need you. I know which one I can live without and I can't live without you."

"I'd never make you choose."

"I know that," Haley whispered. "It's just everything is all happening at once. And I'm really excited about where my life is heading but I'm more excited about us. I really want to focus on us right now. I mean music will always be there. I just, right now, I want us with no distractions. I mean, we deserve that, don't we?"

"We do," Nathan agreed.

"So after these three weeks are up I want to take a break from music. Maybe plan a wedding," Haley grinned as she tapped his cheek.

"That sounds perfect."

"It does," Haley nodded. "I just hate that I have to leave so soon."

"It's only three more weeks."

"I know. It just seems like a lifetime when I think about being away from you," she smiled sheepishly.

"It'll go by fast."

"I hope so," Haley muttered. "I wish that you could come with me."

"Really?" He hadn't thought about that before. Could he leave? He had the team to think about and his family. Then there was work. But then again this was Haley, his future wife, asking him to go with her. How could he say no to that? It would make her happy. It would make him happy. He didn't want to be apart from her.

"I know it's crazy," Haley sighed. "You've got the team and work to worry about. It's just this stupid thought that I had. It's just me not wanting to be away from you. Forget I said anything."

"You know, Lucas is just as much in charge of the team as I am," Nathan pointed out.

"He is," Haley agreed.

"I'm sure that he could fill in for me at work," Nathan continued.

"He is your brother."

He grinned. "I don't think he would mind helping us out."

"You don't have to do this, Nathan. I know I'm asking for a lot."

"I don't want to be away from you either," Nathan stated as he pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"So you want to come with me?"

"I'm in need for a vacation," Nathan nodded. "Besides, it's only three little weeks. Lucas can take care of things while I'm gone. It really isn't that big a deal. I want to be with you. I want to experience this with you. I want to go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going with you," Nathan declared.

"You're coming on tour with me," Haley smiled excitedly.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry that it's been awhile. I've been really sick and haven't really had time to do anything but work. Again, I'm really sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I think there is only like five more chapters left to this story. Please read and review. **

**Quote of the Day:**

**Ross****: Look, I just don't want my tombstone to read, "Ross Geller, Three Divorces."  
****Phoebe****: Don't be worried about that! Your tombstone can say whatever you want it to say! It could say, "Ross Geller, Good at Marriage!" You know? Mine's gonna say, "Phoebe Buffay, Buried Alive."**

_Chapter Twenty Six –Something's Are Worth Waiting For _

He waited in the elevator patiently as he made his way up to their hotel room. Both of his hands were holding at least a dozen bags. They had gone Christmas shopping this morning just to look around at a few things, one thing lead to another and the next thing he knew, he had presents for just about everyone.

The doors opened and he gripped the bags in his hands before walking into the hallway. He made it to their hotel room and was glad when he found the door halfway open waiting for him. He walked inside before dropping the bags on the ground the second he was in the room. Closing the door, he turned to see Haley smiling at him from across the room.

"Took you long enough."

"Hey, I had to make two trips," Nathan defended himself quickly as he took a seat on the sofa and started to take off his shoes. It felt like they spent the whole day shopping when really it had only been a few hours. He hated shopping and after one bad experience with Brooke he promised himself he would never get stuck shopping with a girl again. Haley had begged and pleaded with him this morning and with the way she had kissed him, he just couldn't say no.

"Good point," Haley laughed softly as she joined him. He wrapped his arm around her as they both leaned back together. It was so relaxing just to hold her like this.

"Did you find everything you needed?"

"And then some," Haley nodded. "Speaking of, what did you buy that hour that we were apart?" She raised an eyebrow as she glanced sideways at him. He chuckled before kissing her forehead softly.

He had been the one to take off and leave her in one store saying that he had to look for something and would call her when he was done. He didn't think it would take so long but once he joined her again she had been so anxious to know what he went buy.

"Presents."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that! Who did you buy for and what is it?"

"Well, what did you buy when I was away?" Nathan countered. He wasn't giving up without a fight. There was just no way that he was talking.

"I told you that I bought all the kids their presents," Haley explained once again. She didn't know why he was being so secretive. It wasn't a big deal. She just wanted to know what he bought.

"I bought…Luke something," Nathan lied carefully. Clearly she wasn't going to let this go. He quickly searched his mind for what he bought Lucas while he was away from her and smiled when he remembered.

"What did you buy him?"

"A shirt," Nathan answered smugly.

The answer seemed to satisfy her enough and she leaned her head against his shoulder before relaxing into him. She was so tired. These past three weeks had been so hard and demanding. She was so ready for things to slow down. She smiled when she realized that tonight was the last night of this. It was their last official night of touring. Everyone would pack up and be off on their next thing.

She was so happy that her next thing was finally going home. She couldn't wait until their plane took off for Tree Hill tomorrow. She missed everyone. More importantly she couldn't wait to start her life with Nathan. Him coming on tour with her had been the best thing ever.

From the moment they showed up in Austin together and every second that she was free, they spent together. She really hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with him and she was so grateful that this was almost over. The little time that they did get together, like now, just wasn't enough.

"So, how did you like New York?" Haley asked tiredly. His hand moved up and down her arm rubbing it softly. They had arrived in New York yesterday. It was the last stop on the tour. She had taken him to her apartment yesterday, thankfully Chris was out, and packed and shipped off all her things to Tree Hill that was left. She was just happy to be out of the apartment with all of her things.

"It's not bad," Nathan answered a few seconds later.

"Not bad, huh?"

He shook his head before grinning at her. "I just wish I got to see more of it with you."

"We'll come back one day," Haley suggested. "Or if you want we can just stay a few extra days and I can show you around the city."

He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her lips softly. "Nah, I'm ready to go home. I miss everyone and the team has some big games coming up."

She nodded. "Some other time then."

"Sure. I'm really happy you asked me to come with you. This whole experience has been crazy but I loved every minute of it," Nathan muttered. It was so different for him to see her around these people and the way she acted. It was like she was a different person. He realized that first night in Austin that she really did enjoy performing and he hated that she was willing to give that up for him. He wanted her to have her dream and he told her so but she assured him that starting their life together was way more important than music. He was just happy that he got to see her living her dream. He wouldn't trade this experience in for anything.

She smiled up at him timidly. "Even the whole…Felix thing?"

His body went stiff as he heard the name. It was about two weeks ago when he noticed Felix for the first time. It really wasn't a big deal, but Haley was on stage performing and he noticed this Felix guy watching her. Again it really wasn't a big deal, Haley was very talented, but the way that guy was looking at her just pushed his buttons the wrong way. Even then he had let it go because really it wasn't a big deal.

Later that night Mia had dragged them to a club and again this Felix guy was looking at Haley in less than a friendly way. Once Haley had gone to get another drink he had nicely asked Mia what the deal with that guy was and that's when she told him all about Felix and what happened with Haley. The rest of that night was kind of a blur but once he got his hands on Felix he just couldn't stop. He didn't mean to hurt the guy but once he started swinging he just couldn't seem to stop. It took three guys to pull him off of Felix and another two to hold him back.

He hadn't seen the guy since then. He heard one of the crew members say that Felix went back home. He didn't care. As long as that idiot wasn't looking or talking to Haley then he was ok. The only bad thing now was that all the crew guys hated him and was always looking at him with hate. Whatever. That guy crossed the line talking to Haley like that. Someone had to put him in his place. None of the crew guys had even glanced in Haley's direction since then.

"Except that," Nathan muttered before relaxing himself. Haley hadn't been too happy when she found out but eventually she got over it. He wasn't about to let some idiot talk to her like that.

"Well, I'm happy that it's almost over," Haley declared. She groaned when she glanced at the time before snuggling further into his body. "I have to leave for rehearsal soon."

"The last night, baby," Nathan mumbled as he removed his arm around her before standing up. She glanced at him with a pout as he held out his hands for her.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's make out," Nathan suggested while wiggling his eyebrows devilishly. She giggled as he pulled her up before they both fell onto the bed. They had done a lot of kissing these past few weeks and her resolve on wanting to wait was weighing thin. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

He positioned himself on top of her making sure not to put all of his weight on her. His lips landed on hers a second later as he kissed her feverishly. Her hands moved over his shoulders and around his neck as she moaned into his mouth. He smiled against her lips before brushing his tongue against hers.

He felt her pushing her body up against his and he groaned. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. It was getting harder and harder for him to control himself, especially when she got this way. There was only so much that a man could take.

When air became an issue he broke away from her lips, both of them panting heavily, and moved his lips to her neck. He found her weak spot and went to work. Her hands were gripping his head to her as he moaned.

"Nathan?"

His tongue trailed the length of her neck. "Uh-huh?"

"It's been three weeks," Haley muttered breathlessly.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed in frustration. "You know three weeks since we talked about you asking me to marry you!"

"Oh," Nathan muttered as realization hit him. He moved off of her and sat up.

She glanced at him confused. "Oh? All you have to say is oh?"

"It has been three weeks," Nathan pointed out. Every few days she got like this and he just sat there waiting for it to pass. The girl was seriously impatient.

"Tell me about it," Haley muttered sitting up quickly.

"Haley –"

"No, Nathan. I'm just wondering why haven't you asked me yet? Have you changed your mind about the whole thing?"

"Of course not," Nathan rushed out.

"I've been waiting and _waiting_ and….nothing! There hasn't been even a little sign as to when it's happening and it's driving me insane," Haley ranted as she glanced away from him in frustration.

"Tell me about it," Nathan muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Just relax," Nathan said softly.

"How can I relax when I'm constantly worrying about when you're going to ask me? Every second that we're together I'm always thinking 'is this going to be it' and it never is. It's just driving me crazy, Nathan."

He glanced at her before chuckling. "Maybe, you shouldn't think about it then."

"Like that'll work," Haley mumbled looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I had a crazy moment. Just forget the last five minutes."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Stop worrying. It'll be soon. I promise."

"Easy for you to say, you know when it's going to happen."

He ignored her pout. "Can we get back to making out? I was really enjoying that."

"I have to go," Haley sighed before standing up. She kissed him lightly on the lips before grabbing her things and walking towards the door.

"So I guess I'll just see you later then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, later." She blew him a kiss before walking out the door.

He watched it close before shaking his head. The girl sure did have her crazy moments. He knew that it was killing her that he hadn't asked her yet. He took a deep breath and made his way towards the bags. She just always had to be so damn impatient. If he didn't ask her soon he was sure that it would kill her.

~***~

He stood on the side of the stage as she performed. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched her. She looked so great up there.

"Like what you see?" Mia questioned as she stood next to him.

He glanced at her for a second before moving his eyes back up over to Haley.

"Yep. Very much."

"You're such a loser," Mia giggled.

"Dork," Nathan retorted.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Did something happen with you and Haley before rehearsals?"

"No. Why?"

"She just seemed a little irritated earlier. I figured that you must have pissed her off somehow. You have a real knack for that, you know," Mia teased.

He chuckled. "I see. She's getting tired of waiting for me to ask her to marry me."

"Well, why haven't you?"

"I didn't have the ring until today. If the girl would wait like a second I would."

"No wonder she's been quiet lately."

"I told her to stop worrying about it."

"You think that worked?"

"Not a chance."

"So?" Mia questioned anxiously. "When are you going to ask her?"

He rolled his eyes as he glanced at her. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just tell her and all this will have been for nothing."

"I can keep a secret."

"Like hell you can," Nathan chuckled. "You'll run and call Peyton and then she'll tell Brooke and then two seconds later Haley will know. I'm not falling for that. I'm keeping my mouth shut. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"You're no fun," Mia pointed out.

He ignored her as he continued watching Haley. "She looks so great up there."

"She really does," Mia agreed. "She wrote this song you for you, you know."

"I know."

He listened to "Feel This" and he felt his heart pound in his chest. The song was so beautiful and the fact that she wrote it for him made it all the more better. She sang it to him a week ago in their hotel room. It was one of the best moments of his life.

"Well, I have to go get ready."

"Good luck."

"See ya later," Mia smiled before walking off towards her dressing room. He smiled before watching as Haley finished the song. He folded his arms over his chest. It was minutes later when she was finally done. She waved to the crowd before running off stage with her guitar hanging on her back. Just like after every show she jumped in his arms and he hugged her tight.

"You liked the show?"

"It was amazing. _You_ were amazing."

"Thanks."

"You want to stay and watch Mia again?"

She thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "I'm really tired. I just want to finish up here and then go back to the hotel room with you."

"Oh yeah?" Nathan chuckled. "So does that mean that we're skipping out on the wrap up party tonight?"

"Uh-huh."

She laughed as he reached for her hand and started for her dressing room. Once they were inside he pulled her into him and slammed their lips together. He kissed her hungrily, his hands moving all over her body.

"What's gotten into you?" Haley asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

He smirked. "You have no idea how sexy you are up there."

She started to blush and instantly his hand moved up to caress her cheek.

"I'm serious," Nathan stated huskily. "Let's go back to the room. I want to kiss you for a few hours."

"Sounds perfect," Haley smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "Let me just pack up in here and then we can go."

"Ok."

He let go of her and she made her way around the dressing room tossing a few things in her purse before looking for her guitar case. She made her way towards it by some clothes that one of the stylists brought in. Pulling on the strap she lifted it over her head before holding it carefully in her hands. Reaching down she opened the guitar case. She held the guitar firmly in her hands as she took in the sight of what was inside.

It took her a second to realize that the diamond ring just lying there was actually real. Once she did she reached down quickly and took it in her hands. It was beautiful and perfect and huge. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She placed the guitar in the case before turning to face Nathan. He was already on his knee smiling at her.

"I told you it would be soon," Nathan pointed out.

"I didn't expect this," Haley muttered happily through her tears.

"I know," Nathan smiled as he held out his hand. She was standing in front of him a second later and he reached for her hand before placing it in his. With the other one he reached for the ring.

"I, uh…"

"I love you. I've always loved you. Even back then when I was still that stupid teenaged kid who didn't know much about anything. Haley, you came into my world and for the first time in my life you made me care about something other than myself and basketball. You made me care about you. Just being around you I knew that you were something special. I knew that I had to have you. I know we've been through a lot and we've spent a lot of time apart but I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. I'll never let anything come between us. I love you too much to let that happen. I want to be with you forever."

"Yes," Haley nodded.

"I haven't asked yet," Nathan chuckled.

"Hurry up," Haley whispered before wiping away her tears.

"Now, who's bossy?"

"You blame me?"

He shook his head. "Haley James, will you marry me?"

"I'm gonna need to think about it," Haley muttered.

"You…what?" Nathan asked stunned.

She grinned. "Just kidding. Of course I will!"

"Don't scare me like that," Nathan muttered before taking a deep breath.

"I was just getting you back."

"It worked. Lesson learned. Don't make you wait for anything _ever_."

"That's right," Haley laughed.

"What am I getting myself into?" Nathan teased before slipping the ring onto her finger. He stood up as she took the time to look at her hand. He smiled as he watched the look on her face. It was seconds later when she was done. Then she was in his arms and they were kissing.

~***~

"Yes, the ring is perfect!"

"I can't wait to see it."

"We'll be there before you know it."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait for Quinny and Viv to meet him."

"Yeah, I know, Mom."

"They're going to love him. I know it."

She smiled. "What about the guys?"

"Oh, who cares about them? They'll get over it."

She laughed softly into the phone as she packed the last of their bags. She held the phone to her ear as she continued to listen to her mother. They had been on the phone for over an hour now.

"Please, just make sure that they play nice."

She was taking Nathan to Vivian's in Richmond for Christmas, where all of her family would be. As much as she wanted him to meet everyone she was scared out of her mind. Her brothers weren't the nicest guys in the world and they really didn't like Nathan. She prayed that her mother would talk some sense into them before she showed up with Nathan. The last thing she wanted was for Nathan to be uncomfortable around her family and of course, she wanted all of them to love him.

"I'll do my best."

"I guess that's all we can hope for," Haley muttered into the phone. She could hear the bathroom door open and she turned instantly to see Nathan walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Her mouth went dry when she noticed that he was still a little wet. His chest was glistening. Her heart started pounding in her chest as Nathan realized she was checking him out. He smirked in her direction.

"Did he get on one knee?"

"Of course, he got on one knee, Mom," Haley repeated for the hundredth time. She had told her mother all about the proposal at the beginning of their phone conversation and still her mother was asking a million questions. She smiled as Nathan started wiggling his eyebrows at her. Taking her hand she brought it up to her mouth as she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

"Is Nathan out of the shower? Is he in the room?"

"Um, yeah he is."

"So cute. I'll let you go sweetie. I'll see you in a few days. I love you and congratulations again, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you. Tell Daddy I said hi."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Bye, baby girl."

"Bye, Mom." She hung up the phone before placing it down.

"Was she excited?" Nathan chuckled as he searched the floor for the shirt that Haley had tossed off of him last night. He couldn't find it.

"Extremely," Haley nodded.

"I'm glad." He glanced around the room. "Did you pack all of our stuff?"

"Yep."

"What am I supposed to wear?"

She gazed at him, her eyes roaming the length of his body. He still had nothing but a towel around his waist. She stood up and made her way in front of him. Her hands slowly reached out until she was touching his chest. She slid her hands up until they were around his shoulders.

"You can just go like that. I don't mind."

He smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers. "Something tells me that I'm going to have a hard time getting on the plane dressed like this."

"You're right."

He started kissing her again and instantly her mind flashed to last night. They had made out for hours but she had wanted so much more. She knew that he did too. She could feel that with every kiss and the way he touched her. Pulling away she slapped his chest.

"Put a shirt on. You're too sexy."

He started laughing softly as he watched her walk across the room. She reached into one of the bags before tossing a pair of jeans at him. He caught them still in laughter. He made his way back towards the bathroom and left the door open as he started changing.

She sat there waiting. Their flight to Tree Hill would be leaving in a few hours. Both of them couldn't wait to get home. They still hadn't told anyone in Tree Hill about their engagement. They wanted to see their faces when they told them. Then in a few days they would be off to Vivian's in Richmond. She knew that they had a crazy week ahead of them but as long as Nathan was next to her she could handle anything.

He walked out of the bathroom looking like a Greek God. Of course, it only took someone like him five minutes to look like that. She stood up as he made it to her and they hugged. She placed her head on his shoulder as he rubbed soft circles up and down her back.

"I can't wait to marry you," Nathan whispered.

Her eyes snapped shut. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I know that we didn't get a chance to talk about things last night but what do you want? Whatever you want to do, I'll do it. I just want to make you happy…what are you thinking about right now?"

"I'm wondering how long it takes to plan a wedding," Haley muttered.

He chuckled. "Brooke says that you need at least a year to get everything just perfect and –"

"A year?!"

"But," Nathan chuckled. "I can _not_ wait that long."

"Good," Haley sighed in relief. "We can just go to Vegas if you want. We can go right now. I'm tired of waiting."

"I know," Nathan smiled softly still hugging her tight.

"As long as I have you nothing else matters. I don't care about all that other stuff."

He kissed her forehead. "I know you don't but I remember back in high school when you told me about your dream wedding."

She glanced up at him surprised. "You remember that?"

"You were wearing that ugly ass poncho of yours."

She slapped him on the chest. "My mother made me that."

"And I remember your face when you told me about it. Your dreaming wedding. Even then I wanted to be the one waiting for you as you walked down the aisle." He smiled softly at her.

"I don't need my dream wedding. I just need you. My dream guy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"No, Hales, come on. You told me how you saw it. In the church garden where your parents got married. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Flowers everywhere. I want that for you."

She smiled. "I love you."

"Your dream guy loves you back," Nathan teased before they both started laughing loudly. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been happier than this. This was a dream come true. Somehow it made all the pain and agony of their separation disappear. It was all gone and what was left was love.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Quote of the Day:**

**Melissa****: Phoebe, were you ever in a sorority?  
****Phoebe****: Of course. Yes. I was a Thigh Mega Tampon.**

_Chapter Twenty Seven –There's No Better Feeling Than This_

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3?"

"Relax, their almost here."

"They should've been here already."

"Baby," Julian sighed. Brooke huffed before rolling her eyes and glancing away from him. She glanced around the backyard making sure that everything was just right for Nathan and Haley's return.

"Does this look straight?" Lucas questioned.

Glancing up, she watched Peyton and Lucas hold up the welcome home sign that Peyton made the night before.

"A little to the right."

"How's that?"

"Good," Brooke nodded. Glancing around one last time she finally took a seat next to Julian. She felt his hand take hold of hers and she smiled before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I had it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Boys, stop that now," Julian ordered as he glared at the twins. They were currently fighting over the football.

"He started it," Brennan mumbled as he dropped his hands.

"I was playing with it first," Jordan declared.

"Was not."

"Just share," Brooke instructed with a firm glance. "Why don't you go throw the football over there?" She pointed to the backyard.

"But I'm waiting for Hayden." Jordan held the ball firmly in his hands as he glared back at his mother.

"But I want to play _now_," Brennan whined.

Brooke closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't know what it was but lately the twins had been fighting about everything. She really didn't know what to do about it. They had both been really good at sharing but now for some reason they just didn't want to. She couldn't blame them. Growing up as an only child she loved having everything to herself.

She opened her mouth to try again when she finally heard the car pull up. Opening her eyes, she glanced at Julian who was chuckling. He smiled at her, that crooked smile that she loved, before glancing at Jordan.

"Your girlfriend's home," Julian informed him.

"Finally," Jordan grinned widely. He tossed the football to Brennan. "We'll play later, dude." Then he took off running around the house. Brooke followed right behind him pulling Julian with her.

Once they reached the front yard she watched as Jordan jumped into Haley's arms.

"I've missed you," Haley said hugging him tight.

Jordan smiled. "You're finally back. Mommy promised that you'd come back."

She placed him down on the ground before Hayden and Brennan came running up to her. She bent down and hugged both of them.

"Can we come sleep again?" Hayden asked.

"We'll be good," Brennan nodded.

"Hey, guys," Lucas smiled as he walked towards them with Peyton holding Anna. As soon as Anna noticed Nathan she started trying to push her way out of Peyton's arms.

"There's my girl," Nathan chuckled as he reached for her. "I've missed you."

"My Nathan," Anna giggled as she poked him in the face.

Haley leaned over and kissed Anna on the cheek. Brooke watched as everyone had their turn hugging Nathan and Haley. It was while Haley was hugging Lucas that she finally noticed the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it?"

She could hear Julian next to her but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Haley's hand.

"Brooke, honey. Are you ok?" Julian tried again.

She nodded.

Haley let go of Lucas and glanced nervously at Nathan. Instantly he was by her side holding her hand in his. They both knew that Brooke noticed the engagement ring.

"Momma, are you ok?" Brennan asked glancing up.

"Yeah, Brooke, you're freaking us out here," Peyton added.

She pointed to Nathan and Haley smiling. "They –they…" the words just didn't seem to come out.

"Guys, we have some good news," Nathan smiled before glancing down at Haley. All eyes were on them. She took a deep breath before glancing back at the rest of their family. She smiled happily before holding up their hands.

"We're getting married."

"What?!"

"Oh my god!"

"This is so great, guys," Lucas smirked.

"I knew it," Peyton laughed as Anna pulled on her pants until she bent down and picked her up.

"This is so cool," Hayden grinned.

"Uh-huh," Brennan agreed.

"I guess," Jordan pouted before glancing down.

"We'll find you someone else," Sam joked.

"It'll be ok," Julian chuckled as he pulled Jordan against him.

Instantly, Haley bent down right in front of him. She reached out for his hand and hesitantly he held it out. She squeezed his hand in hers.

"You'll always be my number one guy," Haley smiled sweetly before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

He grinned. "Cool."

Everyone laughed. Standing up she stood by Nathan's side again. Then they were both hugging everyone again. She knew that everyone would be happy for them.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," Nathan smiled.

"Ok, people. Party's in the back," Lucas instructed. They all made their way around the house and into the back yard. Haley smiled brightly when she noticed all the decorations.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to," Brooke declared.

Peyton giggled. "We kind of missed you guys." She then punched Nathan in the arm.

"Yeah," Nathan rolled his eyes. "We kind of missed you guys, too."

"Foods almost ready," Lucas muttered.

Before Nathan could take a seat the boys were pulling on him.

"Come on!"

"We haven't played in _forever_!"

"You can be on my team," Brennan smiled.

"Whatever," Jordan rolled his eyes. "We're going to win."

Hayden gave him a high-five. "Let's do it."

"I'll be right there," Nathan chuckled. He watched as they all ran off towards the backyard. He smiled before glancing down at Haley. "I kind of have to…" he pointed towards the boys and she nodded.

"Go. Have fun."

"Ok."

"Go easy on my boyfriend out there," Haley teased.

"Ha-ha," Nathan retorted. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later." He took off running when the boys started yelling at him. He had to admit, he missed this.

Brooke watched as Julian followed him towards the boys before she turned to Haley.

She felt nervous at Brooke's stare. "What?"

"Tell me everything," Brooke demanded.

"_Everything_," Peyton agreed.

~***~

"That's so romantic."

Haley smiled happily. "I know. It was so perfect."

"Tell it again," Brooke instructed. The three of them started laughing. It was way after dinner and the guys were in the living room playing video games while the three of them talked in the kitchen. She was pretty sure that the boys were still playing in the backyard.

The whole day had been perfect so far. She knew that they'd all be happy about the engagement and somehow it made her even happier. She had told them the story earlier and then twice while they ate. The story just got better and better every single time she told it.

"Thank you, guys. You've been so great to me since I've come back and it means a lot."

"Well, you mean a lot to us, Haley James," Peyton teased.

Brooke nodded. "You're family."

"Thanks." Leaning in, she hugged Brooke tightly.

"Well, I'm going to go put Anna to bed."

"Kiss her goodnight for me."

As Peyton walked out the door, Nathan walked in. He took a seat next to Haley and reached for her hand.

"Should I give you two lovebirds some alone time?"

Haley glanced at Nathan before looking back at her. "Actually, we really would like to talk to you about something if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"Well, we're getting married," Nathan started.

"Yeah," Brooke grinned.

"And we were talking about it and we decided that we want to get married as soon as possible," Haley muttered.

Nathan nodded. "We've been apart for so long and we can't wait to start our life together."

"This is all great and I'm glad for both of you but what does that have to do with me?" Brooke questioned confused. It took them a few seconds to answer.

"Well, we kind of want you to plan it."

"Really?"

"We would really love it," Nathan nodded.

"It'll be one of your Christmas presents," Haley giggled.

"This is so awesome," Brooke declared happily. "But really, you did get me an actual present, right?"

"Of course," Haley nodded.

"This is so awesome," Brooke repeated.

Nathan held up his hands. "We just have a few conditions."

"Ok. What are they?"

"We've already picked a date. January 23."

"That's less than a month away," Brooke mumbled.

"We know," Nathan smiled. "And we already called the church. We want to get married at the same church that Haley's parents got married in. We're meeting with the minister tomorrow."

"We also have the guest list."

"Anything else?"

They both shook their heads. "You can plan everything else. We can do this together. I really would love it if you helped me. I know it's a short time but we really want this."

"Of course," Brooke smiled. "Everything is going to be so perfect! I promise."

"Hales, you didn't tell her the best part," Nathan grinned.

"What's that?" Brooke smiled eagerly.

Haley smiled. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Shut up!"

"She gets this way when she's excited," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. They both started laughing as Brooke glanced at them shocked.

"Shut up!"

"Will you?"

"Come on, Brooke. What do you say?" Nathan asked.

"I say hell yes. I'd be honored."

"Really?" She had gotten really close to Brooke since she returned to Tree Hill. Brooke had always been there when she needed her and was always pushing her in the right direction. Anytime she needed to talk about Nathan, Brooke had been there for her. It only seemed right that she was standing next to her at the wedding.

"There's so much to do!"

"Yep," Nathan nodded.

"And little time," Brooke added. "But it's ok. I can do this. There's nothing to worry about. We can get everything ready in a few weeks."

"Nothing really big and fancy. Just small and eloquent."

"Done. I can do that."

"Great," Nathan smiled. "We knew you'd be happy about this. We rather you put everything together than some stranger. This really means a lot to us."

"It does," Haley agreed.

Brooke smiled proudly. "I should probably get to work. I'm thinking Karen for the catering. Sue's Flower shop should have all the flowers we need. In fact, I'm going to make a few phone calls." She stood up quickly and walked out of the kitchen while dialing on her cell phone.

Haley glanced up at Nathan and smiled. "That went well."

"I told you she'd be happy to do it. She loves this kind of stuff. I just don't want you to be surprised if the wedding turns out huge and fancy. Brooke tends to follow her own rules."

"Let her. I don't care. As long as you and I are married, that's all that matters."

He smirked before leaning down and pressing their lips softly together. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking apart. Nathan stood up and held out his hand for her. She was on her feet a second later and standing in front of him.

"Let's go back outside with the boys. I think my parents should be arriving soon and I want to be the one to tell them. My Mom is going to be so excited. I can't wait to see her face. She always thought that we were meant to be." He smiled lovingly at her before brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Guide the way husband to be."

~***~

How was it possible that she was packing again? They had just arrived home a few days ago and already it was time to go. Pulling out a few more outfits she folded them and placed them in her suitcase. It was seconds later when she was done. A few feet away she noticed Brooke raving franticly on the phone.

She hung it up. "How hard is it to take a cake order?"

"Relax, will you," Haley laughed. "Everything will be fine. Shouldn't it be me freaking out and you trying to calm me down?"

"True," Brooke chuckled. "I can't believe you guys are leaving already."

"I know. We're driving there tonight to be there tomorrow for Christmas Eve and then we're leaving tomorrow night to be back for Christmas with you guys. It's going to be three crazy days."

"As long as you're back for Christmas."

"We will."

"Well, I'm off. Call me later."

"See ya."

Brooke blew her a kiss before walking out of the room. Once she was gone, Haley zipped up her bag and placed it by the door. She had been staying at Nathan's since they had gotten back home. Slowly they had been moving her things in. They decided to live in Nathan's house, only now it was their house.

Making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she stood in front of the sink. Through the window she noticed Nathan still shooting in the backyard. She watched him for minutes, her mouth watering. He was shirtless, his chest glistening with sweat. The sun was hitting his body perfectly and it looked like he was glowing. She tapped on the window and it was seconds later when he glanced in her direction. He smiled before jogging towards her.

The back door closed and he walked into the kitchen.

"You still haven't packed."

"I will."

"When?"

"Later."

"We have to leave in an hour."

"I've got time."

"Nathan –"

"Fine, I'll go now," Nathan muttered shaking his head. "Help me?" He smiled hopefully at her before pouting. She sighed before laughing softly.

"Let's go."

Once they were in the room she sat at the edge of the bed as Nathan stood in front of the closet. She knew that as much as Nathan wanted to meet the rest of her family, a little part of him didn't want to go at all. She knew that it was the reason why he wasn't packed yet. He was a little scared to meet her brothers. It didn't help that Lucas and Julian kept on teasing him. It was minutes later and still he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Is there a problem?"

He raked his fingers in his hair. "What do I wear for your family who hates me?"

"They don't hate you," Haley insisted.

He glanced at her doubtfully. "Yes they do and we shouldn't go. We should just stay here until after the wedding and then I'll meet them."

"Nathan, you don't have to be nervous –"

"I'm not nervous," Nathan stated firmly.

She smiled. "Sure. Look, there's nothing to worry about. They're going to love you, I know it. You just need to relax and pack your bag so we're not on the road late."

"You promise that they'll like me?"

"I promise," Haley declared as she stood and made her way towards him. Wrapping her arm around his back, she leaned into him. "Feel better?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "I just want to warn you now. You can't leave me for a second with them. I'm serious. We should be together at _all _times."

"Ok," Haley laughed.

"Let's get this over with," Nathan breathed. He started packing slowly as she stood there and helped him. Once they were done he brought the bags down to the truck and got everything ready for them to leave. He then took a shower and got dressed. Once they were on the road, Nathan held her hand tightly.

"This is going to be fun."

He laughed nervously. "Let's just go over it one more time."

"Ok. Vivian's married to Adam and they have a daughter named Alexandra but we call her Alex. Alex is like the girl version of Jordan. They'd be like best friends. She'd probably kick his ass though."

"I like her already," Nathan joked.

She laughed. "Brad is married to Carmen and they have little Michael. He's such a little cutie but he's so shy. Quinn is divorced. She just started dating Kevin. He's really nice. Then there's Taylor and you already know her. You can just ignore her. We all do. Let's see, you already know my Mom and Dad."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Nope."

"Ok, good. See I was under the impression that you had five brothers and sisters but if you just have four then I'm good." He smiled playfully at her.

Rolling her eyes, she laughed. "Fine. Mark is married to Beth. She's pregnant but the baby should be here any day now. And he's…a little protective but I've got it under control."

"Easy for you to say, my brother loves you. Hell, me whole family loves you!"

"I can't help it if I'm loveable," Haley objected.

He chuckled. "You can't help that."

"Just relax and leave my brother to me. I'll handle him."

"If you say so," Nathan muttered. "So you're just going to boss me around now?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned before glancing at him.

"Just checking."

"Oh, I just thought of another thing. My Dad loves golf and Brad loves football. You know, it's something that you can talk to them about."

She had been doing this the whole drive and he really didn't mind. He needed to know what the members of her family liked. It was good to find something in common with them. He would need it once they got there. But he couldn't help but noticed how she mentioned something that everyone else liked but she never mentioned anything about Mark.

"So there's really _no_ hope for Mark liking me then?"

She giggled. "I'll work on it."

"Something tells me that these next two days are going to be wild," Nathan muttered nervously.


	29. Chapter Tweny Eight

**Quote of the Day:**

**Phoebe: Wow. Joey and a professor. Can you imagine if they had kids and if the kids got her intelligence and Joey's raw sexual magnetism? Those nerds would get **_**laid**_**! **

_Chapter Twenty Eight –Second Chance_

"It's that one right there."

She pointed to the huge white two story house with the blue shutters. Nathan nodded tiredly before pulling up slowly in the driveway. Once the car was off, he placed his head carefully on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Haley brought her hand to his back and rubbed it softly.

"You ok?"

"Yep," Nathan muttered before lifting his head. He smiled softly at her before unbuckling his seatbelt. She did the same. Once they were out of the car, Nathan grabbed both of their bags out of the back. "So this is it."

"Don't be nervous," Haley smiled. "We're the first ones here. Everyone else will be here in the morning."

He took a deep breath before nodding. "It's ok, I'm fine."

"Let's go." He followed her up the driveway and onto the porch. She rang the doorbell before glancing back at him and smiling. "Relax. Breathe."

He stood nervously behind her waiting. As much as he wanted to relax he just couldn't. Even though he was just meeting Vivian he still couldn't seem to get it together. He couldn't remember being this nervous ever, not even for basketball games. Her family just had to like him. They had to.

The door opened and his heart started pounding rapidly in his chest.

"Haley!"

"Viv," Haley smiled before opening her arms. They hugged for a few minutes before Haley finally let her go and then turned to face Nathan.

"This must be Nathan," Vivian smiled.

"That's him," Haley nodded. "He's a little nervous so be nice."

"Oh, I will. Now move out of the way so I can get a good look at him." Vivian pushed Haley aside and smiled once she noticed Nathan.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan smiled timidly.

"Quinn's right. He is hot," Vivian nodded.

"It's nice meeting you. Haley's told me a lot about you," Nathan muttered.

"Same here," Vivian nodded. "You've hit the jackpot with this one, Hales."

"Don't I know it," Haley smiled at him. "He's not usually like this. He'll loosen up, I promise. I haven't seen him this nervous since high school."

"He'll get used to the James clan," Vivian declared.

He laughed nervously before glancing at Haley. "Uh, Hales…?"

"Come on in," Vivian waved. He followed Haley inside. Once they were in the living room he stood close behind her as Vivian yelled for Adam. He took the time to take in the house. It was nice. A lot of crème colors. Actually, everything looked a little fancy.

It was minutes later when a man entered the living room.

"Adam," Haley smiled.

"Haley. How was the drive?"

"Good. Nathan drove the whole way. He wouldn't let me."

"I'm Nathan by the way." They shook hands.

"Adam. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks."

He continued to listen as Haley and Adam talked. So far so good. _This wasn't so bad_, he thought. He still couldn't help but feel nervous. Tomorrow was right around the corner. It was already late.

"Are you two hungry?" Vivian questioned.

"Oh no," Haley shook her head. "We stopped and ate something when we arrived in town. Do you know what time everyone will be arriving tomorrow?"

"I'm sure early," Vivian answered.

Adam nodded. "It's getting really late. It was nice meeting you, Nathan. I think I'll head up for bed." Vivian kissed him and then he waved goodbye before leaving the living room.

"Let's get you guys settled in."

He followed Vivian and Haley up the stairs and down the hall.

"This is it."

He walked fully inside of the room and placed their bags on the edge of the bed. He was so tired. He needed a long night of sleep but he knew that wouldn't happen tonight. There was no way that he was sleeping well with knowing what was about to happen tomorrow. He just couldn't seem to shake the nerves.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Haley, you already know where everything is and I'll just see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night, Viv."

"Nice meeting you," Nathan waved nervously. Once the door was closed he instantly sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands over his face. "I feel like me heart could literally explode."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Haley laughed.

His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He tried to get it to slow down but nothing was working. It wasn't helping matters that they were sharing the same room. He was under the impression that they weren't. Lifting his head up, he glanced at her.

"Should we be sharing a room? I don't want to upset anyone."

She laughed softly. "We're getting married. Of course, we'll stay in the same room. Besides, don't worry about it. My whole family, for some God awful reason, knows that I'm saving myself for marriage."

"They know…?"

"They'd probably cheer us on if they were here," Haley nodded.

He sighed before placing his hands back over his face and taking a deep breath.

She made her way in front of him. She pushed her way between his legs before settling herself there. Smiling, she removed his hands from his face. She gently caressed his cheek before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"I'm feeling a little better," Nathan said huskily.

"Yeah?"

"Just a little though, don't stop." His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Their kisses grew more heated. Before he realized it she was pushing on his chest as they both fell back on the bed. Her body was covering his as they continued to kiss passionately.

His hands moved to grip her waist better as she grinded her body into his. It was slowly driving him crazy. It was seconds later when he couldn't take anymore and he stilled her movements. Slowly they stopped kissing as her body rolled to the side of his. Their heavy panting filled the air.

"You ok?"

"Just give me a minute," Nathan breathed.

They were both quiet as they tried to get their breathing back to normal. It was a few minutes later when his heartbeat started to slow down. Slowly everything came back to him and he focused his eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm really glad that you're here," Haley whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"It means a lot," Haley added.

"I love you," Nathan muttered. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"I know."

"Let's get ready for bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

~***~

So it wasn't that bad. Really, it wasn't. When they had come downstairs this morning for breakfast Quinn had already arrived with Kevin. They were both really nice and after meeting them he felt a little more confident. With all of her sisters out of the way, he was still only nervous about meeting her two brothers. That he couldn't help.

When her parents had arrived an hour later with Taylor, he had been happy to see them. It was really nice seeing them again and they both looked genuinely happy to see him. Her Mom wouldn't get off of the subject of how much he had grown since the last time she seen him. She kept on embarrassing him in front of everyone. But that didn't really matter either. As long as everyone was happy and Haley held his hand he was fine.

It was a few hours later and just about everyone was in the kitchen cooking. Adam and Kevin had pulled him into the living room to watch some old football game. He really didn't mind being alone with them. They were both really nice and really to themselves. They didn't say much which was odd considering who they were dating and married to. He didn't get it. But sitting in silence was better than having Taylor glare at him in the kitchen.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Alex sitting on the floor coloring. Every few seconds she would glance at him before quickly glancing down at her coloring book. He smiled before focusing his attention on the game. He had met her briefly this morning during breakfast. She had run into the kitchen, grabbed her plate, and then ran right out. It wasn't long before he noticed her standing right next to him on the side of the sofa. Sitting up straight, he glanced at her with a soft smile.

"I'm Alex."

"Nathan." He held out his hand and she glanced at it confused for a few seconds before finally holding out hers.

"This is kind of boring, huh?"

He chuckled. "It's not so bad."

"It's not fun either," Alex pointed out. "I wish Mommy would let me open just one of my presents. Just one little one." She glanced at the huge tree with full of presents underneath. He laughed softly before standing up. Kevin and Adam were too into the game to notice him walk out of the living room with Alex following close behind him.

Once they were inside of his and Haley's room, he reached into his bag until he pulled out the present he got for her. She smiled as he tossed it to her.

"What is it?" Alex asked excitedly.

"You have to open it and see," Nathan teased as he took a seat on the floor.

She rolled her eyes. "I like you." She pulled at the wrapping paper until it was covering the floor beneath her. He watched as she studied the gift in her hands before looking at him.

"What is it?"

"It's a slingshot," Nathan answered as he moved closer to her. He knew that it was a silly present to get a girl but after Haley told him all about Alex he just knew that she would like it. He had gotten one for Jordan last year for his birthday. Of course, three days later Brooke had taken it away from him after he broke some really expensive dishes. But for those three days he had loved it.

"Cool. How do I use it?" She held it out to him so that he could show her. He did and ten minutes later she was holding it in her hands and pointing it at him.

"Be careful with that. You could really hurt someone. I need you to promise me that you'll use this wisely. No hitting people or animals." He didn't need her to hurt herself or someone with the gift he got her. Then for sure her whole family would hate him.

"Even the stupid dog next door?"

Nathan nodded. "I trust you not to hurt anyone with this."

"Ok, I won't hit the dog," Alex sighed.

"Thank you," Nathan chuckled. "You know, I always wanted one of these when I was a kid." He had wanted a lot of things growing up that Dan never got him. His father was too focused on him playing basketball to get him anything else.

"You didn't have one?"

"Nope."

"Can I shoot something?"

He glanced around the room. He pointed to his bag sitting across the room on the floor.

"Ok," Alex nodded. Doing just like he showed her, she pulled back and then let go. They both heard a loud pop. She clapped her hands together before smiling at him. "I hit it!"

"Good job," Nathan smiled before standing up. "Now, we should really get back downstairs before anyone notices that we're missing."

"Thanks for the gift, Nathan. Wait. Do I have to call you Uncle Nathan now that you're marrying Aunt Haley?" Alex questioned confused.

"You can call me whatever you want," Nathan chuckled. She nodded before holding up her hand and standing in front of him. He smiled as he gave her a high-five and they both walked out of the room. Kids he could deal with. All you had to do was buy them something that they wanted and they liked you. Adults weren't that easy. As they reached the stairs he heard noise coming from downstairs. That's when he glanced down and noticed the group of people standing in the foyer.

Glancing at everyone he noticed four new people standing there. His heart dropped in his chest. He took a deep breath before glancing down at Alex by his side.

"Do I want to stay up here and hide?"

She shook her head. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. He felt his stomach twisting in knots. "Do me a favor and lie to me. Just tell me something." He felt ridiculous asking a little girl to make him feel better but he was about to face one of his fears. In the back of his mind he could hear Lucas and Julian laughing at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that they're really nice."

"Who?"

"Mark and Brad."

"Oh them. Well, Uncle Brad is nice," Alex smiled.

_That didn't help at all_, he thought.

"And I guess Uncle Mark is nice when he wants to be."

"Really?"

"Yep, he's really fun, too. Kind of like you, Uncle Nathan," Alex smiled.

"Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

She grimaced. "That is what you want."

"I guess," Nathan muttered.

"Let's just go get it over with. You'll feel better," Alex stated before reaching for his hand. He glanced down at their joining hands as Alex started walking down the stairs. Hesitantly he followed her.

_Let's just get this over with_, he thought. They made it to the bottom of the steps and it was then that Haley finally noticed him. She smiled before walking over and standing in front of him. She glanced at him confused when she noticed Alex holding his hand and he shrugged slightly before he realized that the big bear looking guy was right behind Haley. He watched as the guy put his arm around Haley's shoulders before smiling at him.

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Brad, this is Nathan. Nathan this is my idiot brother Brad."

"Nice to finally meet you. Haley just doesn't shut up about you," Brad teased as she elbowed him in the side. He chuckled before holding out his hand. "Hey, I thought you wanted me to be nice?"

As Nathan shook his hand, Brad's eyes were on Haley with a huge smile.

"I've heard a lot about you as well," Nathan muttered awkwardly.

Brad finally turned his attention back to him. "All good things I hope?"

"You wish," Haley snorted.

"Real funny," Brad retorted. Glancing behind him, he reached for Carmen's hand and pulled her to the other side of him. Nathan finally smiled. Women were easy. They were nice. Guys not so much. Besides, this girl was really small compared to Haley's brother. He couldn't be scared of someone that small. "This is my wife Carmen and our son Michael."

"Nice to meet you," Nathan smiled. He glanced down at the little boy hiding behind his mother. The little boy didn't look up once from the ground as he held onto the bottom of Carmen's dress for dear life.

"Don't take it personal. He's like that with everyone," Carmen stated before running her fingers through his hair. He buried his face further into her side. "How's the wedding planning going?"

Nathan grimaced. No telling what Brooke was planning while they were here.

"It's going good," Haley answered.

"It took us nine months," Brad sighed before glancing at Nathan. "Good luck with that."

"It wasn't that bad," Carmen laughed.

He smiled as they all started laughing and it was a few seconds later that Haley finally stood next to him and leaned into his side. He had to admit, he did feel a little better with her next to him. Brad did seem like a really cool guy and his wife was really nice. This really wasn't bad.

"Mikey, lets go play in my room," Alex suggested.

Finally the little boy glanced up and smiled before nodding. Alex let go of his hand and both of the kids took off running up the stairs. Nathan watched them go before turning back to Haley. Slowly he could see everyone moving out of the foyer and into the living room. Haley's hand intertwined with his and she squeezed it softly. He smiled down at her.

"Well, aren't you cute."

Glancing up he noticed a blonde pregnant girl standing in front of them smiling. "You must be Beth."

"The huge belly gave me away," Beth stated as she rubbed her stomach. Nathan glanced down. She was huge and looked like she was about to pop. But just like Peyton when she was pregnant, she had a glow around her. She seemed really happy.

"He doesn't want to leave you," Haley smiled sweetly as she reached out and rubbed her hand against Beth's belly. Nathan watched her lovingly.

"Let me see the ring!"

Haley held out her hand as the girls gushed about the ring.

"Haley, you didn't tell me he was this hot."

He chuckled before glancing at Haley. She was shaking her head and her cheeks were a little pink. It was very sexy. He opened his mouth to say something when Beth interrupted him.

"Mark, get over her and meet your new brother-in-law," Beth shouted.

His smiled faded as he glanced in the direction that she turned to. It was there that he finally noticed the infamous brawny Mark James. He was standing the middle of his father and Brad. It looked like they were in deep conversation. Before he had time to panic Mark waved.

"Yeah, nice meeting you."

And then he was talking to Mr. James and Brad again. Slowly, he could feel his heart beat return. He released the breath that he had been holding in.

"He really doesn't like me," Nathan whispered over to Haley.

Beth sighed. "Just ignore him."

_Easier said than done_, he thought.

"Well, Nathan Scott, how about you help your mother-in-law in the kitchen," Lydia suggested. Before he could answer, she took hold of his free hand and started pulling him. Haley followed right behind. "Beth, come on and sit down. I don't want you standing up."

"That wasn't bad was it?" Haley questioned once they were finally in the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes. "Ok, you were right."

"You know, you should get used to that," Vivian giggled.

"What?"

"Her being right," Quinn answered.

"If you just realize that now then you'll save yourself from a lot of fights," Lydia added.

He nodded. "Got it."

Haley placed her hand on his shoulder before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. He heard all the girls make little noises and he laughed as Haley pulled away.

"Aren't you guys just adorable," Beth smiled.

"_Super_ adorable," Carmen added.

"That's right, get it out now," Haley instructed. She wanted the fuss over them to just be over with. She didn't need them acting like this for the wedding.

~***~

He didn't know how. But somehow Adam and Mr. James convinced him to join all the guys in the backyard for a few beers while the girls were still getting dinner ready. So here he was beer in hand, standing in a circle of guys. It wasn't helping matters that Mark kept glaring at him and there was no one out here to help him.

He had to give it to Mark and Taylor. Those were the two James siblings that had the glaring thing down just right. It was enough to make him run all the way back to Tree Hill and never look back. At least, Taylor acknowledged him. Mark hadn't said a word to him.

"The Patriots are going all the way this year," Jimmy declared.

Brad shook his head. "No way. The Steelers."

"You're both wrong," Kevin stated. "The Colts are."

Another heated dispute started. He just stood there and pretended to be interested. It's not like he didn't like football, he did. It just wasn't basketball. Now, if they wanted to talk basketball then he'd talk all day.

"Who's out?" Adam questioned as he held up his beer. Just about everyone held up their beer but Nathan and Mr. James. "I'll go get more."

"I'll help," Kevin offered.

"I'm going see what's taking dinner so long," Jimmy muttered as he walked off behind them.

Nathan stood there awkwardly with Brad and Mark. He wanted so badly just to walk away but his feet wouldn't seem to move. It wasn't helping matters that Mark was glaring at him again.

"So, Nathan, tell me. How is it that you've gotten my sweet little innocent sister to forgive you for using her?" Mark questioned with a glare.

_Here it is_. He had been waiting for this all night. And Haley thought he was crazy. He just knew that something like this was going to happen. He could feel his heart pounding all over his body.

"I…uh…I…"

"Well, say something boy. What do you have to say for yourself? It makes you feel like a man to treat women that way? To treat my little sister that way?" Mark continued as he took another step closer.

He searched for the right words to defend himself for his actions all those years ago but nothing came. Mark wouldn't understand anyway. He couldn't. He couldn't know the influence that Haley had on his life. He didn't know what a huge impact she had made on him. He didn't know that she had changed him from that stupid childish boy to the man he was now. Mark could never understand all of that. How could he defend himself?

"Dude, just get over it," Brad whispered loudly as he glanced back at the door.

Nathan was still searching for the right words when he felt a hard fist connect with the side of his face. He didn't even have time to brace himself and he flew to the ground instantly.

"Now, I'm over it."

Sitting up, he held his hand over the side of his face. It was throbbing with pain. He had taken a lot of punches but none of them compared to this one. Mark was a huge guy and Nathan felt that when his fist connected with his face. It hurt like hell.

"Come on, take my hand."

Glancing up with one eye open he noticed Mark holding out his hand. Hesitantly he took it, bracing himself this time for another punch. Once he was on his feet nothing happen. He continued to hold his hand over his face trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry, I had to hit you but now you know what happens when you hurt my baby sister."

"Haley's going to kill you," Brad sing-songed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you don't like me because of what I did but I'm not that guy anymore. That's because of Haley. I would never hurt her. She means everything to me, my whole world. She's given me a second chance and I'm not going to make the same mistakes. I love her more than you'll ever know," Nathan muttered.

Mark nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"She's still gonna kill you," Brad smirked.

"Actually, could we not tell her about this," Nathan asked carefully.

"Great idea."

"Good luck hiding that huge ass pink mark on your face," Brad chuckled.

He brought his hand back up to his face and held it there. "I'll come up with something."

"Kid can take a punch," Mark commented as he glanced at Brad.

"You're lucky that he didn't hit your ass back because I wasn't getting into the middle of it," Brad mumbled as he held up his hands.

"I wouldn't of," Nathan quickly stated.

"I would of," Brad chuckled. "Come try that on me." He held up his fists before moving in front of Mark and swinging his fists into the air. Nathan chuckled as Mark got ready and soon they were circling each other. They seemed normal. Just like brothers. Just like Lucas and him.

"Dinner's almost ready," Vivian shouted as she opened the back door.

Both guys put down their fists before walking back towards the house. "Let's go eat, kid." _At least it's a start._

He shook his head before following them inside the house. They started for the living room and he turned and made his way into the kitchen. The girls were still talking as they got everything ready. He stood in the doorway watching. He loved watching Haley this happy.

"What happened to your face?"

_Oh boy. _

Haley was instantly standing in front of him pulling his face down to her.

"It was an accident. No big deal," Nathan muttered lowly.

"He hit you?" Haley asked softly as she moved her fingers over the part that hurt. He closed his eyes. He could just feel it getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Really it's nothing. I promise, I'm fine," Nathan continued.

"Mark! You jerk! I'm going to kill you!"

Before he could stop her she was storming out of the kitchen. He went to follow her but Lydia grabbed hold of his arm and turned him back to the spot he was in before.

"Let her go," Lydia instructed.

"Yeah, you don't want to get in her way," Quinn chuckled.

"I hope she kicks his ass," Taylor added.

"Lord knows he needs it," Beth nodded.

It was a few seconds later that Vivian handed Lydia something then she was pressing it to the side of his face. It was cold and it felt really good.

"Just hold it right on there," Lydia instructed.

"And take a seat."

He walked over to where Quinn had pulled out a chair for him and took a seat.

"What the hell are we doing in here?" Taylor questioned as she stood up. "We should be watching!" She ran out of the kitchen with Quinn and Beth following right behind her.

"I wouldn't want to be Mark right about now," Vivian chuckled.

"He's going to hate me again," Nathan muttered.

"Haley will knock him good," Lydia smiled.

"Nathan, can I ask you something?"

He glanced at Vivian. "Sure."

"Did you give my daughter a slingshot?"

"Uh…that depends…" He smiled sheepishly.

"On?"

"Why…you're asking," he chuckled softly.

"Oh, it's nothing," Vivian sighed. "She just broke three priceless family heirlooms."

"Then no."

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. She did, however, break Alyssa her china doll."

"Oh," Nathan sighed in relief.

~***~

He didn't know what he had been so afraid of. Besides, the punch in the face things had gone really well. Dinner was great and everyone had a good time. They all talked to him like he was part of the family. All the girls wouldn't stop talking about the wedding.

The only bad part was that Haley still wasn't talking to Mark. Even though Mark had told her that they were cool now she still didn't care. She had been ignoring him the whole night.

Now here he was on the carport doing the impossible. He was actually teaching Michael how to play basketball. That wasn't the impossible part. No, the kid had finally talked to him after he had given him his present, which was a basketball. Michael had instantly asked him to teach him how to play and everyone in the living room opening presents had been shocked.

Now here the two of them where outside shooting basketball together.

"Just hold the ball like this."

"Ok."

"Now, let it go like this."

He did and it hit the back board before falling. "Cool. I made it!"

"Come here," Nathan instructed. Michael went in front of him and Nathan lifted him up as the little boy started giggling. He placed him on his shoulders before reaching down picking up the ball and then handing it to him. He walked them up to the rim. "Now dunk it." It did this all the time with the boys.

The ball went into the net before falling to the ground. "Now you're a pro."

"Thanks, Uncle Nathan," Michael giggled.

"Once you get bigger you'll be able to do that all by yourself."

The front door opened and everyone started walking outside.

"Dad, look what I can do!" Nathan handed him the ball again before he dunked the ball again. Brad clapped his hands.

"Good job, bud."

"Let's play a game," Jimmy stated as he lifted the ball in his hands. "I call Nathan."

"No fair," Mark said. "He's on my team."

"Says who?" Brad questioned.

"Says me," Mark retorted before rolling his eyes.

"I'll play you for him," Brad offered.

"Boys, let's not get carried away. There's no need to play each other because he's on my team," Jimmy shrugged.

They continued to argue over what team he would be playing on. He didn't know how things had come to this but he liked it. They were fighting over him. What kind of crazy universe was this? He glanced over on the porch and noticed Haley smiling at him as she talked to her mother and sisters. He smiled back happily.

It seemed like things couldn't get any better but he knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. In a few short weeks he would be marrying the love of his life and nothing would ever top that.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**AN: Hey, guys. So sorry that it's been so long. I've been working non stop and I haven't really been home lately. Well, here is the last chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue by next week. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Quote of the Day:**

**Karen****: Good Lord. I can't believe I'm at a public pool. Why doesn't somebody just pee directly on me?**

_Chapter Twenty Nine –It Was All Meant To Be_

"The wedding is in a week and I still haven't found a dress," Haley shrieked in the passenger's seat of Brooke's BMW. It seemed like Brooke really didn't care that she hadn't found _the _dress yet. They had looked at countless stores and even took a trip up to New York a week ago and still _nothing._

"Will you relax we have all day."

"Yeah, breathe," Peyton giggled from the backseat.

"Easy for you to say. I'm sure that you didn't have this problem when you were marrying Lucas. How the hell am I supposed to get married without a wedding dress? I have my whole family flying down here for the wedding, which is in a week by the way, and I still don't have a damn wedding dress!"

"I'm sure we'll find you one today," Brooke muttered as she glanced quickly at her before turning her attention back to the road.

Haley sighed. "Well, if you're sure."

She hated feeling this way and she hated that she was taking it out on the two of them but they were the only ones around. Since she had returned for Christmas things had been hectic. These last few weeks had just flown by and it seemed like the wedding would be tomorrow. It was just all so stressful. There were just so many decisions to make and things to pick out. If it wasn't the flowers it was the place settings. The other day Brooke had her picking out napkins. Who the hell cares what color napkins are? _Brooke, that's who._

She was driving Haley crazy that was for sure.

The only thing that Brooke hadn't been pushy on was the wedding dress. Nope, both Brooke and Peyton had sat back and watched her look in store after store. She didn't know what it was with the two of them but if they didn't find a dress today she was going to hurt someone. She couldn't show up to her own wedding in nothing.

It hadn't taken this long to pick out a dress for her last wedding. But then again she hadn't really been in love with Chris and she hadn't really wanted to marry him either. Things weren't like they were now. Last time around she hadn't really cared about planning the perfect wedding. Now, it was all she could do to get everything just perfect.

"Where are we going? Charlotte is that way?"

She pointed to the right as Brooke made a left downtown.

"Just a quick stop."

"We kind of have a surprise for you," Brooke smiled.

She felt horrible for being so bitchy around them lately. All they were doing was helping out and she had been acting like the bride from hell, she was sure. This somehow only made her feel worse. She smiled at each of them.

"Do we really have time? If I don't find a dress today then I'm just going to this thing naked," Haley pointed out in a huff.

Peyton giggled. "I'm sure the guys would love that."

"You'll like this surprise, promise," Brooke smirked as she parked the car before Haley could get out Brooke told hold of her arm as Peyton held out a black scarf.

"Surprise remember," Peyton stated as she held out the scarf. "Put it on and make sure that you can't see anything."

She took it hesitantly, wondering where on earth they were taking her. She placed it on tight and just like they wanted she couldn't see a thing. She heard a door open and close as both girls giggled and she sat there waiting. This was a surprise all right. She didn't know what to expect.

Finally the door opened and she felt one of them take hold of her arm and pull her out. She stood carefully before she felt someone's hand take hold of hers. She held it tightly as they started walking.

"You guys aren't trying to kill me because of the way I've been acting, huh?"

More laughing. "She's figured it out."

"Damn," Peyton snickered.

"Real funny guys," Haley muttered nervously.

She heard whistling as both girls continued to laugh. She wanted to know what was so damn funny. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It didn't help matters that she could hear a few guys calling out to them.

"Like what you see?" Brooke asked winking at them.

"You bet."

"Oh my god," Haley muttered. "You have no shame."

"She really doesn't," Peyton agreed.

The voices of the men faded out until she couldn't hear them anymore.

"Steps."

Slowly, with both of their help, they made it to the top of the steps. Then they were standing still. She waited and it sounded like one of them was looking for something. She could hear things being moved around.

"Don't tell me you forgot your keys."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "They're in here somewhere…I think."

"Brooke!"

"What I was in a rush this morning. _Bridezilla _would have killed me if I had been late picking her up!"

"Hey!"

"Hales, I'm sorry but have you met _you _lately," Peyton said squeezing her hand.

"Still," Haley sighed. Was it a crime to want her wedding to be perfect? She wanted everything to be perfect and this whole process was just stressful. She really hadn't meant to take it out on anyone. She felt horrible. She was going to have to make this up to them.

"We've all been there," Peyton tried to soothe her.

Brooke nodded. "You don't want to know what I was like."

"I'm sure a force to be reckoned with," Peyton agreed with a huge grin.

"Worse than me?"

"Oh, Haley," Brooke laughed loudly, "do you really have to ask that question?"

She laughed softly as Brooke's words comforted her. It was good to know that she wasn't the only bride that acted this way. It's like she couldn't help herself. No matter what everything just stressed her out and made her somehow mean. It was ok because it was almost over soon. Then she'd be married to the love of her life and everything would be perfect.

"Found it!" Brooke shouted happily as she held up the keys in her hand before sticking her tongue out at Peyton.

Peyton rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just open the door, B. Davis, before Haley here has a panic attack again."

"Hey, that was once!"

The door opened and she was pushed inside. They kept on walking until Peyton pulled her to a complete stop and they just stood there motionless for a few seconds.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Almost."

"I was just joking about the killing me part," Haley smiled nervously.

"Unfortunately for you, we weren't," Peyton muttered with a smile.

"You ready?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"What the hell you're about to show me."

"It's a good surprise."

"A real good one," Peyton agreed.

"Ok," Haley nodded before reaching up and untying the scarf. Slowly it fell into her hands and she blinked a few times adjusting them to the light before she noticed where they were. Clothes over Bros. They were in Brooke's office. Peyton was still standing next to her and across from them twenty feet away stood Brooke next to the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen.

"Well…?"

"Do you like it?" Brooke asked pointing to the dress.

She tried to clear her head. "How did you…?"

"Well, when you and Nathan had that whole blowout about you never wanting to get married…I kind of started it. Then when you left I stopped. But then I noticed how miserable Nathan was all the time. And then you sounded so sad when we talked, so I started it again just in case. And I'm so happy I did because I just finished it yesterday and well, what do you think. I was going with a fairytale look. Something that was _you_, you know."

"Brooke, it's perfect," Haley smiled through her tears. She couldn't help it. Soon they were rolling freely down her cheeks as she took a few steps closer to get a better look at it. She had no idea that Brooke had been designing a dress for her. A perfect dress. "This is it. This is the dress." She nodded happily.

Both girls walked up to her as they all hugged.

"Now, try it on."

"Yep, I want to make sure that it fits. Your Mom helped out with the size and everything but I still want to make sure," Brooke instructed. She carefully pulled the dress into her arms before walking it over to the dressing room. "Let us know if you need any help. I'm just going to go make some calls about the bachelorette party."

"Brooke, I don't know what to say. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

Brooke nodded with a smile.

"And about the bachelorette party, just remember I want something simple and low key. Just us hanging out and having a good time."

"I got it," Brooke smiled before walking away. The dressing room door closed and Brooke pulled out her cell phone as she made her way to Peyton.

"Who you calling?"

"No one," Brooke mumbled. "Just the strippers."

"Brooke," Peyton scolded. "She just said that she wanted to keep it low key."

"I heard," Brooke stated while rolling her eyes. "That's why I'm just going to order two of them."

"Two? Brooke, she's going to kill you."

"Just be happy that I don't order _six _like I wanted," Brooke declared as she turned and started talking into her phone. Peyton shook her head as she waited for Haley to walk out of the dressing room. It was a while later that the dressing room door finally opened and Haley walked out slowly. Brooke quickly ended the call as both girls walked closer to her. She stood there looking radiant.

"Does it fit ok?" Brooke questioned as she took a walk around Haley making sure that it fit her just right.

She nodded. "Yep."

"You look beautiful," Peyton smiled.

"You really do," Brooke agreed.

She smiled happily and for the first time in weeks she didn't feel stressed out anymore. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She'd never be able to thank Brooke enough for this. She turned before glancing in the mirror at the sight before her. She couldn't believe that it was actually her looking back.

"I'm getting married in this dress."

~***~

He didn't know how long he had been standing in the room making sure that everything was just perfect but it felt like hours. Moving from the spot in front of the bed he picked up a few more candles and placed them on the dresser. He smiled when the room looked just right –from the white sheets on the bed to the candles on every surface of the room –the room looked perfect.

He had been planning this for the last three weeks.

While Haley had been running around with Peyton and Brooke planning the wedding, he had been planning this –the perfect honeymoon. He walked backwards until he was standing in the open living room that was connected to the bedroom. It was seconds later when Lucas walked out of the kitchen a few feet away.

"Refrigerator's all stocked."

"Thanks, Luke. You think she'll like it?"

Lucas glanced at him for a second. "Nathan, you rented a beachfront villa for two weeks. There's no one around for miles. She's going to love this. Relax."

"I just wa2nt everything to be perfect," Nathan muttered. Dan had told him about this place. One of Dan's old friends owned the place.

The door flew open and Julian stepped inside with roses in both his hands.

"It's official," Julian smiled. "I've bough all the red and white roses in town."

"I hope they're not all in your hands because that's not enough," Nathan pointed out.

Julian scowled. "They're in the car, jackass."

He didn't waste a second as he took off outside with Lucas right behind him. The SUV was full of roses and it took multiple trips to get all of them inside. He placed them all carefully around the living room, bedroom, and in the kitchen. Once he was done with that he found the white rose petals and walked over to the bed. He sprinkled them over the bed and didn't stop until they covered the sheets.

"You're one romantic chic," Julian teased as he stood next to Lucas in the living room. Both of the guys started laughing and he rolled his eyes.

"I told you I want this to be –"

"Perfect, we know," they both said at the same time before laughing loudly.

"You don't understand. This _has_ to be perfect!"

Their laugher died down. "It will be."

"Yeah, why you getting so worked up over this? Everything looks great, she's going to love it," Julian added.

"It's just a big deal, ok."

"We know that. You're getting married. That's kind of a big deal. Dude, the honeymoon is the easy part," Lucas smirked.

Julian grinned widely. "And a lot of fun."

"I know," Nathan nodded. "I'm just…nervous…I guess."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"About getting married?"

"That's normal."

"No, that's not it. I'm not nervous about that. I actually can't wait for that part. I'm not nervous at all about marrying Haley," Nathan said confidently. And he wasn't. He couldn't wait for the wedding to get here so that she could be his forever.

"Then what are you nervous about…?"

Both guys were looking at him confused.

"We haven't…you know…"

"Haven't what?" Lucas questioned.

"We've never…we're waiting until our wedding night," Nathan rushed out.

Both guys started laughing. "We knew."

"We just wanted to hear you say it," Julian grinned.

"I'm just nervous as hell. This'll be our first time…_her_ first time. She saved herself and I don't want to mess things up. I just want everything to be perfect for her. It's just a lot of pressure, you know."

"Just relax," Lucas suggested.

"Let's go get some fresh air."

He followed Lucas through the living room. The double glass doors were fully open and led them right onto the beach. They walked a few yards before taking a seat in the sand. It was dark and the waves were crashing hard onto the shore a few yards away. It was minutes later when Julian joined them with a six pack of beer in his hands. He took a seat before handing them each one.

"Feel better?" Lucas asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

"I'd never thought I'd be saying this, especially about my best friend who is like a little sister to me, but here goes. You're waiting until your married and that's a big deal. It's going to be special no matter what because you love each other. Just relax, little brother. You're getting married tomorrow." Lucas squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right."

"This is the worse bachelor party ever," Julian declared before taking a sip of his beer.

"Its fine," Lucas chuckled.

"The pizza is on its way," Julian smiled.

"I'm starving," Lucas muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know."

"Me either. Brooke wouldn't tell me," Julian said sullenly. "Believe me I tried. I even used my body!"

"And that didn't work?" Nathan chuckled.

"Well, Haley did say that she wanted a relaxing evening with just the girls," Lucas pointed out.

"Which means that Brooke probably planned the biggest party in Tree Hill," Nathan muttered. Knowing Brooke, she did opposite of everything that Haley wanted. The worse part is that he wouldn't be able to find out until after the wedding when he was actually allowed to talk to Haley. Brooke had threatened to kill him if he even tried calling her at all today or tomorrow. They weren't supposed to see each other until it was time for Haley to walk down the aisle.

"And we're sitting on our asses at Carolina Beach miles away," Julian huffed.

"Do you think they've got strippers?" Lucas asked before taking another swig of his beer.

"I don't think Haley would go for that, which means that Brooke probably did order them. They're probably dancing all over my girl right now." He glanced at Julian. "I should kick your ass, Baker."

"What? Why me? I didn't order them!"

"Can't you control your woman?"

"Have you met Brooke?" Julian shot back.

"He has a point, little brother," Lucas agreed.

"They didn't order any strippers," Julian muttered shaking his head.

"Peyton did say that they had a big night planned."

"That's it," Julian stated while standing up. "I'm calling Brooke."

~***~

Dancing. Dancing. Dancing. Dancing. That's what if felt like she had been doing for the last three hours. Ever since the first dance ended with her and Nathan, she had been tossed around to every person on the dance floor. At first it was her father, then each of her brothers and brother-in-laws, then Lucas and Julian, each of the kids, uncles, cousins, people she didn't know from Nathan's family, just about everyone.

She glanced around the room for Nathan. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him, which was sad. It was their wedding after all. She found him at a table across the room talking to her sisters. She smiled as she watched him.

The wedding had been perfect and everything had gone smoothly. She had to give it to Brooke. The girl did an excellent job with the whole wedding and reception. The whole day had been a dream come true.

Marrying Nathan had been the best moment of her life so far. Standing up at the altar with him as they vowed to love each other forever with everyone watching was the best feeling in the world.

"What's that smile for?"

She glanced up at Lucas as they rotated in slow circles. "I'm just happy."

"I'm glad," Lucas smiled. "You look so beautiful, Hales."

She smiled at him before bringing her eyes back to Nathan. He looked so handsome. She was glad that he had gotten off the dance floor. All the girls had danced with him as well. She was sure that he was tired. He hated dancing.

"Anna won't move away from Matthew and Beth," Lucas chuckled as he watched his daughter sit next to Beth as she fed the baby in her arms. Sam was a seat away holding Anna in her arms.

"He's adorable," Haley smiled as she glanced at her nephew. "I'm surprised my brother isn't right next to Beth and the baby."

"He's talking sports with the guys over there," Lucas muttered as he pointed to the circle of guys eating and talking.

She glanced around the room at all the faces. Her family. Nathan's family. It looked like everyone that was important to them was there. Everything was perfect.

"It looks like everyone is having a good time, right?"

Lucas laughed softly. "Yes, Hales."

She laughed along with him. Glancing at their joining hands she noticed her wedding ring sitting on her finger. She smiled. Was it only hours ago that Nathan slipped it on her finger? It felt like she had been wearing it forever.

"Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Lucas nodded as he glanced down at her. "Anything."

"Where's Nathan taking me tonight?"

He sighed before glancing away. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because it won't be a surprise if I tell you, will it?"

"Just a little hint," Haley pleaded.

He shook his head. "I want to live to see tomorrow, Hales. I'm not talking."

"Some best friend you are," Haley muttered.

He chuckled. "Trust me. You're going to love it."

"I know," Haley smiled. "I'm just nervous and excited."

"Mind if dance with my wife?"

"Not at all," Lucas muttered as he let go of her. "I think I'll go get Anna. I think she's trying to wake up Matthew." He raced off to get her.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers around his shoulders. She smiled up at him as they started dancing slowly. She lost herself in his blue orbs.

"What were you and my sisters talking about?"

He grinned. "Just about how this is the happiest day of my life."

She smiled touched before he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to hers. Her eyes snapped shut as she kissed him back. They kissed for a few more minutes until they heard clapping and whistling. Hesitantly they broke apart. That had been happening all day. Couldn't they get a minute alone?

"Hayden, Brennan, and Jordan still teasing you?" Haley questioned.

"Nah," Nathan muttered shaking his head. They had been standing up there with him next to Lucas and Julian. Once Haley had started walking down the aisle he had lost it. Just the sight of her and what the whole day meant had gotten to him. It really wasn't a big deal. It was just a few tears of happiness that slipped out, but the boys thought it was hilarious.

"I love you," Haley smiled happily. "I can't believe that I'm your wife."

"I can't believe it either. I can't believe that we're married," Nathan agreed. Before he could lose himself in her, Jordan and Alex flew by them. He watched them go laughing. They had been attacked at the hip since they met earlier that day when Vivian and Adam arrived. They had hit it off just like he knew they would. Surprisingly, so did Michael, Brennan, and Hayden. They had been huddled together all day.

"Viv had to take away her slingshot," Haley giggled.

Nathan laughed softly. "She did break a few of the dishes before we got in here."

"I think they're trying to steal it back," Haley smiled as she pointed towards Vivian's purse. Nathan glanced back and noticed Jordan and Alex digging in Vivian's purse.

"Let them," Nathan chuckled.

"Brooke and Viv will catch them," Haley pointed out.

"So, did you have fun last night? I heard about the strippers."

She blushed before smiling. "I was shocked, yes. But I did have fun. Surprisingly. Those girls know how to have a good time, that's for sure. But I did miss you."

Brooke had taken her to a private club. After a few drinks the male strippers had finally showed up. She had been really shocked at first but after that it wasn't so bad. Peyton and Brooke had more fun than she did.

"I'm glad."

"What did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing," Nathan muttered before glancing away. "Just thought about you."

"You sure that you didn't have a huge party with slutty strippers?"

He smirked. "I'm positive. Much to the protest of both Lucas and Julian I might add."

"Then what did you do?"

"Just hung out," Nathan shrugged.

"Like you guys don't do that every other night," Haley teased.

"Julian did say that it was the _worse_ bachelor party ever."

"No wonder he was sulking this morning."

"I have something for you," Nathan smiled. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the colorful crackerjack bracelet that he had given her all those years ago. He smiled at her before slipping it onto her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

She laughed softly through her tears. "You've given me everything."

"You know, it seems like such a long time ago when I first gave this to you," Nathan muttered as his mind flashed to that moment. "We've been through so much –"

"I wouldn't change a second of it because it brought us here to this moment and I couldn't be happier," Haley whispered.

He nodded before smirking.

She laughed before leaning up and kissing him. They stayed that way for as long as they could until Nathan felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled away from her.

"Mr. James," Nathan greeted.

"Mind if I dance with your wife?"

"Go ahead," Nathan nodded. He smiled at Haley before handing her off to her father. Before he could walk away his mother was pulling him towards her.

"Let's dance again before you leave, sweetie," Deb smiled. "I can't believe my little boy is married."

"Mom," Nathan muttered as Haley and Jimmy started laughing from a few feet away from them. They danced. It was in the middle of the song that he noticed Jordan and Alex out of the corner of his eye. He glanced just in time to see the small wedding cake fall all over the ground. He let go of his mother as everyone turned and glanced from the fallen cake to the two children laughing. He reached for Haley's hand and thanked God that it wasn't the actual wedding cake. It was just the one that Karen had brought just in case they needed extra.

"I thought they took that thing away from her," Jimmy muttered.

"It's not a big deal," Haley breathed. "It's just a cake."

"Brooke is going to kill him," Deb mumbled.

"It was nice knowing those kids," Nathan chuckled as he noticed Brooke and Vivian.

"Alex!"

"Jordan!"

Both their mothers reached them as both kids took off running. Everyone started laughing. Nathan smiled before leaning down and kissing his wife on the cheek.

~***~

He kept one hand on the wheel as the other held his wife close to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he drove them down to Carolina Beach. It was late. He had planned on leaving the wedding reception earlier than they had but things sort of got in the way. Plus, Haley wanted to see all of her family off before they left. It also didn't help matters that Haley had to help out Alex and Jordan with their mothers. After an hour of convincing them that it really wasn't a big deal they finally let the kids go and play before it was time to leave.

Nathan was glad. It seemed like Jordan's affections were currently on Alex and that was all right with him. As long as the kid go over his wife.

He took his eyes of the dark road for a second and glanced down. Sure enough, she was asleep. He smiled before glancing back at the road.

Today had been a really long day. He was pretty tired himself.

He pulled her in closer to him as he kissed her forehead. He couldn't get over the fact that she was all his now. Somehow it just didn't seem real yet. All day he had been calling her his wife and still it really didn't feel real. It felt like at any second he would wake up from this perfect dream. He didn't want to.

As he pulled up in front of the small beach house, he turned off the car before glancing down at her. He rubbed her bare arm softly up and down. It was a few seconds later when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Have a good nap?"

"I dreamt we go married," Haley muttered tiredly.

"Weird." He held up his hand showing her his wedding band before smiling. He felt her soft hand on his cheek pulling him down to her. His lips landed on hers softly.

Once they pulled apart she glanced around. "Are we here?"

He nodded. "Yep. Let me just get the bags and then we'll head inside." Getting out of the car he walked quickly to the trunk and pulled out their bags. He walked them to the door before placing them down. She stood next to him as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He pushed it open before turning to face her.

"Where are we?"

"Let's just say that for the next two weeks it's just you and me, Mrs. Scott."

"I like that sound of that, Mr. Scott," Haley smiled happily. Before she could get out another word Nathan lifted her in his arms and walked them inside. Leaning in he kissed her once more before placing her back on her feet. He pulled their bags inside before slamming the door shut and locking it as she took a look around.

"I uh, I wanted something –"

"It's perfect," Haley beamed as she turned to face him. She took her time taking in the room. It was full of flowers and candles. She felt her eyes well with tears. "When did you…?"

"Last night," Nathan answered as he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. Her head fell back against his chest and he kissed her forehead. "The worse bachelor party ever."

She glanced up to get a better look at him. "This is what you guys did?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded. "Julian was pretty pissed when he found out that you guys had strippers and all we had was beer and pizza."

She smiled before glancing around once again.

"This is…I can't believe…tell me this is real," Haley whispered. She felt his hand take hold of her cheek before his lips landed on hers. Opening her mouth, she deepened the kiss as Nathan kissed her like he never had before. They broke away minutes later in need of air. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she noticed him smirking at her.

"I wanna show you something."

Taking hold of her hand he pulled her along with him until he reached the double glass doors. He let go of her hand before pushing the doors open and turning on the porch light. His eyes quickly went back to her and watched as she took in the sight. It was minutes later when she finally spoke.

"You're spoiling me," Haley muttered before smiling at him.

He shrugged. "You should get used to it. You're my wife now. I only want to make you happy…I'm _gonna_ make you happy, Hales."

She could feel the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks at his words. She didn't know how but he always managed to touch her soul in everything he did. It didn't surprise her. Nathan always had a way of doing that. His hand reached out and brushed her tears away.

"Let's go back inside," Haley muttered before reaching for his hand.

"Before we do," Nathan started hesitantly. "Before we do…I just want to know if Brooke gave you any advice about tonight?"

She nodded. "Yup. She wouldn't shut up about it actually."

"Can you please ignore everything that she's told you and just be yourself?"

"It's already forgotten," Haley laughed softly before pulling him inside with her. Brooke had spent all last night trying to give her advice for tonight. She had pretended to listen and agreed for Brooke, but only for Brooke. She learned her lesson the last time. She didn't need any help tonight. All she needed was Nathan.

He closed the double doors before following her back to the side of the bedroom. He watched as she made her way around the room lighting the candles that he laid out. Once they were all lit she turned out the light. Instantly the room took on a romantic glow. She made her way in front of him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nathan asked nervously.

She shook her head as her hands started unbuttoning his white shirt.

"We don't have to do anything tonight. That's not why I married you."

She glanced up at him smiling. "Why did you marry me?"

"Because I wanted you to be mine forever," Nathan answered truthfully. "I love you."

"I love you so much," Haley whispered as she reached up and pushed down his shirt. It fell behind him. Her hands moved over his perfect chest. His heart was nearly leaping out of his chest.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked huskily. He could feel his desire slowly push aside his nervousness. This was it. He could feel it. The way she was looking at him now had his whole body ablaze.

"No," Haley answered while shaking her head, her hands still moving. "I thought I would be but I'm not. I trust you."

"I would never hurt you, Hales. If you want to stop at anytime or if you feel like I'm hurting you or if you want to wait –"

"We've waited long enough," Haley whispered before moving in closer. She pulled him down to her, his lips landing on hers roughly. It was then that he felt something inside of him snap. He had been holding onto it for so long and he couldn't anymore. He needed her. He needed his wife. In that moment everything seemed right –perfect –like everything in his life had been leading up to this moment. Right here and now. The past didn't matter anymore. She had forgiven him and he had forgiven her for everything.

She was finally home and so was his heart. They were both finally where they were meant to be, together. For the first time in his life he felt whole, like every part of him was right here in the room. He kissed her with everything in him as they slowly melted together.


	31. Epilogue

**AN: Here's the end of the story, guys. I just want to thank everyone that read and reviewed. I hope you liked it. **

**Epilogue**

She didn't know how many days she did this, standing in the kitchen watching Nathan play basketball in the backyard. It had to be a lot. So many mornings she woke up and found the spot next to her empty, only to find him in the backyard playing basketball.

She stood in front of the sink washing a few dishes that they had dirtied this morning. Every few seconds she couldn't help but glance up and watch as Nathan ran down the court with no shirt on. She smiled. She really did like watching him play.

From the second that she had met him she knew that basketball had been his everything. That's just the way things were back then. Until her. Until now. She knew that. Still there was just something about him when he played. Maybe it was the way he would light up whenever he was on the court. Even now she could tell that it still meant something to him. She hated how his dream had been taken from him all those years ago.

Then four months ago something changed.

It's when this started. She had woken up with the alarm and instantly reached over for him to find him gone. That's the first morning in their three year marriage when she'd woken up alone. She found him on the court just shooting. The next thing she knew it was a few times a week.

Then one day her last class let out and she walked over to the gym to watch him coach his team and that's when she'd noticed him playing with the guys. That had been a really nice sight after a long days work. There was nothing like seeing her husband all hot and sweaty running around.

After that it was everyday. Every morning and afternoon he was on the court playing.

She had been worried at first. She wasn't sure if his knee was in pain or even if he'd tell her if it was. When she'd first gotten back to town all those years ago Lucas had told her that Nathan would never be able to play the same as before. So when he first started pushing himself, she had been really worried about him. But every time he walked into the house from playing he seemed fine and happy. Really happy.

She'd asked him about it once three months ago at dinner. It was a nice quiet night and once they sat down it just sort of came out. She couldn't help it. Nathan had always been happy, but there was just something different about him. So she asked him.

"I'm trying to get it back."

That's all he said and she understood. The immense happiness she felt in that moment didn't surprise her. She just wanted him to be happy and no matter what he decided she would've supported him. To find out that he was going after his dream for a second time around was amazing. He was amazing. She felt so much love and pride in her heart.

So he practiced as much as he could and she watched. For the last two months Quentin had been driving down from UNC to work out with him. At first Nathan had hated it. Quentin always tried to push him too hard and some days he'd come inside pissed and discouraged. But the next morning he was at it again. He never stopped trying she'd give him that.

"He's on his way to a comeback, Mrs. James-Scott."

That's what Quentin had told her a month ago when she brought their lunch down to the gym. She'd been so happy to hear it. She was even more excited that he had a tryout in Charlotte in a few weeks so he had been working extra hard. He had gotten so much better these last two months. Plus, he deserved this. He deserved to have his dream. She wanted that for him. Isn't that what you're supposed to want for the people you love?

She finished drying the dishes before saving them.

It was an easy decision to stay in the house that Nathan bought. She loved the house and it was big enough for them. The happiest three years of her life was spent in this very house. It was their home.

She glanced out the window once again just in time to see Nathan dunking on Q. She smiled when she noticed how happy it seemed to make him. Q on the other hand didn't seem to like it at all. He definitely was on a comeback. It was while she was watching them that she heard crying.

Reaching for the baby monitor, she rushed upstairs to the nursery next to their bedroom.

She glanced down in the baby bed smiling when the crying stopped. Reaching down, she ran her hand over the baby's stomach as he smiled at her. His little arms rose up as he waited for her to pick him up. She laughed softly before picking him up in her arms.

The first time he had done that had brought tears to her eyes.

"I'll bet you're hungry," Haley muttered as she held him tight against her. Once she was downstairs she rushed around the kitchen making him a bottle, still holding him. It was something that she had to learn how to do. He would only scream if she put him down. Once the bottle was ready she made her way into the living room and took a seat in the rocking chair. As she placed the bottle in his mouth she watched as his hands instantly went up to the bottle trying to hold it in his mouth. She laughed. He wasn't holding it by himself yet but he was getting there.

He was getting so big. It seemed like yesterday they had taken him home from the hospital. That had been the beginning of a whole new adventure for them. For over two years it had been just them and now it was the three of them.

Jamie had been a surprise. The best surprise of her life. When she found out she'd been so happy. There was no better feeling than to know that you've got a little person growing inside of you. Nathan had been so happy. It was such an exciting time for them. Even though they hadn't planned Jamie they still had been ready for him.

Now at five months and three weeks, she couldn't picture her life without him.

Things had been so different for them once Jamie was born. Even though people had warned them about how much things would change, they never fully understood until it actually happened.

The first month of Jamie's life she'd hardly slept at all. Sure she'd lay in bed and try to sleep but she was always worried about him. Most mornings she woke up in the nursery not even remembering how she got there. As time went on it got easier. They took turns waking up in the middle of the night to feed him. They shared the whole experience. Nathan had been the best dad on the planet just like she knew he would.

In the delivery room once she handed Jamie over to Nathan and she saw him holding their son, she had lost it. That moment would never leave her. It was one of the best moments of her life.

Everyone else had been such a big help as well. Her parents had stayed the first two weeks with them to help out before getting back on the road. Quinn had come down for a few days. Deb and Dan had surprisingly been amazing grandparents and Jamie just loved them to death. Lucas and Brooke had been the best godparents a kid could ask for.

Once Jamie was finished his bottle she brought him back to the nursery to get changed for the day. She placed him on the changing table before undressing him.

"How's my little man?" Nathan asked as he made his way into the nursery.

Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled. "He's had a busy day. He just finished a _whole_ bottle." The kid loved to eat. Instantly Jamie's whole face lit up with excitement as he noticed his dad.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Nathan chuckled as he reached down and started tickling Jamie's stomach. His little hands instantly went to touch Nathan's as he started laughing loudly.

"Where's Q?"

"Heading back to campus. I think he's got a huge exam tomorrow. He said to tell you and the little man bye."

She went back to changing Jamie into his outfit for the day. Before she was finished she felt Nathan's arms wrap around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're all sweaty."

He smirked before wiggling his eyebrows. "I thought you liked that?"

She rolled her eyes as she finished changing Jamie. Once she was done she lifted him in her arms again as Nathan let her go. Turning around to face him she took in the sight of him. His chest was still glistening with sweat. The only thing on his body was his long black Jordan shorts. Her eyes gazed at his chest as Jamie placed his head on her shoulder.

"I knew you liked it," Nathan teased before winking at her.

She couldn't help but blush before shaking her head and walking past him.

"If you don't get dressed soon then we'll be late," Haley told him.

"Don't we have time to…"

She was to far away to hear the rest but she knew where he was going with it.

"Just get dressed."

She heard him laughing as she made her way downstairs. She knew that if she let him then he'd distract her from their plans today. Brooke would kill her if she let that happen. It was after all Sunday. They couldn't miss Sunday dinner again because of Nathan's dirty mind. Brooke nearly killed them the last time that happened. It's not like she didn't want to stay home and have alone time with her husband but she knew that there was time for that later.

It was thirty minutes later when Nathan came walking downstairs just as she was walking to the door with Jamie in his car seat.

"Leaving without me?" Nathan asked with pout.

She laughed. "Never. I heard the bedroom door close."

"If you say so," Nathan smiled as he took the car seat from her hands. Jamie was seriously getting heavier each day. Jamie didn't waste one bottle or any of his baby food.

"What took you so long?" Nathan usually took ten minutes in the shower.

He smirked. "I was waiting for you to join me."

"You should've said something," Haley laughed as they made their way out of the house. She locked up before heading to the car.

"I did," Nathan insisted.

"Well, I didn't hear," Haley pointed out.

"Well, I did," Nathan repeated. "You missed out, babe."

"Poor me," Haley laughed as she got into the car. She waited while Nathan buckled in the car seat before he got in himself. He started the car and drove off. "How was the workout?"

"Great," Nathan smiled. "I saw you watching me."

"Like this is something new?"

He smirked before nodding. "Did you grade all your papers for tomorrow?"

"Yep," Haley replied. "So I was thinking."

"About?"

"Tonight," Haley answered vaguely.

His face brightened up. "What about tonight?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we could leave a little early." She glanced at him and was instantly met with his famous smirk. She smiled at him as he nodded.

"I knew you wanted me."

"I always want you," Haley murmured before reaching for his hand. She held it tight in hers. Only three years of marriage and it felt like a lifetime. Nathan had been the best husband and father. From the second they had gotten married he had been the sweetest, kindest, most romantic guy she had ever known. It's not like he wasn't all those things before but now he was her husband. It meant more.

Each and every day he made her smile and laugh. He sometimes brought flowers home for no reason. He surprised her with trips to see her family members or for them to have alone time. For Valentines Day every year he'd always plan them a serial date just like Brooke did for them back in high school. It was always fun and romantic.

On their anniversary every year, he'd take them back down to Carolina Beach and rent the same villa every year and they'd spend the whole week just making love and being together. She smiled as she thought back to all their time there. That's where Jamie happened.

Things in Tree Hill had been the same as always. Lucas, Peyton, Hayden, and Anna had all been great. Peyton's label was doing awesome and she had a lot of new talent. Lucas was working on his third novel. Karen and Keith were doing great. Karen had gotten pregnant around the same time as Haley and their little girl Lily was born a few days before Jamie. Dan and Deb were doing well. They liked to travel a lot and were hardly ever home up until Jamie was born. Now, you couldn't pay them to leave Tree Hill.

Brooke, Julian, Sam, Brennan, and Jordan were all doing great as well. Brooke's company was expanding and coming out with a lot more locations all over the US. Brooke even started a baby clothing line. Julian was happy just dealing with the business part of Clothes over Bros while watching after the twins. The twins, well, they were the same. Older but somehow still bad. Brooke was pregnant again with a girl this time. She was really excited about it.

The car pulled up into Lucas's driveway. Instantly she noticed the boys playing football in the front yard with Julian. He smiled and waved at them before going back to the game. The boys seemed to only have more energy with each passing year. They were only eight and nine and moved around like energizer bunnies. Nathan had gotten that right. She noticed Anna sitting on the steps brushing her dolls hair.

Getting out of the car, she waited for Nathan to get Jamie's car seat down.

"Hey, Haley," Jordan waved.

She waved back. "Hey, cutie. Kicking their butt?"

"You know it," Jordan grinned.

"Uncle Nathan, come play. You have to help us," Hayden shouted.

"You and Brennan need some help?" Nathan asked chuckling.

Hayden shook his head. "I got stuck with Julian. So will you come help us?"

He chuckled. "Give me a minute."

"It won't matter," Jordan declared. "You can have him and my dad, it won't help."

Brennan tossed up the football. "Uncle Lucas can be on our team."

"We don't need him," Jordan said smugly.

"That kid," Nathan shook his head as they started walking towards the house.

Haley laughed. "Give him a break. He's confident. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, the ladies love a man with confidence. He'll do great things."

"I don't doubt you there," Nathan chuckled. "Hey, princess. Having fun?"

"Yep," Anna nodded. "Can I hold Jamie?"

"Sure, sweetie. Just let him wake up from his nap."

They made their way inside the house. Nathan placed Jamie's car seat in the living room and turned to face Haley.

"I'm going to go," Nathan mumbled as he pointed outside.

She nodded before walking up to him. Her arms went around his shoulders as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Don't forget, we're leaving early," Haley murmured against his lips.

"I –"

"Cut that out," Brooke fussed. "There's a baby in the room!"

"You guys are sick," Peyton joked.

They broke apart laughing. She let him go and took a few steps back before glaring at the two girls standing a few feet away. Before she could say anything they both put all their attention to Jamie asleep in his car seat. Just like always they started gushing about how cute and little he was. She smiled before turning to Nathan. He winked at her before walking out of the living room. Before he got to the hallway he turned and blew her a kiss.

She smiled before doing the same and placing her hand over her heart.

"Football?" Lucas asked walking down the stairs.

"Yep," Nathan nodded.

"Sweet," Lucas smirked. "Who's team…"

Their voices drifted off before the door closed shut. She then turned her attention back to the girls standing in front of her son. She took a few steps closer and took in the sight of Jamie asleep. He was so beautiful. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest from her kiss with Nathan. All these years and he still made her heart race.

"Can I wake him up?"

"No, you don't," Peyton whispered loudly to Brooke. "You remember what happened last time you did that!"

"But I just want to hold him," Brooke pouted. "He's just so cute." She went to grab him but pulled her hands back at the last minute. They settled on her small baby bump.

"He should be up soon," Haley pointed out. "But Anna has first dibs on him."

"I knew I should have waited outside!" Brooke complained.

"Here we go again," Peyton giggled. She couldn't help but laugh. Ever since Jamie was born it seemed like everyone was always fighting over him. She didn't mind. Just the fact that her son had that many people that cared about him already meant so much. Just like every other day they talked about nothing and everything. Once Jamie woke up and everyone was finished with their turn, she took him in her arms and held him tight.

Glancing down at him, she still couldn't believe that he was hers. She always saw Nathan when she looked at him. They looked so much alike. He had Nathan's eyes and his smile.

His little hand reached up and touched her face. She laughed softly before kissing his little hand. Walking over to the window, she noticed the guys playing basketball now. She smiled as she watched them with Jamie in her arms.

She didn't know how she ended up here in her life, but she was happy that she did. There's no place else she'd rather be then here with her family. Her heart was filled with so much love for her family, her son, and her husband. It was something that she never wanted to go away. Coming back home had been the best decision she had ever made. If she really thought about it though she knew that it wasn't a decision at all. She never had a choice. She belonged here with Nathan and Jamie. Nothing could have ever changed that.


End file.
